Dousing the Flame
by Ukume27
Summary: Yugi is in college now! Dorm rooms, classes, friends, and a new relationship. Is this new relationship the one Yugi has been waiting for to fill the hole in his heart? Please Read and Review
1. Chapter 1 - First Days of College

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh nor the characters in the story. I only own the story.

/Thoughts/

Yugi plopped down on his bed in his new dorm room. He could not believe that he had finally made it to college. He sighed as he looked around the room. The dorm rooms at this school were different than most other schools. They were more like small apartments with two or four bedrooms (depending on if you wanted to pay more for your own room), two bathrooms, a kitchen and a living room. The dorm was shared amongst four students. The walls were tan and the carpet was made of cheap blue material. They had to have purchased the ugly thing for the durability instead of its appearance. Yugi had opted to pay a little bit more for his own room. In each room, the school had provided a light wood desk that matched the wood of the bed frame in addition to a matching dresser.

Yugi had large violet eyes that sparkled like gems and tri-colored hair that was black with violet tips. His hair stood up in spikes all over his head. His cherubic face was framed with blonde bangs. He ran his fingers through his long bangs as he sat up and jumped off the bed. He pulled one of his suitcases up and placed it where he had been laying. He unzipped the black luggage with one fluid motion opening it to reveal his clothes, pajamas, socks, and underwear. Each item of clothing was pulled out of the suitcase and either hung up in the closet or placed neatly in the dresser. He smiled as he emptied the clothes locating his stuffed Kuriboh at the bottom. He placed the little furry creature on the desk; a temporary place until his bed was made.

After a few hours, Yugi's room was finished. His posters of the Dark Magician and the Dark Magician Girl were hanging in the room, his laptop was on his desk, his clothes were put away, and his bed was made complete with stuffed Kuriboh. He wiped the sweat off of his brow as he smiled proudly at his new living space for the next year of school.

He went to the room right next to his and leaned up against the door frame staring in at the blonde who was half asleep on the bare mattress, "Do you plan on unpacking at some point this semester or is that something you plan on doing over holiday?"

The blonde cracked a honey colored eye open and threw a shoe gently at his friend, "Shuddup Yug! I'll get to it!" Yugi chuckled and easily dodged the shoe.

Joey got up from his bed and walked towards his little friend, "So how far are you wit your unpackin?" he asked as he stepped into Yugi's room, "What?! You're already done!"

Yugi chuckled again, "Do you want some help with your room, Joey?" The blonde nodded, "Okay! Let's get to it!" Yugi pulled Joey back to his room. The duo working diligently on setting up Joey's room before dusk. When the room was completely set up, they decided to finish the day off with a relaxing duel monsters game.

\/\/\/

Yugi set his bag down on the floor next to him in his first class of the semester History of Ancient Egypt. He always found Egypt fascinating. His violet orbs etched the walls as he slowly pulled his book and his tablet out of his bag. The decor on the walls consisted of many pictures such as the Sphinx and The Great Pyramids in addition to maps of Egypt throughout history and as it is in the present. Yugi's smile grew larger and larger as he drank in his surroundings.

Heavy footsteps of someone wearing boots interrupted his thoughts as they walked from the back of the class to the front. The figure passed Yugi leaving behind the smell of sandalwood and other various spices. The scent was intoxicating. Yugi closed his eyes and breathed it in deeply; his nose trying desperately to hang onto the remaining scent left by the mysterious individual. As he slowly opened his eyes he saw the figure standing in front of the room his back facing the class as he wrote his name on the board in delicate script. The figure was dressed in tight black slacks and a silk black button up shirt. The name on the board read, "Yami". The slim muscular figure turned to face the class.

Yugi gasped as he took in the professor's appearance. /He looks almost exactly like me!/ The man had deep crimson eyes and black spiky hair that had crimson tips to match his eyes. His face was also framed with a few blonde strands in addition to the blonde strands that stood up around his head resembling lightning bolts.

"Good morning class. I hope you had a wonderful summer. Welcome back to the continuing students and welcome to the new students. Let us suspend the formalities of calling me by my last name," the figure picked up a stack of papers from his briefcase resting on his desk, "please just call me Yami." He stopped in front of the row of students furthest to the left and handed a pile of papers to the girl in the front. She for some reason was shaking as she took the papers and muttered a thank you.

"I am your Defense Against the Dark Arts professor." A smirk crept across his face as he handed out a stack of papers to each row of students, "If that was not the class you were intending to take," he pointed to the door, "there is the door, I hope you have a wonderful semester."

As each student received the paper packet they realized it was the syllabus. A deep laugh erupted from the depths of the professor's throat, "And if you are not able to take a joke, this is not the class for you. For those of you wondering, if you have lost your mind; rest assure, you have not. You are in fact in the correct class if you are taking History of Ancient Egypt. I have been teaching this class for five years. There is a lot of work in this class, but trust me, it's worth it."

Yami cleared his throat as he picked up an extra syllabus and leaned up against one of the student's desks in the front row, "Please look at the syllabus. The first page will give you a description of the course information. We will be meeting in this room Monday, Wednesday, and Friday mornings at 8 am through 9:30 pm unless otherwise informed. The required text book is listed here and you will need it by next class session on Wednesday. There will be weekly readings, two short quizzes throughout the semester, a midterm, a final, and a research paper. On the back page, you will see a breakdown of what reading assignments are due and when, as well as the date of each test review and test"

Some of the class stared at Yami; preferring to listen to his voice than read the syllabus, others nodded as they flipped through the syllabus following along. Yugi looked back and forth between the two. /Oh Ra, he wasn't kidding there is a lot of work in this class. At least it is a topic I love./

"Please take a few moments to gather contact information from your surrounding peers. With the workload and difficulty of the tests, I highly recommend forming study groups." Yami said as he placed the left over syllabi into his bag.

Yugi felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned to see another petite boy. The boy had icy cold blue eyes and spiky dark brown hair.

"Hey there. I'm Dominick. I am a second year at this school. Want to be study buddies?" the petite youth asked with a small shy smile.

"Sure," Yugi responded as he jotted down his phone number and his email on a piece of paper for the boy. In return, Dominick scribbled his information onto a piece of paper and handed it to Yugi.

"Want to meet up after class for coffee and to figure out a study plan?" Dominick asked.

"Sure that sounds great. I'm new here so do you know where the coffee hut is?"

Dominick nodded.

"Okay, class! That should be enough time for you to have obtained contacts from one or two your classmates. Now I would like to get to know each of you. We will start with you," he pointed to the girl in the front on the left side of the class, "Please provide your name, major, and something interesting about yourself."

The girl gulped as she ran her fingers nervously through her blonde hair, "Um…hello. I'm Sasha. I am a General Studies major, and…" she pondered for a moment, "I am a contortionist." There were many gasps heard around the room.

Yami raised an eyebrow, "That is interesting. Perhaps one day you will give us a demonstration." The girl nodded shyly. One by one, the class answered his three questions until it came to Yugi. Yami's crimson eyes met Yugi's violet eyes. Yugi could feel Yami's eyes burning into him. He shifted slightly uncomfortable in his seat.

"Hello, my name is Yugi. I am an Archaeology Major, and something interesting about me is that I love playing duel monsters and The Dark Magician is my favorite." Yugi smiled.

"Interesting. The Dark Magician is my favorite as well. How come you decided on archaeology?" Yami asked.

"My grandpa is an archaeologist and he took me with him to some of the sites. My favorites where the Egyptian sites. That really got me interested in going into the archaeology field."

Yami nodded and smiled, "Good to know."

The class continued on with Dominick, "Hi, I'm Dominick, I'm a Sociology Major, and I think Egypt is neat so I am here!"

Yami nodded slowly before indicating to the boy behind Dominick to continue. Once each student had answered all three questions Yami had asked he stood up from behind the desk and walked to the center of the room, "As this is the first day, I will go easy on you and end the class now." Yami smiled.

The class excitedly began collecting their bags, "Wait," Yami held up a hand, "your homework is to get the book if you do not have it already, read chapters one and two before Wednesday. Lastly, I want you to answer questions 2, 4, 6, and 8 in the back of both chapters. Please type your answers and turn them into me on Wednesday." The class groaned.

"Oh I know, I know. I'm such a cruel heartless professor. I understand that you do have other classes. This is one of the heaviest homework weeks of the semester. The rest of the workload is a little bit more spread out. Now get out of here!" Yami winked. The class quickly scrambled out of the room and parted ways at the door.

Dominick waited for Yugi outside the classroom. Yugi took one last glance at the professor who was placing papers into his briefcase.

"Thank you, Yami. See you on Wednesday." Yugi smiled and waved at his doppelganger professor.

"My pleasure, Yugi. I will see you on Wednesday as well. Have a great rest of your day." Yami replied.

\/\/\/

Yugi and Dominick sat at a table in the campus courtyard sipping their coffee. The campus courtyard was primarily grass and trees with a few stone paths and a fountain in the center.

"This is so peaceful," Yugi admired the courtyard.

Dominick nodded, "Yup. This school has some pretty amazing sites." He answered not taking his eyes off of Yugi.

Yugi's eyes landed on Dominick and noticed the foam mustache left behind on Dominick's upper lip, he giggled as he pointed at the other petite boy. Dominick grinned back at Yugi, locking the youth in his gaze as he slowly ran his tongue across his upper lip clearing the foam. He smacked his lips together and winked. A bright blush formed on Yugi's cheeks.

"So how about that professor? Holy crap is he sexy." Dominick said leaning back and stretching his arms.

Yugi nodded as he watched the bottom of Dominick's shirt creep up exposing his lower abdomen and stopping just above his navel. The tri-colored teen bit his lip and took a sip of his coffee quickly hiding the growing blush on his cheeks. Dominick's smirked predatorily, and little Yugi was his prey.

"However, he is nowhere near as cute as you are, Yugi" the boy leaned forward over the table and nipped ad Yugi's neck. Yugi let out a startled squeak, "I have to get going to my next class. I will call you later and we can meet up to do the two chapters and questions either later tonight or tomorrow for Yami's class." Yugi nodded slowly still gasping.

"See ya cutie" Dominick winked and blew a kiss at Yugi.

\/\/\/

Later after his classes were finished, Yugi happily opened the door to the dorm he shared with Joey, Duke, and Tristen.

"Hey Joey, guess what?!" Yugi exclaimed excited running over to Joey's room.

"Joey's still in class I think. What's got your boxers in a bundle, Yugi?" Duke asked as he stirred a glass of ice tea with his straw. Duke had large emerald green eyes and long black hair that he kept in a ponytail with a few loose strands that framed his face.

"I think I met a guy!" Yugi squeaked in excitement.

"I'm sure you did, this campus has a lot of them. You were bound to run into one eventually." Duke grinned.

"Ha," Yugi sighed at the dice king's sarcasm, "I mean I think I met a guy that really likes me! He was so cute and charming!"

Duke smiled at his little friend, "So tell me about him!"

Yugi sighed with happiness like a love sick princess, "His name is Dominick."

Duke burrowed his eyebrows in thought, "I've heard that name before…hmm..Dominick, Dominick…What does he look like?"

"He has blue eyes and spiky dark brown hair."

Duke's eyes grew wide, "Is he short?"

Yugi tilted his head to the side confused, "Yes. He is. He's a little bit taller than me. Why?"

"I don't know about this guy, Yugi. I've heard some rumors about him." Duke replied shaking his head.

"What rumors?" Yugi sat on the living room couch next to Duke.

"I heard from some people that he is manipulative and can be abusive." I don't think you should see him, Yugi." Duke continued to shake his head at the petite youth.

"But he's my study partner in one of my classes and I don't think it's the same Dominick that you heard about. He was so charming, sexy, and sweet." Yugi began talking fast defending his first new friend and possible future boyfriend.

"How many petite men named Dominick go to this school?" Duke asked

Yugi shrugged, "I just don't think it's him."

"Okay, little guy," Duke gave Yugi a little hug, "Just be careful. If you ever need help let us know. None of us want to see you get hurt."

Yugi nodded before disappearing into his room and closing the door. That conversation had not gone the way he thought it would. Yugi lay on his bed staring up at the ceiling thinking about Dominick's beautiful blue eyes, /It could not be the same guy. This guy was so cute and sweet./ He signed lost deep in his own thoughts, /I know it's not the same guy./ Yugi thought while tracing imaginary lines on the ceiling.


	2. Chapter 2 - Such a Great Day!

/Yugi's thoughts/

Yugi stood up and excitedly shook the hand of the woman across from him, "Thank you for this opportunity Mrs. Whittmore! I won't let you down!" Yugi exclaimed. He had been hired as a circulation desk student assistant for the campus library. "When do I start?"

Mrs. Whittmore was an elderly lady with a kind aura about her. She had a soft face with kind eyes grey eyes and short silver wispy hair; she smiled back at the ecstatic youth as he nearly jumped out of his skin with excitement. She handed him a sheet of paper with the days of the week on it, "Please write your class schedule here and let us know when you are available to work. After that, we will be able to write up a schedule for you and give you a specific day for you to come in to be trained."

Yugi took the paper and quickly jotted down each of his classes and the hours when he was available. He handed the document back to the woman. Her grey eyes widened as she took the paper, "That was fast! I will give you a call and let you know when to come in for your first day."

Yugi bowed to her, "Thank you! I am so excited to start."

"We are excited to have you!. Have a great day, Yugi."

"Thank you, Mrs. Whittmore, you do the same!" The tri-colored youth exclaimed excitedly as he exited the back room of the library's circulation desk and took his leave from the library.

As he rounded the corner of the library's exterior he was grabbed by the waist a soft firm hand covered his mouth preventing him from screaming. He began to squirm to get out of his captor's grip. He could feel the captor's hot breath on his neck, "Shhh calm down chibi, it's just me." Dominick released Yugi who in turn spun around and glared at the other petite youth.

"Don't scare me like that!" Yugi shoved the other playfully.

"Sorry." Dominick replied nuzzling the nape of Yugi's neck sending chills up and down the Yugi's spine, "What were you doing in the library?"

"I just got a job there." Yugi smiled excitedly.

"Congratulations! Let's celebrate!" Dominick grabbed Yugi's hand and dragged him across campus and began heading down the street away from the dorms.

"Where are we going?" Yugi asked not recognizing the street.

"My apartment, I live down this street just a few blocks down." Dominick responded. Yugi followed in silence. A small part of his mind replayed the conversation that he had a few days ago with Duke. A feeling of unease crept over him as he followed the blue eyed youth. Yugi shrugged off the feeling and continued on without giving another thought to it.

The duo arrived at a gated apartment complex. Dominick reached in his pocket to pull out his keys. He unlocked the green gate leading into the complex. He veered left and walked into the first apartment building on the first floor. It was a small two bedroom apartment with two bathrooms, a kitchen, and a joint dining room and living room. The black leather couch provided a striking contrast to the cream colored carpets and eggshell colored walls.

Yugi paused just inside the door, "This is nice."

"Thank you! Please take your shoes off," responded Dominick. Yugi looked down at the shoe rack that Dominick had just placed his tennis shoes in. Yugi obeyed; removing his boots and resting them on the shoe rack.

"I heard you were going to a job interview today so I wanted to surprise you with dinner." The youth smiled blue meeting violet.

"How did you know I was at a job interview and how did you know I would get the job?" Yugi inquired.

Dominick chuckled, "A little bird told me and I didn't. I figured if you didn't get it, it would be a cheer up dinner and if you did, it would be a celebration dinner." He wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist pulling him close.

Yugi hugged him briefly before pulling away. He traced the outline of Dominick's face with his violet eyes; memorizing the brunet's features, "So what did you make or order if that be the case?"

"Spaghetti! I also rented a movie so we can do dinner and a movie!" he held out Lady and the Tramp.

Yugi gasped, "I love that movie! Spaghetti is so perfect for that."

"I know." Dominick smirked. He handed the video to Yugi to put on. Dominick disappeared into the kitchen where a pot of hot spaghetti sat on the stove awaiting consumption. He dished up two bowls of pasta and hollered to the living room, "Parmesan my chibi?"

"Mmmmm yes! Please!" Yugi hollered back as he popped the DVD into the console. The opening music of Lady and the Tramp filled the room through Dominick's surround sound. The short brunet appeared from the kitchen carrying two bowls in one arm and two soft drinks in the other. He handed one of the bowls and one of the beverages to Yugi.

"This looks and smells amazing! What is the drink, Dom?" Yugi swirled the bubbling liquid around in the glass.

"Mountain Dew," the boy grinned.

"That may turn out to be a mistake," giggled Yugi.

"Why's that?

"My friends say I'm hyper enough. They would call you crazy for giving me caffeine!" a wide grin spread across his lips as he took his first sip of the fizzy sugar and caffeine filled beverage, "You may not be able to handle me."

"Oh, I'm sure I can." Dominick sat on the couch and crossed his legs Indian style. He placed the hot bowl of pasta in his lap and the beverage in a build in wooden cup holder on the sofa's arm. Yugi followed suit, sitting next to him and placing his bowl in his lap as well. He looked around him for a close drink holder only to see the one on the far end. He pouted.

"Your drink can go here," Dominick grabbed Yugi's drink and placed it next to his in the cup holder. Yugi blinked at him /Ugh. Now I'm either going to have to ask him for my drink or reach over him when I want it./ Yugi quietly gulped.

As if reading his mind, Dominick chimed in, "I don't mind if you bother me during the movie to ask for your drink." The brunet shrugged, "It won't bother me at all!" Yugi nodded in response as he leaned back into the couch and closer to Dominick.

Yugi swirled the noodles around his fork and popped the utensil into his mouth. His violet orbs grew wide as he looked at Dominick in surprise.

Dominick finished chewing and swallowed his mouthful of pasta, "What? I didn't think it was THAT bad."

Yugi shook his head placing his hand over his mouth. He quickly chewed and swallowed the noodles, "Oh Ra! That is so good!"

Dominick's face lit up, "I'm so glad you like it chibi." He leaned forward and nuzzled Yugi's little nose.

A few more bites of the past left Yugi's mouth dry. He violet eyes sly glancing at his drink every few seconds. /Should I ask or should I just reach/ He bit his lip and decided to reach for it. His lithe form leaned over Dominick's. The brunet's breath caught in his throat as he felt Yugi's small form slightly on top of him. He breathed in deeply as Yugi's naturally sweet smell filled his nostrils. Dominick bit his lip as Yugi took a small drink and placed the beverage back in the holder. It took everything he had not to pounce on the boy and ravage him now. Yugi leaned back to his position and took another bite of pasta.

The tri-colored teen looked back over at Dominick concerned. The other petite youth's breaths were coming in short ragged gasps, "Are you okay?" Yugi asked, "You're breathing kind of strange."

Dominick nodded, "I'm fine," He managed a smile as he shifted the pasta bowl to hide the growing tightness in his jeans.

"You sure?" Yugi asked bringing his face close to Dominick's. The boy nodded in response.

"Yes, I am perfectly fine. Are you done with your spaghetti?" he asked pointing down at the bowl.

"Not yet, I just want a few more bites and then I'll be done."

"Okay. Just let me know when you are done and I will take the bowl."

\/\/\/

The movie was almost half way over before Dominick noticed Yugi swaying gently in his seat. His head down and his fork lay in his hand forgotten.

"Yugi? You okay?" He asked. No response came from the violet eyed youth. He leaned forward and gently moved Yugi's bangs to see his face. Yugi had fallen asleep and was struggling to stay upright. A mysterious smirk danced its way across Dominick's lips as he took the fork and bowl away from the boy and put them on the floor near the couch where he had abandoned his empty bowl earlier.

He leaned Yugi's little form against his chest. Yugi instinct moved his legs up onto the couch for a more comfortable position and nuzzled his head into the brunet's chest. Dominick reached behind him and pulled the blanket over Yugi and himself. He tracked Yugi's cherubic face gently with his fingers as he placed a kiss on the boy's head the smirk never leaving his lips.


	3. Chapter 3 - A True Glimpse

/Yugi's thoughts/

"Oh Ra!" Yugi sat up quickly. He raised a hand to his pounding head.

"Morning Chibi!" Dominick whispered while stretching, "How did you sleep?"

"I feel like I have a hangover," he continues to rub his head, "What time is it?"

Dominick checked his watch, "It is…7:55. You want some coffee, Chibi?" the youth asked while standing and stretching again.

Yugi remained seated momentarily while the time relayed to him sunk in, "Oh…Ra…."

"What's wrong?" Dominick asked while heading into the kitchen to make a pot of coffee.

"What's wrong?!" Yugi squeaked, "Class starts in 5 minutes! We are going to be late!"

Dominick shrugged, "I'm not going to go today." He filled the coffee maker with water and added the coffee grounds.

"You may not want to go, but I have a scholarship to maintain, I have to go. I'll see you later Dom." Yugi grabbed his shoes and ran out the door.

\/\/\/

The door swung open and Yugi came running through it. His cheeks were pink; sweat droplets danced down his face and soaked his back. He had run the whole way from Dominick's apartment to class. He did not have any school supplies with him. His backpack, notebook, textbook, and writing utensils were all back at his dorm. Yugi's lungs burned and screamed for oxygen as drank in gulps of air. He slowly made his way to his seat.

Yami glanced up at the sweating boy whose breathing was so frantic and raised his eyebrow, "Thank you for joining us, Yugi. Only one hour late. You arrived in time for the last 30 minutes of class"

Yugi bowed before Yami, "I apologize, Professor. My alarm clock did not go off this morning,"

Yami's crimson eyes burned into Yugi's violet. He frowned at the youth; he did not buy any of what Yugi was selling to him. He despised being lied to but decided not to pry. If was, after all, none of his business and now would not be the time to ask for details. He watched as the tri-colored youth ask the students around him for paper and a pen. The supplies were provided to the boy without hesitation.

Yami stood patiently while the boy scribbled something on the paper, "Now, if Yugi's ready, we will continue on with today's lesson." A bright pink colored Yugi's cheeks as he nodded his response to the professor.

Yami nodded in return and continued.

\/\/\/

/I need some Advil and a bath/ Yugi thought as he walked into the dorm. The heavy door slamming behind him made him jump slightly.

"Yugi?" Tristen's brunet head popped out of his room on the far side of the dorm.

"Ya, Tristen, it's just me." Yugi said as he placed the stack of papers from his three classes on the counter. He had been late to his first class, and was unprepared for all three of his classes. He had been lectured and ridiculed by all three of his professors. However, he was grateful that Yami's response to his lateness was minimal and he did not bring up that Yugi was not prepared.

Tristen came running out to him, "What do you mean "It's just me", man! We have been worried sick about you. You didn't come home last night."

"I'm a big boy, Tristen. I stayed the night with Dominick. I was fine." Yugi responded rubbing his head in a desperate attempt to get rid of the splitting migraine that raged through his skull.

"How come you didn't call, Yugi?" Tristen asked.

"Because, I. AM. A. BIG. BOY. I do night need to "check in" with you guys. You are not my father." Yugi snapped plopping on the couch in the living room.

Tristen paused for a moment before responding to Yugi in a clam low voice "I may not be, but we are a team. We were just worried about you. You left for an interview and we didn't hear from you after that. How did that go by the way?"

Violet orbs closed as he fought back the waves of nausea crashing down on him. He had never had a headache this bad.

"I got the job," he whispered.

"Congratulations! That is exciting. When do you start?"

"Thanks. I'm not sure yet. They are supposed to call me to let me know when I start."

"Good for you!" Tristen exclaimed patting Yugi on the back.

Yugi bit his lip, beads of sweat forming on his brow. He had to get some medicine for this headache before his stomach decided to empty itself, "Where are Duke and Joey?"

"They are in class. They should be back soon." Tristen responded.

Yugi nodded and whispered, "I'm going to take something for this headache and take a bath."

"I'll get you some pills, go run your bath water." Tristen stated as he walked over to the medicine cabinet. Yugi stood and headed to the bathroom to start his bath. Tristen appeared in the doorway with a glass of water and a pill bottle, "How many do you want?" he shook the pill bottle rattling the pills within.

"Three" Yugi responded as he added bubbles to the bath. Tristen uncapped the bottle and tipped three of the small circular painkillers into Yugi's palm.

"Thanks," he muttered popping the three painkillers in his mouth all at once and gulping down the water. He handed the glass back to Tristen.

"Relax a bit little buddy." Tristen took his leave and closed the bathroom door.

Yugi removed his clothes and turned out the light launching the room into pure darkness before he eased his lithe form into the steaming bubble covered water.

\/\/\/

Yugi lay on his back staring up at the ceiling. Even the cheap dorm room mattress felt like a cloud to his exhausted body. Yugi squeaked in surprise when his cell phone burst to life announcing a caller.

Yugi rolled over onto his side and reached for his phone. He slid his finger across the screen to pick up the call "Hello?"

"Hey there, Chibi!"

"Hey, Dom. How are you?"

"I'm okay." Dominic responded flatly.

"Mmm..Just okay?" Yugi asked.

"Yea."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Yugi responded as he rolled back over onto his back.

A few moments of silence passed before Dominick's voice floated through the phone, "Don't you want to know why?"

Yugi was confused, "Why what?"

"Why I am "just okay" responded Dominick slightly annoyed.

"Of course, Dom. What's wrong?"

"Well..if you wanted to know, why didn't you ask?" Dominick asked pouting.

"I'm sorry, Dom. I do want to know. What's wrong?"

After another long pause, Dominick responded, "I miss you."

"I miss you too" Yugi responded, "how was the rest of your day?"

"Meh. It was okay. I just spent the day here at my apartment cleaning."

"You didn't go to your classes?" Yugi blinked a few times surprised.

"No."

"Oh." Yugi wasn't sure what to say. The semester had just started and Dominick was already skipping.

"Don't you want to know why?" Dominick's voice was flat and had a small ring of annoyance.

"Of course I do, Dom. I thought you were going to tell me." Yugi responded not sure why Dominick was so annoyed with him.

"You don't really want to know. If you did you would have asked."

Yugi rolled his eyes, "I'm sorry, Dom. I thought you were going to tell me. I do want to know. Please tell me."

Dominick signed, "I just didn't feel like it. I wanted to clean today. I would not have been able to concentrate in my classes. Did you take notes in class for me?"

"I was late to History of Ancient Egypt. I took some notes when I got there. I will make a copy of what I do have for you if you want."

"Good. You can give that to me on Monday."

"Okay."

"I'm going now. I will see you later, Chibi."

"Goodnight, Dom."

Yugi stared at his phone for several minutes before plugging it back in to charge. /That had to have been the strangest phone call I've ever had/ Yugi though before drifting off to sleep. Thankfully, tomorrow was Saturday.


	4. Chapter 4 - A Very Worried Professor

/Yugi's thoughts/

Yugi stood in Dominick's kitchen staring out the window. His violet stare was blank and did not actually see anything. It had been a little over three months since he and Dominick started dating. He all but lived in Dominick's apartment now.

"The coffee ready yet?" a tired whisper behind him jolted his mind back into reality.

Yugi blinked several times bringing his eyes back into focus, "What?" he asked as he turned to face his boyfriend.

Dominick smirked, "I said, is the coffee ready yet?"

"Oh," Yugi looked down at the water overflowing from the coffee pot in his hand. He quickly turned the faucet off and poured some water out, "Not yet, I am starting it now."

Dominick frowned slightly, "I thought the coffee would be ready by now."

"I'm sorry, Dom. I will have it ready right away." Yugi poured the pot of water into the coffee maker.

"Thanks, Chibi!" Dominick pinched Yugi's side eliciting a squeak from the youth before turning to go shower and begin getting ready for school.

The tri-colored teen brewed the coffee and made a spicy southwestern omelet just as Dominick liked it. He poured the coffee adding the creamer and poured a separate glass of orange juice. He placed the coffee, juice, and omelet on a tray. Carrying the tray into Dominick's room, he set it on his desk just as the blue eyed boy entered the room with a towel wrapped around his waist, "Mmmm, it smells good, Chibi."

"Thank you," Yugi said looking down at his fidgeting hands, "Can I please take a shower, Dom? I need one before class this morning."

"If you hurry, it is already 7:05."

Yugi nodded and rushed out of the room to take his shower. He closed the door and turned the shower on. Quickly removing his pajamas, he took what must have been the fastest shower he had ever taken lasting a grand total of two and half minutes. He jumped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist while he stared at his reflection in the mirror. His eyes glanced over his chest and to his stomach. He pinched a little bit of skin in between his index finger and thumb. He heard Dominick's voice in his head, "You know, Yugi, if you lost 20 pounds, you would look amazing. Right now you remind me of a little roly poly." Yugi pinched the skin on another part of his stomach. /Dom's right. I am fat. I just need to keep dieting. I want to make him happy./ he thought before leaving the bathroom to finish getting ready in Dominick's room. Dominick was already out in the living room gathering his school supplies for the day.

"Hurry up, Chibi! We gotta go!" Dominick hollered down the hall to Yugi.

Yugi pulled his clothes on and grabbed his backpack which was shoved in a corner, "Okay, I am ready." He smiled at Dominick. Dominick smirked back at him before the two walked swiftly out the door and up the street to campus.

Arriving at the door to History of Ancient Egypt, Dominick grabbed Yugi's arm and held him from going in.

"Dom, I can't be late again." Yugi whispered.

"You won't be. I just wanted to tell you that I can't go to class so take notes for me." He kissed Yugi on the forehead.

"But…we have class right now. Where are you going?" Yugi inquired wrapping his arms around Dom's waist.

Dominick's brow furrowed, "It's none of your business. Just take notes for me," he responded his voice laced with venom.

"Okay. I'm sorry, Dom. I will take the notes." He went to hug his boyfriend when Dominick turned and walked away from him. A small tear threatened to escape his eye; he quickly wiped it off before entering the classroom. As he walked in, he noticed most of the class was already there. It was 7:59 am, he had made it by one minute cutting it a little too close for comfort. He preferred arriving to class at least ten to fifteen minutes early. Taking his seat, violet met crimson. Yami had not been amused at his increased tardiness within the last few weeks. Yami cleared his throat as he began class providing a brief description of what they were going to be covering that day.

\/\/\/

At the end of class, Yami reminded the students of the homework that was due on Friday before excusing them. The students cleared the room in record time leaving Yugi and Yami alone. Yami walked over to Yugi watching the boy as he packed his supplies in his bag.

"Yugi, may I speak with you?" The boy nodded in response. Yami sat down at a desk next to him, "Are you doing okay? I've noticed a change in you and your work over the last few weeks. You're not as attentive, the quality of your work has decreased, and you look overall exhausted."

"Thank you for your concern professor. I will work harder on my work," Yugi whispered picking up his backpack.

Yami stood, "If you are encountering any kind of trouble, no matter what it is, please let me know. I want to help and make sure you succeed in your college career." Yugi nodded again taking a step forward towards Yami and stepping to the side to try and go around him. His head began to swim as the world began to spin. He put a hand to his head willing to room to stay still. One more step had him collapsing.

Yami's eyes grew large as he stepped forward, Yugi's small form collapsed directly into Yami's strong arms, "YUGI!" Yami guided the small form to the ground where he placed Yugi's head in his lap and gently tapped on Yugi's cheeks with the back of his hands trying to get him to awaken.

Yugi stirred and groaned, "What..happened?"

"You passed out." Yami's velvet voice responded. Violet eyes shot open wide and met the crimson orbs staring down at him. /Oh no... I passed out and Yami caught me? How embarrassing!/ he thought.

Yami shook his head, "Yugi, I am very worried about you. When was the last time you've eaten anything? You look dangerously thin and pale."

"I'm fine," Yugi went to stand only to find himself back where he started, on the ground in Yami's arms.

"No, Yugi, you're not. Please let me help you. When did you last eat?"

Yugi thought for a moment. He had been so busy with school, cooking and cleaning for Dominick, and worrying about his weight, he couldn't recall the last time he'd eaten anything.

"Well?" Yami asked again waiting for the youth's response.

Yugi bit his lip thinking harder, "Um…" a bright blush pained his cheeks, "three days, I think."

"What! Yugi! You could cause serious damage to yourself by not eating! Stay here." Yami ran over to his briefcase and returned with a bag in his hands. Opening the bag he took out a sandwich and an orange, "Eat this, Yugi." He held the food out to the boy.

Yugi could feel his saliva glands going into overdrive. He almost began drooling on Yami. He took the food hesitantly. "A...a..are you sure?"

"Of course, please eat it. If you are worried about making your next class don't be. I will write a note to the professor requesting you be excused for the tardy."

The youth nodded before he took a bite of the sandwich. Chewing it quickly, he closed his eyes enjoying the taste before swallowing. The hunger pangs becoming more noticeable with the first few bites. He had not realized how hungry he actually was, "Thank you, Yami."

"You are welcome. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"No, you have done more than enough. Thank you." Yugi smiled gulping down the last bite of the sandwich.

"Let me know if there is ever anything I can do to help you. Okay?" Yami asked, tilting his head downward meeting Yugi's eyes.

"Yes. I will. Thank you." Yugi smiled before grabbing his back pack, "Thank you again!" he hollered waving the orange at his professor before running out the door. Yami shook his head. He had to keep an eye on his little doppelganger. He did not know why, but he felt a strong connection with this youth and felt it was his responsibility to help keep him safe from any harm and he was sure that the little one was in danger.


	5. Chapter 5 - Isolated

/Yugi's thoughts/

Yugi was wrapped in a blanket on the couch next to Dominick watching some scary movie that Dominick picked out. He saw more of his palms than he saw of the movie. He was not a big fan of scary movies. Chills went down his spine every time he heard that creepy clown say his infamous line.

Just as he the clown cackled and said, "We all float down here" Yugi's cell phone began vibrating in his pocket. The tri-colored youth screamed and jumped sending the bowl of popcorn flying a few feet in the air and scattered all over the floor.

"Son of a bitch, Yugi!" Dominick screamed at the boy, "who the hell is that?"

"I'm sorry, Dom," Yugi reached into his pocket to pull out the cell phone. "It's Joey."

"Well hang up and turn your phone off. We are watching a movie."

"O..okay, Dom," he turned the phone off and shoved it into his pocket making a mental note to call Joey later when Dominick was asleep. "Do you want me to pick up the popcorn now or after the movie?"

"Just wait. You can clean it up after the movie"

Yugi nodded as he pulled the blanket back over him and lay his head down on Dominick's shoulder.

"Oh, did you also finish my homework for History of Ancient Egypt and my 11 page report on asteroids that you said you would help me with?"

"The report is done, I still need to do the History of Ancient Egypt assignment."

"That is due tomorrow, Yugi" Dominick snapped.

"I know, I'm sorry."

"You will need to get up early and get it done." His blue eyes glaring at the small youth curled up next to him.

"Don't worry, Dom, I will finish it."

"Good. You had better get it done"

Yugi sighed quietly. With all of the help he was giving Dominick with his homework, he hardly had time to do his own. /I'm going to have to start working harder and not sleep as much. I've been sleeping too much anyway./ He was lost in his own mind not paying much attention to the movie. He also did not notice Dominick's blue eyes burning into him.

\/\/\/

Yugi cracked an eye open and listened closely to Dominick's breathing to see if he was asleep. His breathing was deep; each breathe slowly filling his lungs before making its way out from his slightly parted lips. Yugi lifted Dominick's arm off of his stomach as he slid silently out of bed. He grabbed his cell phone and crept outside as silently as he could. He quickly dialed Joey's number even though it was well after midnight.

A loud yawn came from the other end of the line, "Hello?"

"Hey, Joey, it's me." Yugi whispered.

Another yawn came over the line, "Yug?! We haven't heard from you in over a month and now you are calling me at 1:30 am? What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Yes, yes, Joey, I am fine," Yugi whispered, "I am sorry I didn't call you earlier, I've been busy."

"We've been really worried about you."

"I know. I am sorry. I'll call you more often." Yugi whispered.

"Why are we whispering?" Joey whispered back.

"I don't want to wake anyone up." Yugi whispered even quieter than before. His voice barely audible.

"So when are you commen home Yug?"

"I don't know. Maybe this weekend." He responded.

"Maybe? Ah common Yug. We miss you."

"I know Joey. I miss you too. I'll try to come over this weekend. I gotta go"

"No, Yug. Don't hang..." Joey never finished his sentence.

"I'll talk to you later, Joey" Yugi interrupted as he hung up the phone. He stared at it laying in his palm for a few seconds before going back into the apartment. He climbed back into bed and pulled the sheet over him.

"You're not going anywhere this weekend." A whisper pierced through the darkness.

A sting pierced his heart, "Why not Dom?"

"Because you're spending the weekend with me." Dominick's arms wrapped possessively around Yugi.

/I want to see my friends. I haven't seen them much in the past several months./ Images and memories of Joey, Tristen, and Duke filled his mind. Tears began to flow freely down Yugi's cheeks. He tried his best to muffle his sobs.

\/\/\/

It was only fifteen minutes after 4 am. Yugi lay wide awake staring up into the darkness. He had not been able to sleep since his conversation with Joey and the small conversation with Dominick that had followed. He had never felt so alone and depressed. He eased his way out of bed and made his way to the kitchen. The moonlight flooded the kitchen in almost an eerie blue light. Yugi filled a cup of water and downed it only a few gulps. His eyes fell on the clean dishes resting in the dish drainer. He slowly picked each dish up and placed them in their designated places around the kitchen. His fingers gripped around the blade of a steak knife as he was not paying attention to what he was grabbing.

"Shit." He whispered letting go of the blade. The knife dropped onto the counter with a clink. A small drop of blood forming where the knife had cut his finger. His violet eyes watched the droplet grow. The dark crimson reminding him of Yami's eyes. He felt a small thrill as his heart raced watching the little droplet become bigger and begin to slide down his finger. He picked up the knife and sat on the kitchen floor with it; his back up against the wall. He twirled the knife around in his fingers before his grip tightened on the handle. He slid the bottom of his pajama shorts up as high as they would go staring at the soft bare skin of his thigh. He placed the blade on his thigh, pushed down on it and dragged the blade across. He hissed from the brief amount of pain he felt. The small crimson river broke free of his skin and trickled down his leg creating a tiny puddle on the floor. He thought the blood looked beautiful and he loved this feeling. He took a deep breath as he rested his head against the wall behind him. /I need to clean this up before Dom wakes up/ he thought to himself as he enjoyed the last little bit of the high that cut had brought him.


	6. Chapter 6 - First Fight

/Yugi's thoughts/

Yugi burst through the library doors gasping for breath and his body drenched in sweat. He had completely forgotten he was supposed to work for a few hours that Sunday. Additionally, his supervisor was going to be doing his review. He was 15 minutes late when he ran in the door.

"I am so sorry Mrs. Whittmore!" Yugi exclaimed as he ran over to the circulation desk and his supervisor.

The normally friendly woman frowned slightly at him as she looked down at her watch, "15 minutes, Yugi."

His violet eyes suddenly found the patterns on the carpet very interesting, "I'm so sorry. It won't happen again."

"I hope not," she signed as she looked over the youth, "take a few minutes to go to clean yourself up in the bathroom."

Yugi's breathing was slowly returning to normal. He placed his backpack down under the desk and whispered, "Thank you. I'll be back soon." He hurried back to one of the employee bathrooms in the back and locked the door. He loved that the employee restrooms were individual rooms, they were not stalls which provided so much more privacy and solace. He used paper towels and hand soap to give himself a quick scrub down and a few more paper towels to dry off before returning to the circulation desk.

He sat down in the chair next to his supervisor, "Thank you for giving me a few moments to clean up."

Mrs. Whittmore nodded curtly, "Let me get one of the others to cover the desk and we will go over your review."

Yugi's throat went dry. He licked his lips and swallowed to try and add moisture to his dry scratchy throat.

A few moments later, a brown eyed middle aged brunet woman with her hair pinned up in a bun sat in the other seat next to Yugi. She smiled at him, "Okay, you can go see Mrs. Whittmore now."

Yugi nodded and gulped again, "Thanks Yessi," Yugi managed to choke out as he stood and made his way back to his supervisor's desk, "Are you ready?" he asked as he peaked his head around the corner and into her office.

"Yes, Yugi. Please take a seat," She said using her arms to indicate one of the two chairs on the other side of the desk. Yugi could feel his entire body shaking as he sat across from her and he knew why. His performance over the last month had not been good. "There are several things that we need to discuss, Yugi."

Yugi nodded slowly at her, "I understand."

"First thing's first, your review. You started so well here. You learned quickly, you were always on time, if not early, you always did your work and more. You always cleaned and organized the circulation desk and the shelves that hold the class reserve books…but lately, your work habits have dramatically changed. More recently, you are often late, your lunches and breaks often exceed your allotted time, and your quality of work and reliability have gone down. I'm afraid, Yugi, that if you do not straighten up your act and quick, we will need to let you go."

Yugi bit his lip, "I understand, Mrs. Whittmore."

"Also.." Mrs. Whittmore hesitated looking over the tri-colored youth before continuing, "Also, we are very worried about you. Your friends have come by and mentioned something about your boyfriend abusing you or controlling you. Is this true? Yugi, are you in some kind of trouble? Do you need help?"

Yugi shook his head, "No, no, that is absurd. He is perfectly good to me. He doesn't abuse me at all," Yugi's gaze met Mrs. Whittmore's, "We are happy together."

Mrs. Whittmore sighed, "Okay, Yugi. If you say so. Please let us know if he does anything to hurt you."

"Thank you for your concern. I will." Yugi smiled at her

"You are excused. You may go back to the desk now." Mrs. Whittmore responded jotting down a few notes.

"Thank you," Yugi replied as he left the office and headed back to the desk.

\/\/\/

Yugi lay awake that night. Thinking of school, thinking of work, thinking of his review. His mind raced with the events of the day. He had to take control and work harder. He sighed before giving up the sleeping endeavors for the night. He stood in the darkness wandering what he should do. For once, he was caught up on his homework, working at the circulation desk on a Sunday provides ample amount of time to work on homework. Dominick was caught up on his homework as well. He mindlessly walked out to the kitchen wandering what he should do to keep busy since his mind wouldn't shut down long enough to let him sleep.

/I know! I will surprise, Dominick and clean as much as I can tonight while he is asleep!/ He flipped on the kitchen light and surveyed what needed to be done. The dishes were clean and were already put away. He had done that before bed. The stove could use a good cleaning, as could the floor. /I will start there./ Yugi smiled to himself.

Yugi stayed up all night cleaning the entire apartment. Dusting, sweeping and mopping the hard floors, polishing, scrubbing the bathrooms, wiping down the mirrors and windows. He wiped sweat off of his brow, /Dom, should be waking up soon. He will be so surprised!/ Yugi smiled to himself.

He glanced at the clock, it was 5:30 am. /No sense in going to bed now/ he chuckled as he headed for the bathroom to shower and start getting ready for class.

The hot water felt heavenly on his tired muscles. He scrubbed all of the sweat and grime off of him. As he did so, the hot water began to relax him and make him feel exactly how tired he was. /No! Can't sleep yet. I have class./ He spun the nozzle for the shower's temperature control to cold. The temperature change was so dramatic his body jolted itself awake.

/Brrrrrr/ he turned the water off as he reached for the towel to wrap around himself. Just as he did so, Dominick walked into the bathroom.

"Morning, Dom!"

"Mmmm.." Dominick grunted back at him. He eyed Yugi noticing he had just gotten out of the shower, "Did you even leave me any hot water?" he snapped.

"Of course" Yugi wrapped his arms around his boyfriend in a loving hug. Dominick stood there without moving for a few long seconds before lazily wrapping his arms around Yugi. "Go make the coffee, Chibi." He slapped Yugi's ass before turning the shower on.

Yugi's excitement dwindled when Dominick didn't seem to notice that the entire bathroom sparkled and smelled so fresh from all of the cleaning he did. /He's just waking up. He'll notice after his coffee. I need to go make the coffee./ Yugi thought leaving the room to quickly dress and make Dominick a cup of the addicting caffeinated beverage.

\/\/\/

Later that night, Yugi and Dominick sat at the table eating the stir fry that Yugi had made. Dominick was eating the stir fry, Yugi was content poking it around the plate. He was so tired. He had stayed up all night cleaning and Dominick didn't notice any of the work he had done. He had fallen asleep in Yami's class which earned him a lecture from the professor on how the desk was not his bed and to sleep on his own time. He didn't get to see his friends over the weekend and he didn't even get a chance to call them. The entire walk home after class, Dominick talked about his classes and the events of his day; stopping every few moments to yell at Yugi for not paying attention and it took Yugi what seemed like forever to convince Dominick that he did care about him and he did care about what he had done that day in order to get Dominick to continue on.

"What's wrong with you today, Yugi?" Dominick asked flatly.

"Nothing," the tri-colored youth kept poking the food on his plate.

"You've acted so strange today. What's wrong with you?" When he did not get a response from Yugi he reached across the table backhanding the youth. Yugi gasped as he felt the sting on his cheek. He small hand raised to his cheek and rubbed where Dominick's hand made contact. "Answer me damn it!" Dominick yelled, his face turning red in frustration.

Tears began forming in Yugi's eyes. He bit his lip before taking a deep breath, "I'm so mad at you!" The youth growled through his teeth."

"Excuse me?" Dominick snapped in confusion, "What did I do? Why are you mad at me?"

Yugi continued, "I spent ALL night cleaning your apartment for you and you didn't notice! You didn't say ANYTHING about it! I work so hard to help you! I clean your house, I cook you meals, I do your homework and I never get a thank you for any of it!" Yugi's voice reaching decibels he never thought possible as he screeched at his boyfriend like a wild banshee.

The petite boy stood and headed for the door before turning to face Dominick, "I am so done with you." He grabbed his shoes and walked out of the apartment slamming the door behind him. He little legs carried him as quickly as they could. A few seconds later he heard the apartment door slam and footsteps running in his direction.

"No! Yugi stop!"

Yugi kept running

"Stop!" Dominick caught up with him, running in front of him and blocking his path. "Don't leave."

"Why not?" Yugi snapped.

"Because I do care about you. I did notice what a beautiful job you did on the apartment. I was going to tell you tonight after dinner. Please come back." Dominick grabbed Yugi's hands in his, "come back with me." The blue eyed youth slowly turned Yugi around and began walking him back to the apartment. "Let's go back and finish dinner. Then we can watch a movie together or whatever you want to do."

Yugi looked up at his boyfriend's face, /He looks so sincere. I guess I'll give him another chance. Things will be different now. They will be better./ Yugi smiled and allowed himself to be led back into the apartment.


	7. Chapter 7 - Crossing the Line

/Yugi's thoughts/

The next morning, while Yugi was pulling his pants on and getting ready for school Dominick came barging in the room looking panicked.

"Dom! What's wrong?"

Dominik rushed over to Yugi grabbing his forearms and pulling him closing, "Yugi, the cops are here! Did you call them for some reason?"

Yugi shook his head, "No. I didn't. How many are here?"

"Two. They are in the living room waiting. Get your shirt on and come out." Dominick rushed out of the room. Yugi stood staring at the door that had just closed behind his boyfriend. He took a deep breath in before he put his shirt on and joined the three in the living room.

"Hello officers," Yugi said sweetly as he entered the room.

Both officers were tall men with short black hair. One had brown eyes and the other green. Each of them shook Yugi's hand individually.

"Hello young man," the green eyed cop spoke first. "I am Officer Daniels and this is Officer Sanderson." The brown eyed cop nodded his greeting to Yugi before Officer Daniels continued, "We would like to speak to each of you separately. Dominick and Yugi looked at each other and then at the two officers.

"Okay," Yugi responded friendly.

"Yea sure." Dominick frowned.

"Yugi, please follow me." Officer Sanderson motioned for Yugi to follow him outside and Daniels motioned for Dominick to sit at the table. Yugi glanced one last time at Dominick before following the officer outside.

Once the door was shut behind them, the officer led him a little ways down the path further from the apartment and earshot. He turned to face Yugi; his eyes scanning Yugi's small form taking mental notes of how thin Yugi looked, the dark circles under his eyes, and the slight shaking of the tri-colored youth's frail body.

"Yugi, do you know why we are here?" the officer asked not removing his gaze from the youth.

"No, sir, I am sorry. I do not know."

"We have received a few calls this morning from various people informing us that you may be in danger and that Dominick is abusing you."

Yugi glanced down momentarily, /I wonder who all called and reported such a thing./ He thought before glancing back to the officer, "I am sorry that you wasted your time, sir. Dominick is not abusing me at all."

"Listen Yugi, I don't know why you think I was born yesterday but I do not believe a damn thing you just said; unfortunately, we are not able to help you without your help. We can help protect you and make this bastard pay for domestic violence," Officer Sanderson grit his teeth awaiting the youth's response.

Yugi narrowed his eyes at the officer, "I appreciate you trying to help, sir, but I do not need your help. Dominick is very good to me."

"I will ask you one more time, is Dominick abusing you in any way? Physically, mentally, emotionally, sexually?"

Yugi shook his head, "No."

The officer glanced over Yugi once more, "Okay little one. Here is my card, please be sure to contact us if you need us. I assure you we can and will help. Please allow me to check with my partner before you go back inside." Yugi nodded. The two walked back to the appartment, the officer shook his head sadly as he entered. Yugi paced back and forth as he waited for the officers to let him in.

After a few minutes Officer Daniels emerged from the apartment and nodded to Yugi, "You may go in now. Thank you young man." The youth nodded as he passed the officer and entered the apartment. Dominick was still sitting at the table; the look on his face was pure rage. Yugi could see the veins in his neck pulsing with each heartbeat. Officer Sanderson was jotting down a few more notes before he turned to Yugi. He held his hand out for the boy to take. Yugi gripped it and shook the hand smiling at the officer towering over him.

"Thank you. Have a great day you two." Officer Sanderson said as he left. The room was shrouded in piercing silence. Yugi took a step towards Dominick which caused the blue eyed youth to turn his gaze on him.

"What have you done?" Dominick's harsh whispered broke the silence.

Yugi tilted his head confused, "What do you mean, Dom? I didn't do anything."

"WHAT have you been telling everyone about us?"

"I haven't said anything bad about you, Dom." Yugi shifted uneasily from one foot to the other.

"I don't believe you. If you haven't been telling people that I abuse you, then why were they," he pointed his finger in the direction the officers had just taken, "just here?!"

Yugi gulped, "I'm not sure, Dom. I haven't said anything negative about you. I only tell people how much you care about me and.." Yugi never got the chance to finish his sentence. He never saw Dominick stand and approach him. The only thing he knew was he was now pinned to a wall and Dominick had a crushing grip on his biceps.

"Ow!" Dom, you're hurting me." He squirmed trying to free himself without success.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE, YUGI?!" Dominick yelled at the youth. The blue eyed boy slid his hands up Yugi's biceps and to his throat pinning Yugi to the wall by his throat. Yugi made sickening choking noises clawing desperately at Dominick's hands.

The hands suddenly listened up as Dominick moved them from Yugi's throat; he placed them on the wall behind Yugi and leaned forward closing the gap between the two boys. His lips close to the tri-colored teen's ear he whispered, "If you ever tell someone I abuse you again, I will make you pay."

Yugi was gasping and coughing trying to fill his deprived lungs with delicious oxygen. He managed to choke out in a raspy voice, "How would you make me pay, Dom? Would you kill me? Huh?"

Dominick growled low in his throat, "Don't push me you pathetic twerp. I'm the best you're ever going to have. No one else will ever love you." With that, Dominick grabbed his backpack and took his leave slamming the apartment door behind him.

Yugi fell to his knees in tears, /How did my life end up like this? How did I get here?/ He wiped the blinding tears away. He placed one hand on the wall to lean up against as he climbed to his feet. He wearily made his way to the medicine cabinet in Dominick's bathroom. /I need an exit strategy/. He picked up each pill bottle searching for the Aspirin. Once found, Yugi dumped five pills into his hand and downed them with a gulp of tap water. He stood before the mirror staring at himself. /I look like shit/ He scowled and popped five more Advil into his mouth chasing it with the tap water.

He wandered around Dominick's room aimlessly not sure what he should do before turning to go back into the bathroom. He popped a few more Aspirin pills into his mouth and swallowed before repeating. Thirty minutes and 50 pills taken later, Yugi leaned up against the shower door the pill bottle next to him open; the pills scattered all around him. His vision blurred around the edges as his body unable to processes the ingestion of so many pills. He heard a ringing in his ears as his hearing dimmed slightly. He rested his head on the shower door behind and closed his eyes.

\/\/\/

The library door opened as Yami walked in and approached the circulation desk. He smiled at the woman behind the counter, "Hello."

"Hello, Yami! How can I help you?"

Yami smiled, "I know that Yugi is a big fan of Ancient Egypt and I wanted to bring this book by to loan him. It's one of my favorites. Is he working today?"

A worried look crossed Mrs. Whittmore's face.

"What is it?"

"I am just a little worried about him. He was supposed to work for a few hours this morning before his afternoon classes and he never showed up."

"Oh?" Yami asked, "That doesn't sound like him."

"It normally isn't. He never called either," she frowned.

"Do you possible have his address?" Yami asked.

"I'm sorry. I am not able to provide his address to you. Also, I don't think he has been there lately. You may try asking one of his friends," she pointed to a table across the large room where a blond, brunet, and raven haired boy sat with their books open.

Yami smiled, "Thank you." He turned and walked over to the table.

"Excuse me gentlemen. I am sorry to bother you," Yami began.

"Woah! Guys, look at that! He looks just like a taller and older Yugi!" Duke pointed at Yami who smiled at him.

Joey and Tristen turned to look, "Wow that's pretty neat," Joey said as he stood and circled Yami.

"I apologize to bother you. Please allow me to introduce myself. My name is Yami, I am Yugi's History of Ancient Egypt professor. I wanted to bring him this book," he raised the book to show the three, "but the librarian said he never showed up for work this morning. Do you possibly know where he has been staying?"

"Huh..that's not like, Yugi." Tristen commented.

"He's been staying with his no good boyfriend at the guy's apartment down the street." Duke said jotting down the address on a piece of paper, "here."

Yami's crimson orbs moved back and forth as he read the address, "I know right where this is. Thank you. I will just take it to him."

"Tell him we say hello," Joey smiled up at the man.

Yami smiled and nodded, "Thank you again."


	8. Chapter 8 - Found

/Yugi's thoughts/

/Yami's thoughts/

A couple knocks echoed through the silent apartment, "Yugi? It's Yami."

Yami did not receive a response. He waited several minutes before knocking again. He did not hear any movement nor any sign of life in the apartment. Yami shifted getting an uneasy feeling. He was not sure why every fiber of his being felt unsettled. /Yugi may just be out/ he thought. He turned to leave taking a few steps away from the door. The unsettling feeling grew; he turned to face the door again /I wonder./ Yami walked back towards the door and placed his hand on the knob. Inhaling deeply and holding it, he turned the doorknob. The door opened without resistance.

"Hello? Yugi? Dom..inick?" Yami looked around. The living room was dark. The only light in the apartment came from a room down the hall. "Yugi? Is that you?" Yami slowly walked through the apartment as silent as a cat. When he turned the corner into the illuminated room, he looked down to see Yugi out cold with a spilled bottle of pills next to him. His breath caught in his throat as the book fell from his fingertips.

"Oh Ra, Yugi!" He knelt down slapping Yugi's face trying to awaken him, "Ra, Yugi how many did you take?!" his voice going up an octave in panic, "I will not let you die like this!" Yami sat Yugi up slightly to get behind him to cradle the small form. "Yugi..wake up" He yelled as he opened the boy's mouth and shoved his long digits down the boys throat. "Come on Yugi, you have to throw them up!" A few seconds later the violet eyes flew open as Yugi gaged on Yami's fingers. Yami moved his hand quickly to allow the boy to throw up. Yugi scrambled to the toilet in front of him and violently threw up." He could feel he was not alone in the room. He could not turn to see who was with him, he only knew that the presence was strong and comforting. Yami moved to kneel next to Yugi as he emptied the contents of his stomach.

Yami said in a voice so velvet and smooth, Yugi could almost feel it caressing his ears, "It is going to be okay, Yugi. Throw up as much of those pills as you can, I am going to call an ambulance."

/Oh shit! That's Yami!/ Yugi thought as he buried his head further into the toilet bowl.

Yami stood and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket, "Yes, I need an ambulance NOW. I have a student here that overdosed." Yami provided the street address as he watched the poor boy retching. /I knew something was going on. I should have watched him more closely./ Yami frowned. "Thank you." He finished the conversation with emergency services and hung up. He sat on his knees next to Yugi and placed his hand on his back. Yugi reached up to flush the toilet, his entire body shaking. He lay his head on the toilet seat he violet eyes so blurry he could hardly make out the figure sitting next to him.

"The ambulance is on its way, little one. Hang in there." Yami gently brushed Yugi's sweat soaked bangs out of his face and behind his ear. Yugi reached out his hand reaching for Yami who instantly took Yugi's hand in his. A few tears left wet trails down Yami's cheek. He heard the door bang open and voices down the hall.

Yami stood up right away and poked his head out of the bathroom, "In here guys!"

The paramedics ran down the hall carrying the stretcher and Yami stepped aside. One of them helped Yugi sit and was explaining to him what was in a white bottle. "Listen little one, this is liquid charcoal. You need to drink it all right now! It will help prevent your stomach from absorbing whatever you overdosed on." He opened the bottle and put it to Yugi's lips. Yugi could hardly keep his eyes open, "Come on little one, drink!" Yugi's violet eyes fluttered open again as he drank the vile black liquid. "Good boy, keep drinking."

The other paramedic went to speak with Yami, "So I take it he's thrown up a little?"

Yami nodded, whipping another tear away, "Yes, he has thrown up quite a bit actually."

"That is good, that will help with his recovery."

"He's done with the liquid charcoal. Let's get him to the hospital." They picked the youth up and moved him over to the stretcher.

Yami followed the paramedics out to the ambulance. They moved the violet eyed youth into the emergency transportation vehicle. One of the paramedics climbed into the back with Yugi and the other ran around to the driver seat. The paramedic in the back turned to, Yami, "You coming?"

Yami was startled at first. He did not think they would let him since he was not family; however, perhaps their similar looks made them think they were twins. Who was he to complain when he wanted to go with his little doppelganger?

"Yes! He exclaimed as he stepped forward. The paramedic offered his hand to help Yami in. He graciously accepted it and stepped inside.

The paramedic closed the doors behind him and shouted to the driver, "Let's roll!"

Yami sat next to Yugi. Cloudy violet eyes met brilliant crimson, "Hang in there, Yugi. Hang in there."

\/\/\/

Yugi groaned. His eyes cracking open, "Where, am I?"

Yami put the book down that he was reading, "You are at the hospital. Do you remember what happened?"

Yugi's face turned bright pink, "Yes." He whispered.

"How are you feeling?"

"Much better now," the petite youth looked around the hospital room for a few moments; his eyes eventually falling on Yami.

The professor stood and walked towards Yugi, leaning up against the bed he looked into the big violet pools of sadness, "Why did you do it, Yugi? Why would you try to kill yourself?"

Yugi gulped, "You probably won't believe me if I told you."

Yami tilted his head, "Why do you say that?"

Yugi sighed, "I wasn't trying to kill myself."

Confusion was written all over Yami's face, "But you overdosed. That usually means the person is trying to commit suicide."

"I promise that is was not the case. I needed an escape so I took a gamble."

Yami raised an eyebrow, "An escape and a gable? That is a damn big gamble, Yugi."

"I know, but I figured either way it would be an escape. I was desperate."

"What happened to you to bring you to this point little one?" Yami sat on the bed and placed his hand on Yugi's trembling ones.

"I…don't want to talk about it."

"Yugi," Yami gave the youth's hands a squeeze, "It was Dominick wasn't it?" Yugi nodded, tears forming in his gorgeous violet eyes.

Yami's mouth went dry and he could feel his rage building. He smiled reassuringly at Yugi, "It will be okay. I won't let him hurt you," he gave Yugi's hands a squeeze before he stood, "I need to go back to campus for a little while. I will return later."

"Okay." Yugi squeezed his hand in return as small smile etched its way across his lips as he watched his professor gather his belongings.

Yami paused at the door and turned, "I will return today, Yugi. Please get some rest. You need it."

Yugi nodded again before he allowed his body to relax and let go of the conscious world. He was plummeted into a deep much needed sleep.


	9. Chapter 9 - Finding Love

A/N: Here is the last chapter. Thank you for reading and thank you very much to those who have posted reviews. Your reviews really brighten my day! This story was actually a healing step for me as about 85% of what Yugi went through in here as well as some other things not described in this story, are things that happened to me personally in a past relationship. I do not talk about it much, but I figured that getting it out in the open and down on paper…well text…would help me let go and not be so tied down to that part of my past.

/Yugi's thoughts/

/Yami's thoughts/

His crimson eyes were alight with the fury burning within him. He had never been this angry before. He took long determined strides as he searched the campus for the object of his fury, Dominick. It was probably not a good idea to be searching for him while this angry, but he did not care. Yugi had been seriously abused by this asshole and he would make him pay. The flame burning behind his eyes almost made them glow with fury. He scanned the school grounds; finally locating the blue eyed devil twenty minutes later. He approached Dominick, his dominating aura adding to his current intimidating appearance.

Dominick looked up from his cell phone when a shadow fell on him blocking the sunlight, "Hello professor. What can I do for you?" Dominick smiled.

Yami scowled at him, "May I speak with you privately for a few moments?"

"Of course," Dominick smiled charmingly and gathered his backpack before following the professor to a secluded area on campus grounds.

Yami paused before turning to face Dominick. He had to calm himself down a little before facing the boy or he would kill him that very minutes.

"Soooo…what did you want to talk to me about Yami?" Dominick asked taking one step forward.

"You almost killed him." Yami growled.

"What?" Dominick dropped his bag instantly knowing who Yami was referring to, "I..I don't know what you're talking about."

"Of course you do" Yami spoke very softly and painfully clearly, "you know exactly what I am talking about." Yami turned, his crimson eyes piercing into Dominick's soul. "You. Almost. KILLED. HIM. I know you have been abusing him this entire time. I know the truth."

Dominick blushed, "You don't know anything teach, whatever Yugi told you was a lie."

"I never mentioned, Yugi, did I? You are the one to confirm you know exactly what I am referring to." In that moment Yami lunged for Dominick. He pinned the boy up against the prick wall, his left forearm pinning Dominick painfully to the brick wall. Dominick struggled beneath Yami's strength unsuccessfully. Yami may be petite for a man, but he was by no means weak. He was much stronger than he looked. He brought his face close to Dominick's. The blue eyed youth could feel his hot breath against his skin.

"What are you going to do?" Dominick whimpered.

"Not fun being dominated is it?" Yami smirked momentarily, "You are never to go near Yugi ever again. You are not to go to his dorm and you are not to talk to him. You are not to try and contact him in any way, shape or form. Do I make myself clear?"

Pushing his luck, "And what will you do if I do not follow your instructions professor."

Yami's forearm pushed on Dominick even harder, the bricks beginning to cut against his back, "Do you really want to find out?" Yami growled.

"You would lose your job professor, not to mention go to jail." Dominick grinned.

"A very little price to pay in order to make a slime like you pay for his actions and pay for what you've done to Yugi," Yami's normally warm and smooth baritone voice ice cold with hatred.

"Now, let me ask you one last time. Do I make myself clear? You are not to contact Yugi in any way."

Dominick gulped, "What about his things at my apartment?"

"You can drop them off at my office."

Dominick nodded.

"Good." Yami released the boy. Dominick physically shaken slowly picked up his bag all the while still keeping his eyes on Yami who in turn did not remove his deadly crimson gaze from the youth. Once Dominick had his backpack strapped on his back, he ran as fast as he could away from Yami; tripping a couple of times as he tried to escape the protective professor.

\/\/\/

Yugi yawned stretching his sore muscles. He did not know how long he had been asleep or how long he had been in the hospital for that matter. He heard footsteps come closer to him and then a weight next to him on the bed. He finally opened his eyes and were staring into warm pools of crimson.

"Hello, Yami."

Yami smiled at him, "Hello little one. How do you feel?"

"A lot better right now. My vision is back to normal as is my hearing. How long have I been sleeping?"

"Two days." Yami replied.

"What!" Yugi sat up, everyone will be so worried about me! And my classes! The professors will drop me!" Yugi began to panic. He felt a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"No need to worry about any of that, Yugi. For one, I am one of your professors and I will not drop you. I spoke to your friends to let them know you are alright and where you are." He pointed to the table beside Yugi," They have come to visit you a few times". There were flowers and cards on the table next to him along with his stuffed Kuriboh. Yugi reached out to the table for his stuffed friend. Yami smiled as he grabbed the little stuffed creature and handed it to Yugi.

"Thank you. Yami." Yugi closed his eyes and nuzzled the soft fur on the Kuriboh.

"You are very welcome. I have also asked your friends for a list of classes and professors which they provided. I have already taken the liberty of speaking to your professors. They know that something has happened to you and you may not be able to attend class for a little while, but you will be keep up with the studies on your own. Additionally, I have informed them to not drop you as you will be returning as soon as you can."

Yugi smiled, "You did all of that for me?"

Yami nodded, "I am happy to help you, Yugi."

"What about…" Yugi gulped. He licked his lips.

"What about what little one?" Yami asked reaching his hand to Yugi's face and gently caressing the delicate skin.

"What about Dom?" Yugi asked his body beginning to tremble at the very mention of his tormentor.

Yami smiled reassuringly, "Don't worry about him, he won't be bothering you again."

Yugi looked at him confused /what does that mean? I wonder what he did./ Yugi thought leaning his face into the soft caress of his professor.

"Also, I do not think it would be a good idea for you to go back to your dorm for a while. Dominick knows where your dorm is and I do not think you should give him the opportunity to visit you."

"I thought you just said he wouldn't bother me again." Yugi's violet eyes blinking in confusion.

"Most likely he won't; however, I do not want him to have the opportunity."

"But..then where am I supposed to go? I don't have any family near here and I can't afford an apartment and a dorm."

Yami smiled warmly, "With me. I would be honored if you would stay with me. I can and will protect you from him. Additionally, he does not know where my apartment is."

Yugi could hardly believe what he had just heard, "Stay with you? Are you sure?"

Yami nodded, "I wouldn't have it any other way aibou. I am not sure if you realize, but we have some kind of connection that goes far past professor and student."

Yugi thought about Yami's comment. He did feel safe near Yami and he did feel something else for this man. Something much deeper.

"What say you little one?" Yami smiled.

Yugi nodded, "I think it is a great idea. When do I get to go home..er home with you that is?"

"They are releasing you this afternoon." Yami's hand lowered from Yugi's face to the boy's hand. The youth's fingers instinct entwined with Yami's. The stared at each other for several long minutes before Yami leaned into Yugi kissing him on the forehead. As Yami sat up, Yugi repositioned himself into a sitting position as well. Without warning he wrapped his arms around Yami's muscular shoulders and wept.

"Please don't let him hurt me anymore."

Yami surprised at first returned the hug. His arms brought Yugi closer to him. They could each feel the other's heartbeat, "I wouldn't dream of it little one. I promise you, he will not harm you in any way."

Yugi pulled away momentarily from the hug; his red swollen violet eyes drinking in the exotic beauty before him. Without warning, Yugi crushed his lips to Yami's in a passionate kiss. Every fiber of Yami's being wanted to continue the kiss. It pained him to pull away, "Yugi I can't."

Tears stung Yugi's eyes again, "You don't…want…me?" Yugi squeaked /Maybe Dom was right./ He was undesirable.

"No! That's not it Yugi!" Yami placed his hands on the cherubic cheeks forcing Yugi to look him in the eyes. "You are vulnerable right now, Yugi. I can't do that to you. I love you more than you know," Yami admitted, "but, right now is not the time. You need to heal first before I can even think of a relationship between us."

Hope filled the large violet eyes, "So..you do want me?"

Yami nodded "With every ounce of my being. It takes all of my strength to not act on my desire for you every time I see you. I have loved you since the first day of class." A blush covered the elder's cheeks.

Yugi looked at him with such bright hope filled eyes, /Dom was wrong then! Dom was WRONG! I am wanted. I am loved!/ The violet eyed youth felt happier than he had in a very long time, "Thank you, Yami. For everthing."

"My pleasure, aibou."

\/\/\/

Several months later, Yugi had caught up on all of his work, completed extra credit, and studied like mad to bring his grades back up. He finished his first semester with four A's and one B+. With Yami's help and support, Yugi was pulling himself out of the darkness his mind had plummeted into. His confidence and self-esteem began to rebuild itself.

The road to that point had been hard. Yugi often awoke multiple times during the night screaming. Yami would be at his side within seconds holding him. He would rock Yugi back and forth in his arms whispering soothing words to him and sometimes even singing to him until the boy would fall asleep in his arms. Needless to say, Yami did not get much sleep during those several months. His primary concern was Yugi. As the weeks went on, Yugi awoke less and less at night until it was once per week if not less.

Yami had been asleep on the couch; where he had been sleeping while Yugi was with him Yugi slept in his own bed, when a blood curling high pitch scream filled the apartment. Yami sat straight up. He scrambled out of the tangled blankets falling off the couch initially. He got to his feet and ran to the bedroom where Yugi was screaming tears flowing down his still closed eyes. The boy thrashed in the bed having a nightmare. Yami sat at the edge of the bed.

"Shhhh Yugi, it is okay," he whispered not wanting to fully awaken him, only enough to bring him out of the nightmare. "You are safe little one, you are safe." Yugi's little form stopped thrashing and his face previously contorted in terror relaxed. His features returning to a peaceful look. Yami caressed the boy's face and ran his fingers through his hair. "I love you Yugi, I will never let anything happen to you," he whispered in Yugi's ear. He gently kissed the outer shell of the boy's ear. When he began to set up, he struggled to control himself. He leaned down and kissed Yugi on the lips. He moaned lowly in his throat before withdrawing. /No I can't do this. He's not ready./ Yami stood and began to walk silently out of the room.

"Yami." The small voice startled him. Yami turned to face the petite youth. The moonlight danced on the pale skin giving him an enchanting look. His violet eyes sparkled like gems. Yami bit his lip holding back his desires.

"Yes, Yugi?"

"Don't leave."

Yami began walking back to sit next to Yugi on the bed.

"No, that's not what I meant." Yugi whispered. Yami looked at the youth confused. Yugi lifted up the blankets next to him and scooted to the other side of the bed.

Yami nodded in understanding and slid under the blankets next to Yugi. /Oh Ra…./ Yami licked his drying lips as Yugi moved closer to him. He lay his head on Yami's shoulder and wrapped his arm around Yami's stomach.

Yugi chuckled earning him another confused look from the crimson eyed professor, "Relax Yami" Yugi's arm tightened around Yami's stomach before his fingers traced the hem line of Yami's shirt. His fingers delicately caressed up Yami's stomach and rested on the muscular chest. Yugi scooted up higher and kissed a line from Yami's ear to his chin and then up to his lips where he picked up the kiss Yami had started and heated it up. Yami's eyes grew wide before relaxing and closing enjoying the sensation of Yugi kissing him. Yami parted his lips and ran his tongue across Yugi's lower lip requesting permission to enter. Getting the idea, Yugi parted his lips and Yami deepened this kiss pulling Yugi closer to him. Yami explored the delicious moist cavern of Yugi's mouth. Yugi moaned into the kiss before breaking it. He wanted to continue

"Damn oxygen requirement," He whispered out of breath. Yami chuckled. "Yami?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you stay here with me and cuddle?"

"Of course aibou."

"I love you, Yami."

Yami smiled, "I love you too, Yugi. "

A/N: Thank you again for reading my story! Hope you liked it. Please purdy please leave a review. 3 3 3 Thanks!


	10. Chapter 10 - Road of Recovery

A/N: Juuust kidding! So I changed my mind, Chapter 9 was not the last chapter. I personally did feel that the ending and romance between Yami and Yugi was just a bit rushed for poor Yugi and I wanted to see if anyone else would pick up on that. Thank you, Crystallized Snowdrop, for your review and feedback! I appreciate it. Thanks to your feedback I decided to add on at least one more chapter. Possibly more. We will just have to see where the story and creativity take me. Regardless, I hope you like it!

/Yugi's thoughts/

/Yami's thoughts/

The next morning, Yami stood in the kitchen staring out the window. The mug containing his black liquid caffeine fix for the day which was growing colder by the second sat forgotten on the counter. /I shouldn't have kissed him. I know he is not ready./ He raised a hand to his head letting out a low growl, /how could I be so selfish? Yugi needs time to heal/.

"Morning!" the sweet little voice behind him startled him. As he turned to face Yugi, he knock the mug of coffee off the counter; the glass did not break; however the contents spilled making a large black puddle on the tile. Yami sighed and brought a hand to rub his forehead.

Yugi's violet eyes glanced over Yami and the spilled coffee, "Oh, I'm very sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."

Yami smiled warmly at the youth, "That's quite alright, Yugi."

"I can help you clean it up," Yugi said excitedly grabbing a towel to start wiping off the floor. Within seconds the petite violet eyed beauty was on his hands and knees scrubbing the coffee off the floor. Yami grabbed another towel following suit.

"Yugi," Yami said softly as they both scrubbed.

"What's up?" Violet met sorrow filled crimson. Yugi gasped at how sad his doppelganger looked. He scooted closer on the wet floor to Yami, "What's wrong?" Yugi's voice was filled with his growing concern. He placed a hand on the professor's shoulder.

"I am very sorry for my behavior last night little one." Yami whispered. He couldn't bring himself to look the boy in the eyes."

Confusion replaced concern, "What do you mean? You have nothing to be sorry for," Yugi replied.

"Yes I do little one. I kissed you. You are not ready for this yet. You need to have time to heal and recover from what you just went through." A small tear ran down Yami's cheek.

Yugi wiped it off gently with his thumb, "Oh Yami. You have no reason to be sorry. I am okay. Realy." Yugi nodded.

Yami's crimson eyes met Yugi's large violet orbs. The amount of pain and fear that still existed there was like a knife in Yami's heart, "Yugi, I guarantee, you are not ready. That is okay. I want you to take time to heal fully. Please do not think I do not want you. As I explained at the hospital, it is quite the opposite. I've never felt this way about anyone. This is why I want you to take the time you need to heal. I am not going anywhere. I will wait as long as you need me to wait. By giving yourself time to heal, we will both be able to fully enjoy the relationship that develops between us." A patient and loving smiled crossed Yami's lips.

Yugi did not take his eyes off of his professor. /Am I really not ready?/ Yugi took a deep breath before closing his eyes to search himself. He concentrated on what emotions he was feeling in that very moment; there was relief, a glimmer of happiness, fear that Dominick would find him and take him away, fear that all relationships would be like, and pure terror that Yami wouldn't accept him now that he is broken. All of these emotions hit Yugi fast and hard. He screamed as he cured up on the floor weeping. He felt his head gently lifted off the ground and placed on a soft warm lap. Yami's long fingers ran through Yugi's hair caressing his scalp. His other arm was wrapped gently and loosely around the youth's shoulders. Yugi grasped at the arm around his chest. At first he did so in panic clawing at the arm to move it until the scent of the owner's skin reached his nose. The scent of sandalwood and exotic spices. /No..no..it's not Dom. Dom doesn't have me…It's Yami./ He stopped clawing at the strong arm as he nuzzled into it. His tears running freely down his cheeks wetting the clawed up arm.

Yami winced slightly when Yugi clawed at his arm; although he did not mind a few scratches as long as Yugi was safe. "Shhhhhh. It is okay. Everything is going to be alright, Yugi." Yami whispered; his silky deep baritone voice. He could feel Yugi's tense body relaxing in his arms. /Looks like it will be a good day to call in a substitute. I can't leave Yugi like this./ Yugi's small form melted into his body as the boy was lulled into a restless sleep. He shifted to a kneeling position while wrapping one arm under Yugi's knees and the other under Yugi's back. He held Yugi close as he carried him effortlessly back to the bedroom. Yugi groaned and leaned into Yami's chest clutching at the button up shirt Yami wore. Crimson eyes smiled down at his little doppelganger before gently placing Yugi back in bed. The youth's grip did not want to let go of his shirt. He chuckled quietly to himself as he gently pried Yugi's hands off of his shirt and placed them on Yugi's chest. /Oh!/ Yami looked around the room briefly; his crimson eyes falling on the stuffed Kuriboh toy laying off to the side. Yami picked up the stuffed creature and placed it in Yugi's arms. Yugi curled up around the toy; a small smile appearing on his lips. The tri-colored professor slowly backed out of the room silently closing the door. He reached for his cell phone in his pocket as he headed out into the living room. He dialed the chairman of the history and archaeology program.

"Hello chairman! It is Yami. I apologize for the short notice, I know class starts in 45 minutes; I am afraid I am unable to teach class today." Yami listened as the chairman explained they will try to find a substitute and asked if he wanted to cancel class if that was not possible.

Yami nodded, "Yes, that would be wonderful thank you. If the substitution is not able come in please let me know so that I can email the students about the class cancellation and inform them of what they will need to do for the next class." Yami listened once again as the chairman spoke.

"Thank you. I appreciate your help."

"No, no. I am fine. There is a family emergency that I need to take care of today. I may not be able to hold class on Friday either. Will you please ask the substitute if they are able to do Friday as well?"

"Wonderful, thank you."

"You too have a great day." Yami hung up the phone. He sighed as he stared at the sleek black device in his hand. He turned it to vibrate before shoving it back in his pocket. He grabbed some papers to grade for his classes as well as his laptop and disappeared back into the bedroom. Yugi was sleeping soundly. He smiled again at the sleeping youth before he settled at the desk in the far corner of the room for a long day of grading.

\/\/\/

Several hours later, Yami's brain felt like it was going to explode if he graded another paper. He sat his red pen down and rubbed his forehead. /I don't understand some of these students. How did they get into the university let along dress themselves in the morning?/

He heard Yugi begin to toss and turn behind him. He lifted his head to listen to Yugi's movement. Yugi began thrashing around; his screams were ear-piercing. Yami took the length of the room in only a few strides and was at Yugi's side within seconds. He kneeled next to the bed caressing the youth's sweat soaked face and whispering, "You are safe. Wake up, Yugi." The youth groaned and furrowed his eyebrows. "Wake up little one."

The violet eyes fluttered open, his vision still blurry from sleep, "Wh..where am I?" he whispered his dry scratchy throat made it difficult to talk.

"You are at my apartment Yugi." Yami whispered as the boy's hand searched for the source of his comfort. Yami took Yugi's hand giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"Yami?"

"That's right little one. Did you have another dream about him?"

Yugi nodded as the tears flowed down his cheeks freely. That last dream really opened the flood gates to his emotions. All of his pent up emotions that he fought back during the entire abusive relationship came crashing through the gates. Yugi was in hysterics. Yami shifted from his kneeling position on the floor to sit next to Yugi. The youth climbed in Yami's lap wrapping his arms tightly around his protector. His sobs were muffled as they were buried in Yami's chest. Yami encircled his arms around Yugi rocking them both back and forth. He felt a small jump from the young one. Yami tilted his head and tried to figure out what was happening to his aibou. A few more seconds of the small tremors brought realization and a smile to his face /Ah, it's just hiccups/ He patted Yugi's back as the boy continued to sob and hiccup into his chest.

Yugi's violet eyes grew wide as he violently pushed himself out of Yami's arms crashing to the floor.

"Yugi?" Yami asked watching him.

Yugi scrambled to his feet and ran out of the room; Yami's confused crimson orbs following him. He slowly stood from the bed and exited his bedroom, "Yugi?" He heard retching from the bathroom. He sighed before knocking on the door, "Yugi? May I come in?"

The violet eyed youth emptied the contents of his stomach into the toilet. His stomach turned flip flops and informed him he was not done, "No," Yugi croaked out, "I don't want you to see this. You don't need to watch me throw up." Yugi squeaked before his head was back into the toilet throwing up again.

Yami slowly opened the door, "I do not mind the sight of vomit Yugi. I'm the one that made you throw up the pills." Yami knelt down next to Yugi moving his bangs out of the way with one hand and drawing small comforting circles on the boy's back with the other, "It is okay, Yugi, let it out. You have been through an unimaginable experience. There will be times that your body will need to break down like this. It is part of the recovery process." Yami whispered.

Yugi groaned as he rested his head on the toilet seat. His entire body was shaking and covered in a sheet of sweat. He raised a shaky hand up to flush the toilet and watch the bile go down the drain. Tears continued to flow down his cheeks.

"You may not want to think about this right now just after throwing up, but you do need to eat something little one. You haven't eaten anything today."

Yugi groaned at the thought of putting anything in his stomach.

Yami stood, "Will you please try to have something bland? A piece of butter toast might help settle your stomach."

Yugi groaned again before he tried to stand. His legs felt like wobbly jello. He took a step forward before falling into Yami's awaiting arms. Yami picked him up again and carried his frail form to the kitchen where he sat the boy in a chair. He smiled down at Yugi before turning to make the toast.

"Whait! Yami, don't' you have classes you need to teach today?" Yugi's voice cracked. The last thing Yugi wanted to do was make Yami lose his job.

Yami pushed the button on the toaster down to heat up the toast before turning to face Yugi. A reassuring smile graced his face, "You are correct little one. I called the chairman and had a substitute come in."

"Oh Yami," Yugi tilted his head, " You could have left me. I don't' want you getting fired."

Yami smiled at Yugi's concern, "No need to worry about that little one. I have it under control. You just rest today. Your recover will be full of many ups and downs for a while. I wanted and needed to be with you today." Yami turned back to the toast. He pulled the bread out of the toaster and started scrapping some butter onto the butter knife.

Yugi tilted his head, "How do you know so much about this?"

Yami paused the knife containing the butter still in midair over the toast. He had not anticipated that Yugi would ask that question. He took a very deep breath in and held it before slowly releasing it.

"Yami?" Yugi asked concerned, "Are you all right."

Yami nodded his head and returned to his current thoughts, "I'm fine aibou. Thank you for your concern." He finished buttering the toast and cut it in half for Yugi. He then placed the plate with the toast on it and a cup of juice in front of Yugi. Ye then took the seat at the table across from Yugi.

He signed, "I know about this recovery process because I went through something very similar." Yami admitted.

Yugi's eyes grew as wide as saucers on his cherubic face, "Oh Ra! You did?"

Yami nodded slowly not making eye contact with the little one.

"What happened?"

The tri-colored professor forced a small smile, "That story is for another day." His kissed Yugi on the forehead, "finish your toast little one and then maybe we can get to work on some of your homework."

Yugi groaned.

"I know, but trust me, it is a fantastic distraction." Yami winked at the youth who took a bite of toast and returned the smile wholeheartedly. His cheeks were full with the toast; the smile made him look like a little chipmunk.

Yami chuckled to himself before we went to gather his work and Yugi's homework. They were in for a long night of catch up work.

A/N: Ya…this isn't the last chapie either! I'll post a little bit more about their developing relationship as soon as I can figure out how to format it. I'm not sure if I'm just going to do little snip its of events throughout the little time line as Yugi recovers in one/two more chapters or spread it out more. Any suggestions as this part of the story was not planned lol!


	11. Chapter 11 - Close Encounter

A/N: Thank you everyone who left reviews and all who have favorited / followed the story and me! You are all amazing! Don't worry, I will go over that part of Yami's past and why he can relate so well to Yugi. I am so hyper right now ohmehgosh! You would have thought someone gave me a caffeine IV lol! Okay getting side tracked. I'm honestly not sure where this story is going to head now, but I do have a few ideas *wiggles brows*. Enjoy!

/Yugi's thoughts/

/Yami's thoughts/

The door flung open to Yami's apartment as the crimson eyed professor walked in excitedly, "Yugi? I have good news for you!" Four months had passed. Yugi continued to live with Yami throughout the entire spring semester. Yami clearly saw that Yugi was not ready to go back to campus; thus he urged him to take online classes. With the constant encouragement and support provided by Yami, Yugi was able to complete the spring semester. He still did not feel he was not ready to go back to that campus just yet. He hoped that with some rest and relaxation through the summer he would be able to return to a normal school schedule with classes on campus during the fall.

Yami closed the door locking the bolt before looking around for his little doppelganger, "Yugi? Are you here?" He did not receive any response and did not hear any movement. He walked passed the dark bathroom and cracked the door to the bedroom, "Yugi?" The bed was in disarray; however, there was no sign of Yugi in it. Yami began to worry as he took a step further into the room and looked in the very last place Yugi could be, the desk. Yami breathed a huge sigh of relief when he located Yugi hunched over snoring on his laptop. He quietly chuckled to himself as he approached the tri-colored youth. He ran his fingers gently through Yugi's hair earning a soft groan from the boy.

"Yugi?"

Yugi lifted his head slowly. He blinked his brilliant violet eyes and rubbed the sleep out of them, "Oh hi Yami!"

The professor couldn't help himself, he burst out in a deep laugh that resounded through the entire apartment. Yugi tilted his head confused, "What's so funny?"

Yami caressed Yugi's check gently, "You have key markings on your face, I think I can even make out the s, d, and f keys on your cheek!" He held his sides as his booming laugh filled the once quiet room.

Yugi blushed bright pink as he massaged his cheek trying to make the markings go away. Desperately seeking a topic change; his violet eyes glanced back to the laptop trying to remember what he was doing before he fell asleep, "Oh, Yami, the grades are out for the spring semester."

Yami's laughing died down quickly, "Oh? And how did you do little one?"

"I got straight A's" Yugi exclaimed excitedly.

"That is fantastic, Yugi! Congratulations. You earned those grades and I am so proud of you."

"Thank you," the dying blush on Yugi's cheeks was rekindled with a vengeance.

"I have some great news for you as well little one!" Yami smiled.

"What news?" Yugi asked eager to hear what his taller look-a-like had to say.

"I spoke to Mrs. Whittmore today and explained the situation," A startled looked crossed Yugi's face, Yami raised his hands, "Don't worry, Yugi, I only told her the need-to-know stuff as we discussed before."

Yugi breathed a sigh of relief, "What did she say?"

"She said you are welcome to come back and work at the library with them. You can work part time at the Circulation Desk again for the summer and they will reevaluate you to see if you can stay for the fall semester." Yugi's mouth gaped open. Yami's crimson orbs saddened, "What's wrong Yugi? I thought you would be happy. You told me a few times you liked working at the library."

Yugi shook his head and blinked, "Oh I do! I am surprised they are letting me go back. Dominick had my brain so messed up and I put him above my job there when I shouldn't have. I didn't think they would ever let me back."

Yami's smile returned, "So you are happy?!"

Yugi squealed in excitement jumping out of the chair and landing in Yami's arms. The professor was not fully prepared for such a jump and took a few steps back and landed on the bed. Yugi erupted into giggles and Yami chuckled.

Yugi's giggle fit ceased suddenly, "Oh…."

Yami tilted his head, "But what if I'm not quite ready to go back to campus? And what if Dominick comes into the library and tries to take me back? And what if," Yami placed a finger over the youth's lips.

"Shhhh, Yugi. I promise you will be safe. I think now is a good time for you to start venturing back to campus. You may not think you are ready, but I know you are." Yami responded.

"But what if?" Yami's finger was placed back over Yugi's soft pink rose colored lips.

"You will be safe little one. The librarians will know to watch for him, if he does come in, you are able to go into the back where he will not be able to get to you. Campus security is just a phone call away; additionally, I will be there at the library as well. I have a few things I need to do to prepare for the fall classes. If we absolutely need to, we will get a restraining order placed on him. Okay?" Yami smiled a bright and confident smile at Yugi.

The youth returned his smile, "Thank you, Yami. I appreciate all of your help. I also want to say I am sorry."

Yami tilted his head, "For what?"

"For being such a burden these past seven months." Yugi's violet eyes looked down

"No, no Yugi," Yami embraced Yugi in a warm hug, "you are not a bother to me at all. I am happy to be able to help you and protect you. You are welcome to live here as long as you like," his crimson eyes smiling at the violet eyed youth.

"But you haven't been sleeping in your bed. You gave me your bed. You have been sleeping on your couch for seven months." Yugi's violet eyes held so much regret and sadness.

Yami gently raised Yugi's chin with two of his fingers so the boy would look him in the eyes, "I promise you, Yugi, you are not a burden and I do not mind the couch. It is very comfortable. Sometimes I even wonder if that couch is an alien in disguise," Yami joked.

Yugi raised an eyebrow, "Why do you say that?"

"Have you not noticed little one? Any time someone sits on that couch it is so comfortable that they fall asleep within ten minutes. You are included in that," Yami smiled as he traced a finger down the bridge of Yugi's nose.

Yugi wrinkled his little nose, "I do not."

Yami smiled, "You've fallen asleep on the couch at least five times so far."

"I don't remember that, every time I wake up, I am in the bed."

Yami smiled at him, "You are not hard to carry little one. I just move you to the bed when I am ready to sleep."

"You carry me?"

Yami nodded, "You are very light. It is really no trouble. I do not mind." Yugi's violet eyes captured the crimson orbs and would not release them. He smiled before placing a small kiss on Yami's cheek before standing and going back to the laptop. The crimson orbs blinked in surprise a few time while his fingers traced the place where Yugi had just kissed him.

Yami cleared his throat before standing, "So what are you up to now aibou?"

Yugi looked up at him as his small delicate fingers worked the keyboard typing remarkably fast, "I am just messing around online. I was checking grades before I fell asleep. Now I am just looking for something to do in the area that is cheap and does not involve going to campus."

"Hmm" Yami thought as he began to pace back and forth across the room, "Are you looking for fun classes to take or some activities to occupy your time?"

"I'm not sure yet. I have a very limited budget, the library does not pay very well; but that is expected for a student job," Yugi chuckled.

Yami's gaze turned soft, "Do not worry about cost, Yugi. Chose something you want to do and I will pay for it."

Yugi spun around, his eyes as wide as saucers, "You're joking?"

"I am not. I want you to have some fun. I have some spare cash," his eyebrows arched at his last statement, "available. Chose anything you want to do and I will cover it."

"I don't know what to say..except..thank you so much. I don't know how I can ever repay you for your kindness and generosity."

Yami smiled his brilliant smile, "Recover. Heal. That is all I want from you little one. I want you recover fully and I will do anything to see that happen. I promise you that, Yugi."

Yugi's smile faded.

"What's wrong?" Yami asked.

"I was just wondering about something you said a while back. I've never forgotten about it and I can't get it out of my head." Yugi's gaze searched his professor's expression wondering if he should bring up the topic now.

"Oh? What did I say that you are so curious about?"

"I am still curious as to why you know so much about my abuse recovery. You mentioned that you had been through a similar situation." Yugi hesitated before he pushed further, "What happened to you?"

Yami's crimson eyes were unfocused as memories of his past came flooding over him.

"If you don't want to tell me, I understand. It is your business," Yugi added quietly.

"I will tell you, Yugi." Yami let out a long sigh, "It was a while ago. I was younger than you are now; high school age. My first boyfriend was one of the star jocks of the school. Our relationship started out slow and progressed quickly. A little too quickly for my liking. He became possessive over me. I could not have contact with any of my friends. All spare time was spent with him. He made me think that no one else wanted me. We fought often. I tried to escape many times; each time he would come after me and beat me within an inch of my life."

"Oh Ra, Yami!" Yugi gasped at him.

Yami continued, "One of the last fights we had he was with a group of other jocks. All of them drunk. I asked him to take me home and he refused. They began making fun of me. The last thing I remember was each of them taking their "turn" to…" Yami gulped. A look of shame filled his eyes.

Yugi stood and crossed the room to sit next to Yami on the bed, "You don't have to tell me if you don't' want to."

Yami shook his head, "No I will tell you, it is just a very hard memory to revisit." The crimson eyed man sighed before continuing on, "They each took their turn to have their way with me. They raped me. Two would hold me down while the others would touch, poke, prod, and penetrate me."

Yugi's violet eyes filled with tears.

"They left me alone to die on the side of the road. Someone found me the next morning and took me to the hospital. I had a few fractured ribs, bruises all over my body, and my right wrist was broken. I had dirt all over my face and in my mouth." He captured Yugi's gaze in his own, "I know what you are going through Yugi because I went through the same recovery process."

Yugi's mouth was gaping at the taller man. Yami smiled as he used two of his fingers to push up on Yugi's chin thus closing his mouth. A smile crossed his lips, "I am fine now, Yugi. As much as that part of my past hurts, it has made me stronger."

Yugi threw his arms around his older doppelganger crying into Yami's shoulder, "I can't believe that happened to you!"

Yami smiled, "I am okay little one, as will you be too after some time."

Yugi tightened his embrace on Yami, "Thank you for telling me."

Yami nodded, "Thank you for listening."

\/\/\/

The tri-colored look alikes walked into the library. Yami leaned closer to the violet eyed youth to whisper in Yugi's ear, his baritone voice sending delicious chills down his spine. Yugi shivered. "I will be in library on the opposite side as the circulation desk while you are working, if Dominick comes after you come find me."

Yugi nodded and smiled to him. He looked over at the circulation desk and smiled at Yessi. He loved working with this youthful brunet. Yugi waved to Yami before going through the little wooden swinging gate separating the circulation desk and the back from the rest of the library.

Yami returned the wave and went in the other direction.

"Hi Yessi!" Yugi waved excitedly at the woman."

"Hey short stuff!" Yessi hopped off of the chair to give Yugi a suffocating hug. "I missed you little guy! Where have you been?"

Yugi blushed as he rubbed the back of his head nervously, "Um, I would prefer not to talk about it."

"Okay! I'm just happy to have you back!"

"Thanks! I am happy to be back." Yugi sat down in the chair next to the one Yessi was sitting in.

\/\/\/

Near the end of his shift, Yugi was pushing a cart of books through the stacks as he put the returned books in their correct locations throughout the massive five story library. He was humming quietly to himself as he put the books away.

"I bet you thought that little disappearing act was real cute."

Yugi dropped the book he was holding. His blood ran cold, "D..D..Dom…." He slowly turned to face his blue eyed tormentor, "What are you doing here?"

"Awww, no I missed you Dom, I am happy to see you Dom, how are you Dom?" His voice was low and cold.

"So what's up?" Yugi asked quietly as he felt behind him for an especially heavy book.

Dominick scoffed, "You are so useless Yugi. Too bad Yami found you when he did. You were doing the world a favor by overdosing."

Yugi gulped, "That's..not…true," he fought back the tears.

A devilish smile crossed Dominick's lips, "Of course it is. You are such a little…OW! Holy shit, Yugi! What did you do that for?" Yugi was holding an especially thick and heavy book in his hand. Said book had just made contact with Dominick's head. Yugi dropped the book and ran for the stairs to head down to the floor where the circulation desk was. Dominick growled low in his throat as he followed Yugi.

Yugi ran down the stairs and turned in the direction opposite of the circulation desk. His violet orbs frantically searching for Yami. Running past several rows of books he began to panic the longer he couldn't find him.

"Yugi?" the petite youth spun around searching for the familiar baritone voice. Yami emerged from behind one of the book shelves, "What's wrong?"

Yugi gasped for breath, "Dominick's here."

"What? Where?"

Yugi turned to look in the direction he had just come. Dominick followed him and was quickly approaching the boy. Yugi gulped, "There" he pointed.

"Leave this to me."

Yami patted Yugi's back before approaching Dominick, "Haven't you done enough damage?" Yami growled quietly.

"Oh back off, teach. This is between me and the twerp." Dominick went to side step Yami and Yami stepped to block him.

"No. You deal with me. Also, I thought I told you to never speak to him."

Dominick rolled his eyes, "So. You won't do anything to me."

"Don't be so sure about that kid." Yami growled. Dominick tried to side step him again finding himself running into a firm muscular chest.

"Let me just talk to him." The blue eyed boy spat at Yami his voice dripping with hate.

"No," Yami squared his shoulders making him look taller and more intimidating. "Leave now before this gets ugly."

Dominick glared at the taller of the two tri-colored look-a-likes before his blue eyes looked past him and to Yugi, "This isn't over twerp." Dominick turned and walked away. Yami's crimson gaze followed him as he left.

Yugi ran to Yami and flung his arms at the elder tears bursting through, "Thank you, Yami. Thank you for protecting me again."

Yami gently patted Yugi's back, "My pleasure little one. I told you I would never let him hurt you again." The tear stained violet eyes looked up into crimson.

"I need to finish putting the books away upstairs, would you please come with me?" Yugi asked shyly.

Yami nodded, "I will." He gathered his things before following Yugi upstairs where he left the cart.

\/\/\/

Yugi rubbed his sleepy eyes as he walked into the living room and towards the kitchen. He didn't see Yami anywhere this morning. He made his way into the kitchen where he saw a note in the familiar neat script with a pile of bills on top of it. Yugi's eyes grew wide, "What is this?" His violet eyes scanned the neat script of the note:

_Dearest Yugi,_

_I needed to go to campus for a while today to prepare for fall classes and speak with the department chairman. Here is some cash for you to enroll in whatever fun class or activity you want to do. Also I have left you some cash for cab fair. I will see you later today aibou. _

_Yours,_

_Yami_

Yugi's eyes widened at the pile of cash, /This is all for ME!?/ Yugi counted the money that Yami left behind. There was $80 dollars in cash. /Oh Yami, I can't take this much from you./

A shrill ringing broke the silence and brought him back from his thoughts. He walked over to the phone resting on the counter, "Hello?"

"Good morning, Yugi."

The tri-colored youth smiled, "Morning, Yami. So you will be on campus for a while today?"

"That's correct. I will be home a little bit later. Did you find the cash?" There was a pause. "Yugi? Are you there?"

"Yes. I am here. Yami I can't take this much from you." Yugi spoke softly.

"Of course you can little one. If you need more for whatever activity you decide on, just let me know and I will give it to you."

Yugi's jaw dropped, "Yami that is very kind of you but I just couldn't."

Yugi could hear Yami's smile, even though the phone, "Please, Yugi. Take the money. I want you to be happy and I want you to do something fun that is just for you."

"Okay. Thank you so much, Yami."

"You are very welcome. I have to go but I will see you later."

"Okay, I will see you later, Yami." They both hung up the phones. Yugi picked up the cash that Yami left for him. He knew exactly what he wanted to do with it. He wanted to take self-defense classes. This was his chance to learn how to defend himself.


	12. Chapter 12 - Surprises Surprises

/Yugi's thoughts/

/Yami's thoughts/

Yugi stepped out of the cab and thanked the driver while handing him some cash. The weather was beginning to cool down and the leaves on the trees were painted vibrant hues of orange, yellow, red, and brown. He slung his duffel bag over his shoulder as he looked around admiring the leaves. He loved the fall. It was his second favorite season. His first was winter. There was nothing quite like being curled up on the couch next to a roaring fire when there was snow on the ground.

He walked stiffly towards Yami's apartment. The self-defense instructor really put the group through the ringer this time. His muscles were already soar. /Ugh. I'm not going to be able to more tomorrow/ He chuckled to himself. He attended the self-defense classes three times per week for the past two months. He had not informed Yami about the classes just yet, he wanted to progress a little bit further before telling Yami about it. He was grateful that the self-defense class times fit into his class and work schedule as well as they did or he would not be able to go. The only trouble was making time for homework which he did so by staying up late and working on homework every chance he got at the library as well as on the weekends. He unlocked the apartment door with the key that Yami had made for him a while back and stepped into the warm room.

"Good evening!" his favorite baritone voice greeted him.

The tri-colored teen turned to face Yami who was in the kitchen, "Good evening!" Yugi placed his bag down and sat at one of the bar stools swinging his short legs back and forth, "So what are you burning tonight?"

Yami raised an eyebrow at him, "I beg your pardon little one. Burning?"

The petite youth erupted into giggles, "Well you did burn the lasagna the other day."

"That was one meal! Give me at least a little credit, Yugi." Yami chuckled as Yugi hopped down off of the bar stool and hugged his crimson eyed look-a-like.

"I'm just teasing you. I know you are a phenomenal cook." The youth smiled up at the professor.

"Thank you, Yugi. I appreciate that"

Yugi nodded as he turned to go back to his bar stool. He loved watching Yami cook. He was always in his own world while he was in the kitchen. It was obvious he liked cooking. Each move was so precise and calculated for the best outcome.

Yugi shifted in the chair as his muscles began to cry out their contempt for how hard they were worked during the defense class. The youth let out a very low moan as he rubbed his sore left shoulder. He closed his eyes and tilted his head to the right to massage the entire shoulder.

Yami watched Yugi curiously. /Is his backpack really that heavy?/ Yami thought before returning to the rotisserie chicken and seasoned vegetables before either of them burned and proved Yugi's joke right. He plated the dinner for himself and for Yugi setting both plates on the table. His crimson eyes looked up at Yugi who busy massaging his right shoulder now, /Hmm..I will need to ask why his shoulders are so sore after dinner./ He cleared his throat, "Yugi."

Yugi's violet orbs slowly opened to meet Yami's crimson gaze.

"Welcome back to Earth little one." Yami smiled.

Yugi blushed, "I'm sorry."

"No need to be, I was giving you a hard time. Like you were doing to me earlier."

Yugi smiled as he blushed.

"Dinner is ready." Yami informed Yugi as he sat at the table awaiting the petite youth.

"Great I'm starving!" Yugi jumped down and went to sit across from Yami. The chicken and vegetable's smelled heavenly. "Mmmmm…" Yugi's mouth began to water, "This looks amazing!"

"Good! I hope you enjoy it."

After dinner, Yugi and Yami both cleaned the kitchen and washed the dishes together before sitting down on the couch to watch a movie.

"Hmm, let's see, should we watch a horror, comedy, romance….." Yami's voice trailed off as he scrolled through the movies currently on TV.

A shutter went through Yugi, "No horror please, I really don't like it."

Yami nodded, "I'm not big on horror either," he winked at the youth, "just don't tell anyone that."

"Tell everyone I know. Gotcha." Yugi giggled. "Oh! What about that one?" Yugi pointed to a specific movie listing on the guide.

"Which one aibou?"

"Third one from the top, Labyrinth. Have you seen it?"

Yami looked at Yugi, "No, what is it about?"

Yugi's jaw dropped open in astonishment, "You have NEVER seen Labyrinth? Well that solves that question. We are watching that!" Yugi made a swift and sudden reach across Yami for the remote grabbing it out of his hand before turning to his doppelganger and playfully stuck his tongue out.

Yami chuckled while Yugi turned the movie on. A young girl was running upstairs to her room and yelling, "I can't do anything right can I?"

Yugi made himself comfortable on the couch next to Yami, "Oh good! The movie just started, you didn't really miss anything." A few minutes later Yugi was back to massaging his shoulders catching the attention of the crimson eyed professor.

"Yugi come sit down here on the floor" Yami patted the floor in front of him and between his legs.

Yugi did not ask any questions. He slowly lowered himself to a sitting position on the floor in front of Yami. Said professor began massaging Yugi's shoulders, neck, and upper back for him eliciting a low grown from deep in Yugi's throat, "Oh Ra, Yami." His head fell forward while Yami's skilled fingers worked the sore and tense muscles under the youth's skin. "This feels amazing." Yugi whispered breathlessly.

Yami smiled to himself as he worked out each of the knots where were causing the youth pain. /I don't remember Yugi having this many muscles in his shoulders and back. What has he been up to?/

"Aibou?"

"Hmm?" Yugi didn't bother opening his eyes. He was enjoying the massage Yami was giving him way too much to open his eyes.

"Have you been going to the gym?"

Yugi turned to look at Yami, "No, why?"

"You have some serious muscles developing little one. Those just do not appear out of now where. What have you been up to?" Yami smiled.

Yugi sighed, "I wanted to be a little bit more advanced before telling you but now is as good a time as ever I suppose." He chuckled before continuing, "I've been taking self-defense lessons three times a week with the money you gave me. I don't want to be caught unprepared when Dominick comes back. He did say this wasn't over." Yugi's eyes looked down, "Are you mad at me?"

"No, Yugi! Of course not. I think that is a great idea. I am proud that you took the initiative to take self-defense classes. Good for you!" Yugi's eyes sparkled with delight and relief that Yami was not mad at how he was spending his money, "Now turn around so that I can work out the masses of knots present in your back." Yami chuckled. Yugi complied. He turned around to face the TV and removed his shirt exposing his back for Yami. Crimson eyes glided across the delicate skin and the newly formed muscles dancing underneath. He bit his lower lip as he felt his pants become a bit tighter. Yugi had made huge progress in only two months. He shook his head trying to get his mind out of the gutter in order to help Yugi with the soreness. Yami's skilled fingers returned to work on calming the screaming muscles of Yugi's back, shoulders, and neck.

Yugi tilted his head back resting his spiked head on Yami's lap looking up at the exotic features, "Where did you learn how to massage like this?"

A smirk crossed Yami's lips, "Nowhere really. I have a few useful skills. This is just happens to be one of them."

Yugi lifted his head to allow Yami to go back to what he was doing. By the time the movie was over, Yugi was curled up on the floor with his head resting on Yami's knee sound asleep. Yami bent down and lifted Yugi effortlessly into his arms carrying him back into the bedroom. He placed the youth in the bed and tucked him in. His fingers traced the youth's jawline as he bent down and placed a light kiss on Yugi's cheek.

\/\/\/

Yugi sat at the kitchen table feeling like a zombie. He yawned and laid his head on his crossed arms that were resting on the table.

"Morning little one!" Yami exclaimed coming out of the bathroom after taking his shower.

Another large yawn passed over Yugi's lips, "Uhhghgh…Yami..what did you do to me last night?"

Yami raised an eyebrow, "That was called a massage."

"Smart ass," Yugi smirked, "But now, I can't move. My muscles don't want to wake up and function. I am so tired." Yugi rested his head back on his folded arms.

"I know something that will wake you up."

Yugi groaned, "I don't feel like having coffee this morning."

"That is…not exactly what I had in mind." Yami approached Yugi. The youth looked up at him trying to figure out what he was talking about.

Yami placed a small black toy car on the table in front of him. The violet eyes looked at the toy and then back up at Yami, "Please forgive me, my brain is not fully awake yet, and how is a toy car going to wake me up?"

Yami smiled, "Pick it up and turn it over, Yugi."

Curious as to what his crimson eyed doppelganger had up he sleeve, he figured he would humor him. When he turned it over, his jaw fell open. He could not make any noise, only gaping sounds as he stared at the undercarriage of the toy car. A key was taped to the bottom of it. He peeled the key off, "Well, you already made me a key to your apartment… so what is this for..." there was a long pause as Yugi stared at the key and Yami stared at Yugi, "nooooo" realization dawned "…..you didn't!?" Yugi asked shocked staring up at the grinning crimson eyed man in front of him.

"I didn't do what, Yugi?"

Yugi couldn't answer him, all he could do was make noised and wave the key around. Yami's grin spread even wider as he grabbed Yugi's hand and dragged him out the door and into the garage belonging to his apartment number. When the garage door opened a brand new sleep black Jaguar convertible awaited to be driven. Yugi's mouth flew open again as he turned to Yami. "You…." Yami nodded, "You…bought" Yugi pointed to the car not able to form coherent sentences at that moment.

"Yes, Yugi. The car is yours."

"Oh Ra, Yami! This is way too much. I am okay taking public transportation or walking. Really I am." Giving the key back to Yami.

"Yugi, I wanted to get it for you." He placed the key back into the youth's hand and closed his small fingers around it. "Think of it as a very late birthday present little one." He kissed the top of his forehead.

Yugi flung his arms around Yami as he cried in his chest, "Thank you so much, Yami! It is beautiful. I can't believe you did that."

Yami warmly embraced the boy as he sobbed into his chest. He was thrilled that this time the tears coming out of the gorgeous violet eyes were due to happiness and not from Dominick's abuse.

\/\/\/

Yugi strolled into the local burger place down the street from the university. He was supposed to meet his friends there for lunch.

"Hey, Yug! Ovah here!" Joey stood up from a booth and waved his hands wildly in the air.

He smiled at Joey as he jogged over to the table where his friends where. He gave each of them a hug, "Hey guys! How are you doing?" He asked sitting down next to Joey.

"We are doing great, Yug. What about you? How are you doing little buddy?" Tristen asked.

"I'm doing great! I am still staying with Yami, classes are going well, and I'm working at the library again." Yugi responded.

"Ooooh, you are still living with Mr. Sexy Professor," Duke smirked, "are you guys dating yet?"

Yugi could feel his face heat up, "Um..no, We aren't dating."

"But…you want to?" Duke urged.

Yugi nodded, "I do. Yami wants to take it slow to be sure I am ready for another relationship after what Dominick did. By the way, I wanted to apologize, Duke. You warned me earlier about him and I didn't listen."

"No need to apologize. I am just happy you aren't with him anymore," Duke responded.

"Yea little bud. We just want you safe and happy." Joey patted Yugi's back. "What the?" Joey squeezed and pinched Yugi's back, shoulders, arms, and sides.

Yugi squirmed and giggled under the gentle pinches. He had always been so ticklish, "What are you doing, Joey?" Yugi squeaked in between giggles.

"Hey guys!" Joey hollered to the other two, "Yugi's got some guns now!"

"No way!" Tristen and Duke both eyed Yugi up and down noticing for the first time their petite friend developed some muscles underneath that delicately soft skin.

"Where did those come from little guy?" Joey nuggied Yugi.

Playfully batting the blond teen's arm away, "If you stop tickling me and poking me I will tell you."

Joey held his hands up and placed them in his lap, "Okay, I'm not touching you."

"I've been taking a self-defense class. I want to be prepared if Dominick comes after me again."

"Again?" Tristen asked.

Yugi nodded and informed them of his encounter with Dominick at the library a few months earlier. They listened intently to the details.

"It sounds like a self-defense class is a smart move, Yugi." Duke commented. Yugi grinned at the approval and encouragement his friends dosed out to him.

The group ate and caught up on each other's lives. When they finished, they walked out to the parking lot together.

"Hey you need a ride back to Yami's place, Yug? Duke has his car with him."

Yugi shook his head his smile reaching from one ear to the other, "No thanks. I have my car."

"Wait…" Tristen paused, "Your car? When did you get a car?"

"This morning." He beckoned for the guys to follow him as he led them over to the new Jaguar.

"Ha ha, Yug, very funny. Now where is your car?" Joey smirked.

"Right here, Joey. "Yugi pushed a button unlocking the car as he climbed inside.

"Where did you get a Jaguar, Yug?" Joey asked admiring the gorgeous machinery.

Yugi tilted his head, "I stole it."

The three stopped eying the car and looked suspiciously at Yugi, "You wouldn't even cheat on a board game. I know you didn't steal this car." Joey smirked.

The petite friend giggled, "Yami got it for me."

Three pairs of eyes widened, "Wow that man is treating you well. Did he say why he was giving you a car?" Duke asked

"He just said he wanted to give it to me and to think of it as a late birthday gift."

"Wow." Duke responded, "You have that professor wrapped around your little finger."

"He sure does." Tristen chuckled, "Speaking of Mr. Sexy Professor, tell him we said hello."

"Will do!" Yugi smiled at his friends as he closed the door and turned the key in the ignition bringing the car to life. He waved farewell to his friends before driving back to Yami's apartment.


	13. Chapter 13 - Yugi's Strength & Weakness

A/N: Awww thank you to all my readers, reviewers and followers (hehe that sounds like I'm taking over the world lol) 3 You are amazing and make me so happy! I'm currently on medical leave from work until next week. I am trying to get as much writing done now while I still have some free time! Sooo...boy are you guys spoiled. Two chapters in one day! Whew! Once I go back to work and have classes and homework, the postings will be fewer and further apart. T.T Curse you real life for getting in the way of fun Yu-gi-oh stuff! Anyway, here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it!

Loves, cuddles, and glomps!

Ukume27

/Yugi's thoughts/

/Yami's thoughts/

Finals week snuck up so quickly. It was already early December and Yugi was in the midst finals week; four were already completed and he only had one last one to study for; his political science class. Not his favorite class but by all means not the worst class ever. He was on his way to his car in the far parking lot; the cold December air nipping at his exposed ears and nose. It had not snowed yet, but Yugi could tell from the crisp feeling in the air, it wouldn't be long before the skies opened up and blanketed the world with downy white snow.

"How are your finals going twerp?"

Yugi stopped mid stride, /Oh no./ Yugi thought as he slowly turned to face the cold blue eyes, "Hello, Dom."

Dominick took several steps closer to, Yugi, "Come back to me Chibi. I'm the best you will ever get."

"No, I won't come with you and your wrong. You are the worst."

"What did you say?" Dominick continued advancing on Yugi.

The petite youth continued to back up until his back was against a brick wall, "I'm not afraid of you anymore."

"Then why are you retreating" an evil grin spread across Dominick's face, "I don't see your bodyguard anywhere," Dominick raised his arms out in both directions. They were alone. Yugi had walked through the same secluded part of campus as Yami had brought Dominick to when he warned him to stay away from the tri-colored youth. "We are completely alone here," Dominick commented as his grin slowly fell. His face contorting into a look of rage. Dominick balled his hand into a fist and raised it to strike at Yugi's face. Yugi dropped his bag and ducked spinning out to the side away from the wall. A scream of pain and anger escaped Dominick's lips. Dominick's fist had punched the brick wall instead of Yugi. He looked down at his fist. The knuckles were aching and bloody. He turned to face Yugi. The youth was poised to defend himself; both fists raised up close to his face for protection.

"I don't want to fight you, Dom, but I will if I have to."

A maniacal laugh filled the air, "You! Fight me? That has to be the funniest thing I've ever heard!" Dominick laughed.

"If it is so funny then attack me. What are you waiting for?"

"Nothing" Dominick whispered as he lunged forward at the boy. The violet eyed youth landed a right hook directly on Dominick's face. The blue eyed devil rubbed his cheek, a welt already beginning to form, "You will pay for that." Dominick growled as he swung at Yugi trying to punch him. Yugi grabbed the boy's forearm and flipped him onto his back. The air was knocked out of his attacker.

"Are you done yet?" Yugi asked with a smirk on his lips.

"No." Dominick growled as he kicked Yugi's legs out from underneath him. Yugi landed on his back gasping for breath. Dominick took the opportunity to roll onto Yugi and pin him to the ground. He raised his fist again and punched Yugi's face splitting his lip. Yugi growled, his adrenaline kicking in; he bucked his hips hard forcing Dominick to lose his balance. Yugi shoved him off as he quickly got to his feet and took the defensive stance. Dominick got to his feet as well holding something in his fist. Yugi's furrowed his brows as he watched his blue eyed attacker carefully. Dominick flung the dirt he held in his fist directly into Yugi's eyes.

"Ah!" Yugi screamed trying to get the dirt out well enough to see. Dominick swung at Yugi again punching him in his left eye. Yugi felt his frustration rise as he quickly cleared the dirt out of his eyes. He saw Dominick coming after him again. He turned to his side finding his balance on his right leg before raising his left leg and kicking Dominick in the ribs first. Yugi leaned even further to his right allowing him to kick higher. His boot made contact with the right side of Dominick's face. Dominick fell to his knees grabbing at his ribs and groaning.

"Shit Yugi, I think you broke a rib!"

"Serves you right. Don't you ever touch me again." Yugi growled maintaining his defensive stance awaiting to see if Dominick was going to stand and come after him again.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" Dominick asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know."

Dominick sighed defeated, "Fine, I will leave you alone."

Yugi's face began to relax as he slowly lowered his fists. A mistake he realized a moment too late. Dominick launched himself off the ground and directly at Yugi knocking him backwards the two falling to the ground Dominick once again on top of Yugi. Dominick pined Yugi's arms above his head while kneeing his sides multiple times. Yugi bit down on his already abused lip. His violet eyes made contact with Dominick's blue ones. His usually large orbs narrowed as he used all of his strength to knee Dominick in the crotch. His attacker fell to the side holding his groin. Yugi rolled over and stood up. He kicked one last kick to Dominick's stomach.

"Okay! Okay! Stop, Yugi! I'm begging you please stop!"

Yugi narrowing his eyes, "I swear to every god in creation, if you ever come near me or attack me again, I. Will. Kill. You."

Dominick held up a hand, "Please stop, Yugi. I will not bother you again. I swear!"

"You better not." Yugi spit the blood that was pooling in his mouth out onto the concrete and picked up his bag while keeping his eye on the boy cured up holding his stomach and crotch.

\/\/\/

Yugi could feel the bruises forming on his body as he walked into the apartment. The smell of steak filling his nose the second he entered the apartment.

"Hello little one!" Yami called from the kitchen excitedly, "How was your final?"

Yugi kept his back to Yami as he placed his backpack next to the couch. Yami had lit the fireplace and Yugi preferred studying there. Yugi was stiff and his muscles cried from the attack.

Yami paused from stirring the homemade steak sauce, "Yugi? You okay?" His crimson eyes glided up and down the tri-colored youth. /Something..is..not right./ Yami thought as he put the spoon down; approaching the petite youth, "Yugi?"

Yugi bit his lip as he slowly turned around.

"Oh Ra, Yugi!" Yami's crimson eyes wide in shock as he looked at Yugi. The petite doppelganger had a black eye, his lip was split with blood slowly flowing down it and his shoulders were hunched as he leaned in an awkward position. Yami crossed the room to Yugi, gently cupping Yugi's face in his hands and turning his face left and right to examine his injuries.

"You should have seen the other guy." Yugi chuckled before he grabbed at his chest, "Ow." He groaned.

"Ra, Yugi what happened?"

"I will give you one guess."

Yami blinked, "Dominick?"

Yugi nodded, "Dominick."

Yugi could see the rage in Yami's eyes, "It's okay, Yami."

"No it's not Yugi!" Yami went to grab his keys. /I will go teach that son of a bitch. He has earned a one way trip to the shadow realm!/ Yami thought as he headed for the door.

"No! Yami, stop!" Yugi stood in front of the door blocking the way.

"Get out of the way, Yugi. He needs to be taught a lesson."

"No need. He won't bother me again." Yami looked at him awaiting further explanation. Yugi sighed, "I fought back and won. I'm not injured nearly as bad as he is. I think I may have even broken one of his ribs."

Yami's crimson eyes widened, "You fought back and won!" Yami exclaimed excitedly. Yugi nodded. Yami picked up the boy and spun him around, "Congratulations Yugi! I'm so happy for you. Those self-defense classes paid off then."

"Ow, Yami you're hurting me." Yugi squeaked.

Yami stopped immediately putting Yugi down, "I'm sorry, aibou."

"It's okay," Yugi chuckled, "He kneed me in the sides a few times so I'm a bit sore there."

"Yugi I need to turn down the heat on the dinner or it will burn. Then I will take a closer look at those injuries." Yugi nodded. He removed his shirt taking a look down at his torso. He could see some bruising forming on his left side but nothing too bad. He then followed the taller look-a-like into the kitchen. Yami worked swiftly to turn the heat down on the steak and steak sauce. He then retrieved a bowl of warm water and a wash cloth.

Yami pulled out two of the dining chairs and sat them close together, "Sit please, Yugi." The boy nodded and took a seat in one of the chairs. Yami sat in the other placing the bowl of water and washcloth on the table. The professor scooted his chair even closer to Yugi's. His legs were on either side of Yugi as he wet the washcloth and leaned in close to Yugi. The youth's violet eyes widened at the close proximity. He could feel Yami's hot breath caress his tender cheek. Yami began wiping the dirt and blood off of Yugi's face. He cleaned the areas around Yugi's black eye and where the dirt had lingered from Dominick throwing it in his eyes. Once that was finished, Yami moved to the youth's split lip. Yugi winced as the washcloth touched this sensitive area.

"He got your lip good little one."

"That may be true but I got his nuts good."

Yami paused, "You kicked him in the crotch!"

"More like kneed him there, but yes." Yugi grinned splitting his lip even more. "Mmmmm," he moaned as he raised his fingers up to touch the cut. Yami's deep laugh vibrated in Yugi's ears sending chills through his entire body.

"I would have paid to see that." Yami's laugh died down as he went back to cleaning up the split lip. "Hold the washcloth here, I want to check on that bruising on your chest and sides."

Yugi nodded raising his hand up to hold the washcloth on his lip. Yami's crimson eyes examined the discolored flesh, his fingers ghosting over the sensitive skin. His touch was electric. Yugi groaned and leaned into it. He could feel his cheeks growing hot again. He couldn't believe how much Yami's touch affected him. He lowered his hands trying to hide his growing problem with the washcloth, "Honestly, Yami, I am perfectly fine. I'm sure I will be a bit sore tomorrow but at least Dominick won't be bothering me again."

Yami leaned back in his chair, "Okay little one. Are you hungry?"

Yugi nodded, "Do I have time for a shower first?"

"You do."

"Great thanks! I'll be out soon." Yugi ran to the bathroom and closed the door behind him. He leaned up against the door and slid down it thinking to himself /I have to get control over my body./ He looked down at the obvious bulge in his pants with a sigh /I can't be pitching a tent every time Yami is close to me./

\/\/\/

After dinner Yugi was wrapped in a blanket at the end of the couch closest to the fire with his political science book. Yami hooved over a pan in the kitchen making something special for Yugi.

Yugi's little nose twitched as he caught the smell of something sweet being cooked, "What are you up to in there? What kind of shenanigans can I expect now?" Yugi asked his violet orbs eyeing Yami over his large text book.

Yami looked over his shoulder, "You will have to wait and see." He teased. Yugi began to stand, "Ah uh. Stay there and study. I will bring it to you when it's done." Yami smirked. A small pout appeared on Yugi's lips. Even with a split lip Yugi was undeniably adorable when he pouted.

After adding a few extra ingredients to the creation, Yami poured the dark liquid into two mugs. He walked over to Yugi offering him a cup. Yugi accepted the mugged concoction. He raised the mug and took a deep breath inhaling the intoxicating smell. His eyes grew wide as they met Yami's, "Hot chocolate! You made homemade hot chocolate!"

A gentle smile crossed Yami's lips, "It is sea salt caramel hot chocolate." Yugi's mouth gaped open while Yami leaned forward and added a few little marshmallows to the steaming liquid before taking a seat on the couch next to Yugi.

Yugi blew on the hot liquid and took a small sip, "Oh Ra!" Yugi squeaked. Yami glanced over at the youth. "Oh Ra! Oh Ra! OH RA!" Yugi took another sip.

"I take it that you like it then?"

Yugi nodded excited, "Amazing doesn't come close to describing it!" The tri-colored youth was sitting up on his knees. His violet eyes growing larger and larger with each sip. He leaned in close to Yami's face, "Want to know a secret, Yami?"

The crimson eyed professor tilted his head and nodded as he took another sip of his hot chocolate.

Yugi leaned even closer, his hot breath on Yami's ear, "I. LOVE. CHOCOLATE!" Yugi emphasized each word as he whispered them in Yami's ear. He then leaned up and squealed as he hugged his mug.

Crimson eyes watched in amusement, "Wow. I will have to remember how hyper you get when fed chocolate."

Yugi nodded excitedly saying again, "I looooooooove chocolate!" He then drank down the rest of his chocolate leaving a chocolate mustache on his upper lip when he lowered the empty mug. Yugi licked the delectable treat off his top lip making sure not to miss a drop.

Yami's mouth went dry despite having the liquid chocolate in hand. He crossed his legs and took another sip ignoring the demands of his body and the ever growing love and attraction to the youth sitting next to him.


	14. Chapter 14 - Taking the Next Step

/Yugi's thoughts/

/Yami's thoughts/

Yami smiled as he watched Yugi. His violet eyed doppelganger had fallen asleep on the couch next to the fireplace. The book he gave him left open on his chest completely forgotten as deep sleep beckoned Yugi to let go of the conscious world. The youth had been asleep for over an hour when Yami went to wake him up. It was late afternoon on the first day of the school's winter break and Yami wanted to ensure Yugi could sleep later that night. The professor knelt next to the couch beside the boy. He leaned forward and caressed the bridge of Yugi's nose gently a few times. Yugi twitched and went to rub the tickeling feeling on his nose. A grin crossed Yami's face as he stood. He retrieved chocolate sauce from the cupboard and drizzled some on Yugi's fingers before going back to caressing the boy's nose. The small nose twitched and Yugi's hand flew up to rub the tickle away; sticky chocolate sauce instantly smearing all over the boy's nose.

Violet eyes flew open, "I smell chocolate!" He looked down at his sticky chocolate covered hand and at the bridge of his nose which was covered in chocolate, "Oh..that would be why." He glanced over at Yami who could hardly breathe from laughing so hard. Yugi sucked the chocolate off of his digits catching the attention of Yami. The crimson eyes hypnotized by the sight; he had to force himself to look away.

Yami cleared his throat as he stood and went back to the kitchen, "I will get you a wet cloth for the chocolate off of your nose."

"Thank you." Yugi smiled at the crimson eyed man that just pranked him.

Yami smiled as he returned handing the wet washcloth to Yugi who began to use the cloth to clean the sticky mess on his nose. "Yugi, I was thinking," the violet eyes looked up from ensuring the chocolate was gone and met with the crimson eyes staring at him, "Would you like to invite your friends to the mountains for a week over the winter break?"

Yugi's jaw dropped open, "Are you serious?" Yami nodded. "That would be so much fun! Do you know of a hotel or cabin for us to use?"

Yami nodded again, "Actually, my family has a series of cabins in the mountains. We usually rent them out throughout the year but I happen to know two of them are open this week."

"Let's do it! Would you mind if I go call my friends to ask?"

"Not at all!"

Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's shoulders before running off to locate his cell phone.

\/\/\/

The group pulled up to the two cabins that Yami had reserved for them. They could tell the cabins were well kept. Both of them had stunning wood floors, large welcoming fires already roaring in the large stone fireplace, a couch and two comfortable looking armchairs sat in front of the fireplace. The cabins both had two bedrooms with king size beds. Yami and Yugi were going to share a cabin and Joey, Tristen and Duke would share the other.

"The couch pulls out into a very comfortable bed." Yami explained to the group answering the unspoken question of if anyone would have to share a bed.

"Whew, I was afraid for a minute that I was stuck sleeping in the same bed as snoring Tristen here," Duke joked.

"Hey! I don't snore that loud."

"I can hear you through the wall, Tristen!"

"At least I don't snore as loud as Joey! You can hear him across the courtyard." Tristen retorted.

"What!" Joey growled.

Yugi giggled at his friends. Oh how he missed them. Even though Yami would let him see his friends any time he wanted, he just didn't have much time to see them. He took a full class load, working at the library, and he continued taking the self-defense classes. Any spare time he had was for homework and sleeping. This week long vacation was exactly what he needed to relax and enjoy his friends.

The group unloaded their luggage from the cars and carried them into the cabins. Once the group was settled, they met in Yugi and Yami's cabin.

"Hey Yug, wanna hit the slopes for a few hours before dark?" the dirty blond asked. The tri-colored youth nodded excitedly.

"Is there a place to rent skis and snowboards anywhere near here?" Tristen asked.

Yami nodded, "It is less than a mile north; first left turn you can make." Yami tossed his keys to Yugi.

The violet eyed doppelganger caught them and looked up into the crimson eyes, "You're not coming?"

Yami shook his head, "No you go ahead. Spend this time with your friends, Yugi. I will stay here and relax."

Yugi pouted, "Why don't you want to come? I can teach you how to snowboard if you want."

A thoughtful smile crossed his lips, "Thank you, Yugi. I want you to spend some time with your friends without me. You haven't gotten the chance to see them much. Also, snow is not my favorite. I prefer the sun and beach to the mountains."

This surprised Yugi, "You don't like the mountains and the cold? How come you brought us here if you don't like it?"

"Because I know how much you love it. I don't mind putting up with the cold if it is going to make you happy." Yami smiled hugging the youth.

"Thank you. That means a lot to me." Yugi buried his face his the sculpted chest. He loved how Yami smelled. He reluctantly released his crimson eyed look-a-like. "We'll be back in a few hours."

Yami nodded, "have fun."

Yugi winked, "We will! See you later!"

\/\/\/

Joey and Yugi took the ski lift up the mountain for their last boarding trip down. They had been out for several hours and wanted to take one last trip down before heading back to the cabins.

"So Yug, are you and Yami and item yet?" Joey asked elbowing his petite friend.

"No," Yugi's violet eyes were sad.

"Are you ready for a relationship with him?"

"Yes." Yugi responded.

"Are you sure? You don't want to rush if you're not ready."

The violet eyes met Joey's honey brown, confidence radiated off of Yugi, "With all my heart. I know I'm ready. I just don't want to be rejected."

"Trust me, you won't be." Joey smiled warmly.

"How do you know for sure?"

The two had reached the top of the mountain and where getting ready to snowboard down. Joey turned to Yugi, "Because I've seen the way he looks at you." With that, Joey took off down the mountain.

"Hey!" Yugi hollered after his friend. "What do you mean?" Joey was well out of earshot. A determined growl rumbled in Yugi's throat as he pushed himself off the edge and began his decent down the mountain.

\/\/\/

Yugi gulped as he walked into the cabin. His heart pounding in his chest. Any harder and he could have sworn his heart was going to beat out of his chest.

Yami sat on one end of the couch. A hot beverage sitting on the end table next to him the steam raising out of it. He looked up from his book as Yugi walked in, "Did you have fun?"

Yugi nodded, "It was a blast. I am so happy you brought us all here."

"You are very welcome. I am so glad to hear you had fun snowboarding. I will start dinner soon if you want to get changed out of your snowboarding gear." With that, Yami went back to reading his book.

Yugi bit his lip as he slowly walked towards Yami. He stood over the crimson eyed professor and watched as his eyes glided gracefully across the page. He slowly removed the book from Yami's hands and tossed it onto the armchair behind him earning him a confused look from his doppelganger.

Yugi climbed onto Yami's lap straddling him.

"Yugi what are.." Yami never finished his question. Yugi crushed his lips onto Yami's with all of the passion that he had been suppressing.

Yami moaned into the kiss before he pulled away, "Yugi are you sure you are ready?"

Yugi's eyes locked on the object of his desire, "I am certain. I am ready. I am in love with you, Yami and want to be with you."

The professor pulled Yugi closer to him; wrapping his arms around him and pulling him into another steamy kiss. He nibbled on Yugi's lip. The little one groaned as he opened his mouth. Their tongues in a heated duel for dominance. Yami's skilled mouth and tongue eliciting the most erotic sounds from the little one on his lap. He lifted Yugi's hips and moved him to sit on the couch next to him. Yami turned as he slowly lowered Yugi into a laying position on the couch. Yami devoured the delicious mouth of the gorgeous petite creature below him. He kissed down Yugi's jawline and to his neck where he devoured the tender flesh before licking and gently blowing on the pink flesh. Yugi wrapped his legs around Yami as he pulled him even closer to him.

Yami lifted himself to stare into the violet orbs of his love, "Are you sure you are ready for this? I don't not want to hurt you."

Yugi nodded his eyes not breaking the gaze, "I want you Yami. I don't want anyone else. Just you." The petite youth saw a primal look flash in the crimson eyes. Chills ran down his back in excitement.

**A/N: Ooooooo to write the lemon and up the rating of the story higher than "T" or leave it implied? What to do? What to do? *Ponders***


	15. Chapter 15 - There's Always a First Time

A/N: Thank you all again for the reviews, favorites, and amazingly kind words! am so glad you like the story so far! I want to give you a fair warning, this whole chapter **is a lemon**. If you are not comfortable with explicit homosexual intercourse, you are able to skip to chapter 16 (when it is posted) and not miss any of the story. Now without further ado, onto the lemony goodness!

/Thoughts/

Yami felt his heart race at those words; the very words he's been waiting for. He stood offering his hands to Yugi. Without hesitation Yugi accepted and was pulled off of the couch in one quick motion. Yami led him into the larger of the two rooms and closed the door behind them. Once the door was closed he pinned Yugi to the door pressing his body up against the youth's sucking and nibbling on Yugi's ear while his hands located the hem of Yugi's shirt. The article of clothing was lifted over the tri-colored spikes and discarded without further thought. A burning trail of kisses was left as Yami worked his way down to Yugi's sculpted torso locating the rose pink hardened nubs. Yugi gasped as Yami took one of the nubs into his mouth and bit it lightly before soothing it with his tongue. Yugi closed his brilliant violet eyes his body responding instantly to Yami's touching and kissing. The crimson eyes glided up the lightly panting chest to see Yugi's biting his lip in pleasure. Yami switched to the other nipple giving it the same treatment while his fingers pinched the other formally abandoned bud.

Without warning Yami lifted Yugi and deposited him onto the bed; making swift work of the belt holding up Yugi's pants. He pulled both Yugi's pants and boxers down to his knees and then pulled them off completely. Crimson eyes drank in the sight before him making his pants uncomfortably tight. The youth lay on the burgundy silk comforter panting lightly; his kissed bruised lips slightly parted. A light blush on his pale cheeks. His chest rose and fell with each breath he took. His legs were slightly parted and his member standing at full attention. Yami smirked, /He is surprisingly well endowed for someone so petite./ The crimson eyes professor licked his lips hungrily as he crawled onto the bed. He parted Yugi's legs to give himself a little bit more room. The blush on Yugi's cheeks darkened as he watched Yami not sure what he was going to do next.

Yami was on his hands in knees staring down at the beautiful creature below him. He licked the underside of Yugi's member from the base all the way up to the tip. Yugi's breath hitched in his throat, "Oh…..Ra…" He panted.

When Yami arrived at the tip, a sliver of pre-cum laced the slit. He licked his lips hungrily before he slid his tongue across the tip drinking up the pre-cum. The little salty droplets of pre-cum danced on his taste buds. Yugi tasted amazing. The youth moaned as Yami took only the tip into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the crown before sliding it over the tip again. Crimson locked on violet. Yami relaxed his throat and took all of Yugi in his mouth. The member easily sliding down his throat. Yugi tossed his head back. His small hands fisting the comforter around him. That had to be the most erotic and gorgeous sight Yami had ever seen. He felt the muscles in Yugi's thighs tense as the youth approached his climax.

"Yes, oh Ra! That feels aah….amazing…" he squirmed and mewled, "Yami" he gasped breathlessly, "I'm gonna" Yami did not withdraw, if anything, he thrust Yugi's member even deeper into his throat and hummed to add to the pleasure. The vibrations sent Yugi plummeting over the edge to climax. "AAAAAH" The tri-colored youth arched up off the bed as he released his seed deep in Yami's throat. Crimson eyes gleamed in satisfaction as he let the soft penis slide limply out of his mouth. He licked the little bit of cum that escaped his lips. Yugi was panting fully; little beads of sweat all over his body gave him a very alluring shine. Yugi's eyes glanced over the fully clothed Yami eventually landing on the large bulge straining against Yami's leather pants. He sat up kissing his lover. He could taste himself still on Yami's tongue. His hands glided down Yami's clothed chest to the hem of the shirt. He pulled it up and over his head tossing it to the side. The youth sat back on his haunches momentarily drinking in the beauty that was Yami's finely chiseled chest and abdomen.

"You are breathtaking!" Yugi whispered.

A smile etched its way across Yami's lips, "You are as well little one." Yugi felt his heart beat even faster as he leaned forward to remove the belt. His fingers beginning to undo Yami's studded belt. He paused and withdrew his hands.

"What's wrong, aibou?"

A glint of mischief shone in his wide violet orbs, "Nothing." He crawled closer to Yami and met his eyes before taking the end of the belt in his teeth and began pulling it loose while Yugi's fingers traced up Yami's abs to pinch his nipples. Yami tossed his head back letting out a low groan before looking back down to watch Yugi remove his belt with only his teeth. Once the belt was gone, his fingers worked nimbly on the button and zipper. He slide the leather down Yami's thighs smiling at the black boxers with little golden pyramids on them. His fingers traced the sensitive skin on Yami's abdomen just under the top of his boxers. A low baritone moan rolled out of his slightly parted lips. Yugi grinned as he slide the boxers down Yami's thighs, his eyes growing wide at seeing the size of him. /Oh…this may hurt…/ he giggled to himself in anticipation.

Yami gently pushed his violet eyed look-a-like back down onto the bed before reaching into his suitcase at the foot of the bed for the lube. He wasn't expecting this but; a man could hope and he wanted to be prepared if it was to happen. He squirted lube onto the long digits of his right hand. Positioning his finger at Yugi's tight entrance he locked eyes with the youth, "Are you sure you are ready. We do not have to do anything you don't want to do or are not ready for."

Yugi smiled at his concern and nodded, "I promise I'm ready, Yami! Take me. Please!"

The need and desire dripping from Yugi's voice made Yami's blood boil. He never thought he could ever get this hard. He pressed his finger gently at the tight entrance. It slid past the first ring of muscle. Yugi winced closing his eyes at the intrusion.

Yami whispered soothingly to Yugi, "It's okay little one. Relax your body, it will be easier that way." Yugi bit his lip again forcing his body to relax. Yami felt the tension leave and Yugi's muscles unclamp his finger. He slowly pumped it in and out of the youth. A second digit was added shortly after. Yami scissored his fingers inside of Yugi stretching him even further. The youth gasped as the pain subsided into pleasure. Yami added a third digit to stretch him a little more. Yugi bucked back pressing the digits further into himself.

Yami chuckled, "Anxious are we little one?"

The youth nodded before an intense wave of pleasure washed over him making him see fireworks behind his eyelids. He released a sharp gasp. Yami had found the bundle of nerves that sent wave after wave of pleasure throughout his entire body. After jabbing at the bundle of nerves a few more times making Yugi writhe, Yami pulled his fingers out. Yugi whimpered at the loss. The elder doppelganger grabbed the bottle of lube again coating his own member heavily with it. At this point, he was so hard and wanted Yugi so badly it hurt him. He lay on top of Yugi positioning himself at Yugi's entrance. He supported himself on his forearms so he would not crush the little one below him. They were nose to nose as he pushed the tip inside of Yugi. The tip went in easily, but the rest of him was another story. He was much bigger than three fingers. He slowly slid into the youth until he was fully sheathed. A tear ran down Yugi's cheek, Yami closed the distance between them with a passionate kiss trying to distract his lover from the intense stinging. As difficult as it was for him, he lay there perfectly still awaiting for Yugi to let him know it was okay to move.

After several minutes, Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami and pushed back against Yami slightly. His violet eyes sparkling with excitement as he gave his new lover a nod. Yami kissed him again before he slowly pulled out until only the tip was left in and slammed back in. Yugi moaned wrapping his legs around Yami's waist allow even deeper penetration. The youth's tight hot cavern had Yami seeing stars with each thrust. It was like nothing he had ever felt before. He shifted a few times trying to find that little bundle of nerves within Yugi again.

Yugi's threw his head up as he arched up into Yami's chest letting out a cry of pleasure. Yami smiled to himself, /There it is./ He set a frenzied pace hitting the nerves repeatedly. He wanted to hear Yugi cry out in pleasure. He wanted…no he NEEDED to hear Yugi scream his name when he climaxed. Yugi dug his fingernails into Yami's back. Yami hissed as the nails were dragged the full length down his back. He could feel himself coming closer to his orgasm. He wanted Yugi to climax with him. He reached in between them and pumped Yugi's hard member in time with his rapid desperate thrusts.

Yugi voiced his climax at the top of his lungs, "Yaaa….YAAAAMIIIII!" He screamed out Yami's name as strand after strand of his seed sprayed all over them both.

A few thrusts later Yami buried himself as far into Yugi as he could; filling him with everything he had to offer, "Oh Ra, Yugi!" He groaned before collapsing on top of Yugi. Both panting and sweaty. It was several minutes before Yami had the strength to pull himself out of Yugi and roll over to lay next to him. Yami turned over onto his back and Yugi cuddled next to him.

He kissed Yami again before whispering, "I love you, Yami."

Yami smiled at him, "I love you to, Yugi." The violet eyed youth lay his head on Yami's shoulder and fell asleep. He wrapped his arms tightly around his new lover bringing him as close as possible before drifting off to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16 - A Special Ingredient

A/N: I'm sorry this chapter is so short T.T I hope you like it anyway 3

/Thoughts/

The large violet orbs slowly opened as the petite youth awakened from the most restful slumber of his life. He was on his side facing Yami; his arm wrapped around his middle. Yami was facing him; his arms wrapped snugly around Yugi as he continued to sleep. The youth could feel the tickle of Yami's breath each time the crimson eyed doppelganger exhaled.

Yugi smiled as he watched the object of his affection sleeping so soundly. He wanted to do something special for Yami and for the rest of the group. /I'm going to make pancakes this morning for them!/ Yugi thought to himself feeling his excitement growing within. He placed a small kiss on Yami's cheek before gently and silently sliding out of the grip Yami had on him. The petite youth pulled on his dark blue jeans and a tight black t-shirt that had an image of the Dark Magician on the front. Tiptoeing out of the bedroom and into the kitchen he began to get all of the ingredients to make pancakes.

\/\/\/

Yami stretched as he slowly awkened; his arms reaching for his petite lover. The crimson orbs shot open when his arms could not find Yugi. His brow furrowed wondering where he could be until he heard movement in the kitchen. He pushed the blankets aside as he got up and walked over to his bag searching for his boxers. He pulled out gold silk boxers with black trim and an Eye of Horus in black on his right hip. Stepping out of the bedroom; his crimson eyes grew wide and his mouth hung open. Yugi stood in the kitchen holding a mixing bowl. There was flour all over the youth, on the floor, the counters, even on the ceiling.

Yami took a step forward, "What…happened here? Did someone drop a flour bomb on us?"

A brilliant blush covered Yugi's entire face, "Um.." the violet eyes looked into the mixing bowl, "The flour and I got into a fight and the flour…um…" the youth let out a sigh before continuing, "the flour won." Yami couldn't hold it in any longer; he burst out in an infectious booming laugh. Yugi smiled his blush fading slightly.

"I will help you clean up after breakfast." Yami patted Yugi's shoulder as he looked around the kitchen at the various ingredients, "Pancakes?"

Yugi nodded excitedly, "Yup! I wanted to make breakfast for you and the others."

"That is very sweet of you," he kissed Yugi on the forehead, "would you like me to make some eggs and bacon to go with it?" the crimson eyed professor offered.

"That would be great! You should see Joey eat! The rest of us might not get much," Yugi giggled.

\/\/\/

After breakfast, the group helped Yugi clean up the disaster that use to be a kitchen before the group went up to snowboard. Yami stayed behind again to read. He really was not fond of the cold; however, he was more than willing to tolerate it for Yugi.

Yugi and Joey were at the top of the mountain getting ready to board down; Tristen and Duke had already taken off down the mountain.

"Sooo uh, Yug." Joey started scratching the back of his head.

"Hmm?"

"So what is goen on wit you man?" Joey asked grinning.

"What do you mean?" the petite youth tilted his head to the side confused.

"You are going to blind me man. You are glowing. What happened to you last night to make you glow this much?" Yugi's mouth formed a silent 'oh' as he felt his face heat up. Joey noticed his best friend turn ten different shades of pink, "Oh! Yugi! Something is going on. You gotta tell me!" Joey begged.

Yugi face palmed, "Well….uh…" Yugi chuckled embarrassed, "Yami and I kinda…."

Joey's eyes grew wide, "You and Yami…..what?! Come one Yugi tell me!"

"We made love last night."

"Awww, little Yugi lost his virginity!" Joey almost yelled excitedly.

"Will you shut up! You don't need to announce it to everyone on the mountain." Yugi's blush deepened even further.

"So do you love him?" Joey continued as they made their way to the edge and were poised to start their boarding trek down the mountain.

Violet met honey brown with pure seriousness, "With all my heart." Yugi responded as he pushed of and started down the mountain.

\/\/\/

After their second long day of boarding on the mountain, the group gathered in Yugi and Yami's cabin to watch a movie. Yugi told Joey, Tristen, and Duke about the phenomenal hot chocolate that Yami made him a few weeks before. Naturally, they begged Yami to make them some which he agreed to do. After flipping on the new Transformers movie for the four; the crimson eyed professor made his way to the kitchen to prepare the liquid delight with a special addition added to Yugi's.

He handed each of them a mug before taking his seat next to Yugi on the couch. Yugi sat in the middle with Yami on one side and Joey on the other. Duke and Tristen claimed the large armchairs for themselves. Yami watched as each of their eyes grew wide after their first taste of the hot chocolate concoction.

"Wow! This is the best hot chocolate I've ever had." Tristen said as he swirled the liquid around in the mug.

"Same," commented Duke.

"I told you guys! He makes the best hot chocolate." Yugi exclaimed excitedly, the sugar already working through his system at a rapid pace. He glanced at Yami who had an attractive blush covering his cheeks. The crimson eyes looked down and stared at his fidgeting hands. /Wow…he looks…./ Yugi tilted his head looking at his beloved, /he looks almost nervous. I wonder what's wrong. He is normally very confident and calm./ The youth opened his mouth to ask his crimson eyed doppelganger before he heard Duke ask the question on his own mind.

"Are you okay, Yami?" Duke asked taking another sip of chocolate.

Yami provided a fake smile to the group, "Yes, I am wonderful."

Yugi eyed him suspiciously, he was up to something; he just couldn't place his finger on it. Yugi shrugged it off and returned to watching the movie and sipping at his hot chocolate. Unbeknownst to Yugi, crimson eyes were not watching the video as they were focused purely on him as he sipped his hot chocolate and watched the movie with vibrant excited violet eyes. Yami felt his mouth go dry with each sip of the chocolate Yugi took.

The youth paused when he lifted the mug to his lips his eyes catching a glimpse of something, "Um…Yami.."

Yami tried to collect himself. He cleared his throat, "Yes aibou?"

"There is something in my hot chocolate…"

**A/N: *sly grin* **


	17. Chapter 17 - Little Golden Pyramid

A/N: I'm so sorry for the short chapter last chapter. Hopefully this one will make up for it. It does have some mature themes in it *wiggles brows.* This story has actually been remarkably easy to write up until now. I can feel writer's block creeping in and I am trying to beat it back lol! Time to find out what was in Yugi's hot chocolate!

/thoughts/

Yami bit his lip nervously; Yugi had found the extra ingredient in his hot chocolate. He watched as Yugi slowly lifted a small plastic gold pyramid out of his hot chocolate. The violet eyes glanced over at Yami quizzically before placing his mug on the end table next to him to get a better look at the object. He turned the object over in his hands examining it. He saw a crease in the pyramid indicating that it was possible to open it.

He slowly lifted the lid his eyes growing large; "Ra" he whispered breathlessly. His violet eyes looked up at Yami as his hand lifted to cover his wide gaping mouth. The brilliant violet glistening with the threatening tears. Yami's slender muscular form slid off the couch with ease as he kneeled in front of Yugi taking one of youth's hands in his own, "Yugi," he began…

"Uh…guys…" Joey tried to get the attention of Tristan and Duke who were memorized by the movie and paid no attention to him. "Duke! Tristan!"

"What?" Tristan asked somewhat annoyed as he looked over at Joey.

"What's up, Joey?" Duke asked also turning to face him.

"Look," Joey whispered pointing to Yami.

Yami swallowed as he looked down momentarily collecting himself and trying to steady his heartbeat before beginning again, "Yugi, I love you more than anything else in the world," he added as a nervous smile began crossing his lips. "Ever since I have seen you, my soul cried out; beckoning to be united with you as you are the other half of my soul. You are my soul mate. I would be honored to be your soul mate and spend the rest of my life satisfying all of your wants, needs, and desires." Yami gently reached for the open pyramid box laying in Yugi's other hand. The violet eyed youth could only watch the elegant and careful movements his crimson eyed doppelganger made. Yami removed a gorgeous golden ring from the box. The ring had intricate script on the underside of the band reading, "With love to my aibou." He held the ring gently between his thumb and index finger as he took Yugi's left hand and positioned the ring near Yugi's ring finger. "Will you marry me, Yugi?"

Yugi gulped, tears flowing freely from his eyes as he gasped at the exotic being kneeling before him asking for his hand in marriage. Yami waited for Yugi's response, his cheeks growing red with every passing second; feelings of unease creeping up and threatening to consume him. Duke, Tristan, and Joey all watched in awe as their little buddy was proposed to. All of them waiting open mouthed for Yugi's response.

After several long seconds; each second feeling like an eternity to Yami, the violet eyes met the large crimson orbs as Yugi nodded, "Yes, Yami. I will. I would be happy to spend the rest of my life with you."

Yami's eyes sparkled as he placed the ring onto Yugi's finger. Yugi was freely crying; not able to contain his happiness. Yami picked him up in a loving embrace before crushing his lips against Yugi's in a searing kiss that left the other three captivated as they watched the amount of passion the lovers possessed for each other. Breaking the kiss both Yami and Yugi were panting slightly. Joey, Tristan, and Duke ran over to them forgetting the video playing in the background to congratulate their friends on their new engagement and to admire the intricate gold ring that Yami had just slid on Yugi's finger.

\/\/\/

Yami placed a stack of homework papers on his desk before walking towards the front of the class, "Alright class! Remember there is a final on Monday. It is not cumulative. Relax and take a deep breath; you only need to know cram material from the last half of the class." Yami chuckled. "Unfortunately, I will not be with you to administer the final. It will be given by a proctor." It was the end of the spring semester and Yami spend the class hour reviewing the material. It had been several months since he had proposed to Yugi; their wedding day sneaking up quickly. They had spent the last few months working feverishly on plans so they could marry in early summer.

The door in the back of the classroom opened and closed quietly attracting the attention of the crimson eyed professor. He smiled as Joey walked into the classroom and sat in the back.

A young redheaded man in the middle of the classroom raised his hand. "Yes, Shane? What can I do for you?" Yami asked.

"So Yami, rumor around campus has it that you are getting married this weekend. Is that true?" the red head asked.

Yami grinned, "That is really none of your business; however, just to settle the rumor…yes. I am to be married this weekend," he responded. Several whimpers and groans could be heard from many females and some of the males in the class. They did not want the sexiest professor on campus to be attached to anyone.

The redhead smiled, "I apologize. I was not trying to pry, professor. I just wanted to say congratulations on your engagement and upcoming wedding."

"Thank you, Shane. That is kind of you. Are there any other questions…NOT regarding my personal life?" A quick glance around the room revealed that none of the other students had any questions. "Okay, class dismissed! Good luck on your final on Monday! I will have them graded as soon as soon as I get back from my honeymoon in a week."

The students cleared the room rapidly; several stopping by Yami to congratulate him. Once the class cleared completely, Joey walked over to Yami grinning. "I am so excited for both of you."

"Thank you, Joey! What can I do for you?"

"I know Yugi's schedule is busy especially since he is taking his finals early. Do you happen to know if he is available tonight?"

Yami thought for a moment, "Actually, I think he is. He should be done with his finals today and he doesn't have self-defense class or work tonight. Why do you ask, Joey?"

A smirk crossed the dirty blonde's face, "The rest of the group is in town. We wanted to throw him a bachelor party."

Yami raised an eyebrow and chuckled, "That should be interesting. Yes he is available tonight, unless he has something going on that he hasn't informed me of which would be unusual."

Joey nodded, "Thanks Yami! I'll see ya later!" he waved as he turned to leave the classroom.

"You are welcome!" Yami returned the wave a large grin spread across his face. Yugi would be surprised. He did not expect a bachelor party.

\/\/\/

Yugi rubbed his head as he walked towards the apartment door. Taking the finals one week early in addition to finishing any projects and papers that were due next week was killer. He furrowed his brow as an unsettling feeling started to grow within him. He glanced around trying to see if he was being followed or watched. Before he knew what was going on something was slipped over his eyes and rapidly tied in the back thrusting him into pure blackness.

"Hey! What the hell?" Yugi dropped his backpack and spun around swinging his fist at whoever was behind him. A strong grip grabbed his fist. He heard a very familiar laugh. A laugh that sent chills down his spin.

"Calm down shrimp, it is only me." A gruff male voice said in an English accent.

Yugi's mouth dropped, "Bakura?"

"That's right." Bakura grinned. He was a tall slim albino with long white hair which spiked like horns in the front and dark chocolate colored eyes. His face was sharp and angular. The group had sent him to get the blindfold on Yugi as he was the quietest one. They did not call him Thief King for nothing. He wore light blue jeans, a blue and white striped shirt, with a long black trench coat despite the warm weather.

"What are you doing here and why am I blindfolded?" Yugi asked trying to remove the blind fold.

"Ah ah." Another familiar voice came from behind him, "Leave that blindfold on."

Yugi spun around trying in vain to see through the blindfold, "Marik?"

"Right again." Bakura said grinning at Marik. The man was tall and slim like Bakura. He had dark sun kissed skin with lavender eyes and wild blond hair the spiked out all over his head. He wore tight black pants and a tight black shirt.

"Don't get me wrong, I am happy you both are here, but what are you doing here?" the tri-colored youth asked.

"To kidnap you." Marik whispered in his ear as he picked up the petite violet eyed youth and hoisted him over his shoulder. Yugi squeaked and Bakura laughed.

"Marik! Put me down!"

"Hmmm..no I don't think so." Marik winked at Bakura as a long black stretch limo pulled up. They tossed Yugi in and climbed into the limo behind him.

Yugi felt arms wrap around him, "I'm so happy for you, Yugi!" a gentle English accent whispered in his ear.

Yugi's smile widened as he wrapped his arms around the other man returning the hug, "Ryou! I missed you!"

"I missed you too." Ryou said. Ryou looks eerily similar to Bakura with slight differences. He was albino as well with long white hair; however, his hair flowed in gentle waves down his back. His light chocolate eyes and features were much softer than Bakura's. Ryou wore light blue jeans with a dark blue shirt.

He felt arms wrap around him from behind essentially making a Yugi sandwich, "Don't forget about me cutie pie!"

"Malik!" Yugi turned towards Maliks' voice to hug him as well. Malik's appearance was similar to Marik's. His skin was sun kissed bronze. His eyes were lilac and his blonde hair was much shorter than Marik's going to his shoulders. Malik's attire was much more revealing than the others. He wore tight cargo pants with a purple sleeveless shirt that stopped just above his navel.

"It is so good to see…well at least to hear you guys. What are all of you doing here?" Yugi asked the question again hoping for a real answer this time.

"We wanted to give ya a bachelor party, Yug." Joey responded.

"Ya so don't get too mad at us for kidnapping you, Yugi." Tristan's voice came from the other side of the limo somewhere.

"I guarantee if he is mad now he won't be for long. He's going to be so trashed by the end of the night he won't even remember anything." Bakura sneered.

Yugi's mouth fell open, /Great, I don't really want a hangover tomorrow. At least the wedding is not until Sunday./ He sighed and decided to leave his fate to his group of friends for the night. "Is Duke here too?" Yugi asked listening for the response.

"I am here." Duke responded to Yugi's question.

"Wait how are we all in one car…..or did you guys get a limo?"

"Of course! There's no other way to do a bachelor party than in style!" Duke answered his question.

Yugi heard shifting around near him before he felt a warm body between his legs leaning up against him, "Tilt your head back and open your mouth," Malik instructed. Yugi sighed before complying with his friend. He felt a cool glass touch his lips as liquid was poured into his mouth. "Now swallow!"

Yugi swallowed the liquid; it burned his throat on the way down. He coughed, "What was that?!"

"Vodka!" Malik giggled.

Twenty minutes later, the limo came to a stop; the driver got out and opened the door for the group. Marik and Bakura helped Yugi out of the limo. Marik again picking up their petite friend and hosting him over his shoulder once again. "Get ready for a night of fun little one," Marik laughed heartily. The building they entered was loud; the music booming all around them. Marik placed Yugi into a chair pulling Yugi's arms together behind his back.

Yugi could hear some metal clinking around behind him, "What are you guys doing?" he asked slightly nervous. He felt cold metal against one wrist and then against his other wrist. A clicking sound could be heard as Bakura tightened the handcuffs. Bakura leaned into Yugi his hot breath on the outer shell of Yugi's ear, "Now it's time for some fun."

The group of men cheered as a lineup of shot glasses were placed in front of them. They leaned Yugi back as far as they could without causing too much pain to him. "Open up little one!" Duke shouted over the music as Yugi felt his mouth fill up with even more liquid than the last time. Duke had ordered him a double shot of vodka.

"And now gents, gents, and gents" the MC hollered into his mic, "I am proud to introduce for your ogling pleasure, "Winged Kuriboh!"

"What?" Yugi was so confused. He could not figure out where he was. His best guess was a bar or maybe…/shit…a strip club…/ he thought.

A hard rock song began to boom over the speakers around them. The violet eyed youth could hear Malik talking to someone off to the side and the others were laughing and catcalling to whoever Winged Kuriboh was.

"It's time to take the blindfold off," Duke grinned as he went behind Yugi to untie it. When it was removed and Yugi's eyes adjusted to the lighting of the room he glanced up at the stage where a young man not much older than Yugi was pole dancing. He had dark brunet hair with some light brown at the top. His hair shape reminded Yugi of Kuriboh. That must be where the boy got his nickname. He wore tight black jeans with a studded belt and a black fishnet shirt that left very little to the imagination. The brunet dancer's brown eyes locked on Yugi. He lifted one leg and swung it around as he spun himself around the pole. Leaning against the pole slightly he ran his hands down his chest to the bottom of his fishnet shirt. Clutching the bottom of it he swayed his hips left and right to the music going further down closer to the ground with each sway. He lifted the shirt slightly to show a peak of his toned stomach with each sway eventually removing the article of clothing fully.

Yugi's group cheered and howled like wild dogs in heat. He wrapped one leg around the pole and looked over his shoulder as he rubbed himself up against the pole. The dancer gripped the pole then as he spread his legs and shook his ass at the group. Yugi noticed a tattoo that spread across the young man's upper back. It was of a Kuriboh in the center with the wings spread from one shoulder blade to the other. The dancer glanced over his shoulder directly at Yugi and winked. Yugi's cheeks immediately went bright red. The brunet dancer did a back flip off of the stage landing not too far from Yugi. Joey and Tristan slipped him some cash before he saunter over to Yugi.

He did an elegant twirl before fully facing the tri-colored youth. He did several hip thrusts alternating hips as he slowly unbuckled his belt and swung it around over his head. He moved in even closer to Yugi placing one leg on either side of Yugi's chair bucking his hips up and down with the rhythm of the music. His thumbs gliding under the top of his pants teasing before his hands came together in the center to undo the button and zipper. He slowly slid his pants down his thighs and then completely off. He stood before Yugi wearing only a red men's g-string. His ass was delectably round and muscular. He made a signal to the bartender before he turned around and rubbed up against Yugi's thighs with his ass slowly moving closer and closer to Yugi's groin with each sway of his hips. The bartender; a sexy man with long raven hair and brown eyes brought over two shot glasses. One shot glass had a neon blue liquid and the other had a purple liquid in it. He handed one to the dancer while he held the other. The dancer remained in a straddling position over Yugi while the other stood behind him. The bartender gently titled Yugi's head back. Yugi's group cheered ad the dance and bartender clinked the shot glasses together over Yugi and then poured the two shots directly into Yugi's mouth. The dancer thanked the bartender before leaning closer to Yugi and whispering, "Congratulations on your upcoming wedding! May you both have a wonderful life together." With that the dancer winked at Yugi again before taking his leave.

After a few hours at the strip club, the group released Yugi's wrists from the handcuffs and helped him out to the limo for some barhopping. Yugi already felt incredibly tipsy and could barely stand. At one of the bars, Joey made sure Yugi ate a bacon cheeseburger to help absorb the alcohol before they poured a few more shots into his mouth. At some point in the night, Malik shoved a pink penis shaped sucker in Yugi's mouth before going off to dance with Marik.

A little after 3:00 am the group piled into the limo to take Yugi home. The violet eyed youth didn't know how much they had poured into him. He felt incredibly drunk and exhausted. He could not keep his eyes open. He fell asleep on Ryou on the way home.

Malik got out of the limo first and motioned for Ryou to give Yugi to him, "I'll take him in," whispered the tanned youth. He slid one arm under Yugi's legs and the other under Yugi's back. Ryou got out with him to help Malik bring Yugi and Yugi's backpack inside.

They walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. Several minutes later, Yami appeared in the doorway wearing his formfitting black robe. He smiled as he saw Yugi completely passed out.

"You are Yami?" Ryou asked. Yami nodded.

"I believe this belongs to you now." Malik smiled as he gently handed Yugi's sleeping form over to Yami. Malik bit his lip eying the crimson eyed professor up and down, "Well, I see why he is so in love with you. You are so sexy." Yami blushed.

"I apologize," Ryou giggled, "This is Malik; that is just how he is. He is a flirt. You will get use to him. I am Ryou."

"It is very nice to finally meet you two finally. Yugi talks about you a lot. Will you be staying for the wedding on Sunday?" Yami asked.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world," Ryou confirmed.

Yami smiled, "Thank you for bringing him home and for throwing him the party. That was a very nice surprise for him."

"Of course!" Malik chimed in, "It was nice meeting you as well. Good night." Malik waved before going back to the waiting limo.

Yami bid them both farewell gently closing the door with his foot and carrying Yugi into the bedroom to get his sleeping aibou ready for bed.


	18. Chapter 18 - The Day Before

A/N: Hello all! Writer's block has its grip on me. I can hear it taunting me in the depths of night. -.- Thank you to all who review and give me ideas! Your comments help me fight back the writer's block. Hopefully it will not fully grab hold of me! To answer some questions posed: Yes, the dancer in the last chapter was Jaden from Yu-Gi-Oh GX. :D and Yami did buy the ring before the trip. He didn't want to ask for Yugi's hand in marriage until he was sure Yugi was ready and I didn't want to spoil the surprise by writing about him buying it. No one way trips to the shadow realm for me for spoiling the surprise. Mwahaha! And now, on to the chapter!

/Thoughts/

Violet eyes slowly opened. A low groan escaped his lips as he pinched the bridge of his nose located between his eyes. He felt like he had been dragged behind a truck for several miles before it back up over him only to drive forward and run over him again. His entire body ached and he felt a little bit queasy; but the worst part was the splitting headache. He heard the door quietly open in the dark room closing shortly after that.

Yugi swallowed hard, "Yami?" His voice came out inaudible. He cleared his throat and tried again, "Yami?" This time his voice was more of a croak, but it was audible.

"I am here aibou." The soothing baritone voice whispered. Yugi felt the bed sink next to him as Yami sat at the edge of the bed. Yami's fingers gently danced across Yugi's forehead trying to bring some comfort to his hung-over fiancé.

Yugi moaned, "Next time Bakura, Marik, and the others kidnap me, will you please tell them to leave the copious amounts of alcohol out of it?"

Yami chuckled, "I can try; however, from what you've told me about those two, it would not do any good." Yugi felt the weight leave the bed as Yami stood and walked to the other side of the room. "I brought you something that should help with your hangover." He lit a candle on his desk casting the room in a warm glow instead of a harsh bright light. Yugi shifted as he sat up in bed watching his lover via candlelight. The light accentuating Yami's well toned figure under his usual tight t-shirt and leather pants.

Yami grabbed the tray from the desk and brought it over to the bed placing it in Yugi's lap, "Toast, water, Advil, and a special family recipe for hangovers."

Yugi looked at the concoction, "I don't suppose its hot chocolate or chocolate milk?" Yugi asked hopefully while staring at the glass of what appeared to be mud.

Yami's crimson eyes sparkled in the dim light, "Not quite. Just trust me little one, it will help." Yugi's violet eyes stared at the drink before lifting it cautiously to his lips and tipping some of the thick brown liquid into his mouth.

Yugi struggled to swallow the thick liquid before he stuck his tongue out at the taste, "Most definitely not chocolate. This stuff tastes like mud mixed with tar."

Yami crawled to the head of the bed sitting next to Yugi, "I'm sorry little one. I know the favor is not the best; but it will help you recover from the hangover." Yugi took one more drink before setting it aside and laying his head against the chiseled chest of his lover hearing his rhythmic heartbeat and the sound of his lungs as he breathed in and exhaled. Yugi loved hearing the sounds of his crimson eyed lover's heart and his gentle breathing. Yami hummed gently to Yugi as his fingers massaged Yugi's scalp easing his headache.

After several minutes of listening to the beautiful baritone voice hum, violet glanced up to meet crimson, "That is beautiful, Yami. What song is that?"

"It is an Egyptian lullaby. My mother use to sing it to my sister and I before bed when we were very young." Yami whispered.

"They are coming to the wedding aren't they? Your sister and mother I mean." Yugi stared up into the eyes of his fiancé.

"Of course little one. You will actually get to meet them tonight at the rehearsal dinner." Yugi smiled. "Don't think about anything right now my love. Focus on relaxing your body and mind to get rid of the hangover." He reached over to the forgotten brown beverage on the nightstand handing it to Yugi, "And at least drink this."

Yugi took another sip as he made another face at the vile taste, "Gah..that's gross."

Yami chuckled again, "I know. It is the best remedy for your hangover," he replied before kissing Yugi on top of the head.

\/\/\/

Yugi stood outside of the large clubhouse overlooking the beach. He swayed back and forth nervously glancing at his watch, /Where is he!/ Yugi growled. He wore navy blue slacks and a white button up shirt with sleek black dress shoes. The button up was snugly tucked into his slacks. He bit his lip as he paced back and forth a few times.

"Don't worry, Yugi. I'm sure your grandpa is just stuck in traffic." The soothing voice whispered from behind him as long arms wrapped their way around Yugi's waist. Yami placed a gentle kiss on Yugi's neck. The youth moaned tilting his head to the side allowing Yami better accesses. The crimson eyes drank in the beautiful delicate skin on Yugi's neck. He nibbled on the tender flesh before soothing it with gentle licking and kissing.

Yugi felt his face heat up; his cheeks turning pink as he tilted his head back onto Yami. He was lightly panting as he whispered, "We can't do.." Yugi's breath hitched in his throat as he felt Yami's growing problem pressing against his rear. "As amazing as this feels, we can't do this right now, Yami or we will never get to our own rehearsal dinner."

A large grin graced the crimson eyed professor. He loved making Yugi blush and loved even more when he made Yugi squirm with pleasure. He nibbled the youth's neck one more time, "I know aibou. My mother and sister are already inside waiting to meet you." He hugged Yugi, "Have you tried calling your grandfather? Maybe he is lost."

Yugi reached into his pocket retrieving his phone. He dialed his grandfather's cell number. It rang several times before going to voicemail. "I'm not sure why he has a cell phone. He never uses it." Yugi sighed as he turned to face his fiancé burying his face into his chest. Yami was wearing tight black slacks a crimson button up shirt that made his eyes appear a deeper more brilliant red and sleek black dress shoes.

Yami smiled seeing a silver car drive up, "Yugi, look. I think that is him."

Yugi spun around, "Yes! It's him!" He exclaimed. The silver car pulled to a stop in a parking spot. Yugi ran over to the car and flung his arms around his grandfather before the gray haired man could fully get out of the car. The elderly Muto was petite and had gray spiky hair and large violet eyes similar to Yugi's. He had been taking care of his grandson ever since the boy was very young. His parents had died in a horrible plane crash on their way to an archaeology dig when Yugi was only six.

The elderly man chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Yugi, "Hello my dear boy!"

"Grandpa! I'm so glad to see you! Thank you for coming."

"Of course my dear boy. I would not miss this for the world. Now where is this fiancé that I have heard so much about?"

Yugi smiled over to Yami and waved him over, "Here grandpa. This is Yami my fiancé."

Yami bowed, "Greetings, Mr. Muto. It is an honor to meet you."

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you young man. Yugi speaks very highly of you."

A light blush colored Yami's cheeks, "Thank you sir."

"Enough with the formalities, Yami. Call me grandpa."

"Will do." Yami chuckled as he offered his arm to the elderly Muto who graciously accepted the offered arm. The three walked into the rented clubhouse; Yugi on one side of his grandfather and Yami on the other. Yami guided them into the room that they were using. Already sitting at the table were Joey (Yugi's chosen best man), Yami's mother and sister, in addition to Seto Kaiba (Yami's cousin and chosen best man).

Yami's mother had dark sun kissed skin, long layered black hair and the same crimson eyes as Yami. His sister also had dark sun kissed skin. She had thick brunet hair and warm brown eyes. Yami's cousin Seto Kaiba had short brown hair and cold blue eyes.

Yami looked at his fiancé, "Yugi this is Aziza, my mother, that is Mana, my sister, and that is my cousin Seto. Everyone this is Yugi Muto my fiancé." Aziza and Mana both hugged Yugi; welcoming him to the family. Seto nodded his greeting keeping silent otherwise.

Yugi spoke up as he helped his grandfather into his seat, "Everyone, this is Solomon Muto, my grandfather."

Yugi and Yami both took their seats last ready for a night of getting to know their new family members.

\/\/\/

Yugi could not sleep to save his life. His heart was pounding, his palms were sweating, and his mind was racing at least a thousand miles a minute. Joey had mentioned at the rehearsal dinner that Yugi should stay the night with them instead of with Yami. He teased that the groom shouldn't see the bride before the wedding earning him a glare from Yugi. Yami winked at his fiancé and said it was a great idea. So there Yugi was, at the new three bedroom apartment Duke, Joey, and Tristan shared pacing around in the middle of the night. Joey yawned loudly as he entered the kitchen to get a drink of water. He flipped on the light and let out a small scream as the light washed over the petite violet eyed youth.

"Ah man,Yug. You scared the shit outta me." Joey said trying to calm his breathing. "What's wrong man? The nerves getten to ya?"

Yugi nodded.

"I am sure your weddin will be fantastic and I'm sure your marriage will be one fairytales are made from. Besides, have you SEEN yourself in the outfit you are getten married in?"

Yugi blushed and smiled. His heart still racing.

Joey pulled Yugi over to the couch and handed him some water, "You are sexy as hell in that outfit. Someone will either need to restrain Yami or revive him after he sees you."

Yugi took a sip of water; his heart finally starting to slow down, "Thanks, Joey. You always know how to make me feel better."

"No problem pal. Now get some rest. You're gonna need it for tomorrow night." Joey winked at him.


	19. Chapter 19 - It's Time

Yugi twisted and turned looking at himself in the dressing room mirror trying to take his mind off of his pre-wedding jitters. He saw Joey's reflection walking towards him, "I told you, Yug, you look hot it that."

A bright blushed covered Yugi's cheeks, "Are you sure."

"I'm positive. Has Yami seen the outfit at all such as on a hanger?"

Yugi shook his head, "No. He just knows I am going along with his idea."

"Have you seen his?" Joey asked. Yugi shook his head. "I promise you won't be disappointed."

Violet eyes met honey brown, "You've seen his outfit?" Joey nodded grinning. Yugi shook his head, he can't be jealous. That was the plan, they wouldn't see each other until Yugi walked down the aisle.

The blonde smirked, "Here Yug," he handed the petite groom a small bottle only six inches tall."

"What is it?"

"It's vodka. A little something to take the edge off."

Yugi handed the bottle back, "Oh no no, I don't think so. I've had enough alcohol at the bachelor party to last me for a while."

"No problem, man." Joey responded. The blonde watched his friend as he fiddled with his garment trying to hide how nervous he was. A knock resounded in the quiet dressing room.

Joey went to answer the door, "Hey grandpa!" He turned to his petite friend, "Yug, it's your grandpa," Joey hollered as he stepped aside letting the elder Muto inside.

Yugi turned to face his grandfather, tears brimming in the elder man's large violet eyes. "Yugi, you look amazing." He went over to hug his grandson.

"Thank you grandpa."

"Are you ready my boy?" Solomon asked.

Yugi took a deep breath, "Yes. I'm ready"

"Okay, I will let them know you are ready. Joey, after I go wait a few moments and then you walk down the aisle. Yugi wait a few moments once Joey walks and then you go." Yugi nodded as he bounced on the balls of his feet nervously.

"I'm so happy for you, Yugi. Now let's get out there." Joey gave Yugi a quick hug before going to the door and awaiting Soloman to walk. Only a few seconds later, Yugi saw Joey give him a wink and walked out the door.

Yugi could feel his heart begin to race again; his palms began to sweat and shake. After taking several more deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself. He took a deep breath and held it before letting it out and taking his first step out the door. Yugi followed the white linen laid out on the beach sands for them to walk on.

Yami could feel his heart pounding in his chest at the sight of Yugi. He could barely breathe; his violet eyed doppelganger looked stunning. If it weren't for the crowed he would have taken him right then. Yugi wore a shendyt that was a little bit shorter than his knees with a blue strip of fabric down the center of it and golden belt holding it up. He did not have a shirt on revealing his delicately sculpted chest and stomach. Additionally, Yugi wore white slippers and various golden accessories such as a gold choker around his neck, gold bracelets and armbands.

As Yugi walked down the white linen aisle, his violet eyes raised taking in the small crowed of family and friends that came to witness them exchange their vows. When his eyes landed on Yami, he could feel his heart skip a beat as he gasped. /Oh…my….RA…he looks so proud, regal, and sexy./ Yugi thought as he approached his soon-to-be husband. He felt his jitters begin to melt away replaced by excitement at seeing the love Yami held in his gaze.

Yami wore a knee length shendyt with a blue strip of fabric hanging down the center held up by his golden belt. A gorgerine made of gold, fine gems, and beads rested on is bare firmly toned sun kissed chest. He had white slippers on his feet and a long blue cloak around his shoulders. Yami's accessories consisted of a gold choker, golden earrings, armbands, bracelets, and anklets.

Yugi stopped and turned to Yami when he reached the golden archway his crimson eyed lover was under. The setting sun in the background providing a romantic atmosphere for their wedding. They smiled at each other before turning to begin the ceremony and recite their vows.

\/\/\/

Each of the guests came by to congratulate the newlywed couple during the reception; many of which wanted to take pictures.

"Thank you." Yami whispered into Yugi's ear.

"What for?" Yugi looked up at his lover confused.

"For going with the Egyptian theme wedding. It means a lot to me." Yami responded giving Yugi a kiss on the cheek.

"My pleasure. I liked the idea a lot." Yugi smiled, "I did add something that I thought you might like."

Yami raised an eyebrow, "Oh?"

Yugi's small face turned beet red before whispering to his new husband, "I'm wearing a garter belt."

Yami's eyes widened as he licked his lips, "I can't wait to take that off of you, aibou." Yugi looked away his blush growing brighter.

After the food was served many of the couples made their way to the dance floor. Mana pulled a chair up next to her brother and started talking to him about his teaching career and if they planned on staying where they were or if they planned on getting a house somewhere else. Yugi took the opportunity to sneak off towards the dance floor. His heart once again racing as his nerves mounted. He had never done something like this and he had never imagined in his life he ever would. He spoke to the DJ before going to the center of the dance floor. A spot light came on him as the music started. He took a few deep breaths before his arms glided over his torso and were raised above him him. He began to sway his hips. His belly dancing routine catching the attention of the crowd. They watched intently as the little one performed his routine.

Yami tilted his head wondering what was going on in the center of the dance floor that captivated the crowed so. He stood and walked forward his sister following behind him. The crowed parted for him. His crimson eyes landed on Yugi as he did hip thrusts turning a full 360 degrees. Yami's mouth gaped open watching the toned abdomen and hips perform movements that he had no idea Yugi's body could do. Near the end of the dance he stepped forward gently placing his hands on Yugi's hips and began to fall into the same rhythm matching Yugi's movement. The crowed watched mystified as the two belly danced together. The song ended and Yami spun Yugi around to face him placing a searing kiss on his love earning a cheer from those watching.

"You are amazing, Yugi." Yami nuzzled the youth's cheek.

Yugi smiled, "Thank you! You are amazing as well"

"Are you ready for our official first dance?" Yugi nodded again. Yami signaled the DJ. The music started; Yami spun Yugi and the two began an elegant waltz. As the waltz ended, the DJ announced for the single gentlemen to come out onto the floor for the garter belt toss. The men filed out onto the dance floor whistling and catcalling at Yugi. The violet eyed groom buried his head in his hands. This was going to be so embarrassing.

Yami smirked at him, "At least your shendyt is fairly short. That will make it easy to get off."

Yami knelt down as Yugi raised his right leg slightly holding onto Yami's shoulder for balance. Yami's hands slide under Yugi's shendyt to locate the garter belt. He gently slide the material down Yugi's leg ensuring his fingers caressed his leg the full way down enticing a low moan from the youth that could only be heard by Yami. The moan brought chills down Yami's spine as he tried to contain his desire for his new husband. Shendyts do not exactly hide an erection very well. He looked down at the garter in his hands; it was a gold lace garter. Yami stood; turning his back to the single men stretching the garter between his left and right hands and shooting it behind him. He slowly turned to see that Duke caught the garter and was jumping up and down waving it around his head.

As the night progressed and the beach weather began to cool down tremendously, Yami noticed Yugi holding his arms across his chest and shivering. He removed his long blue cloak and placed it around Yugi. The violet eyes shone in appreciation. He snuggled into the warm cloak; his nose burred in the fabric. It smelled like sandalwood and spice, just like Yami. Yugi's eyes closed enjoying the smell of the article of clothing for a few moments.

Not too much later, Yami and Yugi cut the cake together feeding each other a small piece. To Yami's surprise Yugi bit his finger before winking at him. He grabbed Yugi around the waist and brought him close, "Just wait little one, you are in trouble tonight."

Yugi gave his best innocent look, "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Uh huh. You are soooo innocent little one. Keep telling yourself that because you haven't fooled me." Yami smirked. Yugi giggled and kissed his husband.

As the reception ended, the guests gathered to watch Yugi and Yami get into a horse drawn carriage with a large "Just Married" sign on the back. The two glanced back at the crowed and waved. Yami turned away from the crowed and crushed Yugi's lips in a heated kiss earning another cheer from the crowed as they took their leave.


	20. Chapter 20 - Finally Alone

A/N: Sooooo with the direction the story took me, it looks like it's time for another **lemon**…a quite unexpected one at that lol. I want to thank you all again for reading, reviewing, favoriting, your support and kind words. I appreciate all of it more than I can tell you. Ideas…ideas…IDEAS galore! I was thinking of making this a nice chapter to end the story at since writers block had me pretty bad; however, with the comments, I have a few more ideas and plans for this story! *Sly smirk* So thank you again, I would not have been able to get this story this far without you 3 The updates will be fewer and further between as I am going back to work full time today and I have a massive amount of homework. I can't wait for that to be over! Lol. I will post again as soon as I can. For now, I hope you enjoy the lemon.

/Thoughts/

"So where are we going on our honeymoon?" Yugi asked Yami for the 100th time during their carriage ride to the nearest hotel. Yami had planned it so they would stay in a nice resort near the beach after the wedding and then leave the next morning for their destination.

"I'm not telling you, aibou," Yami shook his head smiling at Yugi's attempt to retrieve answers about their destination yet again.

"Why won't you tell me? I want to know," the tri-colored youth pouted.

The smile never left Yami's lips, "Because it is a surprise and if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise now would it little one?"

"It still will be because I don't know what it is right now, so if you tell me, I will be surprised now. Plus even if you don't tell me now, I will find out at the airport in the morning anyway."

The crimson eyes rolled in amusement, "No, my love. I'm not telling you."

"Can I try to guess where we are going?"

"Sure!"

"Will you tell me if I get it right?" Yugi asked hopefully.

"No," Yami winked.

"Aww," Yugi sighed finally giving up his attempts to find out, "okay, I will just wait."

"Sounds like a perfect plan."

The carriage pulled up at their hotel and the bellhop ran over to help them climb out and to get their luggage. They checked into the hotel and headed up to their room. When inside, Yugi took the cloak off that Yami had draped over him and hung it up. He felt strong arms wrap around his abdomen and hot breath on the back of his neck.

"I could not keep my eyes off of you tonight," Yami whispered in a sultry voice kissing the back of his lover's neck.

Yugi's cheeks were painted a light shade of pink as he turned to face his new husband, "Really?"

Yami nodded before licking Yugi's ear eliciting a moan from his petite lover. He whispered in the same sultry voice "You will need to wear Egyptian attire more often. The way it looks on you drives me absolutely insane. It was almost impossible to control myself at the wedding and reception."

Yami picked Yugi up and pinned him to the wall crushing his lips against the soft delicate lips of his lover. Their tongues waged a war for dominance. Yami won as he deepened the kiss and explored all of the sweet crevices of Yugi's mouth. While he was keeping Yugi busy, he unhooked the gold belt around Yugi's waist allowing the shendyt to fall to the floor leaving Yugi in only the golden accessories. His hands ghosted over Yugi's soft flesh venturing to the already hardened pink nipples which he pinched between his thumb and index fingers. Yugi groaned into Yami's mouth while Yami played with the tender nubs.

Eventually, Yami had to break the kiss; both of them in dire need of oxygen. Yugi's eyes were half lidded and filled with lust. His hands working on the clasp of Yami's golden belt to free his lover from the only article of clothing separating them from each other. After a few tries Yugi was able to free the clasp; the belt fell to the ground followed by Yami's shendyt. Yami's tan figure now clad in only his accessories giving his sun kissed skin the most exotic and erotic appearance. Yugi's caressed the exposed skin feeling Yami's muscles flex under his touch.

Yami smirked as he used one of his legs to spread Yugi's legs and dropped to his knees staring up at his husband with crimson orbs filled with lust and love. His took one of Yugi's family jewles into his mouth. The youth bit his lips and entwined his fingers in Yami's soft tri-colored hair. After sucking on his husband's jewels, Yami licked his way up to Yugi's erection. A long moan escaped Yugi's lips as Yami took all of him into his mouth; his tongue working wonders on the underside of his member. Yugi's knees wopped as he strugged to stand under such pleasure. Yugi almost fell forward Yami's strong arms supporting him before he could fall. Yami placed Yugi's arms on his shoulders to allow Yugi to lean on him for balance.

Yami's hand danced up Yugi's tender chest making its way up to Yugi's lips. The digits caressed Yugi's lips requesting access to the hot moiste cavern. Yugi complied opening his mouth allowing Yami's fingers to enter. Yugi sucked on the long digets earning a moan from the man sucking on him creating delicious vibrations. After Yami's fingers were moist he lowered them to Yugi's tight entrance. One digit probed at the entrance and slowly pushed into Yugi. The violet eyed youth hardly felt any pain as his member was still deep in Yami's throat causing waves of pleasure that far outweighed any pain. After pulling his finger out and back in several times, he added a second digit ramming them both into the youth. Yugi squirmed and moaned as he was stretched and sucked at the same time. The third figer was added to finish prepping his petite lover. The fingers brushing against the budle of nerves sending a wave of pleasure throught Yugi's lithe form. Yugi's strength failed him as he collapsed into Yami's arms panting.

Yami lifted him and pinned him to the wall. The crimson eyed professor wrapped Yugi's arms around his neck and his legs around his waist. Once Yugi was securely hodling onto him; he pinned Yugi agaist the wall and slowly lowered him onto his own member. Yugi squeaked as Yami's head and thick member slowely penetrated him. The tight heat that was Yugi surrounding him sent pleasurable chills all throughout his body. He groaned deep in his throat as he started thrusting into Yugi. Yami captured Yugi's lips in a heated kiss as he tried to find the position that would have his husband seeing stars. Several thrusts later, Yugi screamed in pleasure; his head falling forward onto Yami's shoulder. Yami smiled knowing he had found the spot once again. Yugi writhed in his arms screaming with each of Yami's thrusts brushing up against his prostate. Yugi's toes began to curl as he felt his orgasim rapidly approaching.

Yami panted as he held Yugi up agast the wall and thrust rapidly into his very core. Pleasure filled crimson eyes locked on pleasure filled violet as Yami whispered, "Cum for me, aibou. Touch yourself to help bring you to your climax." Yami's voice was so low and full of desire; Yugi almost lost it with just that one request.

One of Yugi's arms came down from being wrapped around Yami's neck to stroke his weeping member. Yugi threw his head back screaming Yami's name as he plumited over the edge; his seed shooting up and covering Yami's face, chest, and abs. The closeness of the two smeared Yugi's essence between them. Yami groaned deep in his throat thrusting even faster and deeper into his lover. He yelled Yugi's name as reached his climax only a few thrusts later filling Yugi to the brim with his essence.

Yami panted as he carried Yugi over to the bed and sat down. His member still deep within the youth; Yami lay back staring up the ceeling Yugi collapsed on top of his sticky stomach not wanting to move.

Eventually Yugi lifted himself off of Yami and lay next to him, "Yami?"

"Hmmm?"

"We need a shower." Yugi giggled.

"Yes we do, aibou."

"Want to take one with me?"

Yami arched an eyebrow, "I would love that."

"I love you, Yami."

"I love you too, Yugi."

"Do you want to know the best part of all of this?" Yugi asked his violet eyes looking lovingly at his husband.

"What is that my love?"

"This is only the beginning for us. We get to spend our whole lives together now."

"I know. It is a lifetime I am looking forward to, Yugi." Yugi smiled happily as Yami kissed him again.


	21. Chapter 21 - Paradise

A/N: Thank you all for your encouragement. The first day back at work was absolute chaos, but in a good way. *Puts procrastination crown on* this is so much better than finance homework. I'll take writing fanfiction to finance anyday… Soooo….who is ready to find out where they are going on their honeymoon? Yugi sure as hell is ready to find out lol.

/Thoughts/

Yami checked the resort room and their baggage ensuring that they weren't about to leave anything behind. He stood before the open suitcase his arms crossed over his chest. He was clad in his favorite tight leather pants, black sleeveless shirt, studded belt and boots. Yugi was in the bathroom taking a shower, or so he thought. The youth had been eerily quiet the last several minutes.

Yugi bit his lip creeping slowly and ever so silently up behind Yami. His fingers outstretched reaching for to the plane tickets sticking out of Yami's rear pocket. /Almost there….almost…ah..shit…busted./

Yami had turned to see Yugi behind him reaching for the tickets. He raised an eyebrow, "Nice try, aibou. That was very slick."

Yugi giggled, "Come on, Yami! I'm going to find out today anyway."

Yami grinned and shook his head again, "You just have to wait a little bit longer. Now.." Yami reached over and grabbed the towel from around Yugi's waist and made a towel whip with it, "go get dressed before I come after you with your own towel!"

"Fine," Yugi turned and sauntered into the bathroom making sure to accentuate his rear with each step. Yami mentally groaned as he watched his husband disappear to get dressed.

\/\/\/

The tri-colored couple stood in line awaiting to check in for their flight. Yugi was looking around for any indication of which destination he and Yami were traveling to. When it was their turn to check in, Yami reached to his rear pocket and handed the two tickets to the blonde woman behind the counter.

"Your Gate is F8. Here are your boarding passes. The plane will be arriving in about 15 minutes, boarding will commence in 20." She said handing Yami and Yugi their passes. They thanked the woman before going to sit at the gate and wait for their plane.

Upon arrival at the gate the sign above the gate read, "Fiji." Yugi's violet eyes grew wide. He gasped and almost dropped his boarding pass, "Yami…we are going to Fiji?"

Yami smiled and nodded at him, "We are indeed."

"Wait….we are going to FIJI!?"

A low chuckle escaped his throat as he watched Yugi's violet orbs get even bigger and shine like the amethyst gem, "I hope that is okay."

"Of course it is! I'm so exited." Yugi leaned over and kissed Yami, "Thank you."

"I am so glad you are happy."

The boarding call came for their plane. They boarded and became situated in their seats. Yami let Yugi sit near the window so he could see out. Yami stretched his legs out as far as he could with the size of the plane. This nine hour plane ride was going to be a long one.

Two hours into the flight Yugi was flipping through one of his gaming magazines when he felt a weight on his shoulder. He glanced over to see Yami's head resting on his shoulder, the crimson eyes closed in a deep slumber. Yugi smiled as he shifted in his seat and moved the armrest in between them out of the way to help make Yami more comfortable. He smiled as he tilted his head back to try and take a nap as well.

\/\/\/

Yugi stood on the wooden patio of the private villa that would be their accommodations for the next seven days. The sun was beginning to set casting brilliant colors on the water in front of their villa. The villa was more than he ever anticipated for his honeymoon. There was a king size bed that felt like you were sleeping on a cloud, a small private pool, and a massive Jacuzzi tub with jets in that bathroom. The bathtub was surrounded by white candles varying in height and width. Yugi had a sneaking suspicion that Yami had phoned in early to request all of the candles.

As the sun set Yami appeared behind Yugi wrapping his arms around his waist. "Are you tired love?" Yugi nodded laying his head back on Yami's chest while his violet orbs watched the sunset colors dance on the waves.

"Will you come take a bath with me before bed?" the crimson eyed doppelganger whispered.

"That sounds like a great idea," Yugi replied. Yami followed the petite form of his lover down the hall and into the bathroom. Yugi gasped upon entering the room. The only light in the room came from the sunset outside and the multitude of white candles. The bath had already been prepared with luxurious oils and rose petals.

"You like it?"

"This is amazing. Thank you, Yami."

The crimson eyed professor stripped down and climbed into the tub first taking a seat in the back. Yugi removed his clothes and climbed into the tub sitting in between Yami's legs and resting his back and head against his husband's torso. He let out a content sigh as complete relaxation began to wash over him.

\/\/\/

When they awoke the next morning, a tray full of fresh fruit was delivered to them. Yugi sat on the bed next to Yami feeding him pieces of fruit, "What do you have up your sleeve for today?"

Yami thought for a moment chewing on the fruit, "Do you want to go snorkeling?"

Yugi nodded excitedly, "Let's go!"

The tri-colored couple changed into their swim trunks and grabbed the necessary snorkeling gear. They ran down to the beach directly in front of their villa. It was a beautiful secluded spot on the beach. They put their gear on and jumped into the warm waters filled with tropical fish of various sizes, shapes, and colors. Hours of exploring Fiji's aquatic wanders left them both feeling exhausted. They exited the waters hand in hand as they walked up to their villa to shower and stare up at the stars before bed.

\/\/\/

Yami had left a few hours ago to run inquire about another activity for them to do leaving Yugi alone in the villa. The youth was happy to be alone for once. He had been wanting to do something for Yami; something personal and intimate. He just needed a little bit of time to get set up. Yugi phoned for a massage table and various massage oils to be brought in. It took him some time, but he finally located the perfect space for the table. He found a small corner within the villa with a view of the ocean and plenty of shelving for candles and incense.

Yugi heard Yami walk through the door. He ran over to him and kissed him before sliding a blind fold on him.

"What's going on?" Yami asked.

"It's a surprise. Just come this way and take off your clothes." Yugi commented pulling Yami over to the massage corner he set up.

A deep baritone laugh filled the room, "What do you have up your sleeve little one?"

"You'll see," Yugi whispered as he helped Yami out of his tight ensemble. He turned Yami to face the massage table, "There is a table in front of you. Climb on top of it and lay down on your stomach."

Yami arched his eyebrow his curiosity peaking as he followed Yugi's instructions. As Yami lay down Yugi rubbed some of the oil into his palms before beginning his massage on the sun-kissed skin. He felt Yami's muscles relax as he massaged Yami's back, shoulders, and neck.

Yami moaned, "Oh Ra, Yugi. Where did you learn how to do this?"

Yugi whispered, "In a way, my mom. Archaeology was her passion and profession; however, she dabbled in massage therapy as well. After her and my father died in the plane crash my grandfather found some of her massage therapy books and gave them to me. I learned the rest on my own."

Yami arched his back and propped himself up on his forearms removing the blindfold. He took Yugi's hands within his own, "I know you miss her very much. You have a natural gift in massaging. I can tell your parents left you with many hidden talents. I am a very lucky man."

Yugi kissed his lover before gently pushing him back down onto the table, "Thank you. Now lay down, I'm not done yet," Yugi giggled.

\/\/\/

The tri-colored youth lay in the hammock outside of their villa enjoying the sun on their last day in Fiji. Yami had planed a honeymoon unlike any other. They went scuba diving multiple times, they ate dinner and drank champagne under a blanket of stars, they went horseback riding on the beach during sunrise, and napped in the hammock together in addition to other activities that involved a lot of moaning, and screaming. Yugi did not want to go back yet. This was the ultimate paradise and he was there with Yami.

"Is your stuff packed, aibou?" Yami asked appearing in the doorway.

Yugi sighed sadly, "Yes. I don't want to leave yet though."

"I know. I promise we will come back some time."

Yugi's eyes lit up, "Really? You promise?"

"I promise." Yami smiled.


	22. Chapter 22 - Gifts and Classroom Visits

A/N: Thank you all! I am doing very well and I am very excited because GUESS WHAT! When professors fail at life, little Ukume gets to come home and play with fanfiction! I love when life throws me unexpected spare time. It makes me very happy :) I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Yugi and Yami entered their apartment exhausted from their plane ride home. They set their luggage in the corner next to the door. Yugi had to admit, paradise is paradise, but there really is no other place like home. Yugi looked around and smiled at his home with Yami. Both violet and crimson eyes landed on bar which was covered with their wedding gifts.

"Remind me to thank Mana for dropping those off for us," Yami smiled.

"That was really nice of her. I think we should open them now!"

Yami chuckled at his excitable spouse, "Okay." They moved the gifts to the table to allow for more room. Yugi handed a gift to Yami to open while he grabbed a pen and paper.

"What is the pen and paper for?"

Yugi smiled, "I heard it is the easiest way to keep track of who gifted us what for the thank you notes"

"Excellent idea!" Yami commented as he turned the gift Yugi handed him over to locate the from tag, "this one is from Duke."

"Oh no" Yugi giggled, "Knowing Duke, it is going to be something sex oriented."

"Let's see then" Yami tore open the paper and cardboard box underneath. "You were right," Yami laughed his crimson orbs shining in amusement as he lifted the large bottle of strawberry flavored lube, red fuzzy handcuffs, and a gag ball out of the box.

Yugi facepalmed and giggled, "Trust Duke to always get something sex oriented"

Yami handed Yugi a gift bag, "This one says it is from your grandfather."

Yugi saw a card sticking out of the top and went to open that first. The card read:

My dearest Yugi and Yami,

Congratulation on your marriage. You two are truly destined to be together. Your love is one that will span across the ages of time into eternity to be an example for any who want to learn what love truly is. I wish you both all the happiness in the world.

Love,

Grandpa

P.S. Yugi put this on to give Yami some eye candy. I know you mentioned how much he loves leather.

Yugi looked in the bag curious as to what leather item his grandpa gifted. His cheeks turned bright pink, "Oh my Ra...I can't believe he bought that!"

"What is it?" Yami inquired. Yugi pushed the bag over to Yami who reached into the bag and pulled out a black leather thong in Yugi's size complete with a sheer black thigh length robe. Yami's crimson eyes darkened. "Why don't you try it on?" He smirked handing it over to Yugi.

The petite tri-colored youth grabbed the items, "Okay but no ravaging me until later… at least until after we are done opening these."

"Deal" Yami purred in his deep baritone voice.

Yugi went into the bedroom for several minutes while he changed. /Yami is going to go primal when he sees this. I can't believe grandpa bought this how embarrassing./ He thought to himself while staring at his reflection. He eventually opened the bedroom door and walked back out to the table where Yami sat.

Crimson eyes drank in every inch of his violet eyed lover. Yugi's slim and delicately sculpted form could be seen clearly under the shear fabric. The leather fit snugly around his member before narrowing to expose his round ass. Yami moaned as images and ideas flashed through his mind.

"Remember we had a deal. You don't pounce me until later and I would try it on." Yugi winked.

"Will you at least stay in it while we open the rest of the gifts?"

"Okay. That I can do. Your turn to open one." Yugi said while taking a seat next to his husband. "This one is from your mom." He handed it to Yami.

"Wow these are beautiful." Yami whispered his fingers running over the purple sheets he had just pulled out of a large box.

Yugi reached over caressing the new sheets, "Oh Ra! Are those made of Egyptian Cotton?"

Yami nodded, "1200 thread count."

"They are so soft!" Yugi cooed over the material.

"We will put them on the bed tonight or tomorrow." Yami smiled at his petite spouse.

Yugi picked up the next package "This one is from Mana. Do you want to open it?"

"Go ahead," Yami smiled.

Yugi popped the lid open and pulled out a large album with pictures of their wedding as well as personalized notes from each of the guest. "Wooow." Yugi whispered. "Look what your sister put together for us." His fingers traced the edges of the album in amazement.

Yami smiled thoughtfully, "She has always been incredibly artistic."

It took the tri-colored couple the rest of the evening to finish opening the wedding gifts given to them. They received a multitude of gifts ranging from massage oils from Ryou, the best knife set available in circulation from Bakura, gift certificates for spa treatments from Malik and Marik as well as many other gifts. As they finished opening the last gift, the same primal look crept back into the crimson eyes.

"Uh…Yami?"

Said doppelganger stood and hoisted Yugi up over his shoulder and headed back to the bedroom with a giggling and squirming Yugi in tow.

\/\/\/

Time passes in the blink of an eye when one is so busy and incredibly happy. He and Yami had been married for almost two years and here Yugi was staring down his final project and paper before graduation. He wanted to have Yami proofread over his paper regarding Ancient Egyptian culture, art, and symbolism.

He knew that Yami was teaching at this time but class would be over in less than 10 minutes anyway so he figured Yami would not mind a little interruption. He silently peaked his head in catching the eyes of his lover who was standing in front of a full class. Yami's classes were always full and Yugi had a pretty good feeling he knew why. A mixture of his teaching ability, topic expertise, and a of course…his ass.

Yami waved for him to come in. The class turned as he walked into the class; taking the same path Yami had taken the day he first laid eyes on him. Entering the room from the door in the back and walking towards the desk in the front of the room. He turned and sat on top of the desk as he watched Yami wrapping up his lecture.

The class was more interested in who their professor's look-a-like was than learning about the Ptolemaic dynasty. Yami sighed noticing he had lost the class's attention, "Please allow me the pleasure of introducing you to my husband. Class this is Yugi."

Yugi smiled and waved at them. The students returned his wave.

"Yugi, do you have any recommendations or words of wisdom for the class?" Yami asked winking at his lover.

The violet eyed spouse nodded, "Yami's tests are no joke. You need to put in the hours of study in order to pass his final. It's a brutal one."

Yami grinned rolling his eyes, "My finals are tough, but I'm not unkind. You have my email and office number. Feel free to call me or email me with any questions that you may have. Class dismissed See you on Wednesday for the final."

Yugi watched the shuffle of the students from his perch on Yami's desk. Yami walked over to wipe the board off and pack up his belongings into his leather messenger bag.

"How are you my love?" Yami kissed Yugi as he hoised his bag over his shoulder.

"Great. I'm done with my project paper. I just need you to proofread it."

"Good! I will do that tonight."

"Thank you. So how is this class doing?" Yugi inquired about the class that had just cleared out of the room.

"They are pretty bright and many have massive amounts of potential. They just need to learn how to harness it and use it for their personal growth."

Yugi giggled, "You are such a professor."

"Why do you say that," Yami asked smiling.

"How you talk and your attitude towards the students. It is good to see a professor who cares about the students well being. I am the prime example of that. If you didn't care about your students, I wouldn't be here today."

Yami wrapped his arms protectively around his violet eyed lover,"Let's not talk about that now. Are you ready to go?" Yami asked. Yugi hopped down from the desk and picked up his bag.

"What do you want to do to celebrate your graduation in a few weeks?" Yami asked as they walked out of the classroom. Yami turned to lock the door behind him before looking back at Yugi awaiting his response.

Yugi thought for a moment, "Well the guys were thinking of having a bonfire at the beach."

Yami nodded, "That sounds like fun. Would you mind if I do something for you as well?"

"You don't need to get me anything or do anything for me. I am perfectly happy with just having you."

"I know, but I want to do something for you."

"As long as it's not another car. The one I have is more than enough." Yugi giggled.

"A pony doesn't count in that category does it?" Yami jested.

"Oh no. You can get me a pony. I've always wanted one. Grandpa told me he would get me one and I am still waiting for it." Yugi giggled.

"Alright a pony it is!" The crimson eyed man winked at Yugi as he kissed his cheek.


	23. Chapter 23 - Graduation

A/N: Thank you all again for reading, for your reviews, for following and favoriting! I apologize that the time jump made it seem like the story is ending. That is **not **the case. Don't worry, I still have some plans and ideas for this story up my sleeve. It is not ending just yet. I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Yugi stood in front of the mirror examining his outfit and fidgeting excitedly. He wore black slacks, a white button up shirt, a crimson tie, and black dress shoes. Yami appeared in the mirror behind him also dressed in slacks and a white button up shirt his tie was violet.

"Don't worry, you look amazing." Yami whispered placing a kiss on Yugi's neck .

"I can't believe I'm graduating today." Yugi exclaimed spinning around to wrap his arms around his lover.

"With honors too." Yami added, "I'm soo proud of you."

A light blush dusted Yugi's cheeks, "Thank you for everything Yami. You have been there for me every step of the way."

Yami tightened his hold on Yugi, "I love you, aibou." Yugi's pink petal soft lips met Yami's in a tender kiss.

"Okay, enough mushy stuff," Yugi teased. "Have you seen my cap and gown?"

"They are already out in the car as are your cords for Magna Cum Laude," Yami responded pride resounding in his voice. Yugi had worked so hard to graduate with honors and succeeded.

Yugi glanced once more in the mirror before spraying some cologne on himself, "Okay! Let's go." Yami smiled as they headed out the door.

\/\/\/

The day was perfect for the graduation ceremony which was fortunate as the ceremony was outside. The sun was shining brightly with a light breeze keeping the temperature in check. Yami helped Yugi into his cap, gown, and honors cords before giving him a kiss on the cheek and finding a seat in the stands. After several minutes of searching he was flagged down by a familiar gray haired man.

He approached his father-in-law with a large smile, "Hello grandpa. Thank you for coming. Yugi will be so thrilled you were able to make it."

"I wouldn't miss Yugi's graduation for anything. He may be my grandson, but he is more like a son to me than anything else," Solomon stated patting Yami's shoulder, "Take good care of him, Yami."

Yami smiled warmly at the elderly gentleman, "I promise I will."

The ceremony commenced. There were a multitude of speakers such as the president of the university and the valedictorian. Each speech congratulating them on their success and commending them for their hard work. The valedictorian's speech also contained an inspirational message about overcoming obstacles and becoming stronger for doing so. Yugi's violet eyes gleamed with excitement as he watched the ceremony. After the speeches, the president of the university walked back to center stage and began calling out the names of those who were graduating. He came to Yugi's name announcing that Yugi was graduating with honors. Loud cheers could be heard from Yugi's family and friends in the stands as well as his friends also graduating that day. He smiled and waved as he crossed the stage to take the diploma. Once all names where called, the president of the university had them move their tassels over and the graduates tossed their caps in the air cheering excitedly as the caps flew into the air and began to rain down on them again.

Joey, Tristan, and Duke located Yugi quickly in the masses of people. Joey nuggied Yugi's spikey hair, "Congratulations little buddy! We did it!"

"Hey hey! Watch the hair!" Yugi batted Joeys hands away before hugging him and his other two closest friends, "Congratulations, Joey! Tristan! Duke!"

"So you coming to the beach for the bondfire tonight, Yugi?" Duke asked.

Yugi winked and gave them a thumbs up, "You bet!"

Yami and Solomon appeared next to Yugi. They both hugged and congratulated him, "Yugi, grandpa wants to take you out to lunch. I have something I need to get done and then I will meet you back at home before the bonfire tonight." Yami commented while hugging his violet eyed spouse.

Yugi glanced over at his grandfather, "That would be great, grandpa. I don't get to see you very often. It will be a great opportunity to catch up."

"That it will my boy! Do you guys want to come too?" Solomon asked Duke, Tristan, and Joey.

They looked at one another, "No thanks, grandpa. You spend some time with Yugi." Tristan smiled answering for the rest of the group.

"You ready, Yugi?" Grandpa asked.

"I am! I am starving!" Yugi turned to Yami and gave him a quick kiss, "I'll see you later. I love you."

"I love you too." Yami winked.

\/\/\/

Soloman took Yugi to the local burger place down the street from the campus. As expected, it was packed with joyful students celebrating either their graduation or the graduation of friend or family member. They found a booth in the far corner of the restaurant and sat down. A petite redheaded waitress with green eyes approached the two to welcome them and take their order. Yugi ordered BBQ mini sliders, fries, and a strawberry shake. His grandfather ordered a chicken sandwich, fries, and ice tea.

"So how is married life treating you my boy?" Solomon asked.

"It couldn't be better." Yugi smiled.

"So did that hubby of your like the wedding gift? You never really told me if he liked it or not..well..at least you didn't tell me if he liked it on you."

Yugi's mouth gaped open, / Oh Ra! We are not having this conversation right now.../

"What? Did he not like it?" Solomon inquired genuinely curious.

The waitress placed their drinks in front of them, "You're food will be out soon."

Yugi looked up at the girl, /My face has got to be as red as her hair.../ Yugi hid his beet red face in his hands while mumbling a, "Thank you, take your time."

When the petite waitress left, Solomon turned his attention back to Yugi, "Well?"

Yugi sighed tilting his head back, "He..." Yugi gulped, "He loved it. Thank you grandpa."

A knowing smirk crossed the elderly man's face, "From what you described of him, I knew he would."

"Yes, he loved it. I can't believe you bought it!" Yugi squeaked.

"Well, I wanted to get you something that would ensure a healthy sex life."

"Oh grandpa!" Yugi's head hit the table his face radiating so much heat you could fry an egg on his cheeks.

Solomon chuckled as he watched the youth squirm under the embarrassing topic, "Well, I'm glad he liked it. Look here comes our food."

Yugi looked up as the redhead brought their food and placed it in front of them. Yugi shoved a fry into his mouth as he tried to calm his face from lighting a fire in the corner of the restaurant.

"How long are you staying grandpa? We have a fold out couch if you need a place to spend the night." Yugi attempted desperately to change the topic.

"I can't stay. I have to leave after our lunch." Solomon responded taking a sip of his ice tea.

"Oh." Yugi glanced down sadly. He missed his grandfather immensely.

"Don't worry, I'll see you soon my boy."

Yugi smiled, "I know. I just miss you is all."

"I miss you too, Yugi. Hopefully, now that you are out of school you can come and see me more?"Solomon asked.

Yugi nodded, "I think that can be arranged."

"Good." Yugi's grandfather hugged him before they headed out to his car to take Yugi home.

\/\/\/

Yugi paced aimlessly throughout their apartment while chatting with Joey on his cell phone, "I know. I am so glad that is over. I actually think it is going to feel strange not having to worry about homework, classes, tests, papers, presentations, and projects." Yugi gasped for air after listing the responsibilities that come with attending school.

"Not me man. I am so happy it is over, I'm not looken back" Joey responded.

Yugi chuckled.

"So when are you coming to the bonfire, Yug! It's getten dark already."

"I'll be there! I'm just waiting on Yami to come home. He snuck off somewhere this afternoon and has yet to return. He is planning something, I just know he is; I just can't put my finger on what shenanigans he is up to this time." Yugi giggled again.

"If it's another car, can I have your Jag?"

"No, Joey! I love that car." He giggled, "Plus Yami and I already talked about that. It's not going to be another car."

"You really do have that man wrapped don't you." Joey teased.

"Yup and proud of it!"

The doorbell sounded earning Yugi's attention, "Oh! Joey someone's at the door. Hang on a second."

"Did Yami forget his key or something?" Joey asked

"Possibly, but I doubt it. He's really good about not losing his keys."

Yugi opened the door confusion crossing his face as his violet eyes met the gaze of two uniformed police officers.

"Hello," Yugi greeted them, "What can I do for you gentlemen?"

"Are you Yugi Sennen? Spouse of Yami Sennen?" One of them asked.

Yugi felt his heart skip a beat, "Ye…Yea…"

"We need to speak with you. Now."


	24. Chapter 24 - At the Hospital

A/N: Yay insomnia allowed me to pump out another chapter! Please..I'm begging you.. don't kill me 3

/Thoughts/

Yugi blinked in surprise as he rose his phone back to his ear and said in a monotone voice not taking his eyes off of the officers, "Joey…I have to call you later."

"Yug, what's.." Joey never finished his sentence before Yugi hung up.

"Yes. I am Yugi Sennen." Yugi whispered his mouth going dry as he repeated the statement, "What can I do for you both?"

The officers shared an uneasy look before one spoke up, "Yami's been in an accident."

Yugi dropped his cell phone; his hands raising to cover his mouth as tears began dancing in his eyes. "Is he okay?"

"He has been taken to the hospital." The other stated as he reached into his pocket to retrieve a card, "Here is the address of where he was taken and our contact information should you have any questions. They will be able to give you more information about what happened and his condition."

Yugi gulped staring at the card he had just received from the officer but not really seeing it.

"Thank you…." Yugi whispered fighting back the tears. /I have to get to him./ The officers nodded solemnly to Yugi as they took their leave. Yugi closed the door as the officers left and picked up his cell phone. His hands shaking as he fidgeted with the digital device trying to call Joey back. He couldn't think clearly enough to operate it nor would his fingers comply to push the desired buttons due his trembling. Yugi feared the worst. He wanted to call Joey back, but could not get his brain and fingers to cooperate and dial the number. To his relief, Joey's name flashed on the screen a few minutes later.

"Jo…Joey," Yugi croaked out.

"Yug! What's wrong man? What happened?" concern laced the blonde's voice.

"Yami's been in an accident. I..I…" Yugi could feel his composure slipping way.

"Yug, you want us to pick you up to take you to the hospital?" Joey asked assuming that was what Yugi was trying to ask.

Yugi nodded before realizing that Joey couldn't hear his node, "Yes." He whispered.

"We'll be there man. We're leaving now."

"Thanks Joey." Yugi whispered hanging up the phone and letting go of his composure. He fell to his knees; his hands balled up in fists. One squeezing his cell tight enough to turn his knuckles white. His body quivered as sorrow overtook him.

\/\/\/

Eighteen agonizing minutes later Yugi heard a knock at the door. He struggled to regain his standing position; his knees feeling wobbly and not sturdy enough to support him. As he opened the door, the concerned faces of Duke, Joey, and Tristan met his violet gaze. The three circled him giving him a brief supportive hug.

"Come on, Yugi. Let's get you to the hospital." Duke commented. Yugi handed Duke the card with the hospital address on it.

The ride over was silent and excruciating. Time almost seemed to stop completely. His mind raced with thoughts of the worst case scenarios. As Duke quickly located a parking spot they hopped out of the car and headed towards the hospital entrance. Yugi couldn't take it anymore, he had to get there faster. He burst into a sprint not stopping until he was in front of the front desk despite the searing pain in his chest. His three friends followed on his heels; their longer legs giving them an advantage.

"I'm Yugi Sennen," He began gasping, "I'm here regarding Yami Sennen."

The nurse typed rapidly for a few seconds, "Fifth floor. Room 526."

Yugi nodded his thank you before running over to the stairs and sprinting up as fast as he could. Tristan, Joey, and Duke each panting for breath behind him. Yugi found Room 526 without difficulty, he reached out to the door and began to open it.

"Yugi?"

Yugi's puffy violet eyes glanced to the side seeing a woman with blonde hair and brown eyes greeting him, "I'm Dr. Patrick. I thought that might be you. You look a lot like Yami."

Yugi turned to face her, "What happened to him? Is he okay?" Yugi squeaked his voice cracking with each question.

Dr. Patrick opened the door to Yami's room holding it open for Yugi. The youth slowly entered. His three friends opted to stay in the hallway to give them some privacy to talk. Yami was unconscious on the bed with tubes and monitors hooked up all around him. There was a white bandage wrapped around his head. His cheeks were scrapped up and his lower lip was swollen. He had a soft cast on his right wrist along with various other bandages and visible bruising on his body.

"It was a hit and run. Witnesses stated they saw the car hit him as he was crossing the street." Dr. Patrick began. Yugi raised his hands to his mouth again as the doctor continued, "He was hit hard forcing his body to roll over the car and land on the other side."

Tears flowed freely from the violet orbs, "Will he be okay?" Yugi choked out.

"We are not sure. The head trauma has placed him in a comma," The blonde answered as she watched Yugi approach the bed and touch Yami's hand. He didn't move. Not even a flinch. "You are welcome to stay with him as long as you wish. I am very sorry." Yugi nodded as she took her leave. Yugi climbed up on the bed next to Yami being careful not to move any of the tubing. He lifted Yami's arm wrapping it around himself and lay his head on the elder's chest listening to the steady beating of his heart as a river of tears erupted forth.

The door opened slowly, "Yug," Joey whispered, "The Doc told us about Yami. I'm so sorry man. Do you want us to stay with you tonight?" Yugi shook his head as buried his face in Yami's chest. Joey fought back the lump forming his his throat as he cleared his throat, "Okay little guy. Give us a call if you need or want anything at all and we will be right here." The petite youth nodded. Joey bowed his head as he walked back out to the hallway telling the others Yugi was staying with Yami.

\/\/\/

Yugi's eyes were puffy and bloodshot. He had not slept at all that night. He stayed in Yami's arms the whole night. He talked to Yami throughout the night trying to bring him out of the comma or make any kind of movement without success. He knew he had to make a specific phone call and he did not want to do it. He stared at the cell phone in his palms before dialing the number.

"Hello?" A friendly female voice answered.

Yugi gulped.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

"Mana…"

"Yugi! Are you okay?"

"Is Aziza there?" Yugi asked.

"Yes. Yes. She is right here. Hang on."

"Hello Yugi, dear." Yami's mother's gentle voice came over the line.

Yugi's breath hitched in his throat, He didn't know how he was going to say this.

"Yugi, dear, are you okay? It sounds like you are crying. What's wrong?"

Yugi began to sob uncontrollably on the phone, "Aziza, Yami was in an accident." Yugi whispered through his tears.

The phone grew deathly quiet, "Is he okay?"

"He's in a comma." Yugi squeaked. His sobbing making it almost impossible to talk.

"Oh, Yugi." Aziza gasped. Yugi could tell she was trying to hold it together, "Mana and I will be right there. We will catch the first flight out."

"Okay." Yugi whispered.

"We'll see you as soon as we can. I love you, Yugi." Aziza said before hanging up. Yugi lay back down with Yami. He crushed his lips on Yami's the tears flowing down his cheeks landing on Yami's before sliding down the sides of his face. Yugi once again lay his head on his lover's chest needing to hear the gentle rhythm of his heart. Exhaustion finally took hold of him as he fell asleep next to Yami.

\/\/\/

Yugi heard quiet movement in the room, his violet eyes opening slowly at first before blinking to focus his sight. When he looked up he saw Mana sitting in one of the chairs off to the side her brown hair flowing around her face hiding her expression from Yugi.

She looked up when she heard Yugi stir, "Oh Yugi!" Mana exclaimed running over to the side of the bed and embracing her brother-in-law. "You've been out cold for two days."

Yugi returned the hug before looking at Yami. He was still unconscious, "Has he waken up at all?"

Mana gulped new tears forming in her puffy eyes, "No. He hasn't moved at all."

Yugi felt his heart sink at the news. "Where's Aziza?" Yugi whispered.

"She went to call our father. She'll be back in a few minutes." Yugi nodded.

Said woman walked through the door cell phone in hand. She saw Yugi was awake and rushed over to him. "Yugi, I'm so sorry this happened." She whispered wrapping her arms around the violet eyed youth in a warm and comforting hug, "He is very strong. He can pull through this." She commented. Yugi was unsure if she was trying to convince him or herself of that statement.

Mana placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder, "He is very strong, Yugi. His pure will to live won't let him stay in a comma. Especially with how much he loves you."

Aziza wiped a tear away from her crimson eyes, "Yugi, you need to eat something. You've been out for two days and your friends said you hadn't eaten for almost three. I can go get you something. What do you want?"

Yugi shook his head, "Thank you but I don't want anything. I'm really not hungry."

"You have to eat," Aziza hugged him again, "I know you don't want to because of what is going on but your body needs the fuel." Yugi could only stare at Yami; his eyes tracing the outline of his lover's face and watching the gentle rise and fall of his chest.

"Yugi you have to eat or we will have them admit you and put some nutrients in you via an IV." Mana frowned at him.

"You wouldn't have them admit me would you?" Yugi asked.

"Yes we would. We don't want Yami to wake up to a dead husband. They can force you to be admitted for your own good."

Yugi sighed, "Okay." Mana nodded as she took out her wallet and left the room heading for the cafeteria.

"Yugi," Aziza's crimson eyes looked thoughtfully at her son-in-law. Violet met crimson. "Mana and I are going to stay with you for a while. We want to be here for you and for Yami."

Yugi nodded, "Okay."

Aziza hugged Yugi's trembling form tightly, "We are here for you sweetie," she whispered.


	25. Chapter 25 - Lullaby

A/N: Thank you for not killing me! Lol Ohhh...how I love to write when writer's block is not present. I may not be the best at writing, but I truly enjoy it. And I hope you enjoy the chapter.

/Thoughts/

It took several hours of creative persuasion for Aziza and Mana to convince Yugi that it was time to go home. They could both see the youth was physically, mentally, and emotionally drained and staying with his unconscious spouse was not helping. Yugi had already been there nearly four days. They had to get him home.

Aziza had rented a comfortable SUV for her and Mana to use while they stayed with Yugi. She did not feel like taking cabs everywhere. The ride home from the hospital was silent overall; each of them tending to their own thoughts. Prior to them leaving the hospital, the nurse handed Mana a bag containing Yami's belongings. She opened said bag which instantly filled the car with the scent if sandalwood and spices. It smelled like Yami. Yugi's violet orbs grew wide again as he fought back the urge to cry.

"I wonder what this is," Mana asked as she took an envelope out of the bag. "Um...Yugi?" She commented after opening it. Mana looked towards the back seat where Yugi sat as she held out the document.

"What is it?" Yugi asked weakly his voice barely audible over the road noise surrounding the car.

"It's for you."

Yugi blinked confused as he took the document. His violet eyes scanned the paper growing large as he realized what it was.

Mana smiled at the youth, "He had a star named after you."

"That was sweet." Aziza chimed in.

/That must have been where he ran off to after the graduation ceremony./ Yugi hugged the document as he stared at the window at the passing traffic; a tear sliding silently down his cheek. /Thank you, Yami/

When they arrived at the apartment, Yugi unlocked the door for them and let the ladies in first before he slowly walked in. The petite doppelganger stood in the center of the living room lost in his own thoughts. The apartment was not the same without Yami. It was so quiet. An empty lifeless void without Yami's presence.

"Yugi, sweetie," Aziza placed a hand on his shoulder to get his attention. "You look exhausted. Why don't you take a nice hot shower?"

Yugi nodded, "okay." He walked stiffly to the bathroom not paying much attention to anything. He turned the shower on and closed the door thrusting the room in an inky blackness. He didn't bother with the light. It was overrated. He wanted the room to be as dark and empty as he felt.

Mana watched Yugi's form disappear into the bathroom and turning to her mother, "I'm worried about him."

"Me too, Mana" Aziza sighed.

"Do you really think Yami will pull out if this?" Mana asked as she allowed the waves of emotion to wash over her while she embraced her mother.

"I know he will. Yami is strong and has as a strong will to survive. He is stubborn and very much in love with Yugi. I have no doubt that he will wake up. His body is badly damaged and trying to repair itself. The biggest question is: how long will it take him to wake up? I am very worried about Yugi if he does not wake up soon though. You can tell when you see them together. They belong together. One is not complete without the other."

Yugi sat in the shower in the pitch black bathroom. He held his knees to his chest and cried as he thought of Yami laying in a comma, their wedding, their honeymoon, Yami's strong arms around him when he trebled like he was at this point. Memories raced through is head making him slightly lightheaded. He didn't know how long he had sat there in the darkness but a gentle knock at the door tore him away from his thoughts and back to the present.

"Yugi. You okay?" Mana's voice penetrated the darkness.

"I'm fine. I'll be right out" Yugi hollered. He hugged his knees for a few minutes longer before stood up to turn the shower off.

\/\/\/

The violet eyed youth lay in the bed he usually shared with his husband clutching Yami's pillow to his chest like a life raft. The room was dark and silent. The only noises he could hear were Aziza and Mana moving around the living room and talking. He had no interest in socializing whatsoever.

He heard the annoying shrill sound of the doorbell. He didn't move. Did not flinch. He just lay there listening to the activity in the living room. He heard a familiar male voice coming from the living room as one of the ladies let the guest in.

"Any change wit Yami? No?...Man...how about our little Yug." There was low muffled talking that he could not make out what it was saying before the male voice broke in again. "Can I go see him?...I don't care if he is sleeping he needs to get his ass out of bed. He has been there off and on for almost six weeks now. He can't keep this up." Yugi heard heavy footsteps getting louder as they approached the door.

The person didn't knock, he just stepped in, "Hey little buddy." Joey said as he crossed the room and took a seat at the edge of the bed next to Yugi. "You know you can't stay in here forever."

"Yes I can." He whispered pulling the covers over his head even further.

"No you can't man. This ain't living. Yami wouldn't want you to hide away from life like this." Joey pulled the blankets off if Yugi. "You're getting up." Joey rummaged through Yugi's closet to locate some clothes for his petite friend. He tracked down a pair of jeans and a a white shirt. "Here Yug put this on. You will feel a bit better once you are dressed." Joey commented as he tossed the clothes over to Yugi.

Grumbling Yugi slid the jeans and shirt on, "Okay, I'm dressed. Can I go back to bed now?"

"No," Joey crossed the room to make sure Yugi wouldn't climb back into bed, "Oh man! How long has it been since you took a shower?" Joey said backing away getting his first whiff of Yugi, "I think you should actually take a shower and then change back into your clothes."

"Fine" Yugi growled heading over to the bathroom and slamming the door. Yugi took a speed shower to freshen up. As he got out of the shower, he caught a gimps of himself in the mirror. He was getting skinny again. The jeans that use to fit him perfectly hung low on his hips. His muscles were no longer as pronounced. The dark circles under his eyes making him look sickly. /Yami/…his violet eyes flashed with rage, /I need you. WAKE UP! PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU TO WAKE UP!/ Yugi yelled in his head as his fist came crashing down on the mirror in front of him. He felt a trickle run down his forearm. He pulled his fist back to look at it. He had glass shards still stuck in his knuckles and the blood dripped down his arm and pooled on the counter.

"What the hell, Yug? What's goen on in there?" Joey's voice boomed from the other side of the door.

"Nothing."

"That didn't sound like nothing! Now let me in or I will come in after you." Joey threatened.

Yugi sighed and rolled his eyes as he unlocked the door, "It's open." He commented calmly staring at his fist.

Joey opened the door seeing the shattered mirror, the glass everywhere, and Yugi's bloody fist. "Ah shit Yug. Look at your fist!" Joey sighed as he called down the hall, "Aziza get the first aid kit out, Yug's gonna need it." Joey wrapped Yugi's fist in a towel before he guided him into the kitchen were Aziza was ready with the kit.

The raven hared woman's eyes grew wide, "Ra, Yugi! You may need stitches for that." She took the youth's fist in her motherly hands examining it before deciding on a course of action. Mana came to sit down next to Yugi giving him a sympathetic look.

"Mana get some warm water," Aziza ordered gently as she picked up the tweezers to try and pick the glass shards out of Yugi's fist. Mana returned with the warm water while her mother turned Yugi's hand over and over in hers looking for any glass that she may have missed.

"Are we going to need to take him?" Mana asked.

Aziza nodded, "You need stitches little one. I'll clean and bandage it up but after that we need to get you to the hospital."

Yugi blushed slightly, "Before we go…" his violet eyes met Aziza's crimson eyes. She nodded indicating she was listening. "Will you please teach me the Egyptian lullaby?"

"Which one?" She asked curiously.

"I think he means the one you use to sing to us before bed, Mother." Mana stated. Aziza looked back to Yugi who was nodding his head confirming Mana's statement.

"Sure. I can teach it to you. Why do you want to learn it?" she asked as she wrapped Yugi's hand in gauze.

"When I was recovering from Dominick's abuse and still having nightmares, Yami would hum or sing it to me. It always calmed me down. I wanted to sing it to him since we will be at the hospital anyway.

Aziza smiled thoughtfully, "Okay, Yugi. I will teach you."

\/\/\/

After Yugi's hand was fully stitched and bandaged, Mana, Aziza, and Yugi made their way to Yami's room. He was in the same position, the nurses reporting to them that there was no change in either direction. Yugi gulped as he approached his love. He climbed into the bed gingerly to not injure his hand any further and to not disturb the wires connected to Yami. He placed his unconscious spouse's head on his chest as he tried to remember all of the Egyptian lyrics and pronunciation to the lullaby that Mana and Aziza taught him. He began singing, his soft voice floating through the air; gliding with elegance through each note. The two Egyptian women smiled at him impressed with how well he learned the song.

"Wait…" Mana whispered, "Did you see that?"

"See what, Mana?" Aziza asked.

She waved her mother off as she approached Yugi, "Sing it again!"

"But why?" Yugi asked.

"Just trust me. Sing it again."


	26. Chapter 26 - Tango

A/N: Thank you all again for reading and reviewing! You are amazing! It is such motivation and inspiration to keep writing. I hope you like the chapie!

/Thoughts/

Yugi licked his dry lips as he took a few deep breaths before beginning the song again. Mana's chocolate brown eyes were wide and intently watching her brother. Aziza looked between Yugi and Yami on the bed and an excitable daughter next to her. She was very confused. What could have gotten her daughter so riled up? Towards the middle of the song Mana pointed at Yami's hand. His long digits were starting to move. Yugi felt Yami breathe in deeply before letting it out. The violet orbs brimmed with tears as he continued the song. His fingers going to Yami's face and caressing his cheeks gently. /Please wake up Yami./ Yugi thought as the song ended. He tightened his hug on Yami as he started singing again. This time, Aziza stepped forward as her gentle voice joined Yugi's in a harmonious dance of melody and lyrics. Mana swallowed heavily and joined in shortly after. Yami shifted taking in another deep breath. His crimson eyes slowly opening. He raised his hand to block the bright light as he groaned.

Yugi couldn't contain himself. He kiss Yami wrapping the crimson eyed doppelganger in the tightest hug his petite form could manage. Yami pulled back from the kiss and looked around confused. His crimson eyes falling on Yugi.

/Ra…/ Yugi's smile faded as he watched Yami, /Please tell me he doesn't have amnesia!/

The crimson eyes locked on violet, "Yugi, what are Mana and my Mother doing here?"

Yugi breathed a sigh of relief, "You were in an accident my love. They came to visit us."

Yami thought for a moment, "I don't remember what happened."

"Do you remember the graduation?" Yugi asked trying to get a feel for how far back Yami could remember.

"Yes. I remember that and I remember you went to lunch with your grandfather while I went to get your….Oh no…where is it?" Yami pat his sides looking for pockets before he tried to stand to go look for what was lost.

Yugi gently grabbed his shoulders and guided him back into his laying position,"It's okay. It was not lost. Mana found the document. You had a star named for me." Yami's crimson eyes fell on his lover.

"I'm sorry, Yugi, I wanted to give it to you."

"No need to apologize. I love it, Yami. Thank you so much for doing that. It was very sweet." Yugi kissed Yami again. After being without his lover for six weeks, he couldn't get enough of those soft lips and Yami's exotic taste.

"How long have I been asleep? It must have been at least a few days since you two were able to travel here. It is very good to see you both by the way." Yami indicated to his mother and sister. The three of them looked nervously at each other.

"What is it? How long have I been out?"

"It's just a little bit longer than a few days." Yugi whispered.

"Please don't tell me I've been out for years." The crimson eyes growing wide.

Yugi giggled softly, "No, it wasn't years. You've been out for six weeks." The crimson eyes looked pensive. "Aziza and Mana have been a huge help though. They have been staying with me""

Yami gave them both a grateful look, "Thank you both for being there for us. We appreciate it."

"Yami, we are family. Of course we will be here for you."

A nurse walked into the room and saw Yami conscious. She excused herself to go find the doctor. A few minutes later, Dr. Patrick entered the room smiling, "I'm glad to see you are awake Yami. You gave your family a little scare there." Yami looked down sadly. "So how are you feeling?" Yugi moved out of the way to let her examine Yami.

"I feel fine. I'm ready to go home."

The doctor chuckled, "I'm sure you are. I just want to run a few tests and then you should be able to go." Before the doctor left, Aziza pulled her aside curious how singing could have brought her son out of the comma.

Dr. Patrick looked thoughtful for a moment, "So it was a lullaby in his native tongue sung by Yugi?"

Aziza nodded.

Dr. Patrick tilted her head thinking, "It is possible that hearing the voice of his lover singing a song that is so embedded in his past, his culture, and that means so much to him that his body began to react to it thus waking him up." Aziza thanked her before she left leaving the family alone.

\/\/\/

Yugi's heart fluttered as he sat on the couch with Yami, his fingers entwined and playing with Yami's long digits. He could not get enough of Yami. He loved everything about the crimson eyed man before him. If it were not for his in-laws being in the kitchen making dinner, he would have shown Yami exactly how much he loved him. Yami sat next to him lost deep in thought as Yugi ran his hand up and down Yami's biceps.

"What are you thinking about?" Yugi asked.

Yami smiled turning to his lover, "You."

Yugi blushed, "What about me?" Yami did not answer. He stood and walked over to his stereo system placing a CD into the tray. "Yami?" Yugi asked as he watched his lover push buttons on the stereo to start a specific song. Soft music floated through the room. Yami removed his shirt and stretched his torso muscles. He offered his hand to Yugi. Yugi titled his head as accepted the offered hand. Yami pulled him to his feet as he placed one hand on the small of Yugi's back and took Yugi's right hand in his. After taking in a few breaths to pick up the beat, Yami guided Yugi around the living room in a tango. Yugi was still learning the tango and felt clumsy next to Yami's graceful movements.

"I've never heard this song, what is it?" Yugi asked meeting the crimson gaze the stared lovingly down at him.

"Tango to Evora by Loreena McKennitt." Yami responded.

"It's beautiful" Yugi whispered as he let Yami guide him through the steps. He was far from confident with how to tango.

"You're beautiful my love." Yami whispered. Yugi's cheeks turned bright red.

"You're good with waltzing, tangos, and bellydancing..is there a dance you're not perfect at?" Yugi smiled softly.

Yami chuckled, a sound that Yugi missed far too much, "The quickstep. I have not quite mastered that one."

The song began to end. Yami dipped Yugi placing a kiss on the petite doppelgangers chest before bringing him slowly up to kiss his lips.

The duo heard an eruption of cheers and clapping from the kitchen, "That was beautiful!" Mana came skipping into the living room, "I almost forgot what a talented dancer you are, Yami. You were great too Yugi!"

"Years of lessons…" Aziza laughed, "He better be good." Yami winked at his mother grateful to her for insisting he start taking dance lessons at such a young age. Dancing was the last thing he wanted to do at the age of six, but boy did it pay off in his adult life. It was yet another way to show his passion and love for his aibou.

\/\/\/

Mana and Aziza only stayed a few more days after Yami woke up before needing to return home to Egypt. The goodbye was bitter sweet. Yami was happy to see them go so he could have the apartment to himself and Yugi again; however, he did not want them to go. It was rare that he ever got to see them.

Aziza whisperd to Yami as they hugged goodbye, "You take care of that husband of yours. He is sure sweet."

"I will." Yami whispered.

"You do know you can come visit us too," Mana said ruffling Yami's hair.

"I know. We will at some point." Yami smiled at his little sister.

"Oh I would love to visit you in Egypt!" Yugi exclaimed, "Yami has classes starting soon, but we will talk and see when we can come visit."

"You better!" Mana winked at her petite brother-in-law.

The look-a-likes smiled at each other before bidding farewell to Mana and Aziza. The ladies turned and boarded the plane heading home.

\/\/\/

Yami spent the next several days rushing around frantically trying to get everything ready for classes to start the next week. As he was in a comma a large portion of the summer, he did not have the extra time to prepare. Yugi helped out as much as he could with the preparations and with the distractions whenever Yami needed a break. The crimson eyed professor would keep going if it were not for Yugi pulling him away for much needed breaks every now and then.

Yugi was returning from the store after picking up some supplies that Yami requested for his class. As Yugi entered the apartment, he heard Yami talking on the phone in Arabic. Yami waved at him from the couch and continued the conversation. His left hand rubbing his temple to fight back the oncoming headache. Yugi sat the bag of supplies down on the counter as he watched Yami closely. His lover had been under a lot of stress lately trying to prepare for his classes, but this was something different. He may not understand Arabic but he could tell in Yami's voice there was something wrong. Yami hung up the phone and sighed. He leaned forward on the couch his elbows resting on his knees and his head in his hands.

"What's wrong?"

"That was my mother." Yami whispered.

"Are she and Mana okay?"

Yami nodded, "They are both fine. It's my father."

"What's wrong with him?" Yugi whispered sitting next to Yami.

"He's dying."

Yugi gasped, "Oh Ra, Yami. I'm sorry. Can you take the semester off and we could go visit him?"

Yami gulped. His heart began to beat faster, "It is more complicated than that,Yugi."

"What do you mean?" Yugi climbed into Yami's lap wrapping his arms around Yami's neck.

"I'm his heir."


	27. Chapter 27 - Moving

A/N: *Stretches* Oh my Ra…That's all I'm sayen! The chapters just keep flowing. That's how I like it! haha. Enjoy the chapter 3

/Thoughts/

Yugi's violet eyes surveyed the troubled sun-kissed face, "His…heir?"

Yami nodded; bitting his lip he continued, "I'm the heir to the throne. My father is Aknamkanon Pharaoh of Egypt…and I am Atem Yami Sennen."

Violet eyes grew as large as saucers, "YOU'RE THE EGYPTIAN PRINCE?!"

A small nod.

Yugi stood from Yami's lap and began pacing the floor, "I can't believe you've never mentioned this to me." Yami's crimson eyes looked down at his hands resting in his lap. "We've been together all this time and you never told me that you are the Prince of Egypt." Yami's head sunk even lower. He felt horrible for keeping that from Yugi. The violet eyed youth sighed as he climbed back into Yami's lap. Using his thumb and index finger he forced the crimson eyes to look at him.

"I understand why you did. To be defined as what you are and not who you are and what your talents are would be infuriating. I just wish you would have told me." Yugi smiled softly at his beloved.

"So you're not mad?" Yami whispered.

Yugi thought for a moment, "No. I'm actually not. It is a big secret, but I know why you did it. This does explain a lot too."

A small smile etched its way across Yami's lips, "So you will come with me to Egypt?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Atem." Yami's heart skipped a beat as he heard Yugi speak his first name. Yugi's lips brushed Yami's before crushing them together. He nibbled Yami's lip before Yami complied to allow access to the hot wet crevices of his mouth. Yugi broke this kiss panting, "I go where you go. You are the other half of my soul. What kind of soul mate would I be if I didn't go with you?"

"What about your archaeology career?" Yami asked concerned. He did not want Yugi to give up his dream.

"That can wait. I need to be with you right now. I am here for you to support you in whatever you need to do. If that means we move to Egypt, so be it. Let's move to Egypt."

Yami blinked his mouth falling open, "Just like that little one?"

Yugi nodded, "Just like that. I will make the travel and moving arrangements with your mother tomorrow."

Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi, "Thank you for understanding and for being here for me. I can't do this without you."

"You don't have to. I will be right here by your side"

\/\/\/

Yugi gave one last look at the apartment. So much had happened in that apartment. It held extreme sentimental value to him and it was hard to let it go, but it was necessary. The past week had been hectic. He worked diligently with Aziza to make all of the arrangements so Yami wouldn't have to. He had also written Yami's resignation to the college. The only thing it needed was the crimson eyed professor's signature. Yugi figured that Yami had enough to worry about. Yugi sighed as he turned and walked out of the apartment. He rolled the last bit of luggage onto the curb before locking up.

"You ready?" that baritone voice could still send chills down his spine.

Yugi turned to face Yami, "I am ready. Are you?"

Yami shifted from one foot to the other, "No, but what choice have I?"

Yugi smiled, "You can do this." With a small kiss on the cheek Yugi hoisted the luggage into one of the black airport town-cars. Yugi and Yami decided to sell their automobiles a few days prior leaving them with a town car as the most desirable option of transportation to the airport.

\/\/\/

Yugi found Egypt fascinating and downright enchanting. Mana picked them up at the airport before taking them to the palace. As expected, there were guards all over the palace and Mana instructed one of them to show Yami and Yugi to their room to get settled first.

The room was breathtaking. The floors were made of a hard cream colored stone. There were double doors leading out to their balcony which was faced due west. The double doors were open; the warm Egypt breeze playing with the white curtains making them dance. The walls were covered in beautiful tapestries of Egyptian scenery and hieroglyphics. A large mahogany four poster canopy bed with white curtains draping down stood at the far wall across from the double doors allowing them to view the sunset from bed if they every wished. Yugi flung himself on the soft Egyptian cotton sheets and melted into the mattress. Yami lay next to him smiling as the sun illuminated his fair skinned lover.

"Welcome to Egypt, Yugi. The place of my birth."

Yugi stared up into the crimson eyes that were hovering over him, "Thank you. It is beautiful here."

"I'm glad you like it." Yami closed his eyes as he leaned in to tackle Yugi. A knock resounded through the room. "Hold that thought," whispered Yami winking at his petite spouse. "Enter," his baritone voice hollered.

A guard came into the room and blushed as he saw the two look-a-likes on the bed. He bowed low, "Your highness, your father wishes to see you now."

Yami nodded as he stood, "Let's go, Yugi." He took Yugi's hand in his and followed the guard to another part of the palace.

The guard stopped outside a set of double doors bowing again to Yami as he opened the door for the couple. The room was very similar to their own only much larger. The canopy bed had a sheer gold curtain around it that waved in the breeze.

"Atem?" a frail voice came from within the bed.

"Yes. It is I father." Yami approached the bed as Yugi waited at the door. Yami bowed before his father kissing his hand.

"I am so happy you could make it my boy. Just look at how much you have grown and matured," his dark grey eyes smiled proudly at his son. "Where is this Yugi I've been hearing so much about from your mother and sister?"

"He is here." Yami waved for Yugi to come forward. Yugi approached the bed timidly. He had never met a pharaoh before.

"No need to by shy little one. Come forward." Aknamkanon instructed. Yugi nodded as he stood next to Yami. He bowed before the Pharaoh.

"You are a cute little one. Congratulations on your marriage. I am sorry I could not attend. I had other business here that prevented me from attending your wedding. I saw the pictures. It looked beautiful."

"It is an honor to meet you sir." Yugi said nervously.

A wrinkled hand brushed his gray hair out of his face, "I wanted to give you both my blessing."

Yami smiled at his father as he wrapped an arm around his petite lover, "Thank you, father."

Aknamkanon cleared his throat, "The coronation ceremony to crown you pharaoh is tomorrow at sundown, Atem."

Yami bowed again, "I will be there." He pulled the sheets up and around his father tucking him in, "You should get some rest now."

The elderly man coughed, "I think I might be able to now that I know you are here and accepting the throne. I was worried you wouldn't want to return."

Yami smiled looking calm on the exterior, "It is my responsibility. I am happy to accept it."

Yugi bowed again, "Rest well, sir."

\/\/\/

Yugi ran his hands down his new attire that he was to wear for the coronation. He wore a knee length shendyt and a white shirt with a gold belt. He wore gold wrist cuffs and armbands along with the same type of white slippers as he wore for the wedding.

"Are you ready, Yami?" Yugi called toward the connecting bathroom. He did not get a response. He approached the bathroom door swinging it open. His crimson eyed doppelganger was no where to be seen. /Strange..I could have sworn he was just in here getting ready for the coronation./ He glanced over and saw a large window on the other side open. /He didn't…/ Yugi glanced out the window and looked down. It would have been tough but not impossible. There was a short drop to a canvas overhanging a balcony below and then a bit of a climb down to get to the ground. There was no other way out of the bathroom and Yugi would have seen him leave. /Great the coronation is going to start soon and the pharaoh-to-be is gone./

Yugi began looking quickly from one room to another throughout the palace to try and find Yami with no luck.

"You may try the oasis." Mana whispered from behind him. Yugi jumped not expecting anyone to be following him around.

"Where is that and why would he be there?"

"It's outside the palace a little over a mile east. He use to go there all the time to think. It is secluded and I'm one of the few that knows where it is."

"Will you please show me?" Yugi asked panting as he slowly began to regain his breath.

"Can you ride a horse?" Mana winked.

"Not well.."

"You can ride with me then. Let's go."

\/\/\/

Mana stopped the horse slightly before reaching the oasis. She had a feeling Yami was there and wanted to give Yugi and Yami some privacy. She helped Yugi dismount, "Just go straight in." The horse pawed at the ground a few times. Yugi turned and ran towards the opening of the lush Oasis.

Sitting near the water was his crimson eyed doppelganger. Yugi could see his body was trembling violently. Yugi approached his lover and knelt in front of him. The crimson eyes stared past him into the distance as his breathing came in short ragged gasps.

"Yami."

Yami did not respond.

"Yami." Yugi raised his voice a little bit as he waved his hand in front of his lover's face to no avail. Yami was hyperventilating. He had never seen Yami lose his composure like this.

"Yami, you need to slow your breathing." Yugi made his voice as calming as possible. Yami stared off into the distance and did not look at Yugi nor did he hear him. Yugi captured Yami's lips in a short passionate kiss. The crimson eyes blinked and focused on Yugi. /Good. I at least have his attention now./

"Take deep breaths, Yami. Slow your breathing." Yugi took one of his lover's hands and placed it on his chest, "Breath just like me. In.." Yugi took a long breath in counting mentally to five, "Out…." He slowly exhaled counting to five.

"Good! Again, Yami, breathe with me." Yami felt Yugi's chest expand as he took each breath in deeply and exhaled slowly.

He shook his head. His voice a much higher pitch than it usually was, "Yugi, I can't do this!" Yami stood and started pacing.

"Yes you can. I know you." Yugi reassured him.

"I can't do this!" Yami repeated, "I can't rule Egypt! I'm a professor not a pharaoh."

"No, Yami. You are a pharaoh." Yugi smiled at him. Yami glanced over to his petite violet eyed aibou. "I couldn't really place it before I knew who you were, but there has always been a regalness about you. You have a commanding presence that demands respect. You were raised to rule. You. Are. The. Pharaoh."

Yami gulped again. His shaking had died down some but he still could feel little tremors all throughout his body.

"Come sit with me for a few minutes." Yugi asked patting the ground in front of him. Yami sat where Yugi had indicated. Yugi's small hands worked their way under the purple cloak Yami wore to the bare skin underneath and began caressing and massaging his back to calm him.

"Yugi?" Yami's baritone voice was back to normal.

"Hmmm?"

Yami turned to smile at him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now let's go to your coronation!" Yugi exclaimed.

"How did you get here anyway? How did you find it?"

"Mana brought me. She's waiting with the horse."

Yami smiled, "I have mine. Would you ride back with me?" Yugi nodded excitedly.


	28. Chapter 28 - Missing

A/N: Ello ello my lovelies! As they are now in Egypt and Yami is taking over as pharaoh, I'm going to start writing the name Atem instead of Yami. I apologize if this causes any confusion. It just felt appropriate to me. : ) Can you believe… chapter 28? And to think, I almost ended this story at chapter 9. *happy sigh*I really hope you like the chapter!

/Thoughts/

Atem was crowned pharaoh by the council of high priests before a congregation of the Egyptian people. It had been countless years since they had laid eyes on their prince, now pharaoh, and many were overjoyed at his return. If he was to rule anything like his father, they expected many long years of peace and prosperity. Atem had some mighty big shoes to fill. He felt his pulse quicken as he stood before the crowed looking upon his people as one of the high priests placed the golden grown on his brow. His face was calm and confident, showing no sign of his nerves raging within him. His crimson orbs sought his violet eyed lover in the crowd. He eventually spotted the petite form of his spouse slightly off to the side. The brilliant violet shining at him with all of the confidence and love in the world. The look of pure love on Yugi's cherubic face made his heart flutter as he smiled.

As the ceremony ended, Atem outstretched his arm in Yugi's direction asking for him to join him at his side. A brilliant blush matching Atem's eyes painted Yugi's cheeks as he stepped forward towards his crimson eyed doppelganger accepting the offered hand. Atem pulled him into a warm embrace as he introduced Yugi to his people as his spouse. The newly crowned pharaoh turned and took his position on the throne. Yugi took a seat on the floor at Atem's feet. The two entwined their fingers together as the crowed bowed to their new pharaoh.

\/\/\/

Less than one month after Atem took the throne, his father passed away. The young pharaoh was very good at hiding his mourning from all except three: Yugi, Mana, and his mother. He stood on the balcony of their room watching the sun disappear behind the horizon making way for the stars and moon to come out and play. The sun's warmth lingered on his bare torso even after it had bid the world farewell for the night. He rested his elbow on the stone railing and his chin rested in his hand. He felt a gentle familiar touch on his bicep. Glancing down at the hand, violet eyes appeared from behind him as they kissed their way up his arm to his shoulder and then to his dusky tan lips.

"He will never truly be gone," Yugi's whisper was carried on the warm evening breeze to his ears.

"I know," Atem closed his eyes, "I just wish I would have come to see him earlier. I wish that you would have been able to spend more time with him. He was so full of life. You would have really enjoyed getting to know him." The crimson eyes opened once more with a sigh.

Yugi's small digits caressed the side of Atem's face making their way up to his blonde bangs. He ran his fingers through his hair and to the back of his neck; he pulled Atem closer to him for a kiss, "as long as you remember him and what he taught you, you will never be apart."

Atem smiled at his petite lover, Yugi was wise for one so young. He warped his arms around his small doppelganger before whispering, "I think it is time for bed my love." Yugi nodded against his chest before they turned to go back into the room each striping their clothing. Sleeping in the buff had become a routine. It had been too hot to wear anything to bed. Additionally, they loved the feeling of their skin touching. It went far beyond a sexual attraction to each other. They felt closer to one another; finding everything they need within the others embrace.

\/\/\/

The years had flown by in the blink of an eye. Atem had adapted to becoming pharaoh quickly. He ruled with a firm but gentle and fair hand always thinking of what is best for his people. Yugi often observed Atem while he performed his duties of the throne; listening to each issue that his people brought before him always carefully considering all options to ensure the best one was chosen. Occasionally, Yugi would even sit on the floor beside Atem and hold his hand.

It took Yugi a little over a year to adapt to Egypt and the culture. He engrossed himself in studying the culture and history as well as taking combat training four times per week with the high priest of security. Yugi's body slowly turned lean and sculpted. The time spent outside changing his once pale skin a light mocha color giving him a breathtakingly exotic appearance when combined with his violet eyes. Atem had always thought Yugi was the epitome of gorgeous; however the physical appearance change Yugi underwent since coming to Egypt had not gone unnoticed by the pharaoh. Atem often caught himself staring at the youth; undressing and ravaging him with his mind earning him a mental smack from himself to keep his mind on the current task at hand.

It had been a little over three years since he had taken the throne. That day had been particularly difficult. He had to address an issue regarding a child molester which he had absolutely zero tolerance for in his kingdom. People like that churned his stomach. He had also been informed of a resurgence of bandits. He needed time be alone to think and formulate a plan on how best to address the recent outbreak of bandits. He was unable to walk out the front door without a whole platoon of guards on his heels. He sighed as he resorted to one of the most childish things he had done in the last several years…climbing out the bathroom window in order to get to his favorite secluded oasis, just as he had done on his coronation day. He hoped out the window landing on his back in the tarp overhanging the balcony below their bathroom. He shimmied to the edge of it and gripped the stone wall to climb down the rest of the way. He grabbed his favorite chestnut colored stallion from the stables and rode off into the night. Unbeknownst to him, he was being followed.

He tied up the horse before going into the lush oasis. He skipped a rock in the water before beginning to pace at the water's edge lost in his own thoughts of the day and what he should do about their bandit problem. He felt a sharp pain shoot through his skull and liquid trickle down the back of his neck before his world was shrouded in darkness.

\/\/\/

"Mana, have you seen Atem? I've been looking for him for almost two hours. I can't find him anywhere." Yugi inquired of his sister in law.

The brunet looked up from a painting she was working on, "I haven't seen him since he held court earlier. That is strange, he usually does not just disappear. Have you checked the oasis?"

Yugi rolled his eyes, "Why didn't I think of that!" He hugged his sister-in-law, "Thanks Mana!"

Yugi mounted the horse that Atem had given to him for his birthday their first year there..to his astonishment, Atem did get him a horse. The horse was pure white with chocolate brown eyes a playful disposition and an insatiable need for speed. Yugi had learned quickly to hold on tight or be thrown off any time he gave the signal to go faster. Yugi named her Hikari; Japanese for light. He pulled himself up into the saddle and used the reigns and his thigh pressure signaling to her it was time to go. Yugi held on tight as Hikari picked up speed; he felt the wind whip his face with each burst of speed she produced from her long muscular legs.

Yugi sighed with relief when he saw Atem's favorite chestnut colored horsed near the entrance of the oasis. /Thank Ra, he's here./ Yugi hopped off of Hikari and strolled into the oasis, "Atem, what are you doing here by yourself?" Yugi paused looking around confused…."Atem?"

His violet eyes observed the oasis around him. Atem was nowhere to be found. /Well where is he? He would not just leave Galeel here…./ Yugi walked around calling for Atem without receiving a response. He was really getting worried about his lover. His shoulders slumped as he went to untie Galeel and bring him over to Hikari. He held onto Galeel's reigns as he guided him back to the palace. He jumped off of Hikari and ran into the room where most of the high priests were sitting having a conversation about court earlier that day.

"Atem is gone." He squeaked fighting back the tears threatening to escape his eyes. No. He would not cry now. He had to find his lover. The high priests stood and surrounded him bombarding him with questions.

\/\/\/

Atem's crimson eyes opened slowly. He groaned at the pounding in his head. He bit down. A vile flavor filled his mouth. He glanced down seeing a brown gag had been placed in his mouth. He heard the gentle crackle of a fire near him. As he lifted his head, he saw he was in a large wooden cage. /What in the name of Ra?/

"This one is sure pretty. He will fetch a good price at market." A gruff voice spoke as a tall muscular man covered in dirt hovered over him.

"You do know who that is don't you?" another man sneered as he looked down into the cage.

"He's dressed well. He must be rich. With that face I'm sure anyone would want him as a little fuck toy." The first gruff voice growled with a smile.

"He's dressed well because that is the new Pharaoh of Egypt. You realize if he ever get's out we are going to be staring into the face of death," the other man crossed his arms.

"Then make sure he doesn't escape." A third voice came from behind them. The others turned and knelt before the third voice.

/That must be their lord./ Atem thought. His mind racing as he frantically tried to push the headache aside in order to think of how to get out of his current predicament. He struggled with the leather currently binding his wrists behind his back. The leather was bound so tight he could feel it cutting into his wrists. He bit down on the gag growling. He was furious at these bandits. When he got out, he would make necklaces out of their pathetic male parts with earnings to match.


	29. Chapter 29 - Proposition

A/N: Hey all! Thanks for the awesome reviews! Rest assure, Yugi is still in contact with his friends and family, I just have not added conversations with them in here. Yugi has also not given up on his career. As for the bandit lord, it is a character I made up. It is not anyone from the show. I hope you all enjoy the chapter!

/Thoughts/

"They have a code don't they? Some kind of 'if you stop their leader you stop them'" Yugi asked the high priests once they discovered Atem had been taken by bandits. The violet eyed youth was furious. The high priests had to nearly tie his petite form down to prevent him from going after the bandits alone and unprepared.

"Some do. We are not sure if this particular group does or not. They are new to this area." The high priest with short brown hair and cool blue eyes named Seth commented, "The point is, your highness, we can not go blasting in without a plan. Some of these bandit groups are relentless."

Yugi nodded pacing, "You say this group seems to be into human trafficking?"

"Yes sir," the high priest that looked remarkably like his grandfather confirmed.

"I have an idea," Yugi paused momentarily before beginning, "Send me in as bait."

"We can not risk that your highness," Seth said sternly as he stood.

A sly grin crossed Yugi's lips. His violet eyes darkening with rage, "Trust me. I know what to do." Yugi's grin did not vacate his face as he walked out of the room to go prepare. Leaving the council of high priests looking at each other uneasily. What plans did the mini pharaoh have in mind?

\/\/\/

Yugi wrapped himself in a dark black cloak to hide what he was really wearing underneath. Something to ensure the bandits' attention were on him. He leaned down close to Hikari for optimum speed. The royal guard flanking him as he galloped to where their scouts reported the bandit's camp to be. The closer they got the further the royal guard became from Yugi as per his instructions. He was to go in first and alone. If trouble began, that is when the guards were to come.

Two bandits approached Yugi as he galloped towards them, "Well. Well. Well. What in the name of Ra do we have here? A stray? Are you lost little one?"

Yugi's large violet eyes taking on the most innocent appearance he could muster, "I'm sorry," he spoke softly; almost feminine like, "I am lost. Will one of you please help me? Perhaps you have a map I can use?"

"Sure cute stuff. Follow us." They two bandits exchanged an evil grin thinking this would be all too easy for such a sweet piece of ass.

Yugi dismounted from Hikari and followed the two bandits into the camp. He heard catcalls coming from all around him. He saw a wooden cage far off to the side guarded well. Within the cage he saw his tri-colored lover bound and gagged. His heart sank, /Hang in there, Atem./

"Shut up!" the curtain of the large tent flew open revealing a large hairy man with long black curly hair and dark brown eyes. His body covered in scars and tattoos. "What are you all hollering about?" His eyes fell on Yugi, "I see."

Yugi shivered as he could feel each of them raping him in their minds. Atem's crimson orbs met with Yugi's violet eyes. The crimson eyes grew large, /No! Yugi! They better not touch him! Wait…what is he doing?/ Atem watched the scene before him confused and in awe.

The bandit leader traced his finger over Yugi's chin and up to his lips, "Why are you here little one?"

"I'm here for him." Yugi indicated with a nod towards Atem, "I'm here to make a proposition to you."

"Is that right?" The gruff voice asked still touching Yugi's face. Yugi felt his body recoil at this vile man's touch, "What is your proposition?"

"Let him go and you can have me." Yugi unhooked the cloak allowing it to fall in a pool of fabric at his feet. The fire danced across his bare sculpted chest and abdomen. He wore loose black harem pants that were tight around his most personal areas before flaring out in the legs. The pants hung low on his hips. Dangerously low. The bandit lord drooled as his eyes took in the curves and valleys of Yugi's petite form. Yugi raised a hand and ran it down his chest to his stomach resting it on his hip, "So, don't you want me?"

/NO! NO, YUGI DON'T DO THIS!/ Atem thought as he squirmed futily against his restraints. He made grunts and growls of objection.

"I don't think our pharaoh liked that offer too much," one of the bandits laughed.

"Let us talk little one. Come into my tent." The bandit lord led him into his tent before turning to face the large violet eyes.

"What say you to my offer?" Yugi asked seductively.

"So how do I know that once I let the pharaoh go that he will not come after me? I know who you are little one and everyone knows how protective he is of you."

Yugi winced internally as he placed a hand on the large mans chest and walked slowly around to the back of him. He began to massage the man's shoulder, "Trust me. He won't. I will stay with you. I will be all yours." Yugi whispered leaning closer to the man; his breath teasing the outer shell of the bandit lord's ear. He felt the man shiver in his hands. /Gotcha/

"How can you guarantee that?"

Yugi reached under the harem pants and pulled out a large dagger he had strapped to his thigh continuing to massage the man with the other hand. In one swift movement the dagger was at the man's throat as Yugi made a small cut catching the man off guard, "Because I will kill you first for taking my husband." Yugi hissed in his ear.

"Okay okay, put that down. I'm sure we can work something out that doesn't involve my death." The bandit lord said calmly trying to distract Yugi before growling. He gripped the dagger out of Yugi's hands, tossing it to the side. He threw Yugi onto the bed, climbed on top of the petite form and pinned him to the bed. Yugi squirmed trying to get free.

/Oh shit/ Yugi thought. The bandit lord kept trying to kiss him as he thrust his groin in between Yugi's legs. Anger filled the brilliant violet eyes as he bit the tongue of his attacker hard enough to draw blood and elicit a scream from the large man on top of him. He took the opportunity to roll out from underneath him. Landing on the floor, Yugi picked up a nearby sword and held it up to the bandit lord's chest.

"You don't need to kill me little one. Let us talk about a new deal."

"Oh, I'm not so sure about that. You are in really no position to bargain" Yugi's voice dripped with venom.

"How am I not? My tent is surrounded by my crew?"

"Because your camp is surrounded by the royal guard." Yugi whispered with a smirk on his lips.

"Shit."

"You and your entire crew are under arrest for human trafficking and will be tried by Pharaoh Atem at the earliest possible date. Now stand up." Yugi growled holding the sword to the man's chest. The man did as was told. "Move! Outside!" Yugi ordered sternly.

The bandit lord walked out of the tent earning him a confused look from the other bandits. They each jumped to their feet drawing their weapons as Yugi appeared behind their boss with a sword to his back.

"Drop your weapons," Yugi's normally sweet voice; deeper as he shouted the command. The bandits looked to their leader who nodded to them. The weapons were tossed to the side. Yugi let out a loud and shrill whistle. Within seconds the royal guard flooded into the firelight their weapons ready for any surprises. "Now release Atem!"

Said pharaoh sat in astonishment as Yugi adopted a commanding and intimidating presence. The bandit guards closest to the cage unlocked it and pulled Atem out. They removed the gag and the leather binding around his wrists. He rubbed the tender flesh that had just been released. Large red and purple bruising discolored his flesh where the bonds were. Atem walked shakily over to Yugi watching in utter amazement.

With two softly spoken words, Yugi took down the group of bandits, "Take. Them." The royal guard dismounted and took each of the bandits into custody to be tried.

Atem blinked at his petite lover. Yugi slowly lowered the sword as he returned a loving smile to his spouse. The pharaoh's legs wobbled underneath him.

Yugi wrapped his arm around the slim waist, "Lean on me, I will get you home." Atem complied leaning against Yugi for support as he wobbled over to Hikari. Yugi helped him mount the pure white mare before climbing in front. Atem's body collapsed weakly on Yugi's back. With the little bit of energy he had left, Atem wrap his warms around the slim waist to try and hold on.

Yugi smiled, "I won't let her go too fast. I want to make sure you don't fall off. Yugi adjusted himself to grip Hikari as hard as he could with his thighs. He held the reigns in one hand and used the other hand to hold Atem's arms in place around him. With a brief command, Hikari took off galloping into the blanket of night towards the palace.

\/\/\/

Yugi paced the hall outside of their room awaiting the doctor to come out from examining Atem. The wee morning hours crept in around him and he felt his body beginning the fight to remain conscious. The doctor finally emerged from the bedroom.

"Well?" Yugi asked anxiously.

"He's just fine. He has some busing from where they bound him and he is beyond exhausted, but other than that, he will be just fine. Nothing that a little rest and time would not cure."

"Thank you," the youth whispered before going into the bedroom. He approached the bed silently not sure if Atem was asleep or not.

"I can't believe you did that, Yugi," a soft voice broke through the darkness.

Yugi smiled, "Well, I couldn't just let them take you. I kind of want to keep you around a little bit longer." Yugi climbed into bed laying next to his lover. His head resting on Atem's chest.

Atem chuckled, "I'm glad you decided to keep me." Yugi giggled in response. Silence once again filled the room for several minutes before the deep baritone voice spoke again, "Thank you, Yugi."

"Hmmm.." Yugi sighed softly nuzzling into Atem's chest even further allowing sleep to drag him into unconsciousness.

\/\/\/

After a long night of sleep, Atem walked into the throne room ready to ensure justice was brought down on the lowlifes who kidnapped him and threatened the safety of his people. Part of him wanted to sentence these menaces to death; however, that would be far too generous for what they were doing. After speaking with the counsel of high priests, they decided to have them each of the bandits judged by the millennium items and given a one way trip to the shadow realm. He was in for a very long day ahead of him.


	30. Chapter 30 - Yugi is Exausted

A/N: Hello all! I'm so THRILLED that you enjoyed that last chapter. I'm not so sure how you will feel about this one and the next one. I hope you like them *bites lip nervously while giving big hopeful eyes* that her readers would like the upcoming chapters.

/Thoughts/

Atem had a new admiration for Yugi after the youth rescued him. A rescue such as placing Yugi in a tent with the bandit lord by himself was a very gutsy and risky move. He was glad that Yugi insisted on taking the combat training as vigorously as he had or such a risky plan would never had worked. /Trust Yugi to make the impossible possible./ Atem smiled as he watched the youth sleeping before him. They were both on their sides facing each other. Atem held Yugi in a possessive embrace as the little one rested his head against the pharaohs chest. His deep breathing sending chills down Atem's spine each time the youth exhaled. Yugi unconsciously wrapped his arm around Atem and pulled him even closer earning a small gasp from the pharaoh's dusky lips. He placed light kisses on Yugi's little nose, eyelids, and cheeks trying not to wake up his lover as he did so. Violet eyes opened.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." Atem smiled placing another soft kiss on Yugi's nose.

Yugi smiled as he stretched his limbs before wrapping them around his love, "its okay. It's one of my favorite ways to wake up."

"You will have to tell me about the others at some point."

"I may just make you guess what they are," the youth giggled.

"That would be a fun challenge." The crimson eyes gleamed as ideas ran through his head for him to try on other mornings.

"What did you and the council decide about that gang of bandits?" Yugi inquired curiously.

Atem bit his lip, "We decided to have them judged by the Millennium items and cast into the shadow realm."

"The..Millenni…You mean they are real?! I read about them in one of the Egyptian history books located in our library. I didn't know they actually exist!"

Atem nodded, "Indeed they are real. I prefer not to use them unless necessary. It is just too much power. We decided with the despicable thing they were doing to people: my kidnapping, and the attempted rape the bandit lord was going for with you; the Millennium Items would be the best option."

\/\/\/

Yugi had began to join Atem more often when the pharaoh held court. Atem felt horrible that Yugi was constantly sitting on the floor each time he joined him in the throne room, as such, he had another throne created for Yugi. The throne was much smaller than the pharaoh's with intricate carving designs. A perfect fit for his petite lover.

Yugi crunched on an apple as he listened to the villager explain his situation to Atem. Occasionally, Yugi would comment or ask a clarifying question to try and help his crimson eyed lover decide on the best answer to resolve the presented problem. A few more bites of the apple found the fruit lay forgotten in Yugi's hand.

A small smile graced Atem's lips as he saw Yugi nodding off next to him. The apple rolled out of Yugi's hand, down his thigh and trekked its way a few feet into the middle of the throne room. Yugi's body hunched over as exhaustion crept over him. One of the guards picked up the runaway apple to clear the throne room floor.

"I apologize. I would like to hear the rest of the issue; however, would you excuse me for a few minutes?" Atem asked the villager politely.

"I do not mind. Do what you need to do your highness." The villager bowed. The villagers knew not to take offense if Yugi were to fall asleep when they spoke. It had been explained that the youth was not sleeping well and could not help how tired he was. He truly did not mean any offense by it. Atem began to worry that his little one was working himself too hard.

"Thank you." Atem smiled at the villager as he stood and gathered Yugi's sleeping form into him his arms. /Some things never change./ Atem smiled to himself as he carried Yugi to their bedroom. Depositing the youth in the bed, he placed a kiss on the soft forehead before returning to the throne room and to the patiently waiting villager.

\/\/\/

Atem awoke early the next morning. The sky was a brilliant pink as the sun began to rise. The council of high priests wanted to have a meeting that morning. Why they chose this ungodly hour; Atem had no idea. He yawned and stretched as he got dressed and headed into one of their meeting rooms. He greeted each of them before taking his seat. The meeting was in regards to foreign policies and treaties. After several hours, Atem's stomach began to growl disrupting the meeting. A bright blush stained Atem's cheeks as he apologized for the disruption. The priests decided it best to end the meeting at that time and continue another time.

A late breakfast was prepared for the pharoah and the high priests. The crimson eyes looked around for his aibou not seeing him. "Did Yugi eat already?" he asked one of the chefs as she placed a plate in front of him.

"No you're highness. I haven't seen him all morning. I don't think he has woken up yet," the brunet chef responded.

"Hmm," Atem pondered curiously, "Excuse me." The pharaoh created a plate of fresh fruit for his violet eyed doppelganger. He carried said plate up to their room. Upon reaching the room he did not see Yugi in the bed. He tilted his head before he heard noises come from the bathroom. He placed the plate on the nightstand before entering the bathroom.

"Yugi?" Atem called as he pushed the door aside. Yugi was kneeling before the toilet throwing up. "Awww, Yugi. What's the matter? Do you have the flu?" he asked as he sat next to Yugi patting his back.

Yugi groaned, "I don't know. I really don't feel very well."

Atem put the back of his hand against Yugi's forehead and then against his cheeks, "You don't have a fever at least. That is a good sign. Did you eat anything yet today?"

Yugi shook his head before his stomach lurched again. He gasped for breath, "No. I haven't eaten anything yet."

"I think it is a safe bet that your combat training is off today. I will let them know. Will you please take it easy and stay in bed today?" Atem requested concern written all over his face.

Yugi blinked blurry eyed at his spouse. He was trying to figure out of his stomach was done throwing fits or not. After several minutes he started to stand, "I don't like spending the day in bed."

"I think it would be best for you to rest today my love. Will you please do it?" Atem asked as he followed Yugi back into the bedroom where Yugi climbed back into bed.

The violet eyed youth sighted, "I'm not sure why I feel like such crap. I suppose to help me fight off this bug, I will stay in bed for the day. " Yugi's violet eyes blinked as he yawned, "Maybe I'm overdoing the combat training."

"Maybe. Try backing down to two days of training for a little while instead of four." Atem offered his suggestion as he traced the bridge of Yugi's nose with his long digits. He watched the violet eyes flutter as the youth relaxed and let go of the conscious world. Atem watched Yugi for several minutes concerned for his violet eyed spouse.

\/\/\/

Yugi was back on his feet running here and there throughout the palace the very next day. The day was gorgeous and Yugi just couldn't stay inside all day. Atem decided to join Yugi for a walk out in the gardens for lunch.

"I wanted to ask you something." Yugi began turning to the man that possessed his heart.

"Of course. You can ask me anything you want little one," the tri-colored pharaoh winked at him.

"My grandfather called me the other day. He said a group of his friends are doing an archaeology dig not too far from here. They wanted him to go with them." Atem nodded awaiting Yugi to continue, "My grandpa is not able to go any more digs due to his bad back. He mentioned my name to them and they want me to join them for a few weeks." Yugi squeaked excitedly. "Would you mind?"

"No! Yugi that is fantastic! I am so happy for you. I want you to follow your dreams. Don't let me hold you back."

Yugi jumped up and down excitedly reminding Atem of a child at Christmas. Yugi even did a few back flips. He landed the back flips easily enough. His grin spread widely across his face from ear to ear. He couldn't believe how happy he was. He did not think his life could get any better. He began walking back over to Atem before he began feeling a little lightheaded, "Maybe I shouldn't have done…." Yugi gulped the world beginning to spin around him, "Uh…" Yugi's eyes clouded as he tried to focus on what he was saying before.

Atem watched Yugi carefully. He moved closer to his violet eyed lover, "Are you okay, Yugi?"

Yugi stumbled forward a few steps, "Maybe I shouldn't have ..." he groaned, "….the back flips."

"YUGI!" Atem yelled catching the petite youth as he blacked out. He was very worried about Yugi. Something was definitely not right with his little aibou.

\/\/\/

"I'M WHAT!" Yugi screamed at the doctor.


	31. Chapter 31 - The Big News

A/N:Wooo! I got another chapter in before my Finance homework. I'm telling you guys, I can't wait to graduate. I'm so done with homework. *collapses on couch and winks* I hope you like the chapie!

/Thoughts/

Atem stood next to the bed where his violet eyed lover sat in shock, "What happened to him?" Atem gently patted Yugi on the cheek. The youth stared unblinking past them both. When Atem heard Yugi yell he came running into the room to see a catatonic Yugi, eyes as wide as saucers sitting on their bed.

"I just told him the good news, that's all." The doctor shrugged.

Atem raised a well defined eyebrow, "Oh? What good news?" He asked as he waved his hand in front of the youth's unblinking face.

"Congratulations, your highness."

Atem turned towards the doctor, his eyebrow once again arched, "For what?"

The doctor's grin stretched widely from one ear to the other, "You are going to be a father."

"I..I…I'm…..I'm what?" Atem stuttered in shock. He blinked unbelieving what he had just heard, "That would mean that…Yugi is….."

"That's right. Yugi is pregnant."

"How is that possible?" Atem asked fighting to stay calm and conscious.

"The gods are mysterious. Anything can happen if and when they get involved"

"How far along is he?"

"He's seven weeks."

Atem's face turned bright pink as he tapped at Yugi's cheek trying to get his attention. Violet eyes finally blinked and focused on the pharaoh.

"Are you okay, Yugi?" the baritone voice whispered as Atem traced Yugi's cheeks with his thumbs. Yugi opened his mouth to speak, only able to make gasping noises for several minutes.

"Atem," Yugi whispered. Crimson met shocked violet eyes, "I'm….I'm…" Yugi placed his hand on his lower abdomen.

Atem smiled warmly at Yugi. He placed his hand on top of Yugi's and squeezed, "I know. That would explain why you haven't felt very well lately." Yugi gulped and nodded.

"Are you mad?" Yugi asked his large violet eyes tearing up.

"Why would I be mad?" Atem chuckled, "Listen Yugi, I love you more than anything in the world. With the help of the gods, our love created life. That life is an extension of our love and is part of both of us."

Tears flowed freely down the petite youth's face as he hugged Atem, "I love you too!"

\/\/\/

Yugi lay in the large bathtub full of lukewarm water. The gentle flicker of the candles surrounding him providing a calming glow to the bathroom. He lay his head back onto the edge of the tub and let out a long sigh as he rested his hands on his stomach, "/I can't believe I'm pregnant and I am so relieved that Atem wasn't mad. He actually looked very happy./

"Mind if I join you?" A baritone voice asked bringing Yugi out of his world of thoughts. Yugi nodded his head as he slid forward in the tub to give Atem room. The Egyptian stripped down and settled himself behind Yugi placing one tan leg on either side of his spouse. Yugi leaned back resting on the firm chest of his lover. Long tan fingers traced a trail from Yugi's shoulders, down his chest, and rested on Yugi's stomach.

"You and you insatiable libido." Yugi smirked at Atem.

"Shush. Yours is just as bad little one." The pharaoh responded with a laugh, "plus it does take two to tango."

Yugi tilted his head slightly, "Eh... That's true." He giggled. Yugi shifted trying to find a more comfortable position. His rear rubbing against his lover as he did so. Atem let out a moan, "speaking of which, I will have to ravage you if you don't stop shifting around."

Yugi giggled again before he turned to face Atem; straddling him. "You mean like," Yugi bucked his hips forward into his crimson eyed pharaoh, "this?"

The thrust caught Atem off guard. The delicious friction causing a primal groan to escape his lips, "Yes. Like that."

Yugi smiled innocently at the exotic creature below him before he leaned forward onto the sculpted chest if his crimson eyed pharaoh. He wrapped his arms around Atems neck as he rested his chin on the tan shoulder, "I'm scared, Atem."

"I know my love. Just remember that I will be here for you the whole time and you will have the best doctors in the word. Everything will be okay." Atem's fingers caressed up and down Yugi's back sending shivers all throughout the youth's body. The petite form laying on him began to relax as he melted into the arms of the pharaoh. They lay in the bathtub together for awhile before they decided to head to bed.

\/\/\/

A soft groan broke through the silence. "What's wrong aibou?" Atem asked his velvet baritone voice reaching out to Yugi in the night.

"Mmmm" Yugi moaned, "I'm hungry." He whimpered.

"What would you like to eat?"

There was a brief pause before Yugi responded, "Hot choooooooocolate! And and and and! A spoon of peanut butter!"

Atem raised an eyebrow, "cravings starting already?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Pleeeeease. Will you make your famous hot chocolate?" Yugi all but wined.

"Okay aibou." The crimson eyed pharaoh stretched as he stood up and wrapped a robe around his nude muscular body to go make the requested hot chocolate. He glanced at the clock next to the bed. The digital numbers flashed 2:45 am in gold. /These cravings are going to be fun,/ he thought to himself. The pharaoh returned shortly after with a mug of hot chocolate in one hand and a spoon overflowing with peanut butter.

The violet orbs grew wide and sparkled with excitement, "Thank you!" Yugi exclaimed.

"My pleasure." He watched in amusement as Yugi alternated between the hot chocolate and the peanut butter.

"Mmmm it tastes like the most amazing Reese's Peanut Butter Cup!"

A large grin spread across Atem's lips, "You have some peanut butter on your face."

"Where?" Yugi started licking around his lips trying to find the escaped peanut butter.

His bronze spouse leaned close, "Right here," his hot tongue darted out and licked Yugi's cheek before capturing Yugi's lips in a searing kiss smearing the peanut butter on the youth's tongue. He withdrew in time to see Yugi's cheeks turn bright pink.

The violet eyes were half lidded, "mmm…yum.."

Once Yugi finished his hot chocolate and peanut butter he sat the mug and spoon on the nightstand before laying his head on Atem's arm to go back to sleep.

\/\/\/

Yugi walked around the palace often near the end of his pregnancy. Sitting was not comfortable to him and neither was laying down which left him with nothing to do except walk or waddle as Mana called Yugi's walk near the end of his third trimester.

"You really area adorable pregnant, Yugi. You are cuter than any of the pregnant women I have ever seen." She giggled, "We should have Atem just keep you pregnant."

Yugi's eyes grew wide, "Oh…Ra…no…. I think I will pass on that, Mana. One pregnancy is enough for me." Yugi laughed along with Mana before his face contorted in pain.

"What's wrong?" Mana was at his side in a split second.

Yugi growled, "I….think..it's time, Mana."

"Oh Ra!" She squeaked, "Sit down, Yugi, I will go get the doctor and help for you to get back to bed! Stay..stay! Stay here!" she stammered excitedly.

Yugi grit his teeth groaning, "Don't think I could move if I wanted to." Within a matter of minutes guards came running over to where Yugi leaned up against a tree in the garden to help him back to the royal bed chamber.

"Where's Atem?" Yugi gasped.

"Mana went to get him," One of the guards answered.

They helped Yugi up onto the bed. The doctor came running in caring his medical bag. He shooed the guards out of the room.

Beads of sweat formed on Yugi's forehead and dripped down his back. Unshed tears stung his violet eyes, "Fuck this hurts! Where the fuck is Atem?!"

\/\/\/

Atem heard a blood curling scream come from somewhere in the palace, "What in the name of Ra? That sounded like Yugi…" the crimson eyed pharaoh stood from his throne. He held his hand up to the villager standing before him. He saw Mana running into the throne room dripping in sweat and gasping for breath. "Mana! Is Yugi okay?"

"He's fine. It's time, Atem!"

The crimson eyes grew large. He apologized to the villager before breaking into a sprint to their bedroom, /Oh…Ra! It's time. I'm going to be a father!/ He thought as he ran. He burst through the door just as Yugi let out another scream. "Atem!" He cried tears rolling down his cheeks.

The pharaoh ran over to him and grabbed his hand. He placed a kiss on Yugi's hand, "I'm here, Yugi." Yugi squeezed his hand tightly glad to have Atem next to him.

"Okay, Yugi, push!" The doctor ordered. Yugi squeezed his lover's hand tight and started pushing.


	32. Chapter 32 - Little One

A/N:Enjoy my lovelies 3 Thank you all for reading and your comments. You make my little world go round.

/Thoughts/

Several agonizing hours later, a different scream filled the halls of the palace. That scream belonged to the new heir to the Egyptian throne. The daughter of Atem and Yugi. She inherited Atem's mocha colored skin, brilliant amethyst eyes which had a hint of crimson when the light caught them just right, and curly pitch black hair with a blonde patch in front. The Doctor had Atem cut the cord before handing the newborn to a nurse to be cleaned up. The crimson eyed pharaoh looked down lovingly at Yugi who was panting heavily and drenched in sweat.

"Your highness," the doctor called out trying to get the pharaoh's attention to no avail. Atem caressed Yugi's flushed cheek whispering to him. "ATEM!" The doctor yelled daring to use the pharaoh's first name. The tri-colored head snapped up to meet the concerned look of the doctor, "Your highness, I need you to call in more doctors."

"Why?" The baritone voice cracked knowing something was wrong.

"There was a complication during delivery. Yugi is hemorrhaging badly and I can't get it to stop. I need more help now!"

Atem felt his world come crashing down at those words. Tears burned the crimson eyes as he went to call for more doctors. Yugi cried and writhed as the doctor worked to stop the bleeding. The doctor was not progressing very fast with how much Yugi squirmed. He gave Yugi a shot full of a strong sedative to force the youth to sleep.

Atem pacing outside the door practically had to jump aside when the three other doctors ran into the room. He was scared out of his mind that he might lose Yugi. He covered his tan face with his hands as he slid down the wall; his body trembling violently as he struggled to maintain his composure. Aziza knelt beside him placing a comforting hand on his shoulders.

"How can this be the best and the worst day of my life all in the same day?" Atem asked his voice barely audible.

Two hours later the primary doctor emerged from the bedroom looking weary. "Your highness. I'm sorry. There's not much more we can do for him. I don't think he's going to make it," the doctor stated solemnly his heart breaking as he watched the emotions flash through Atem's crimson eyes.

Grief, fear, and anger battled for dominance within the pharaoh. Anger won over his eyes darkening as he growled, "What do you mean you don't know what else you can do? Try everything you haven't and try everything you have again! Stop standing here talking to me, get your ass back in there and save Yugi!" His chest heaved with each breath he took. He began to feel lightheaded. He forced it back by focusing on the man in front of him.

"His chances would greatly improve if we could do a blood transfusion. He has lost a lot of blood." The doctor whispered.

"What's stopping you? Do it! What blood type is he?" Atem roared at the man. /Please say B negative!/

"He's A positive."

/Fuck!/ Atem turned away from him grabbing his scalp in his hands, /This can't be happening, I can't lose him./

"I'm A positive," a soft whisper came from behind him. He spun to see Mana leaning up against the wall. She stood up and walked over to the doctor, "I'll do it."

"Mana?!" Atem turned to her in surprise.

"Are you sure? We are going to need to take quite a bit. You will be very weak." The doctor explained.

"I don't care. You have to save Yugi. I will do it." She responded as she felt strong arms wrap around her.

"Thank you, Mana," Atem whispered in her ear on the verge of tears.

She turned to hug him, "Don't worry my dear brother. Yugi will be safe in your arms again soon."

Aziza hugged Mana as well, "I'm so proud of you."

Mana gave a small smile, "thank you."

"This way Miss Mana." The doctor opened the door. Mana turned to wave at her brother and mother before disappearing into the room.

\/\/\/

Atem spent the next several hours outside the door swapping from pacing back and forth down the hall to praying to every god in creation to save Yugi when the door finally opened. The doctor emerged. The crimson eyed pharaoh approached him and stared at him awaiting an update.

"He's going to be just fine. They are both very weak, but Yugi will make it thanks to your sister's blood donation." The doctor stated.

Tears danced in the crimson eyes, /Oh thank, Ra!/ he thought. "Can I go in?"

The doctor nodded and stood aside for him. As he walked in, he saw Mana laying next to Yugi on the bed, some kind of medical contraption was being removed from near her and Yugi. She smiled weakly at Atem. She was very pale and almost grey looking.

"Hey," She whispered to Atem.

The pharaoh kissed her forehead, "I don't know how I can thank you enough, Mana. You saved him."

"You're welcome." She whispered.

Atem walked over to the other side of the bed where Yugi slept soundly. He nuzzled the nape of Yugi's neck wrapping his arms around the lithe form of his lover.

"You're highness, would you like to hold your daughter?" The doctor asked.

He wiped the tears away from his crimson eyes, "Yes."

"Congratulations, you have a beautiful healthy little girl." He smiled placing the tiny being in Atem's arms.

Crimson tinted violet locked with pure crimson; hypnotized by each other. "She's wonderful, Yugi." Atem whispered to his sleeping spouse before kissing his newborn daughter. His heart swelling with the love of the tiny creature he and Yugi created together. The pharaoh sat in a chair next to Yugi holding the newborn close to him. His rich baritone voice softly filling the darkened room with the sound of the same Egyptian lullaby that his mother sang to him so long ago.

\/\/\/

"Atem," a soft voice called out in the night. The pharaoh appeared at Yugi's side instantly. Large violet eyes looked up at him searching his face, "Where's our daughter? Is..she…okay?" Yugi's voice broke afraid that the little one didn't make it.

"She's here, Yugi." Atem went to pick the baby up out of the bassinet and bringing her over to Yugi. He placed the little one in Yugi's arms. "You did it, Yugi. She's so beautiful."

Yugi smiled down at the sleeping baby; her tiny hands instinctively grasping at Yugi's fingers that where held close to her chest.

"What are we going to name her?" Atem asked

"How about Layla?" Yugi asked.

Atem smiled, "Beautiful choice my love."

Yugi glanced down at the tiny being in his arms, "Hello, Layla," he whispered. The little one made a few cooing noises as she opened her bright violet eyes, "She really looks like both of us. Doesn't she?" Yugi giggled happily as Atem nodded. "Where's Mana?" Yugi asked noticing the bed next to him empty."

"She is in her own room resting. Some of the guards came to take her back to her room so she could rest and leave us to rest as well."

"I owe her a huge thank you." Yugi whispered nuzzling Layla's tiny nose. Her hands came up and rested on his cheeks as he nuzzled her.

"I don't think I could thank her enough." Atem responded watching the two people he loved the most. The two people he would do anything for. "By the way," Atem said as he lay down next to Yugi, "I have a surprise for you."

"What is it?" he asked as he placed Layla in between them.

"I can't tell you, Yugi. You have to wait for tomorrow."

Yugi giggled, "Fine."

"You should sleep a little more, Yugi. You had a rough delivery," tan fingers reached over the baby to caress the side of Yugi's face.

"You look like you need more rest than I do. Have you been up this whole time?" Atem nodded. "Please get some sleep. Layla is okay and I am safe. You can sleep now my love."

Crimson eyes softened as he felt his body relax for the first time that day. He let go of his worries and let sleep embrace him.


	33. Chapter 33 - Much Needed Rest

A/N: Well….shit…. Bad writer's block…very bad bad bad writer's block T.T ….did I mention bad writer's block? *sighs as she rests her chin in her palm pouting* I'm sooooo sorry for this being so short. I hope you enjoy it anyway.

/Thoughts/

Yugi stretched as he began to wake up. He still felt very sore from the delivery; but was well on his way to full recovery. His hands sought the little one that had slept between Atem and himself that night. He felt panic enclose him as his fingers could not find her.

"She's over here, Yugi," a familiar voice called out to him.

"Grandpa!" Yugi spun to see his grandfather in the chair next to his bed holding Layla. Yugi tried to get up and winced when he moved.

"No no. Stay in bed. I will come to you," the elderly man stood up to place the baby back in the bassinet before going to hug his grandson. "Congratulations my boy. Layla is breathtaking. Her eyes are so bright and intelligent. You can tell she is taking in everything around her. You are going to have a little hellion on your hands."

Yugi chuckled. He had a feeling his grandfather was right about that. "So when did you get here?"

"This morning. Atem had Aziza call me yesterday. They had me on the first plane to Egypt last night." Yugi's eyes glistened; so happy to see his grandfather after not seeing him for years. They talked on the phone constantly, but it was just not the same as seeing him in person.

"How long do you get to stay?" Yugi asked not wanting to let go of the embrace he had on his grandfather.

"I can stay for a few weeks. I want to help you out and bond with my great-granddaughter," matching violet eyes met. Both happy beyond words at seeing each other after so much time apart.

\/\/\/

The first few months were rough on the tri-colored parents. Layla very seldom slept; at least not for long. Yugi joked that someone swapped her out with the energizer bunny. The two found themselves sleeping whenever they got the chance; some times much more appropriate than others. Atem caught himself falling asleep on the throne a few times and had to apologize profusely to whoever was speaking to him and Yugi fell asleep in his food multiple times. It was 1:30 am when the little princess woke up screaming. Two pairs of groans floated through the dark air within the royal bedchamber.

"Best two out of three?" Yugi asked.

"Deal." Atem whispered. They each brought an arm out of the covers and made motions with their hands shaping them to look like a rock, paper, and scissors.

"Yes," Yugi whispered as he chose scissors and Atem chose paper. In the next round, Yugi chose rock and Atem chose scissors. "You're up my love. You lost." Yugi giggled as he turned over to go back to sleep.

Atem groaned as he stood up and wrapped his robe around himself. He lifted Layla out of the bassinet. He realized that she needed to be changed and was most likely hungry. He had not fully figured out all of her noises and cries like Yugi had. His petite spouse was a natural at parenting being able to tell exactly what their daughter wanted and needed within a few seconds of her outbursts. Atem changed her wet diaper first before walking down to the kitchen to prepare a bottle for his little love. He hummed as he swayed her gently awaiting for the bottle to heat up. The crimson tinted violet watched him intently as her tiny fists played with the cloth of his robe near his chest. Once the bottle was prepared, Atem tested it to ensure it was not too hot for her before taking both the bottle and the tiny princess to the throne room. He sat in the throne finding a comfortable position as he held the bottle for Layla. She had almost finished the bottle by the time she dozed off in Atem's arms. He smiled down at her as he lay his head back against the throne unable to fight the exhaustion any longer.

\/\/\/

"Now where is my camera when I need it," Aziza chuckled.

"Isn't it the most precious thing you've ever seen?" Mana asked smiling broadly at her brother who was passed out in his throne holding his daughter.

"It is." Aziza agreed before continuing, "Mana why don't you and I look after Layla today and let Yugi and Atem catch up on their sleep. They both have earned it." Aziza met her daughter's gaze.

"That's a good idea," Mana walked over and gently lifted Layla out of Atem's arms. She poked her brother in the ribs to try and wake him. His crimson eyes opened wide as he awoke with a start.

"Oh, good morning, Mana." He said as he rubbed his head.

"Rough night?" She asked smiling.

"Mmmhmmm.." the pharaoh responded.

"Mother and I are going to look after Layla today. Go back to bed for a while. Get some sleep okay?" She smiled softly down at him. Atem nodded as he stood and walked out of the throne room towards their bedroom to curl up next to Yugi and catch up on some much needed rest.

\/\/\/

"What's this for?" Yugi asked waving a plane ticked around his violet eyes searching the crimson eyes for answers.

Atem placed the clean diaper on Layla's little rump while grinning at Yugi, "It's your time little one."

"My time for what?" Yugi asked confused.

"You've put your dreams on hold for long enough. You're going on an archaeology dig for a few weeks. It is a dig located at Kunji Cave in India."

Yugi's mouth gaped open, /Did I just hear that right?/…."I'm…going.."

"Yes, you are going on a dig in India. As you can tell on your ticket, your plane leaves tomorrow afternoon." Atem smiled rocking Layla gently in his arms.

"Oh Ra!" Yugi squeaked excitedly, "Wait. But what about you and Layla."

"I'm sure we will manage, Yugi. Layla is a few months old now and I have Mana and my Mother if I need help." The pharaoh lay the tiny princess in the center of the bed and surrounded her with pillows before going to stand before Yugi. "I want you to do this. You've sacrificed your dream career for me long enough. It's time you did something for you." Crimson eyes met violet.

"I love you, Atem."

The crimson eyed pharaoh drew Yugi into a crushing hug and a heated kiss, "I love you too. Don't worry about us. We will talk to you on the phone. Well.. I will talk, Layla will gurgle and coo."

Yugi chuckled before he pinned Atem to the wall and captured his lips in a searing kiss.


	34. Chapter 34 - Kunji Cave

A/N: I spent yesterday doing a one shot which has been posted. It was nice to work on something else until I could figure out a little bit more of where this story was going to be headed. I still have some writer's block, but I have a bit better of an idea regarding where it's going now. Hope you like the chapter : )

/Thoughts/

"Hello, aibou," the sexy baritone voice drifted over the phone line.

"Hello, Atem. I just got to our camp near Kunji Cave," Yugi sighed.

"I'm glad you made it safely. How was the trip?" Atem asked.

"It was a little boring. I'm glad I brought a few books on the cave. I think this dig is going to be so much fun." Yugi heard cooing from the other end of the phone. His heart melted. Oh how he missed his daughter, "How is Layla?"

"She is doing well. She misses you though." Atem responded.

"I miss both of you. This is going to be hard. I've never been away from you for this long before," Yugi said sadly.

"It will be okay, aibou. At least it is only three weeks. Are you joining the dig tomorrow?" Yugi closed his eyes as he listed to Atem's voice caress his eardrum and send chills throughout his body.

"Yes. Speaking of which, I need to go set up my tent before it gets too dark. I will call you later."

"Okay. I love you, Yugi," the violet eyed spouse heard Layla gurgle and coo again, "And Layla says she loves you too," Atem laughed.

"I love you both. Give her a kiss for me."

"Will do. Goodnight my love."

"Goodnight, Atem." Yugi responded before hanging up his cell phone.

Later that night Yugi sat in the large tend that served as the archaeology crew's bar and common area. He sighed homesickness already digging it's claws into him.

"Well aren't you a cutie." A gruff voice said as a tall burly blonde haired man sat down next to Yugi; his eyes covered with sunglasses even though night was well upon them. "I'm Kieth," The man reached his hand out offering it to Yugi.

"I'm Yugi." he said accepted the hand. Keith pulled the small hand up to his lips; placing a rough kiss on it.

Yugi pulled his hand away from the blonde, "I would appreciate it if you didn't touch me like that."

"Why not. You are so sexy. I just want to eat you up," the man stood and went behind Yugi to try and seduce him by massages his shoulders.

Yugi pulled away from his grip, "I'm not interested. Please leave me alone."

"No one wants to be alone. Why don't you come bunk with me little one?" Kieth whispered in the petite man's ear. Yugi rolled his violet eyes. He grabbed the hand that was on his shoulder and flung the man named Keith over his shoulder slamming him face first into the ground in front of him. Yugi twisted his arm behind his back painfully and pinning him with his knee shoved up against the man's spine.

"Shit! Let me up you little bastard!" Kieth growled as Yugi's knee dug painfully into his back.

"I wonder if this is going to happen with each archaeology trip I take," Yugi spoke more to himself than anyone else before sighing and returning his attention to the man pinned by his knee. "Listen up. I am only going to say this once. I. Am. Not. Interested. I am happily married with a newborn. I will not allow anyone to touch me in such an unwelcome manner. I have had years of self defense and combat training. As you can see, I am more than capable of defending myself when necessary. Now, if you would please be courteous and keep your hands to yourself, I am sure we will get along just fine. Mkay pumpkin?"

"I get it. I get it. Now get off." Kieth winced in pain under the pressure of Yugi's knee on his spine. Yugi stood up and released the man. Kieth jumped up. He glared at Yugi before walking out of the tent. The tri-colored man sat back down and began sipping his tea.

\/\/\/

The three weeks flew by faster than Yugi expected they would. The lead archaeologist kept them very busy in the cave. They were broken up into teams and sent to different sections of the cave. To Yugi's utmost astonishment, Keith was his partner for those three weeks. The man managed to behave himself for the most part.

The two of them were on their last dig before they were to be sent home the next day when the ground rumbled violently below their feet. Loud crashing could be heard all around the pair.

"Oh shit shorty! Run!" Keith picked Yugi up setting him on his feet; Keith shoved him in the direction of the cave exit. Large boulders began falling all around them.

"A cave in!" Yugi yelled as he ran for the exit, Keith on his heels. Yugi's foot caught in a crevice between two rocks. He fell knocking his head against a large bolder next to him. He groaned rubbing his head. He saw Kieth pause and turn around to see if he was okay.

"I'm okay! Go go! Get out of here!" Yugi hollered. Trusting his word, Kieth turned and ran out. Yugi tried to stand and un-lodge his foot from the crevice. /No! Come oooooon!/ Yugi wiggled it trying to get it out. The rumbling became louder as he looked up in time to see a multitude of boulders both large and small come crashing down on top of him.

"Aaaa….tem…." He whispered before his world was plunged in darkness.

\/\/\/

Meanwhile in Egypt, Atem clutched his chest. He had the strangest feeling just wash over him.

"Are you okay your highness?" One of the guards asked.

"I'm fine. Please excuse me," the crimson eyed pharaoh stood from his throne and walked out to the garden that Yugi loved so much. He had a bad feeling and he could not place why. He dialed Yugi's cell phone number. It went straight to voice mail. Atem stared at the digital device in his hands as he thought about Yugi. The anxious feeling began to spread from the pit of his stomach to the rest of his body. He searched for the number to the man in charge of that dig.

"Hellooooooo." An annoying voice came over the phone.

"Greetings, Pegasus. This is Atem. I am Yugi's husband. I've been trying to call him and it is going straight to his voice mail. I wanted to make sure he is alright."

"Oh nooo. He may have been caught in that cave in earlier."

"Wait. You don't know if he was in a cave in or not?!" Atem growled.

"Most of the crew were able to get out on time. Come to think of it, I haven't seen Yugi since then. I will send a search party out for him," Pegasus comment.

"You better," the baritone voice was low and threatening, "You better find him NOW!" Atem yelled into the phone before hanging up. He fell to his knees a tear threatening to stroll down his cheek. They better find him and soon. Atem gulped hard as he tried Yugi's cell phone again. No luck. He began to feel helpless. He couldn't help his aibou this time. /Stay strong my little one./

\/\/\/

Yugi groaned. His entire body ached. He tried to move out from underneath the rocks weighting on his petite form. He felt like he was suffocating with the amount of weight on him. He shoved as many rocks as he could away from him. The progress was slow and agonizing. He knew he had broken something…or a few somethings. /Fantastic. Last day on the job and I'm trapped./

"Help! Is anyone there? Can anyone hear me? Please help me!" he yelled his voice echoing in the empty caverns above him.

"Yugi?!"

"Keith! I thought you got out." Yugi squeaked from under the mountain of rock.

"I did. I came back in looking for you when you didn't come out and the rocks sealed the pathway after me. Yugi felt some of the weight lighten off of his body. "Hang in there, I'll get you out," Keith said as he worked quickly to move enough boulders to get to Yugi. He pulled the petite form out of the pile of rocks eliciting an agonizing scream from the violet eyed man.

"Thanks," Yugi groaned.

"You're welcome. What do you think is broken?"

Yugi spit the blood that was pooling in his mouth, "I don't know. I'm pretty sure my leg is broken. I'm not sure what else."

Keith took out a flashlight to look Yugi over. Yugi's face was covered in dirt and bruising. He had a bloody nose and blood coming out of his mouth. He was covered in various other cuts and bruising all over his body, "I gotta get you out of here."

Yugi tried to stand to walk towards the exit and collapsed with a frustrated growl. Keith helped him to a sitting position and handed him some water, "Drink this. I will try and start moving the rocks blocking the path to get us out."


	35. Chapter 35 - Escape

A/N: Thank you all for reading/the reviews/favorites/follows. I love you so much! It means the world to me. Your continued support on this story and of me is appreciated! Yes this is Bandit Keith from the anime. I figured after Yugi stood up to him, I would actually turn him into a half way decent guy for this story. I kind of needed him for this chapter. You'll see why. Lol. I hope you like it!

/Thoughts/

"It's no use Yugi," Keith came back to where Yugi sat; he groaned as he lowered himself next to the violet eyed man. His breath came in shallow gasps as he tried to catch his breath. "There's too many rocks and some are way too heavy to lift. We are going to need to wait to be rescued."

Yugi grit his teeth, /there's got to be something we can do/. He took a deep breath as he began to stand. Blinding pain shot through him; his body protesting each move he made.

"What are you doing? Sit down!" Kieth growled at his petite counterpart.

"Have to find…" Yugi winced in pain, "a way out."

"You're not going anywhere like that. We don't even know the extent of all of your injuries. Sit down, Yugi. Give me a few minutes to rest and I will look around a bit more."

"I can't just sit there and do nothing," Yugi placed some weight onto his broken leg and collapsed as the pain shot through him. His head spun sending his world into a topsy turvey existence.

"That is exactly what you are going to do," Keith growled back at Yugi. He supported Yugi's head in one arm as he opened the water canteen getting ready to pour it into Yugi's mouth, "Drink." Yugi took a sip and began coughing instantly. After the coughing fit he sighed and rested his head on Kieth's arm. Kieth saw a glisten in the hand which Yugi just used covered his mouth from the coughing fit. The blonde turned Yugi's hand slightly to get a better look. Crimson liquid pooled in the palm.

"You can put me down now, Kieth," Yugi whispered.

"Shit, Yugi, you've been coughing up blood! Why didn't you say anything?!"

Yugi laughed, "It wouldn't have made a difference. We are still trapped here."

"You could have internal bleeding. Do you know how dangerous that is?" The blond gently lay Yugi's head down on his supply bag creating a makeshift pillow.

"Yes, I know." Yugi swallowed attempting to get the metallic taste of blood out of his mouth. He heard Keith stand and begin roaming around, "What are you doing?"

"Searching for another way out." Kieth's voice was further away than before, "You stay there and stop trying to move." Yugi chucked before wincing and holding his chest. It hurt to talk and it was almost excruciating to laugh.

\/\/\/

"Yugi!"

Violet eyes opened. He had dozed off at some point. He felt worse now than before. His petite form protesting every little movement by sending blinding pain coursing through him, "Mmm?" Yugi gulped not able to produce any further vocal sound.

"I think I may have found a way out." Kieth said as he came to kneel next to Yugi, "The problem is there is a ledge that we will need to climb up to. I can hoist you most of the way, but you will need to use your upper body strength to pull yourself up."

Yugi shook his head, "I'm not going to be able to do it," Yugi croaked out, "I can't move."

"You can do it, Yugi! It's going to hurt like hell, but I know how strong you are. You've proved that countless times. You have to help me help you!" Keith turned around; his back now to Yugi, "Grab on." He instructed looking at Yugi over his shoulder.

Yugi struggled to sit up as he locked his arms around Keith's shoulders. The tall blonde slowly stood holding Yugi's arms in place as he did so. Yugi growled low in his throat as the movements of being lifted shifted things around in his body. Un-shed tears burned his eyes. He gulped as he swung both legs around Kieth's waist. He cried out biting down on his arm as pain shot through his broken leg. Keith moved one arm down and around to support Yugi's broken limb.

"Hang on. The ledge is a little ways further into the cave." Kieth shifted bending down to grab their supply bags.

It took Kieth over an hour to walk back to the opening with carrying the petite man on his back, "There." He nodded his head in the direction where a stream of light could be seen above a ledge.

Yugi's jaw dropped, /Oh this is going to suck…./

Kieth gently placed Yugi down on the ground. He gave him another sip of water and took one for himself before he through the bags as hard as he could onto the ledge, "You ready."

"No," Yugi answered honestly, "but what choice have I? So how do you propose we do this?"

Kieth ran his fingers through his sweat dampened hair, "I was thinking I could hoist you as high as I could. If you can reach the ledge, you can try to pull yourself up or swing your good leg up and then pull yourself up that way. I can climb the rocks up to it afterwards." Yugi nodded as he tried to visualize the plan.

"I'm not sure if it will work but we can try."

"Okay, I'm going to pick you up and put you onto my shoulders. Ready?"

Yugi nodded solemnly. He felt Kieth's strong grip around his hips as he lifted Yugi like he weighed nothing and put him into a sitting position on his shoulders. Kieth held onto Yugi's waist until he was certain he wouldn't fall.

"Try to stand."

Yugi gulped as he shifted on Kieth's shoulders. Forgetting about his leg, he went to move it in an attempt to stand and was rewarded with blinding pain.

"Don't worry about using that leg to stand. Put your weight on my hand until you can stand with your good leg."

Yugi repositioned himself and grabbed Kieth's hands. With much effort, pain, and struggling, Yugi was able to get his good leg onto Keith's shoulder and stand putting the weight that would have gone on his other leg on Keith's hand.

"You okay?" Yugi asked concerned for the man taking all of his weight on him.

"Yea I'm fine. Just keep going. Try to get your good foot up on my hand." Keith moved his hand that was holding on to Yugi's next to the good leg while maintaining to support Yugi's weight on the other hand. The violet eyed man put more of his weight onto Kieth's hand as he tried to do a little hop with his good leg. Kieth moved his hand slightly for Yugi's foot to land on top of it. He grimaced a little before straightening his arm and raising Yugi higher.

"Can you stand up fully?" the blonde asked grunting.

"I don't know." Yugi whispered as he forced his defiant body to move. Keith felt Yugi's petite from shake violently in his hands as he tried to stand on the good leg all the while maintaining his balance. Yugi stood to his full height, all of his weight on his good leg being supported by Keith.

"Can you get me closer to the ledge?" Yugi asked. Keith moved forward towards the cave wall. Tears streamed down Yugi's face as he bit his lip and reached for the ledge. He felt his ribs shift as he stretched. /Oh shit..some ribs are broken..this might not work./ Yugi bit even harder onto his abused lip as he grabbed onto the ledge.

"Can you reach it?" Keith asked.

"Yes. I got the ledge. Going to try and pull myself up." Yugi's muscles tightened as he pulled on the ledge lifting himself slowly off of Keith's hands. The pain from his broken ribs made him lightheaded. Darkness began surrounding his vision as his grip began to fail. "I can't hold on."

Keith realized Yugi couldn't pull himself up onto the ledge. His injuries were too great. He watched in horror as Yugi hung there unable to do anything. Yugi's head fell forward onto his chest; his body went limp. Kieth ran forward breaking his fall; the petite form landing on him knocked the wind out of him.

"Yugi! Are you okay?" He shifted to look at Yugi's face. He was out cold. Keith sighed going back to square one. He knew they had to get up to that ledge. The million dollar question being: How?

\/\/\/

"Oh fuck…." Yugi swore as he began to wake up, "What happened."

"You fell. Don't worry, I caught you. You didn't even touch the ground." Keith answered from somewhere off to the side, "And did you just drop the F-bomb? I never figured to do that.

"I usually don't. I feel like I've been thoroughly tortured." He groaned.

"I'm sorry, Yugi. I shouldn't have had you try that. You're injuries are too bad."

"Don't be sorry," Yugi shook his head, "It was worth a try."

"I do have another plan that may be a bit easier." Kieth said.

"What's that?"

"If you can hold onto my shoulders, I'll climb the rocks up to the ledge. You will need to hold on tight though." Keith responded.

Yugi nodded, "Okay. I would rather try something than lay here and do nothing."

Keith nodded before positing himself in front of Yugi again, "Escape: Take Two…Action" Keith joked.

The violet eyed man smirked as he wrapped his arms around Keith's shoulders again. The tall man stood hoisting Yugi's slim form onto his back. Yugi wrapped his good leg around Keith's waist and tried to wrap his broken leg around as well. The leg fell limply below him. Yugi let out a frustrated growl before tightening his arms around Keith's shoulders.

"Ready?"

"Yea. Let's get out of here."

The blonde moved over to the cave wall. He took a few deep breaths while gripping the rocks jutting out of the cave wall. "Hang on tight." He instructed as he began ascending the steep rocky wall. Yugi kept up a violent onslaught of his lower lip biting down as pain coursed through his entire body. It was proving much harder than he thought just to hold onto the man as he climbed.

"You doing okay back there, Yugi? You're so quite." Keith panted out.

"I'm fine," Yugi lied, "How are you doing?"

"I'm just dandy. You have no idea how glad I am you are so insanely petite and light."

Yugi chuckled. He looked up the side, they were about half way to the ledge. Yugi felt his grip begin to slip. /No! Hang on tight./ Yugi told himself gritting his teeth before trying to get a better grip on Keith. The blonde notice the shift and took a moment to grab Yugi's arms pinning them firmly to his chest.

"Don't let go now, Yug. We're not there yet. Hang on a little bit longer. I'll try to pick up the pace."

"O…ok…ay.." Yugi whimpered. The pain making him feel lightheaded again. He felt Keith adjust their pace and ascend at a much faster pace. They finally reached the ledge. Keith collapsed onto the safety of the cool rock surface panting.

"We made it," Keith smiled through his panting.

"You did it, Keith." Yugi whispered as he fought passing out.

"No. We did. That couldn't have been easy to hang on while I climbed with how badly you are injured."

"Thank…." Yugi's head fell to the side as exhaustion and pain pushed him over the edge into unconsciousness.

"You're welcome." Keith smiled at his petite friend who was out cold again. "We just need to get through that hole and we will be home free." Keith smiled up at the opening not being able to remain conscious either.


	36. Chapter 36 - Unconscious

/Thoughts/

Yugi winced as his violet eyes fluttered open and closed immediately when bright sun blinded him. He rubbed his eyes before trying to open them again, "Where am I?" he asked sleepily.

"You're home," his favorite baritone voice was so close. It sounded like he was right next to him!

Yugi turned his head to the side to see crimson staring into his violet orbs. He was laying in their bed in the royal bedchambers, "Atem!" The pharaoh smiled and wrapped Yugi in a loving embrace. "How did I get here? I was in the cave before."

"What cave?" Atem asked.

Yugi furrowed his brow confused, "What do you mean what cave? Kunji Cave where I was on an archaeology dig."

Crimson eyes looked even more confused, "Yugi, you've been here the entire time."

Yugi shook his head confused. /Did I dream that entire thing?/ He sighed worried that he might be going insane, "Where's Layla?"

The crimson eyed pharaoh tilted his head, "Who is Layla?"

Yugi's mouth fell open, "Our daughter!"

"We have a daughter?" Atem looked thoroughly confused.

"What in the name of Ra is going on?!" Yugi screamed.

"Yugi," the violet eyed man looked at his crimson eyed lover. His normally silky baritone voice sounded strange. "Yugi!" the voice was louder and even more distorted.

"Yugi snap out of it!"

The violet orbs blinked and refocused. Keith was standing over him. He was still laying on the ledge in the cave. "Keith?"

"Thank god! You were out of it for a while there. Look!" Keith pointed up. There were shadows passing over the crevice where the light penetrated the cave's darkness. Yugi also could hear talking above them. "We are being rescued! They found us!" Yugi smiled as he lay his head back on the cave floor. He was relieved that they were being rescued but his body would not allow him to remain conscious for long.

The group above them helped pull Keith out of the cave before sending in three men with a stretcher to retrieve Yugi. The blonde blinked as he emerged into the blinding sunlight. A figure stepped forward the sun casting his body in shadows.

"Are you Keith?" A deep rich voice came from the figure.

"Yes. That's me," The blonde blinked a few more times trying to adjust his eyes to the brightness. The figure standing before him was breathtakingly beautiful, had a commanding presence, and had royalty written all over him.

"I am Atem. Yugi is my husband. I heard you were my husband's partner in the cave. Is this true?" The velvet voice asked.

"Yes. Yugi and I were trapped. Thank you for your help in getting us out," Keith answered. He hesitated before opening his mouth to ask a question. He quickly closed it; deciding against his question. This did not go unnoticed by Atem.

"What did you want to say?" He inquired.

"Are you royalty? You look like it." Keith asked.

Atem smiled, "I am the Egyptian Pharaoh." Keith gasped before dropping to one knee. "That is not necessary, Kieth. Please come talk with me. Tell me what happened in the cave." Keith nodded before explaining the events in the cave to the crimson eyed pharaoh. Atem did not interrupt and listened intently as Keith informed him of what happened.

"I owe you more than any reward could pay. Thank you for helping save my husband." Keith bowed his head to the pharaoh. "Come; tell me. What reward can I offer you for saving his life? You may request anything."

Keith shook his head, "Thank you your highness, but I don't want a reward."

Atem raised an eyebrow surprised at this response, "Nothing? There is nothing that you want?"

He shook his head, "No your highness. The only thing I want is to be able to work with, Yugi again. It was an honor to meet you and a pleasure to work with him. He is an outstanding individual. You are very lucky to have him."

Atem nodded, "I agree. I could not ask for anyone better."

\/\/\/

Violet orbs fluttered open, the sun blinding him; he quickly shut them again. "Where am I?" he asked hesitantly.

"You are home." Atem's voice responded

Yugi did not want to open his eyes, /could it really be him this time? Am I really home?/ He cracked an eye open, "Atem!" he exclaimed, "Is that really you? Are you really here? Am I really home?"

Atem chuckled, "Yes, it is really me and yes you are really home."

"How did I get here?"

"Don't you remember? Keith carried you to the ledge before the two of you were rescued. You've been asleep for the past four days." Atem caressed Yugi's cheek.

"Where is Keith?" Yugi asked concerned.

"He went home. He sends his greetings to you and said he hopes you two are on a dig together again in the future." Atem smiled.

"You spoke to him?"

"More than that little one, I met him and I am very grateful for what he did for you."

"Me too. He is a hero."

"I tried to give him a reward," Atem smiled at his violet eyed lover.

"And? What did you give him? Wait…you tried? Did he not take it?"

Atem shook his head, "He didn't want anything. Also, how are you feeling?" Atem placed gentle kisses on Yugi's forehead.

"I feel like I was trampled by a stampede." Yugi responded.

"I can only imagine." Atem's gentle smile brought comfort to the violet eyed man.

"How badly am I damaged?" Yugi asked.

"Well," Atem took a deep breath, "Your right leg is broken, which I'm sure you already knew. You have three broken ribs and one that is cracked. Your left wrist is sprained. You had some internal bleeding which they found and have since fixed it. You also have a minor concussion along with the cuts, scrapes, and bruising all over your little body."

"Is that all?" Yugi asked sarcastically as he chuckled.

Atem's lips brushed Yugi's before closing the distance in a passionate kiss, "That was close Yugi. Kieth told me about the pile or rocks you were buried under as well. It's a miracle that you survived that cave in."

Yugi swallowed his throat becoming dry, "Please don't tell me that you are going to forbid me from going on the digs. We knew there would be some risks."

"No. I'm not saying that little one. I just want you to carry something with you at all times just in case something like this should happen again."

"What do you mean?" Yugi looked into the concerned crimson eyes with confusion etched across his face.

Atem held out a small black cylinder with a large KC on it and waved it in between his fingers, "I want you to carry this."

"A small black sex toy?" Yugi asked a smirk dancing on his lips.

"Yugi," Atem tilted his head slightly, "I'm being serous."

Yugi licked his lips, "I'm sorry. So what is it?"

"It's an emergency transmitter. Should something like that happen again, you can activate it. It will send a signal here to the palace and we will know you are in trouble. We will be able to call someone to go find you. The transmitter will also tell us exactly where you are located which we would then relay to the head of the archaeology dig and the emergency services in the country you are in at that time."

Yugi took the small black cylinder and turned it over in his hands, "This little thing does all that?"

Atem nodded, "See if you are ever in trouble like that again, you twist the top and push it down like a button."

"What does the KC stand for?" Yugi asked running his finger over the lettering.

"Kaiba Corp. It's my cousin's company." Atem responded.

"I thought they dealt primarily in the gaming industry."

"They do, but when I told him what happened, they created this emergency transmitter for you. It's linked directly to the Kiaba Corp. satellites."

Yugi smiled, "Thank you. I will carry it with me whenever I go out on a dig." Atem arched an eyebrow to which Yugi responded, "I promise! I will carry it. Where is Layla?" He asked looking around.

"Mana has her. We thought you needed a little bit of rest. I can go get her if you wish."

"Of course! I want to see my daughter. I've missed you both terribly." Yugi responded. Atem stood exiting the room to go find Mana. Several minutes later, he returned carrying the baby. Yugi winced as he shifted in the bed to sit up. Atem placed Layla in Yugi's arms. The large crimson tinted violet locked on violet. Layla gave a happy coo as she bounced in Yugi's arms happily. A tear ran down Yugi's cheeks, "I guess I really didn't know exactly how much I missed her."

Atem kissed them both before sitting on the bed near Yugi. They rested Layla on Atem's lap. She grabbed one of Atem's fingers in one of her tiny hands and one of Yugi's fingers in the other.

"Oh you will be happy to know that she has started sleeping through the entire night." Atem smiled at his violet eyed lover.

"That is the best news," Yugi grinned looking down at their infant who started dozing off while she sucked on Yugi's finger. Yugi yawned. He could not believe how tired he was considering that Atem told him he had been asleep the last several days. He rested his head on Atem's chest before he let sleep drag him back into unconsciousness with his two favorite people in the world.


	37. Chapter 37 - Evening Ride

A/N: I'm glad you all like what I did with Keith! It was quite a character change for him. I apologize, there is a large time jump in this chapter. The story is not ending yet, I just needed the time skip :)

/Thoughts/

"DADDY!" the tri-colored child screeched as Yugi walked into the palace from an archaeology dig in Kenya after being gone for a little over a month. Yugi dropped his bag instantly upon seeing his four year old come sprinting over to him.

"Layla!" Yugi scooped her up into his arms wrapping her in a warm embrace. He breathed in her smell heavily; the scent of Jasmin filling his nose. It never mattered how many digs he went on; it killed him to be apart from Atem and Layla. He brushed her blonde bangs out of her face and couldn't help but giggle as he noticed the crimson highlights beginning to appear in her ebony hair.

"I missed you, daddy." She said in her tiny voice.

"I missed you too sweetie."

She played with the buttons on his shirt and with his collar, "Are you home?"

Yugi smiled. He knew what she meant. She was asking if he was going to stay home for a while or if he needed to leave again for another dig. "I can stay home now," he responded kissing her cheek, "Where's your daddy?" He placed her on the ground.

"Twone," she answered.

"Thank you my love. I need to go talk to your daddy and then we will spend some time together." He ruffled his hand in her shoulder length hair. Her crimson tinted eyes lit up; so exited to see him. Yugi picked his gear bag up; hoisting it over his shoulder as he walked over to the throne room and snuck in.

Atem sat in the throne his crimson gaze locked intently at a guard giving a report about a thief they had caught. Yugi smiled drinking in the exotic beauty commanding the attention of those in the room. Yugi shifted slightly against the wall; the small move catching Atem's attention. A primal look flashed in his crimson eyes before it disappeared and was replaced by the usual calm expresson. /I should have known I couldn't sneak in here. He's too observant./ Yugi returned the primal look before taking his leave and heading to the royal bedchambers to freshen up and unpack.

Not five minutes later the door opened as Atem walked into the room, "Yugi?"

Mischief running rampant through the petite man's veins he waited for Atem to close the door and walk further into the room.

"Yugi, are you here?"

Yugi pounced on the pharaoh wrapping his arms around him as he declared a war with Atem's tongue. The crimson eyes closed as he moaned into the kiss wrapping his arms around Yugi. Yugi jumped and encircled his legs around Atem's slim hips while continuing his onslaught. Atem deepened the kiss as he carried Yugi over to their bed. He placed Yugi in the center of the bed before climbing on top of him settling himself in between Yugi's legs. He raised Yugi's arms above his head pinning him down with one hand. The other tracing down Yugi's side earning a shiver from the petite form below him. Yugi bucked his hips into Atem. A gasp escaped from the crimson eyed pharaoh before he responded with a thrust of his own. A groan passed over the lip of his violet eyed lover. Atem kissed and nipped the tender flesh of Yugi's neck. A knock at the door interrupted the two lovers.

"Now is not a good time." Atem growled.

"I'm sorry, Atem. Layla wants to see Yugi," Mana's voice hollered through the door.

Half lidded lust filled violet eyes looked up at Atem as Yugi panted beneath him, "I'm sorry, Atem. You can pound me into oblivion later. I really need to spend some time with her."

The pharaoh groaned capturing Yugi's lips again for a soul shattering kiss. A small string of saliva connecting their lips as he pulled away, "I'm going to hold you to that little one."

"You better," Yugi thrust his hips into Atem who closed his eyes groaning at the contact before they both stood and straightened out there appearance. Yugi opened the door to see Layla standing next to Mana her tiny hand holding that of her aunt's. She looked up at Yugi her eyes wide and pouting.

Yugi's heart melted, "Oh Ra, she has me wrapped."

Mana just laughed, "I think she has us all wrapped. I'm sorry to bother you two by the way," Mana had a knowing look in her eyes as she smirked, "but she really wanted to see you."

"It's okay. Anything for my tiny Egyptian Princess." Layla giggled as she hugged Yugi's thigh.

Atem appeared in the door way. He gave Layla a hug and kiss, "Be good for daddy. I have to go back to the throne room."

"Okay daddy," she nodded at Atem her crimson highlighted ebony curls swaying around her tiny face with each nod of her head. Atem stood kissing Yugi before heading back to the throne room.

Yugi took Layla to his favorite spot in the garden. He sat under a large tree and Layla sat in his lap, "What have you been doing while I have been away?" he asked her.

"Well…" she began her crimson tinted violet eyes staring off into space as she thought about his question, "Auntie Mana took me to stables a lot. We fed horsies carrots." Yugi smiled as Layla leaned back into his chest and continued. "Aaaaaaaaaaaand Auntie Mana let me paint with fingers."

Yugi looked down into her brilliant eyes and tickled her sides, "Not on the walls I hope?"

She erupted into a giggle fit as she shook her head, "No no no! Stop daddy that tickles!" Yugi ceased his tickle attacked. "She gave me big paper! As big as me!"

"That's pretty big!"

Layla nodded, "You should see it! And Auntie Mana was telling me about color."

"Really? What did she say?"

"She said there are three color things. I don't member what she called them."

"Primary colors?" Yugi asked her.

"Yes. That's what she called them. Why are they called primary?"

"Do you know how there are many different colors in a rainbow?" Yugi asked her.

"Oooooo a rainbow! Yes." She nodded in response to his question.

"The three primary colors are called primary because you can make any color in the rainbow by mixing them together."

"Just those three!?" her eyes lit up.

"That's right." Yugi saw how excited his little one became as they talked about art. "Would you like me to ask Aunt Mana to teach you more about art?"

Laya nodded excitedly, "I like art!"

"Okay. I will ask her to teach you." He watched as she clapped her tiny hands excitedly before wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Oh! Daddy, can we go horse riding tonight? Daddy said we could all go when you got home" she asked her large eyes pleading him to say yes.

A deep baritone laugh filled the air, "I didn't mean tonight little one. Your daddy just got home," Atem responded walking towards them.

Yugi smiled, "It's okay. We can go riding this evening."

"Are you sure? You just got home, don't you want to rest?" Atem asked sitting next to Yugi.

"I'm so ready to go riding, I'll go riding twice," a smirk crossed Yugi's lips.

"Ooo! I want to go riding twice too!" Layla squealed innocently.

Atem turned bright pink, "the second one is just for adults my sweet princess."

The crimson tinted violet eyes looked down, "Oh. Grownups get all the fun." Yugi could hardly contain his laughter as he watched Atem's face turn a deeper shade of red.

"Shall I have them prepare the horses, Yugi?" Atem asked.

Yugi nodded, "Yes, please."

\/\/\/

Yugi mounted Hikari looking down at Atem holding Layla, "Are you sure you want her to ride with me and not you?"

Atem nodded as he smiled up at his violet eyed husband, "You are much better at riding than I am, Yugi. She would be much safer with you."

"Okay," Yugi replied scooting all the way back in the saddle and holding his arms out for Layla. The pharaoh placed the four year old in his arms. Yugi turned her and sat her in the saddle with him, "You need to hold on tight little one," he instructed her while placing the reins in one hand and wrapping his other arm around Layla's small form. Atem mounted his chestnut colored stallion Galeel.

"She's so pretty, daddy." Layla said reaching her small hand out to pet Hikari's white mane.

"She is sweetie, but when we are moving, you need to hold on tight okay?" Yugi asked.

She looked up at him and smiled, "Okay, daddy!"

"Ready?" Atem asked galloping over to where Yugi and Layla were.

"Let's go!" Layla squeaked earning a chuckle from both of her fathers.

They started out slow; both horses walking through the warm Egyptian sand side by side. The sun beat down on them in its last huzzah for the day. After several minutes, Yugi could feel Layla relax in the saddle in front of him and begin to move with Hikari. /She's a natural./ He giggled to himself. Yugi brought the white mare to a trotting pace. He heard Layla giggle as they started going a little bit faster. Yugi looked to his left to see Atem bring Galeel to a rapid trot as well. Atem looked amazing on top of that stallion. Yugi shook his head getting his mind back on the horseback riding.

"Can we go faster, daddy? Pleeeeeeeeeeease! I will hold on even tighter!" Layla pleaded.

/Those eyes are going to be the end of me./ Yugi thought with a sigh. "Okay, Layla. You need to listen closely okay?" He felt her head nod against his chest. "You need to use your legs to hold on very tight and you can not for any reason let go. You need to hold onto the saddle as tight as you can. In a minute I will lean forward and I want you to lean with me. That will let Hikari go faster and I will show you what she can really do."

"Let's do it, daddy!" She squeaked in excitement.

/Atem is going to kill me…./ Yugi tightened his thighs against Hikari and made sure he had a firm grip around his daughter. He leaned forward feeling Layla lean with him. He saw her tiny hands gripping the saddle with all of her strength. "Okay, Layla, here we go." Yugi gave the signal for Hikari to run. The mare burst forth at blinding speed. Yugi heard Layla burst into giggles. The wind whistled in their ears and stung their eyes forcing their eyes to water. The pastel colors of the sunset providing the perfect backdrop for such a thrilling ride.

"Yugi!" Atem hollered instructing Galeel to run after Hikari. No matter how fast the stallion ran, it was no match for Yugi's mare. She was just too fast. After several minutes of chasing after Yugi, the violet eyed man instructed her to slow down. He turned her back towards Atem and in the direction of the palace. Atem turned Galeel around as well when Yugi was next to him. He saw a nervous look cross Yugi's face as his crimson eyes wandered down to see if Layla was okay. The tiny princess had a grin larger than any smile he had ever seen on her tiny lips. Atem sighed in relief. Yugi was the only one he would ever trust to do something like that with a child so young. He may have ridden horses much longer than Yugi, but the petite man was a natural. He also had to learn fast in order to not fall off of his speed demon of a horse.

"That was fun! Weeee!" Layla cheered and giggled.

\/\/\/

After Yugi tucked the tiny princess in bed that night, he went back to their bedroom. He sighed as he closed the door behind him.

"Yugi." The baritone voice was calm. Almost eerily calm.

Yugi spun around to face Atem, "I'm sorry my love! I know that was reckless! She really wanted to go faster and I would not have done it if I didn't know I could hold onto her!" Yugi defended himself before Atem could even say a word. Yugi blinked noticing that the pharaoh was laying on the bed with nothing but his gold jewelry on. Yugi swallowed hard.

"It was reckless," Atem whispered as he slid off of the bed and approached Yugi. He bend Yugi over the bed and forced his legs apart, "You must be punished little one."

Yugi groaned, "Oh punish me, Pharoah. I've been so bad."

Atem leaned over the small form below him; his manhood pressing against Yugi's rear. He nipped at Yugi's ear, "Yugi you are charged with acting recklessly with our daughter and for being too Ra damned sexy. How do you plead?"

Yugi moaned, "Guilty."

"You are sentenced to extreme pleasure to be dealt by yours truly and you must scream my name to the heavens when you orgasm."

"Yes, your highness." Yugi whimpered ecstatic to be home with his husband. Ra did he miss his sexy husband

**A/N: DAWWWW! I'm sorry! No lemon this time.**


	38. Chapter 38 - Shivers and Aches

A/N: Hey all! Ugh...my finance professor decided it would be awesome to assign two chapters this week. I'm swimming in finance, with finance coming out of my ears, with a side of finance. Ra...save my sanity..please... *sighs rubbing head* I really hope you all like the chapter.

A small whimper lifted through the darkness awakening Yugi. He blinked wondering if it was his imagination or if he had really heard something. The soft whimper broke the silence again. Yugi looked to the edge of the bed where he saw a tiny figure cloaked in shadows standing.

"Layla? What's wrong? Did you have a nightmare?" Yugi asked quietly.

"No," she whimpered.

Yugi sat up, "Then what's wrong my love?"

"Don't feel good," she fiddled with her silk nightgown as she stared up at him. Her crimson tinted violet eyes half lidded and glassy.

"Aww, Layla. Come here baby." Yugi said soothingly as he picked her up and sat her into his lap. He placed his hand on her cheeks then on her forehead, "Oh my…" Yugi whispered.

"What's wrong, Yugi?" Atem whispered scooting closer to Yugi and leaning on his shoulder.

"Atem, she's burning up." He responded; his voice full of worry.

Atem reach over Yugi and placed his hand on the little cheeks and forehead, "What feels bad sweetie?"

"My tummy feels weird and all of me hurts," she whimpered again nuzzling into Yugi's chest.

"It sounds like the flu." Yugi commented as he looked at Atem in the moonlight.

"I agree. Do you want to take her back to bed and I will get the doctor?" the crimson eyed pharaoh asked. Yugi nodded as he stood holding Layla's little heat radiating form close to him. "I'll meet you in her room then." Atem stood as he pulled a robe on and headed out the door to go wake the doctor.

Yugi carried Layla back to her room depositing her small shivering form in her single size canopy bed. Her canopy bed was draped with a gold curtain that fluttered gently in the warm breeze from her open window. Yugi pulled pack the pastel pink comfort or; depositing his daughter into the bed. He sat on the edge of the bed caressing her face. The little one whimpered her eyes revealing the pain within her tiny body. Several minutes later Atem entered the room with the doctor following closely behind him.

"Well little princess, your daddy tells me you aren't feeling well," The middle aged brunet asked. Yugi stood from the bed; making room for the doctor to sit. Layla nodded her normally vibrant bouncy raven hair laying limply on her shoulders. "Let's take a look here little one. Open your mouth and say 'Aaaah'" Layla did as instructed. The doctor placed a thermometer under her tongue and left it there while he checked her pulse. The thermometer beeped. The doctor removed the device from the child's mouth and glanced at the reading, "Hmm. 101.2." The doctor checked her other vital signs and asked her questions. He reached into his bag and withdrew a brown bottle and a little plastic cup. He poured yellow liquid from the bottle into the cup before handing it to the mini princess.

She made a face at the liquid and raised her eyebrow at the doctor, "You want me to drink **that**?!"

"Yes, Layla. It will help you feel better. It will calm your stomach and help with the aching you are feeling in your body."

"What does aching mean?" she asked

"You know how you said your body hurts all over?" She nodded in response. "That pain you are feeling and the hurt is called aching."

"Oh." She nodded, "I still don't wanna to take it." She folded her arms and pouted.

Atem approached the bed and placed a tan hand on her little shoulder, "Do you want to feel better, Layla?"

"Yes. I don't like this."

"The medicine will help you feel better faster than if you did not take the medicine. It might have a bad taste for a few seconds, but it is worth it," Atem explained to his little one.

She sighed, "Okay, daddy. I'll take it."

"That's my good girl," Atem praised her. She took the plastic cup from the doctor and dumped the full thing in her mouth taking it like a shot.

"Iiiiiiiick!" she squeaked shaking the cup at the doctor trying to get him to take it away. He let out a warm chuckle as he offered her a sip of water which she gratefully accepted.

The doctor stood, "I want you to stay in bed tomorrow Layla." The tri-colored princess pouted. The doctor smiled at her before turning to Atem and Yugi. The petite man sat in a chair near the bed and the pharaoh stood next to him. The doctor held the brown bottle out to Atem, "Your highness, have her take 1 ounce of this every four to six hours as needed."

Atem nodded, "Thank you." The doctor smiled and bowed to the royal family. "Good evening. Please let me know if her fever goes higher."

"We will. Thank you." Yugi responded. The door closed behind the doctor leaving the three to look at each other.

"Daddy, will you sing to me?" she asked her eyes growing large; giving them her famous pouty eyes.

"Which daddy little one?" Yugi smiled at her.

"Both. I want you both to sing."

Crimson met violet, "The lullaby?" Atem asked. Yugi smiled back at him; taking a deep breath before beginning the Egyptian lullaby that they all loved so much. Atem chimed in his baritone voice mixing with Yugi's in a delicate dance of melody and sound. The pharaoh gently pushed Layla's small form down into a laying position as he tucked her in. Her large crimson tinted violet eyes began to droop as they sang to her. Sleep luring her to the land of dreams.

As the song ended, Yugi whispered from his chair, "Is she asleep?"

Atem smiled and nodded. Yugi placed a gentle kiss on her pink cheek.

Her eyes shot open, "Daddy, stay with me? Please?" Atem and Yugi exchanged a glance with each other.

"I'll stay with her. You go back to bed." Yugi smiled giving Atem a hug and a small peck on the lips.

"Are you sure?"

"Certain. Go to bed. I'll stay with Layla tonight." Yugi nuzzled into Atem's strong chest before releasing him and walking to the bed. He propped a few pillows up and lay down next to Layla. She curled up against Yugi's petite form. Her tiny hands played with his blonde bangs. He could feel her shivering from the fever. He wrapped his arms around her and began to hum the lullaby again feeling her relax in his arms.

Atem tucked them both in before going back to bed, "Good night my loves."

Layla yawned sleepily and whispered, "Goodnight daddy."

Yugi smiled up at him, "Goodnight."

\/\/\/

Layla felt much better after a few doses of the medicine and sleeping most of the day. She did not like staying in bed and monopolized Yugi for the day. By that evening, she was up and about feeling like her usual excitable self. Atem sent the servants in to disinfect the bedroom and replace the bedding. Yugi had dark circles under his eyes as he came to lay down in their bed that evening. He shivered gently as he climbed under the comforter. Atem's observant crimson eyes noticing how pale Yugi looked.

"Are you okay aibou? You don't look so well."

Yugi clutched his arms around his waist as he shivered under the blankets, "I…I…..I think I may have caught her flu."

"Oh no." Atem sighed as he went to grab the medicine they were using for Layla's flu. He poured the yellow liquid into a plastic cup and held it out to Yugi. The violet eyes looked at the cup before raising an eyebrow at Atem.

"I don't want to take it. That stuff is nasty."

Atem rolled his eyes, "Like father like daughter I see. Come on, you have to take it. If Layla can do it so can you."

"Nope, don't want it."

"Yugi, I'm going to sit on top of you and pour it down your throat if I have to." Atem smirked as he advanced on his shivering spouse.

"You wouldn't."

"Oh no?" Atem sat on Yugi's hips pinning him down as he hovered the cup over Yugi's face, "Open up, Yugi."

"Mmmm mmmm" Yugi sealed his lips.

"Ra, Yugi, you're worse than Layla!"

"Am no….iiiiiick!" Yugi choked as the liquid was poured into his mouth. He quickly swallowed. "Ra, Atem!"

"Now you can go to sleep," a smirk played across the pharaoh's lips.

"Only if you sing me to sleep," Yugi responded shortly. Atem smiled at him and nodded beginning their favorite lullaby.


	39. Chapter 39 - Sneaking Around

A/N: Hello all! Okay I'm at it again. Time jumps and I'm taking massive liberties with character history and personality. Bending characters to fit the needs of this story is something I've had to do to keep the story going. I hope you all don't mind. I will also be doing a lot more time jumps. I still have a few things I want to write about with this story, but in order to get to them, I need the time jumps. Anyways, I hope you like the chapter!

/Thoughts/

"I'm hungry!" Layla stated while she watched Yugi work on researching the location of his next dig.

Yugi giggled,"You just ate a little over one hour ago."

"I'm a growing girl!" she smiled at him.

"Oh, Layla. I know you are. You better quit growing so fast or you will be an adult next week," Yugi teased her.

Layla rolled her eyes, "So what can I have to eat?"

"How about some fruit?" Yugi glanced at her with questioning violet eyes, "There is some fruit in the pantry."

She shrugged, "Okay." She slid off of her chair and walked over to the pantry on the far side of the large kitchen. A gasp escaped her lips when she opened the door seeing something not quite expected. "Hi…." She said softly her crimson tinted violet orbs running over a tan underweight figure. He was only dressed in a dark brown cloth wrapped around his slim waist. She couldn't see his face as it was hidden in shadow. She took a step closer to the boy who flinched and backed even further into the corner behind the 20 lb sack of flour. "You don't need to be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you," she whispered taking one more step closer to him, "What's your name?"

"Akefia." He responded quietly

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Layla," she held her hand out to the boy. He slowly moved forward into the light. He had spiky silver hair and pale lilac eyes. There was a large scar running down the right side of his face from his forehead to his chin. He bowed to the girl and placed a small kiss on her hand.

"How old are you?" she asked him.

"Eight," he responded.

"I'm seven! We are only one year apart!" She stated excitedly before clasping her hands over her mouth her eyes growing wide. She stopped to listen in case Yugi had heard her outburst. She could hear Yugi ruffling through his documents. She breathed a sigh of relief. In a more quiet voice she commented, "Akefia, did you know that theft is a severe crime? The pharaoh won't stand for it."

The lilac eyes lowered, "I know. I'm really sorry. I was just so hungry." He paused before continuing,"Are you going to turn me in?"

"Where are you parents?" She whispered.

"I don't have any."

Her eyes grew large, "I'm…I'm sorry, Akefia."

"Layla, are you okay? You've been in there for a while." Yugi's voice asked as he approached the pantry.

"Oh no. You have to hide." She pushed him into the dark corner behind the flour and stood in front of him blocking him from view.

Yugi appeared in the doorway, "Did you get lost in here?" he joked.

She shook her head frantically, "No. I just couldn't decide on what fruit I wanted."

"Hmmm.." Yugi looked around the pantry. How about an apple?" He walked closer to Layla and Akefia to reach for the apples.

The tiny princess panicked afraid that Yugi would see the boy, "No!" Yugi looked at her startled. She cleared her throat, "No sorry. I don't want an apple. Will you please hand me a peach? A peach sounds good and I can't reach them."

Yugi blinked at her in astonishment, "Oh….okay." He stood up on his tip toes to reach the peaches. His hand enclosed on one of the juicy pieces of fruit; bringing it down from the higher shelf, he handed it to Layla.

"Thank you," she replied as sweetly as she could muster with her heart racing a mile a minute.

"You're welcome," Yugi gave her a strange look again before turning to go back to his work.

Layla exhaled the breath she did not realize she was holding as she turned and helped the silver haired boy to his feet, "You have to get out of here."

"I take it you're not going to turn me in then?" He asked.

"Uuh…..Here, take this," she thrust the peach into his hands. "If I give it to you, you aren't stealing. No I won't turn you in, but you need to get out of here. Come on." She pulled at his arm while peaking her head out to see if Yugi was preoccupied. His head was buried in a book about the Amazon rainforest. She waved her hand for him to follow her. With every bit of stealth her tiny form possessed she was able to get him from the pantry to a window where he could climb out.

"Thank you." He whispered to her. She nodded nervously looking around. "Will I get to see you again?"

"I…I…..I don't know! Yes! Come by this window tomorrow. I'll try to get some food for you."

The pale lilac eyes gleamed with hope, "Thank you, Layla. For everything." He wrapped his small bony arm around her shoulders. It took her a few seconds to recover from the shock before she wrapped her arms around his slim waist.

"You're welcome. Now go!"

\/\/\/

Layla snuck food out to the window every couple of days for Akefia for several weeks without being caught. There were even times she snuck out the window to walk around the palace with the miniature thief. They became fast friends. Akefia did not have much to give the young princess for her generosity or for the risk she was taking so he paid her back in the only way he could. He taught her the tricks of the trade; stealth and lock picking being a few of the skills he taught her. They began to sneak outside of the palace gates and would be gone for hours at a time without informing anyone. Naturally this drew the attention of her two fathers.

"She's hiding something from us, Atem." Yugi whispered his eyes downcast as he lay against the pharaohs firm tan chest. Atem frowned. "Have you noticed this too?" Yugi asked.

The firm chest rose with a deep breath in and fell when the crimson eyed pharaoh exhaled, "Yes."

"What do you think it could be?" Yugi asked.

"I honestly don't know. I've noticed that she's been very distant lately and she's been missing for hours on end. She doesn't say where she is going or who she is with. She has also started to neglect her studies."

"I'm worried," the petite man said looking up into crimson eyes, "she has never hidden anything from us. She knows she can talk to us. What do you think we should do?"

"I think we should be open with her and ask her. We expect her to be honest and talk with us and she should be expect the same from us."

Yugi nodded, "I agree."

\/\/\/

"Going somewhere, Layla?" Atem asked as he leaned up against the wall; his arms crossed over his chest. He had caught Layla sneaking out the window. The young princess pushed Akefia's head down out of sight.

"Oh, nowhere," She smiled sheepishly.

Atem pushed off from the wall and approached his daughter, his crimson eyes searching for the truth he knew was within her, "Most people use one of the doors to exit the palace. Ra, knows we have plenty of them to use."

She blushed and bit her lip, "I'm sorry, daddy."

"Sorry for what, Layla? Sorry for keeping secrets? Sorry for missing your lessons? Sorry for sneaking out? Or sorry for lying?" His baritone voice low. Yugi appeared in the hallway overhearing the conversation. Crimson tinted violet orbs glassed over as tears threatened to make their escape down her cheeks.

"All of the above," she cried out, "I'm sorry. I have a good reason for it though! I promise."

Yugi raised an eyebrow, "Layla, there is never a good reason to lie and sneak out."

Layla gulped as she pulled at Akefia. The boy climbed in through the window to the astonishment of Atem and Yugi. /That's not what I expected…/Yugi thought as his eyes wandered over the small form of the boy.

"He's starving. He doesn't have anyone to take care of him. I have two wonderful fathers and he doesn't have anyone. I've been taking food to give to him so he wouldn't starve and I've been spending time with him. He's my friend." She said with all the confidence in the world.

Yugi and Atem looked at each other before Atem spoke, "Young man, is that true? Where are your parents?"

Akefia bowed to the pharaoh, "They are dead your highness. What she says is true. Please don't punish her. She did it for me. I will accept any punishment you deem worthy."

"While I admire her desire and effort to help you, she should have told us," Yugi commented.

Atem thought for a moment, "Okay. I will tell you what. We will help you find parents and arrange an adoption. You are welcome to visit Layla, but none of this sneaking around anymore. Understood?"

Akefia blinked; unbelieving what he had heard, "You're going to help find me parents?" Atem nodded. "Thank you so much sir! I would love to have a family and not have to live off of scraps!"

"No child should have to live that way," Yugi said with a shake of his head.

Layla ran forward and hugged her two fathers, "Thank you! Thank you so much for helping him!"

"You're welcome. You should have come to us. You can tell us anything little one." Atem smiled at her.

"Oh I will! I'm so sorry for what I did again and thank you for your help!"

"Layla?" Yugi's face was still stern. She glanced over at him meeting his gaze head on. "You're grounded."

She winced, "I thought you might say that."


	40. Chapter 40 - Adoption

A/N: Wow! Here we are in Chapter 40 already. Color me surprised. Haha!

/Thoughts/

Atem sent word out throughout the land that there was a boy that needed to be adopted. He met with countless couples not impressed by any of them. They seemed more interested in finding out if there was a reward for adopting the boy than carrying about the youth himself.

Atem rubbed his forehead as he sighed, "Next." He grit his teeth frustrated at how selfish some people were.

"Don't worry. We'll find someone for him. We can't give up." Yugi's gentle voice broke through his thoughts providing comfort. Yugi leaned over the arms of his throne and Atem's to place a kiss on the tan cheek. A smile passed over the weary pharaoh's lips. "Wait…she looks familiar…" Yugi stood his violet gaze observing the woman who approached them. She was tall with long straight jet black hair and teal eyes. Her white dress went down to her ankles with a split in the center that went up to her knee. The sleeves of the dress rested off of her shoulders. Yugi gasped…."Ishizu!" Yugi ran forward and flung himself at the woman.

Atem cocked his head to the side confused. The woman was obviously Egyptian. /I wonder who she is and how Yugi knows her./ He watched the two warmly embrace before Yugi pulled the tall woman over to Atem.

She bowed low before him, "My pharaoh, it is an honor to meet you." She straighten meeting the crimson orbs, "I am Ishizu Ishtar."

"Ishtar…I know that name." Atem looked at Yugi who had returned to his own throne and was was practically bouncing in it.

"It's Malik's sister!" Yugi finally informed Atem excitedly.

"Oh! It is an honor to meet you. I know your brother and Yugi are good friends." Atem smiled at her, "What can I do for you?"

"I am here about the boy. I heard there was an orphan that is in need of care. May I please meet him?" Ishizu asked. Atem nodded.

"I will go get him," Yugi stated. Standing he walked out of the throne room towards the gardens. Akefia was showing Layla how to tie a sturdy knot. Yugi smiled at the youth, "Akefia?" The boy looked up lilac captured in violet orbs. "There is someone who would like to meet you. She is a dear friend of mine and I believe she will be a good mother for you." The tiny thief stood and followed Yugi back to the throne room. Akefia hid behind Yugi's petite form as he approached the tall teal eyed woman.

"Hello." She smiled at the boy.

Yugi turned to see Akefia hiding behind him, "There's no need to be afraid."

Ishizu smiled warmly at the boy, "I won't bite. I promise. I think Yugi and Atem bite more than I do," She winked at the petite man who turned crimson; his face heating up like he had just been shoved in an oven. Atem hid his face in his hand; his cheeks also heating up.

"Ishizu!" Yugi cried out.

She chuckled as she kneeled; holding out her hand to the boy, "What's your name?"

Yugi smiled down at the boy, "Are't you going to answer her?"

The little thief took her hand and shook it, "Akefia."

"It's nice to meet you. I am Ishizu. I would like to adopt you little one."

Akefia hesitated as he emerged from behind Yugi. His large lilac eyes sizing up the woman taking in her friendly and gentle features. He ran up to her and threw his arms around her waist. Yugi smiled.

"Does he have any belongings?" Ishizu asked looking from Yugi to Atem and back to Yugi. They shook their heads.

"He doesn't have anything," Atem answered her question.

Ishizu ran a hand through is rough silver hair, "We will have to change that won't one little one? First you look like you are in need a good meal and a bath." Akefia pouted at the last part. He didn't care much for baths.

Laya ran into the throne room, "Please take care of him! He's my friend!"

Ishizu bowed at the little princess, "I will your highness."

Yugi turned to his excitable daughter, "Don't worry, Layla, he is in good hands. I've known Ishizu for years." Layla beamed up at them; happy that her friend had a good home now.

"Can I still come and see Layla?" Akefia asked.

Atem nodded, "As long as you do not sneak around anymore and as long as Layla does not neglect her studies."

Layla embraced her friend, "Congratulations, Akefia! You have a home now!"

\/\/\/

Later that night Layla was resting on Yugi and Atem's bed watching Yugi move around the room gathering clothing and supplies for his next archaeology trip.

"Where are you going this time, Daddy?" She asked him.

"The Amazon." He responded; an excited smile stretched across his lips.

"When are you leaving? How long are you going to be gone? Is your friend going to be there?" she asked in rapid succession without taking a breath.

Yugi raised an eyebrow and chuckled at her, "My flight leaves in a few hours. I'm taking the red eye," he sighed not looking forward to it. He would much rather be in bed with Atem than on a red eye. Yugi thought for a moment, "Eight weeks this time."

"Eight weeks! As in…two months?! No daddy!" She hopped off the bed and ran over to Yugi wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I'm sorry, Layla. I have to. I don't want to lose my contract with Pegasus," he returned her hug, "I promise to call you every day."

"Is Keith going to be with you this time?" the baritone voice sent chills down his spine as he muffled a moan.

He turned to see Atem leaning up against the doorway, "Yes. Keith will be there too."

"Good. Someone needs to keep you under control." Atem teased.

"Heh…Me! I'm not the one that needs it." Yugi smirked at his spouse.

"Do you have your transmitter," Atem asked.

Yugi rolled his eyes, "Yes, Atem, I have it. I haven't needed it yet. Also, Kieth agrees with me. He said it looks like a…"

"Yugi!" Atem's crimson eyes grew wide staring at Layla.

Yugi bit his lip, "Oops," He chuckled remembering that Layla was in the room with them.

"I would rather you be safe than sorry. You never know when you may need it." The crimson eyed pharaoh remarked. The sun-kissed pharaoh slowly walked over to Yugi and whispered huskily in his ear, "And when you get back..I have a surprise for you."

Yugi grinned, "A surprise?"

Layla sighed, "This is getting boring. I'm going to my room. Goodnight."

"Goodnight sweetie," Atem kissed her on the forehead.

"Goodnight, Layla." The little princes hugged Yugi with as much strength her tiny form could summon. Yugi giggled. When she left the room closing the door behind her, Yugi glanced back to Atem, "Now where were we. Oh! That's right, you were going to tell me what the surprise is."

"Why would I do that, aibou?" Atem remarked with a grin.

"Because you know how much I can't take secrets and surprises! I want to know!" Yugi wined at his lover.

Atem stretched his stiff muscles before climbing into bed, "No. You have to wait until you return."

"That's two months!" Yugi whimpered climbing into the bed with Atem. He nibbled at one of the pharaoh's tan ears, "Please tell me?" He whispered.

Atem shook his head, "I'm not telling you. It is too adorable to watch you squirm and try to guess what the surprise is."

Yugi sat back on his haunches, eying his spouse and licking his lips. He shifted to settle in between Atem's legs.

"Yugi? What are you doing?"

The petite man flipped up Atem's shendyt up revealing the gold cuffs on his thighs and nothing else underneath. Violet eyes locked on the crimson eyes of his lover before taking him into his mouth swirling his tongue around the tip and across the slit. Atem gasped in surprise pleasure shooting through him. Yugi suckled on the pulsing member in his mouth as he massaged the tender flesh with his tongue. Crimson eyes closed as Atem fisted the blankets around him. It took every ounce of self control to not buck his hips up into his lover mouth. The sounds coming out of Atem's throat were addicting only encouraging Yugi onward. He let Atem's length fall from his lips taking hold of it with his hands. He licked and nipped all over it like he had been given the sweetest sucker ever created.

"Oh gods, Yugi!" Atem cried breathlessly, "Don't stop. Feels….soo…..good…" The sight of Yugi between his legs, looking at him with the smouldering violet, and nipping and licking his member almost sent Atem over the edge that second. Yugi moaned relaxing his throat and taking all of Atem in. He contracted his throat muscles around his lover bringing the pharaoh to his climax.

"Ra, Yugi!" He called out Yugi's name as his essence spilled forth into Yugi's throat. Yugi swallowed everything he had to offer and continued sucking the member prolonging the orgasm.

"Now will you tell me what the surprise is?" Yugi asked smirking at his spent lover.

"Nope," Atem winked, "You have to wait."

Yugi flopped down next to Atem with a whimper, "Ra damn it"

**A/N: Woooah that was unexpected lol! I honestly didn't plan that; it just came out. . Hope you enjoyed it nonetheless.**


	41. Chapter 41 - The Amazon

Chapter 41

A/N: Thank you all for reading and sticking with the story for this long. You are all amazing. You have no idea how much I appreciate each of you. Don't worry, I'm not taking Akefia away from Layla. Ishizu is staying in Egypt for a while. Aaaaand on a side note..have you ever had a fly bug you so much you wish you had the ability to mind crush the damn thing and send it to the shadow realm? Ya…that's me right now *glares at the fly buzzing around distracting authoress from writing story*

/Thoughts/

Yugi stumbled off of the plane not having slept much on the flight. His curiosity was peaked when Atem mentioned a "surprise." He blinked in an attempt to clear the blurriness from his vision. He groaned feeling beyond exhausted.

"Hey there little guy!" A familiar gruff voice rang through the airport. Yugi was lifted of the ground and spun around, "it's good to see you."

Yugi giggled, "It's good to see you too Keith!"

"You don't look so good little guy. You're eyes are all bloodshot and your hair is frizzy. Was your flight on the way over rough?" Keith asked pulling his sunglasses down to get a better look at Yugi.

"No," Yugi sighed, "I just didn't get much sleep." He smiled at Keith, "So where do we go now?"

"I have a jeep. We are taking that to the Amazon River where there is a boat waiting for us." Keith explained as he helped Yugi with his luggage.

"Do we at least have a guide? I don't trust you to not get us lost." Yugi jested.

"Of course we do! I'm not going to trek down the Amazon river without a guide."

\/\/\/

A violent thunderstorm raged around their boat as it made its way down the river. Lightning lit up the sky while each thunder clap vibrated through the floorboards of the small craft. The howling wind pelted rain down upon them. Yugi wrapped a black tarp around his petite form to try and stay as dry as possible.

"Uh..Yugi." Keith sat down next to him.

"Hmm?" Yugi's violet orbs locked on his friend.

"I have some bad news."

Yugi chuckled, "Don't tell me we're lost." Keith just continued to stare at Yugi. The petite man's smile disappeared being replaced with concern, "We're not lost are we?"

Keith grit his teeth, "Our idiot captain aka "guide" got us lost."

"You're kidding." Yugi sighed

"Nope. What do you want to do?"

"There's not much we can do tonight. I guess tell him to stop for the night and when the rain subsides we will figure out where we need to go." Yugi ran his fingers through his water logged hair and sighed. Keith nodded and went to speak to the captain. The group resigned to settle in for the night. With the darkness amplified by the storm, it was almost impossible to navigate anywhere.

\/\/\/

"Hey! What the…" a cry awoken the sleeping men as they heard a loud bang followed by a splash. The water craft swayed violently in the river.

Keith sat upright looking over their little boat, "What was that?" He looked over to the captain who also was sitting up. "Where's Yugi?" The blonde looked around frantically, "Yugi?" He heard splashing next to the boat...Yugi!" Keith dove into the pitch black water. He reached into his pocket for his flashlight shining it onto the area where the splashing came from. He saw Yugi struggling to get free from the foliage at the bottom of the river. Yugi's violet eyes were wide and filled with terror as he struggled all the while running out of air. Keith surfaced for air taking a large gullp as he swam to the boat. He needed something to cut Yugi free with.

"Hand me the knife!" he screamed at the captain. The man handed Keith the large knife which rested near Keith's bag. The blonde dove back down first going to Yugi's face; he locked lips with the petite man and breathed into his mouth refilling Yugi's air supply before cutting at the vines and plant debris holding Yugi captive. Once his leg was free, Keith kicked off from the ground wrapping his arm around Yugi's waist; and pulled him to the surface. Yugi gasped for air his arms wrapping around the taller man. Keith pushed Yugi back onto the boat with the help of the captain.

"Shit Yugi what happened? How did you get down there?" Keith asked panting as he held onto the boat.

Yugi coughed up the water in his lungs and gasped for air. "I don't know! One minute I was asleep the next minute something hit the boat and I fell overboard."

Yugi heard his blond friend yell as he was dragged under the murky waters, "Keith!" All Yugi could see in the water was a mixture of black scales and human limbs. His adrenaline kicked in as he grabbed Keith's knife which lay abandoned on the seat and dove back into the water. Yugi looked into the cold brown eyes of a very large reptile that had Keith's thigh in its vice like jaws. Yugi swam towards the creature straddling its shoulders as he tried to pry its jaws off of his blonde friend forgetting entirely about the knife. The reptile eventually loosened up its grip on Keith. Yugi dropped the knife as he took the opportunity to wrap his hands around the creature's long snout. /Ra I hope those rumors about alligators are true!/ He thought holding the large mouth closed. The crocodile rolled dazing the violet eyed man. Yugi felt someone pull him off of the creature.

"Go help your friend!" The captain ordered pointing at Keith floating in the water. The alligator seized the opportunity to strike the captain; closing its jaws around the man's torso.

"No!" Yugi yelled watching the creature head back into the murky darkness with their captain firmly within its teeth. Yugi swore under his breath as he swam over to where Keith was floating. He turned the man over onto his back and pulled him over to land. He rolled Keith onto his side and pounded on his back. The man coughed up the water before letting out an ear piercing yell.

"Shiiit! What the hell was that?!"

"A black caiman." Yugi responded panting.

"What the hell is a black caiman and how do you know about them?" Keith responded through clenched teeth.

"It's a alligator that lives in this area. I read about them while researching the dig and the Amazon rainforest. I guess that's what knocked the boat initially and sent me overboard the first time. Thank you for saving me..again."

"Thank you, Yugi. You came after me. Hell, you fought a crocodile for me."

Yugi nodded, "Of course." Keith groaned gripping Yugi's small hand in a crushing grip. "What's wrong?" Yugi asked.

Keith nodded down to his lower body, "My leg."

"Do you still have your flashlight on you?" Yugi asked.

"Ya, here," the blonde placed the flashlight in Yugi's hands. The violet eyed archaeologist shifted to get a better look at Keith's leg. The skin was shredded revealing the muscle and bone underneath. It looked like Keith had stuck his leg in a meat grinder. /Oh Ra…/ Yugi gasped.

"How bad is it?" Keith asked gritting his teeth together.

"Uh..not bad.." Yugi bit his lip looking down at the carnage.

"You're a crappy liar, Yugi."

The petite man stood, his head spinning while he tried to hold onto his composure and think of how to help them, "I..need to get back to the boat. I thought I saw a medical kit on board and the transmitter is there."

"Na uh! You are not going back in that water!"

"I have to, Keith! Our captain isn't going to bring it to us. The black caiman ate him! We need the supplies if we are going to survive!"

Keith grabbed Yugi's arm as he started walking away, "Be careful."

Yugi nodded heading back into the water. He swam as fast as he could back to the boat and grabbed the emergency kit, the bag with his supplies in it and the transmitter. He swam back to where Keith lay. He collapsed next to Keith; his chest heaving from the physical exertion. /I never thought I would have to use this thing./ Yugi thought looking down at the black cylinder with the KC on it. He turned the top and pushed it down as Atem had instructed when he gave it to him. The device beeped a few times and a red light flickered on. /I guess that means its working./ Next Yugi dug through the first aid kit for the antiseptic and gauze. He used the small scissors in the kit to cut the rest of Keith's pant leg away from the wound before pouring the antiseptic over the wound. Keith hissed at the burning sensation.

"Fuck, Yugi!" He yelled silencing the jungle behind him.

"I'm sorry. I'm trying to be as gentle as I can." Yugi responded as he wrapped the gauze around the wound. "We need to find shelter or a native village… I don't know..I just know we need to find something."

Keith looked at his tri-colored archeology partner, "Relax. We'll figure this out. It shouldn't take too long for your husband to send help. We just have to stay safe until then."

Yugi nodded, "You should try to get some rest. I'll stay up and look after you."

"Thanks again, Yugi."

The night dragged on for what seemed like eternity before the sun's rays reached across the sky penetrating the darkness. Yugi's body was drenched in sweat as he moved around Keith moving different materials here and there.

Keith yawned, "What are you doing little guy?"

"Making something for you," he responded in a quiet exhausted voice.

"What are you making?" Keith asked as he tried to turn and look at what Yugi was working on. He saw several large wooden branches held together by thick vines and other natural materials.

"It is a type of stretcher. I know you're not going to be able to walk on that leg and I can't carry you like you carried me; so I'm going to pull you."

"Why can't we just stay here until help comes?" Keith asked.

"Because here isn't safe. There's no shelter here from the elements and from the wild life. We need to find a place for you to safely rest until help comes. I do need you to try and walk over to the stretcher. I will help you." Yugi stood after he put the finishing touches on the wooden stretcher and walked over to Keith. He offered his hand to the taller man. Keith took Yugi's hand as he used Yugi's form to help him stand and hobble over to the crafted stretcher. Yugi helped him lay down and get comfortable.

"I can't believe you made this thing this morning." Keith commented astonished.

"I had to do something. Like you saw back in Kunji Cave, I can't just sit still and wait for help. I have to do something to help us. Will you try and keep hold of the medical kit and supply bag while I pull you?"

"I admire your strength and spunk little guy." Keith smiled, "I will hold them."

Yugi smiled halfheartedly at the compliment before taking the two long thick fines he had tied onto the front of the stretcher and began to pull. Sweat dripped down his back, chest, and forehead while he pulled the stretcher holding Keith making slow but steady progress through the jungle. / One step at a time. Just keep going. Take it one step at a time./ He urged himself onward.


	42. Chapter 42 - Ignored Transmissions

/Thoughts/

"Atem?" The Egyptian pharaoh turned towards the direction his mother's voice came from. His smile disappeared when he saw the expression on her face. She held her cell phone, "Atem, you need to take this."

Confusion crossed his tan features as he stood; closing the distance between him and his mother in a few strides. He took the phone she offered him, "Hello?"

"Atem." A stiff professional voice came across the line.

"Hello, Seto."

"Did you know that Yugi's emergency transmitter was activated?" Seto asked.

"What?! When?" Anger and worry flared behind his crimson orbs.

"Almost three days ago. I thought you had someone watching for that transmission when Yugi was on sight…" Seto partially stated and partially asked.

"We do," Atem growled, "Ra! Three days! I have to go, I'll check why I was never informed of the transmission and have helped sent to the coordinates."

"No need. I've already sent a rescue crew," Seto responded.

Atem breathed a sigh of relief that help was already on the way to his husband, "Thank you, Seto."

"You're welcome. You need to find out what happened. If it's a technical problem, I will send someone out to fix it. If it is personnel, that is your department. I will call you when I have updates."

"I appreciate your help, Seto. Now to go find out what happened." Rage burned behind Atem's eyes as he hung up the phone and handed it back to Aziza before his desire to throw it overcame him. He stormed out of the throne room towards the control room for the emergency transmitter. His purple cloak whipped behind him furiously as he walked. Each step filled with anger and determination to get to the bottom of what had just happened. He rounded a corner and flung open a large wooden door with such force it almost came off the hinges. The two guards that sat in the room were in the middle of a conversation when they caught sight of the livid pharaoh. They cowered before his intimidating presence backing up until their backs were against the wall.

"What in the NAME OF RA ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!" Atem's voice started out low and slowly raised with each passing syllable.

The two guards looked at each other. "We…were working your highness." One of them answered. The other nodded.

"THAT did not sound like working gentlemen! You were suppose to be watching for a transmission from Yugi should he get in trouble!" Atem almost seem to grow in height as the anger coursed through him.

"There wasn't any transmissions." The first guard responded.

"Oh? Then what the fuck do you call that!" Atem pointed at a flashing red light above a monitor which contained a long list of times and coordinates.

The two guards stared at the flashing light dumbfounded. "I don't know how we could have missed it."

"According to Seto Kaiba, the designer of the technology, this transmission has been going off for almost three days!" Atem screamed at them before turning to the guards that had followed him, "Seize them! Take them to the dungeons. If Yugi dies, gentlemen, there will be hell to pay. I want a full report of who has been working this room for the past three days." He growled low in his throat.

\/\/\/

Yugi returned to the makeshift cave with two fish in hand. When they could not find shelter, Yugi found a few small trees all bunched together and used them to build a makeshift cave with the tarp and rope from his bag. Yugi took the boiled water off of the fire he had placed their earlier and replaced it with the fish after they were prepped. He poured some of the water into a canteen. The rest he used to clean and sanitize Keith's wound and the bandages.

"The water's ready. We just need to wait for it too cool," Yugi told Keith as he began to clean the wound. He was worried about his blonde friend. He was getting weaker with each passing day. The tri-colored man did his best to keep infection at bay with the supplies they had but he could tell infection was beginning to set in.

"Were you able to catch anything?" Keith asked as he watched Yugi work diligently on his leg.

He nodded, "It's on the fire cooking."

"Thank you, Yugi." Keith whispered.

"Mmm hmm." Yugi smiled at the blonde.

"Why do you think it's taking so long to be rescued?" Keith asked the unspoken question that weighed down on both of their minds.

"I'm not sure. Maybe the signal isn't getting through." Yugi finished cleaning Keith's leg and went to check on the fish. He was grateful Atem had showed him some tricks with cooking fish or they would have added "starving" to their list of problems. When they were thoroughly cooked, Yugi speared one with a stick before giving it to Keith.

"Not bad shorty. This is tasty. Is the water cool yet?"

Yugi nodded as he put his fish down in order to support Keith's head in one hand and pour the water into his mouth with the other. The water filled Keith's desert dry mouth spilling over onto his cracked lips. He gasped after drinking the liquid,"Thank you."

Yugi took a sip before replacing the lid. /Need to boil more water soon./ He sighed leaning against one of the trees that made up their makeshift shelter.

"Yugi."

The tired violet eyes rested on Keith, "Hmm?"

"You need to get some sleep man. You've been up this entire time since the accident."

"I can't." Yugi replied looking away.

"Look, Yugi. You can't do any more for me than what you already have. Please sleep a little bit. I will wake you up if I have to." Keith tried to rationalize Yugi into falling asleep.

The petite man sighed, "No, I'm fine. It's okay. Get some rest."

"You are sure a stubborn little shit aren't you." Keith rolled his eyes, "I'm not going to rest this time. You need the sleep. You've been awake for over three days straight."

"Just a little bit longer." Yugi shifted against the tree he was leaning against.

"Don't make me come over there and knock you out."

Yugi laughed, "You couldn't catch me if you tried right now."

"I don't know, you're not as fast as you usually are since you haven't been sleeping. I may actually be able to catch you to give you a good knock over the head."

"I may not be at my top speed at this time, but you still couldn't catch me with that leg." Yugi smirked.

Keith grit his teeth, "I'm begging you to get some sleep. We will be okay while you rest a few hours."

He rested his tri-colored head against the tree, "Really, I'm okay."

Keith flung his arms up into the air growling, "I give up."

A triumphant grin passed over Yugi's lips as he began to watch the flames of the fire flicker. The crimson flames reminding him of Atem's eyes. He felt drawn into the flame; the fire performing a mesmerizing dance as it licked at the firewood. His eyes drooped feeling the weight of his exhaustion wash over him. Keith smiled as he watched Yugi's violet orbs slowly close and his head fall to the side unable to fight off impending sleep any longer.

"About time shorty. You need sleep too," the blonde whispered.

\/\/\/

Yugi felt something move his leg. He blinked as he was brought out of his dreamless sleep. He rubbed his sore cramped neck. His eyes fell on Keith; the blonde's eyes wide with…excitement?

"How long was I out and what are you so happy about?" Yugi stretched.

"You slept all through the night," Keith grinned at him.

Yugi stood and stretched, "What are you grinning about? I know my hair is a mess but isn't that expected after being stranded in the jungle for…how long as it been?"

"Shhhh!" Keith exclaimed, "Listen."

Yugi paused halting all movement while he listed hard. He heard a distant sound drifting on the air; something not from nature; but man-made.

"Do you know what that is?!" Keith asked.

The petite man's eyebrows furrowed, "it sounds like…Oh Ra! A helicopter!" Yugi ran out towards the river as he heard the sound get louder. He lit a flare and waved it over his head when the aircraft came into view. The helicopter flew overhead before turning around giving Yugi a good look at the machine. /KC…Kaiba Corp! Ra we are saved!/

\/\/\/

Atem paced the length of the throne room. He could not focus on anything except his worry for Yugi. His cell phone vibrated in his hand startling him. He almost dropped the device while trying to answer it, "Kaiba?"

"We found them, Atem."

"And! Is he okay?"

"He's fine. A bit dehydrated; but he is perfectly fine. Keith seemed to have been in a fight with an alligator though. They have both been taken to the hospital. I will make sure Yugi calls you as soon as he can and I will personally place him on a flight home when he is released."

Atem could feel the relief overcome him, "Thank you, Seto."

"Anytime cousin."


	43. Chapter 43 - Punishment

A/N: Oh meh gosh! More reviews/favorites/and follows! I love you guys! Thank you so much! I really hope you enjoy the chapter.

/Thoughts/

"Hey there," a soft voice greeted the awakening blonde.

Keith groaned as he rubbed his eyes, "Hey, Yugi." The petite man stood next to Keith's bed wrapped in the hideous blue gown provided by the hospital. Kieth propped himself up using his forearms to look at his bandaged thigh, "Well at least my leg is still there," the blonde chuckled.

Yugi smiled, "It was close. They almost had to amputate. Seto Kaiba made sure you had the best doctors and they were able to save your leg. Although, you will have a very large scar on your thigh… and chicks dig scars. At least that is what I've heard." Yugi giggled.

"That would be great if they held my interest and didn't bat for the home team. Well shucks," Keith laughed.

"Too bad for them." Yugi shifted before continuing, "I wanted to ask you something."

"Oh? Go for it shorty."

"Well Atem and I wanted to invite you to visit us in Eypt when you are recovered. You will be able to stay in the palace with us. We could even show you around Egypt. Well I could at least, Atem is usually busy with pharaoh type duties. Would you come?" The tri-colored man smiled at Keith.

"I would like that. Of course I would come. Thank you, Yugi."

"You never know, we may have a chance to go on a dig while you are there and get into more trouble," Yugi's violet eyes laughed while he imagined what else could possibly happen to them.

"Heh…Watch a pyramid collapse on me or something."

"I think you would be attacked by some kind of creature…scarabs perhaps, and I would be buried by the pyramid." The two men laughed at the outlandish predictions they made.

Once the laughter died down, Keith looked at his petite friend, "Are you going to be leaving soon?"

Yugi nodded, "I'm not about to go back to that dig. I may try to get on another dig in The Amazon at some point in the future, but after what just happened, that's the last place I want to be. I'm going back to Egypt for a while. Give me burning heat, sand, and bandits any day over guides that get us lost, killer river foliage, and black caimans."

"Bandits?"

Yugi waved his hand with a sigh, "Long story. I'll tell you some other time. You should rest now."

"Don't you start that again! I'll rest when I'm good and ready"

"Okay, suit yourself. I just wanted to say goodbye. They are releasing me today and I'm flying back this evening."

"Aww shorty. I'm going to miss you."

Yugi embraced Keith, "I'm going to miss you too. Rest and get well faster! Then you can come and see us!" Keith nodded as he lay back in the hospital bed; taking his friend's advice, he allowed sleep to take him once again.

\/\/\/

Atem's stared at the four guards kneeling before him; his crimson gaze alight with fury. The four guards were those that worked the transmission control room during the time Yugi's transmission was ignored. Each of them visibly shaken at their inevitable upcoming punishment.

Two high priests approached Atem; one carrying a large dark purple pillow with a golden item upon it. Atem stood as they reached him. The two priests bowed before the High Priest Seth picked up the chain laying on the pillow lifting the heavy golden upside-down pyramid attached to the chain off of the pillow. He raised the chain placing it around Atem's neck. The golden upside-down pyramid rested agaist Atem's muscular chest.

"Do you want help with this my Pharaoh?" Seth asked meeting the crimson gaze.

"No. I need to do this on my own," Atem responded softly.

"You haven't used this much magic and energy in a very long time. It may drain you to the point of unconsciousness." Seth commented reminding the pharaoh of a fact.

"I know. I don't care. I need to do this for Yugi. Their incompetence almost killed my husband and that is unforgivable. It is a crime to put the life of a royal family member in danger."

Seth nodded as he backed away watching the pharaoh. Atem closed his eyes taking several deep breaths. Feeling his connection to the Millennium Puzzle grow; the item began to heat up and glow brightly. When Atem opened his eyes, his crimson orbs glowed with the power of the puzzle. He locked his gaze on the four men. Each of them cowering while they looking away from their livid pharaoh.

Atem raised his hand to his chest, "MIND…" he thrust his hand outward towards the four guards, "CRUSH!" his baritone voice reverberated in the throne room sending chills down the spines of all within the room. The men's terror filled faces changed to that consisting of a blank expression. No emotion and no life could be seen behind their eyes. Their minds had been sent to the shadow realm. Atem closed his eyes as he felt his energy drain in a matter of seconds. His crimson orbs ceased to glow as the Millennium Puzzle's glow died down as well. Atem fell to his knees. It was one thing to send one man to the shadow realm such as the Bandit Lord, but four at one time took a lot of energy.

"My Pharaoh!" The two high priests ran forward to him. Seth helped him back to his feet. Atem clutched at Seth's arm as he struggled to remain standing.

"Take their empty vessels away. Lock them up." Atem ordered. Several guards ran forward to lead the bodies previously occupied by the four guards away.

"Do you need help getting back to the royal bedchamber?" Seth whispered to Atem, knowing how much the pharaoh hated to appear weak. The tri-colored head nodded slowly. "Okay, let's go." Seth whispered so only Atem could hear before he raised his voice to make an announcement, "The pharaoh is not feeling well and will be taking the rest of the afternoon to rest." Seth removed the Millennium Puzzle from the pharaoh's neck and placed it back on the pillow before aiding Atem to his room.

\/\/\/

Yugi placed his gear bag down in the throne room as he approached the tan figure of his beloved. The crimson eyes moved from the villager in front of him to Yugi. In a matter of seconds, Atem was on his feet and running to Yugi wrapping his husband in a strong protective embrace.

"Oh Ra, Yugi!" Atem whispered as he cried. The tears spilling forward as he held Yugi's petite form as close to him as he could, "I'm so sorry, Yugi! I'm so very sorry! The guards weren't paying attention to the transmission like they should have or I would have sent rescue much sooner! The guards working the shifts during those days have been sent to the shadow realm!."

Yugi pulled away from Atem's embrace watching the pharaoh pour his heart out in an apology for something that wasn't his fault. Yugi watched a glistening tear run down the beautiful tan cheek of his lover. He closed his eyes and licked the tear and the wet trail it left behind off of Atem's cheek.

"No need to apologize. It's not your fault. I am home now safe and sound."

"I love you so much, Yugi, I can't imagine life without you."

"You don't have to. I'm here." Yugi tightened his hug on Atem breathing in the sandalwood and spices scent of his pharaoh.

"Dad!" Layla ran over to Yugi and Atem hugging them both.

"What do we have here? Did Aunt Mana braid your hair little one?" Yugi asked as he took in Layla's tri-colored hair. The braid was a loose French braid that made her crimson highlights stand out. A few strands of black and red framed her face in ringlets.

Layla nodded, "She's going to teach me how to braid it on my own sometime this week. How come you are home so early? I thought you were going to be gone for two months," she asked confused her crimson tinted violet searching his violet eyes.

"There were…." Yugi glanced at Atem searching for a way to put the situation delicately. He didn't want to upset Layla, "There were complications. I was not able to make it to the dig this time so I came home."

"What complications?" She asked curiously.

Yugi shrugged, "Nothing major. It just prevented Keith and I from getting to the dig."

"Oh well! I'm glad your home!" She hugged him again. Yugi breathed a quiet sigh of relief that she didn't ask additional questions.

"So…." Yugi's large violet eyes captured Atem's crimson orbs in a pleading glance, "What was that surprise you were talking about before I left?"

Atem was taken off guard. He hadn't expected Yugi to ask about that so early after what had just happened. A smirk spread across his lips, "Very well. I suppose I shouldn't keep you waiting after your…." He cleared his throat eying Layla, "adventure." Atem took a deep breath before revealing the secret. He paused reveling in the last few seconds of Yugi's anticipation. "You and I are taking a tour around Iceland for a few weeks before joining Layla to visit your grandfather."

Yugi blinked at Atem, "You are going to vacate the throne for a few weeks and take me somewhere?"

A smirk appeared on the pharaohs tan lips, "Yes. Egypt in a very good position where I can take some time off to be with you. Layla is going to spend some time with your grandfather while we are in Iceland. You and I will then visit your grandfather and other friends for a week before I have to return here."

Layla jumped up and down excitedly, "I get to see Great Grandpa Muto?" Atem nodded at her, "Oh my gosh! I'm so excited! I haven't seen Great Grandpa Muto in years! Wait..if you are going to Iceland, how am I going to get there?"

"Ishizu and Akefia will be traveling to Domino. Ishizu has some business to take care of there in addition to visiting her brother. You will be flying out with them."

"Akefia is going too?" The little Egyptian princess squeaked excitedly, "this trip just keeps getting better and better! And it hasn't started yet!"

Yugi and Atem chuckled at her enthusiasm.

"When do we leave?" Yugi asked.

"The flights are scheduled for next month; however, since you are home early, I can change them to next week. I will need to speak with Ishizu, but I think she would be okay with flying out to Domino early." Atem gasped as he found himself sandwiched between Yugi and Layla. A warm smile crossed his face as he wrapped them both in a loving embrace.


	44. Chapter 44 -Vacation!

A/N: Thank you all for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting. You are all super stars!

/Thoughts/

"Hmmm." Yugi heard Atem's baritone voice next to his ear as he wrapped his strong tan arms around the petite man's torso.

"What?" Yugi smiled at him.

"I think this is the most clothing I've worn in years." Atem smiled as he looked down to see his breath in the crisp air of Iceland. They stood on the porch of their cabin watching the sunset. The sky was alight with vibrant pink and orange colors.

"I can fix that for you." Yugi giggled grabbing at Atem's jacket.

"No! No! I am perfectly happy bundled up thank you. It is freezing out here!" Atem backed away protecting his many layers from being stripped off his shivering form. He wrapped Yugi in a loving embrace while he kissed his cold pert little nose. Yugi nuzzled into the crook of Atem's neck kissing his way up to Atem's jaw.

"Oh!" the pharaoh gasped out.

"You like that?" Yugi asked smiling to himself.

"No, Yugi look." Atem pointed behind his petite spouse. The violet eyes looked a little hurt. Atem chuckled, "Of course I liked it, but turn around." Atem placed his hands on Yugi's shoulders and spun him 180 degrees to face the direction Atem was looking. Yugi's mouth dropped as he watched blue and green dance across the evening sky.

"The Aurora Borealis!" Yugi squeaked, "I've always wanted to see it!" The crimson eyed pharaoh wrapped his arms around the slim waist as he rested his chin on Yugi's shoulder. "Have you ever seen anything so beautiful?"

"Mhm. Two things actually." The pharaoh answered.

"Really? What?" Yugi asked not taking his eyes off of the Northern Lights.

"You, my dear Yugi. You and Layla are far more beautiful than the Aurora Borealis." He tightened his hold around Yugi. The petite tri-colored man blushed.

"I love you," he whispered to Atem.

"And I love you."

A gust of arctic air whipped past the men. The pharaoh felt Yugi shiver against him as the cold air nipped at his exposed face and neck. "Are you ready to go in?"

Yugi shook his head, "No. I've always wanted to see the Northern Lights. I want to stay out here a little bit longer." Atem smiled as he stepped away from Yugi and into the cabin. "Where are you going? Don't you want to watch it too?"

"I'll be right back. Just keep watching."

Several minutes later Atem returned to the poach carrying two mugs in one hand and a thermal heated blanket in the other. Yugi's grin spread from one ear to the other as he watched Atem sit down on the wooden bench and place the mugs on the wooden table next to him. He sat cross-legged while he wrapped the warm blanket around him. He lifted the blanket inviting Yugi to sit with him. Yugi complied sitting in Atem's lap before the pharoah wrapped them both in the blanket. He handed Yugi his mug of hot chocolate. Yugi looked down into the chocolate delight to see the tiny marshmallows floating in it. He gave the Egyptian an Eskimo kiss before sipping at the scorching hot liquid. Atem pulled Yugi closer to him so that the petite man would be leaning against his chest. He felt the petite form relax while he watched Mother Nature decorate the night sky with the Northern Lights.

\/\/\/

"So where are we going?" Yugi asked excitedly pulling on Atem's arm.

The pharaohs rich silky laugh erupted deep from his throat, "You never change do you? Always the same excitable man I fell in love with."

"Does that mean you'll tell me?"

"No. We are almost there anyway." A crimson eye winked at the petite spouse. Yugi growled before pouncing on Atem's back and hugging him. Atem wrapped his arms behind him to support Yugi's weight giving him a piggy back the rest of the way there.

Yugi tilted his head as he read the sign above the door, "Geo Spa."

"It's the Blue Lagoon," Atem set Yugi down on the ground as he turned to look at him, "Natural hot springs. It is suppose to be very good for your health and your skin."

"Natural hot springs! Oh Ra, Atem! I don't have my trunks." A sneaky look appeared on Atem's face as he pull Yugi's trunks out of the leather bag he had brought with them. Yugi raised an eyebrow, "When did you get those? Wait..how did they even get here. I didn't pack them."

"I did. I put them with my clothes."

"What are we waiting for? Let's go." Yugi squeaked excitedly. Atem chuckled as he followed his excitable spouse.

They spent a little over an hour in the crystal blue hot springs before the pharaoh shifted around uncomfortably. "Aibou?" Yugi glanced at his lover. "I need to find a restroom."

Yugi chuckled, "Okay. I'll wait here." The pharaoh nodded as he made his way back to the spa. Yugi lay on his back floating in the warm water until he felt a tap on his shoulder. He raised himself out of the water seeing green eyes staring at him. A young woman with brunet hair pulled up in a bun and a black bikini smiled at him.

"Hello." He commented.

"Hello." She responded. "My friend and I," she turned to look at another brunet behind her, "well we were wondering where you are from. You have such an exotic look."

Yugi smiled, "Japan originally. I've been living in Egypt for a while."

The girl grinned as she took a step closer to Yugi who in turn took a step back, "You are so sexy. You should come back to our cabin. We can show you how to really warm up in Iceland."

"Is there a problem?" Atem wrapped his arms possessively around Yugi as his crimson orbs burned into the brunet. She blushed and backed away.

"It is kind of you to offer, but as you can see, I am taken." Yugi grinned at her.

The other brunet approached them, "Why do all the exotic sexy men have to be gay? You two look amazing together."

Atem's gaze softened, "Thank you."

"Come on, let's leave them be," The brunet friend pulled at the other girl's arm.

Yugi sighed as he watched them leave. "Does that happen often aibou?" Atem asked.

The petite man shrugged, "Yea. I get hit on a lot when I'm out on digs."

"Is that right?" Atem raised an eyebrow amused.

"It is always the same. They approach and hit on me and usually in some way, shape, or form ask if I would have sex with them. I tell them I'm happily married and they trudge off pouting."

Atem laughed, "So you don't exactly need my help then."

"I always need your help. We are partners after all." Yugi giggled. Atem smiled warmly at him. He pulled Yugi into a tight embrace and captured his lips in a passionate kiss that seemed to raise the temperature of the hot springs substantially.

\/\/\/

Yugi sat in the loveseat closest to the fire. He sipped at his morning coffee while he stared at the flames performing their dance of destruction as they consumed the firewood. Atem lay across the loveseat with his head in Yugi's lap.

"You can pick what we do today." Atem said looking up at his violet eyed spouse.

Yugi smiled down at him, "I don't even know what is all in this area. We've been to the hot springs, we've seen some of the volcanoes and we've seen the geysers. What else is there?"

"Whale watching and ice caves."

"I definitely want to see both of those."

"We will. We still have a few days left of our vacation. Which one would you like to do today?"

Yugi thought for a moment taking a sip of his coffee, "Let's do the whale watching."

Atem nodded as he stood. He winked at Yugi over his shoulder as he stripped revealing his tan skin stretched tightly over his muscular form while he walked into the bedroom.

Yugi could feel his body react to the pharaohs actions, /Oh Ra…Why did he have to do that. We may not be going anywhere today at this rate. /Yugi sat the mug down and followed Atem into the bedroom, desire flowing through his veins and lust burning in his eyes. /Either way, this will be fun./

\/\/\/

"Look! There!" Yugi pointed over the starboard side of the boat at a humpback whale swimming off nearby.

"Such majestic creatures, aren't they?" Atem smiled watching the whale. Yugi nodded excitedly watching in pure amazement as the whale came halfway out of the water before it fell sideways back into the water. "Are you having a good time?" Atem nuzzled Yugi's ear purring into it. The smaller tri-colored man nodded excitedly. "Good." The pharaoh's tan hands found their way to Yugi's hips as violet and crimson watched the enchanting dance of the whales.

\/\/\/

After a busy day of visiting various ice caves in the area, Yugi sighed sadly catching the attention of his tan lover. "What's wrong my love?" Atem asked.

"We are leaving tomorrow. I've had so much fun this past few weeks."

"I know my love, just think you get to see your grandpa and friends now. We aren't going home just yet."

Yugi's violet eyes brightened instantly at the mention of his grandfather and his friends, "I wonder how the group is doing with Akefia and Layla."

"There's only one way to find out." Atem smiled, "Are you feeling better now?"

Yugi nodded, "You're right. It's time to leave. I can't wait to see the others."

**A/N: I'm sorry if this chapter seems a little rush. It has been such a long day and I'm so tired. I really wanted to get the chapter out to you all. I really hope you like it. Thank you for reading *huggles***


	45. Chapter 45 - Back to Domino

**A/N: Hey there all! Thank you for your concern. I am feeling much better now! I hope you like the chappie! *huggles***

Yugi placed the key into a lock he had not unlocked in years. He smiled up at Atem as he turned the key and opened the door to his grandfather's game shop called Kame Game Shop. It was early morning, not even six am yet. A thick fog blanketed Domino silencing the world around them. The tri-colored couple tip-toed through the door trying not to wake anyone.

Yugi closed the door behind them and locked it before turning to Atem and whispered, "These stairs creak loudly, so step where I step." Atem nodded as he watched Yugi's small form ascend the flight of wooden stairs; each footstep strategically placed to not make any noise. He guided Atem down the hall to his old bedroom. He cracked the door open and peered inside to see an empty queen sized bed.

He placed his bags near the bed, "Grandpa must have Layla sleeping in the guest room."

Atem gently set the luggage down next to Yugi's before hugging his petite lover looking around the room, "So this is where you grew up?" Yugi nodded. "I like it. It is very comfortable and very you."

Yugi blushed, "Do you want to come with me to wake up Layla?" Atem grinned and nodded. The two crept halfway down the hall; Yugi paused in front of a door. He breathed in quietly as he slowly cracked the door open. Laying in the center of the bed with her limbs sprawled out all over the place was Layla. Her tri-colored hair partially covered her face the rest flowed down to silken pile on the pillow. Yugi sat on the edge of the bed and brushed her hair out of her face and behind her ear. A soft groan escaped her lips as she shifted in the bed. Atem came to kneel next to the bed.

"I told you she is more beautiful than the Northern Lights." Atem whispered to Yugi. The violet eyed man nodded in agreement.

Yugi leaned over Layla placing a kiss on her cheek, he whispered in her ear, "Good morning my love."

Crimson tinted violet snapped open, "Daddy!" She sat up hugging her father before seeing Atem. Tears danced in her large eyes as she climbed out of bed and encircled her arms around Atem's shoulders. In a way she was use to being away from Yugi; Atem however, she had not been away from since the day she was born. Atem stood lifting his daughter and placing her on the bed between Yugi and himself.

"We missed you, Layla." Atem commented kissing her on the forehead.

"I missed you both too. Did you have fun in Iceland?" She asked wiping the tears away.

"We did. Have you had fun here?" Atem asked.

"Mhm! Great Grandpa Muto is amazing! I've been helping him some in the shop. He even payed me!" She said excitedly.

"Good for you!" Yugi patted her back.

"I met your friends, Daddy." She smirked looking at Yugi.

"Oh Ra…" Yugi rolled his violet eyes, "Did they behaved themselves?"

Layla giggled, "Yes. They have been great. Are you going to see them soon?"

Yugi nodded, "Hopefully!"

"I thought I recognized that voice!" Solomon entered into the room with a large grin on his face as he approached the doppelgangers.

"Grandpa!" Yugi stood crossing the room in only a few strides. He hugged his grandfather with a little more enthusiasm than he had planned.

Solomon groaned, "Not so rough my boy. You've gotten much stronger over the years; and I have become somewhat frail."

"I'm sorry grandpa." Yugi apologized hugging him more softly this time.

"Atem, how are you?" Solomon bowed before the pharaoh before hugging him.

"That is not necessary Solomon." Atem smiled at the elderly man.

"I am just showing my respect and please, Atem, call me grandpa." The silver haired Muto responded.

"I will call you grandpa if you stop bowing to me." Atem grinned.

"Deal." Solomon commented. "You two look exhausted, why don't you go into Yugi's room and get some sleep?"

"That sounds like a very good idea," Yugi said with a large yawn, "Let's go." Atem stood and followed Yugi out of the guest room and down the hall back to Yugi's room. They decided to sleep for a few hours before catching up with grandpa and telling Layla more about their trip.

\/\/\/

Atem, Yugi, and Layla stood before the large heavy double doors leading to the Kaiba mansion. Atem rang the doorbell. Yugi swayed back and forth from his heels to the balls of his feet and back to his heels. Apparently the Kaiba brothers had become fairly close with Yugi's friends and they all decided to throw a party at the Kaiba mansion.

A tall muscular raven haired man answered the door. His long thick black hair flowed down his back.

"Hello, Mokuba. You sure have grown up," Atem smiled at the youngest Kaiba shaking his hand.

Mokuba smiled, "Come on in. Everyone else is already here." Mokuba stepped to the side allowing the three to enter.

"Thank you. Also, Mokuba, I would like to introduce you to my husband, Yugi, and our daughter, Layla."

"It's nice to finally meet the infamous Yugi." Mokuba extended his had to which Yugi accepted in a firm handshake. "I already know Layla! We go way back!" Mokuba and Layla did a secret handshake.

"Is that right?" Yugi chuckled.

Layla nodded, "Oh yea! We go all the way back to three weeks ago." She giggled. "Is Akefia here too?" she asked looking up at the youngest Kaiba.

Mokuba nodded, "He's in the living room with the others. Follow me." Mokuba motioned for the three to come with him. He guided them into a large room with wooden floors and a large expensive looking rug that rested in the middle of the room. Three large couches circled a marble coffee table. Silence fell over the room as the three entered. Yugi's friends taking in his change in appearance.

"Wow, Yug, you look fantastic!" Joey exclaimed as he gave Yugi a nuggie. Something the petite man had not missed. He squirmed out of Joey's grip giving him a mock glare before smiling at the tall blonde.

"Layla!" Akefia ran over to Layla hugging her. He pulled her away and dragged her over to one of the couches. The two jumped immediately into an animated conversation.

All of Yugi's friends greeted Yugi and Atem with a hug or a hand shake. Ryou, Bakura, Malik, Marik, Duke, Tristen, Joey, and the Kaiba brothers stood around Yugi and Atem catching up on eachother's lives. Bakura and Marik became board of the conversation and snuck off on their own.

Yugi had just finished telling the group about his trip to the Amazon when his violet eyes landed on Bakura talking with Layla and Akefia, "Uh….is it such a good idea to have the Thief King conversing with the 7 and 8 year old?"

"He hasn't been too bad around them these past few weeks," Ryou commented smiling at Bakura. Said Theif King had just taken his large pocket knife from his rear pocket. It opened with a simple flick of the albino's wrist. Ryou facepalmed, "Until now. I'll be right back." The group watched as Ryou approached Bakura taking the pocket knife away from him and scolding him.

"What babe? I was just showing it to them and telling them about its many uses." Bakura smirked.

Ryou's chocolate brown eyes rolled, "No. Put it away." Ryou folded the knife back into its case before tossing it to Bakura who caught it easily. Layla and Akefia giggled at the confrontation. Bakura turned towards them and gave them a sneaky wink.

"Lunch is served." One of the servants came to inform the group.

"Allright! I'm starven!" Joey punched the air excitedly.

"Joey, you are always starving. I think someone replaced your stomach with a black hole," Malik smiled at the blonde.

"Shush." Joey commented as they all followed the man outside to where a large table was set out for them to use on the lovely spring day. Each took a chair around the table and breathed in the delicious smelling food. The table was laden with BBQ chicken, ribs, corn, mashed potatoes, a fruit platter, a vegetable platter, and a salad. Everyone chattered merrily as they ate and continued with the catch up stories.

Layla took a bite of chicken at the same moment Akefia made a silly face during his story. She burst out laughing as he started ripping the meat away from the bone of a rib. Layla gasped for breath as she laughed. Her crimson-tinted violet orbs grew wide as she began to panic. Her small frame shaking violently as she tried to make a noise. Everyone around her was either eating or laughing at the others. Tears formed in her bright eyes as she reached out for Akefia's hand and clutched his wrist with such force he dropped the rib.

"Ow, Layla what was that for?" he asked looking up at her and seeing her panic. She clutched at her throat, "LAYLA!" Akefia jumped out of his seat and pulled Layla to her feet. The shout drew the attention of each pair of adult eyes at the table. Akefia was behind Layla with his arms wrapped around her torso pulling her close to him as hard as he could repeatedly. By the time Yugi and Atem had run to the end of the long table where the children where, the chicken went flying out of her mouth and landed on the grass as she collapsed in Akefia's arms; her shaking legs unable to hold her up. Both Yugi and Atem wrapped Layla in their strong arms hugging her trembling form.

"Thank you, Akefia." Yugi whispered as he rocked Layla back and forth.

"Where did you learn the Heimlich Maneuver, Akefia?" Atem asked; one hand resting on his daughter the other holding the young Egyptian.

"I don't know. I just reacted when I saw she was choking."

Atem brought the small tan form of Akefia into a bone crushing hug, "I don't know how I will ever repay you for saving her. Thank you."

"I am just happy whatever I did worked." Akefia whispered. Atem felt the boy's small body shaking in his arms. All of the group surrounded the four sitting on the grass watching in startled amazement. They all patted the young Egyptian's back commenting on his fast action and thanking him for saving the young Egyptian princess.

"Do you want to go back to Great Grandpa Muto?" Yugi asked Layla.

"No. I want to stay here." She whimpered.

"Okay. If you change your mind let us know and we will go." The violet eyed man gave her one more hug before Akefia helped her to her feet and Atem helped Yugi to his feet. Everyone went back to their seats to finish eating. The rest of the meal was eaten in silence no one wanting to break it. No one knowing what to say.

After everyone was done, Layla and Akefia asked Seto if they could go swimming in the heated pool. He nodded and told them where to find towels. The two children ran out of the house after changing, Akefia in red trunks and Layla in an orange one-piece. Their giggles filled the air as they ran towards the pool. They both dropped their towels on the side and continued running. Akefia captured Layla around the waist and pulled her into the deep end of the pool. The both resurfaced laughing. Layla placed her hands on Akefia's shoulders as she pushed him down into the water for a few seconds before releasing him and winking. He splashed her eliciting a squeak.

Bakura chuckled quietly to himself.

"What so funny?" Ryou asked leaning closer to his taller look-a-like.

"Ah. Young love," he whispered.

"What are you talking about?" Ryou asked tilting his head to the side, his silver locks falling over his shoulders.

"Layla and Akefia. Those two are made for eachother. It is a different kind of love right now, but if you watch them, you just know that when they are older, they will end up together." Bakura smirked.

Ryou's chocolate brown eyes widened as watched the two children. His hand raising to his lips, "Ra, Bakura, I think your right."

"I know I am," the thief king smirked.

"BONZAI!" Joey and Marik dove into the pool, both trying to make the largest splash possible. Marik won by a longshot. The tense mood at the party lightened up as each of them went to change into their trunks and either lay out or go swimming.


	46. Chapter 46 - Going Home

**A/N: I'm sooooooory! I wanted to post over the last few days I just couldn't. Too much to do and not enough time in the day. I had a finance midterm and work over the past few days.**

**Anywho, thanks for reading. Enjoy the chapter. *hugs***

**/Thoughts/**

After a fun filled week spending time with Solomon Muto, all of Yugi's friends, and the Kaiba brothers; Atem, Yugi, and Layla had to return home. Layla begged to stay longer with Akefia and Ishizu. Atem reminded her she had to return to her studies. Layla took lessons several times per week on many different subjects including Egyptian history, world history, various sciences, math and mythology. She took lessons in art twice per week with Mana in addition to the combat training.

The three stood in the Domino Airport surrounded by their friends. All of them had come to see the royal family off.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to use the restroom before the plane gets here," Yugi gently placed a hand on Atem's arm to let him know he would return shortly.

"What? Not gonna join da Mile High Club, Yug?" Joey nudged his petite friend with a chuckle.

Yugi's violet eyes rolled as he caught the knowing glint in Atem's eyes as he winked at him, /Been there, done that./ The violet eyed man smirked while heading towards the restroom.

As he stepped out of the bathroom he noticed Atem leaning towards the group; fully captivating their attention. They all nodded at the pharaoh. Atem placed his hand on his hip as he spoke directly to Seto in a hushed tone. Ryou's chocolate orbs landed on Yugi. He quickly leaned in closer to Atem and Seto's conversation to whisper to Atem. The pharaoh turned to look at Yugi a large smile on hips dusky lips.

"What's going on?" Yugi asked tilting his head as he approached the group.

He saw them all relax; each of them smiling at him, "Nothing. We are just saying goodbye to Atem and Layla," Duke responded.

Yugi raised an eyebrow, "Uh..huh." Joey grabbed Yugi and playfully nuggied his head. "Hey! Joey!"

"What, you may be all grown up, but there is nothing in the law that says I can't nuggie you." Joey grinned.

"I'm sure Atem could arrange that if Yugi asked," Malik laughed and was soon joined by the others.

Akefia and Layla stood off to the side talking. "Do you know when you will come back to Egypt?" Layla asked the child thief.

His eyes were full of sadness, "No," he looked down. He did not want her to go.

Layla pulled a small box out of her pocket, "I have something for you." She whispered to Akefia.

"What is it?" Akefia asked curiously taking the box. He opened the small white box and looked inside; his crimson eyes going wide. He lifted a small chain attached to half of a golden Eye of Horus, "It's…part of your necklace, Layla."

The Egyptian princess pulled her chain out from underneath her shirt as she showed him the other half of the Eye of Horus, "Now we each have half of it."

"But this is your favorite necklace. You've had it since you were three," Akefia searched the young princess' eyes.

"I know. I wanted you to have something that is special to me." She responded as she took the chain and placed it around his neck watching his half of the gold necklace rest on his tan skin.

His fingers went up to trace it, "Thank you," he whispered breathlessly, "I'm sorry, I don't have anything to give to you." He looked down.

"That's okay. You don't need to give me anything." She smiled at him sweetly.

He glanced over at the adults seeing them engrossed in their conversation as a bright blush painted his tan features, "Except this." He leaned forward and placed a small kiss on her cheek. Crimson tinted violet grew as large as saucers; her hand raising to touch the spot his lips made contact with her soft pink cheek.

"Now boarding Fight 83759 to Egypt at Gate A29." The woman over the loudspeaker announced.

"Well it's time to go." Yugi sighed. The three bid everyone farewell one final time before boarding the plane home. Lalya sat in the seat next to the window, Yugi sat in the seat next to hear, and Atem sat on the other side of Yugi. Layla sighed a small tear escaped her crimson tinted violet orbs before she quickly wiped it away.

\/\/\/

"What's wrong, Layla?" Yugi sat next to his daughter under their favorite tree in the center of the garden. She sighed leaning up against said tree, "Oh, nothing."

Yugi shifted next to her lightly nudging her arm with his, "You can talk to me about anything you know." She nodded at him. "Is it Akefia?" She nodded again. "Do you miss him?" Another nod.

She leaned her head on Yugi's shoulder, "I miss him so much it hurts, daddy."

"I know my love. I'm not sure when Ishizu will come back to Egypt; it probably won't be too much longer though," Yugi's voice soothed Layla's frayed nerves.

"It's been four months." She commented her voice cracking. She swallowed the lump in her throat not wanting to cry.

Yugi wrapped his arm around her, "I know, Layla. It's hard to be away from someone you care about. Have you talked to him yet today?"

She shook her head, "No."

A soft smile traced Yugi's lips, "You should call him. It will help to talk to him."

"I think I will. Thank you," She smiled at him giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Anytime," He responded by wrapping her in a loving embrace.

\/\/\/

"I've been meaning to ask you," Yugi began as he looked up into the crimson pools that stared down at him, "What was with the little huddle at the airport?" Yugi lay on his back the sheet pulled up to his slim hips. Atem lay on his side looking down into Yugi's eyes.

Atem's long fingers traced Yugi's slim torso. He shrugged, "What huddle?"

"When I came out of the bathroom, you and the others were grouped up together talking and looking suspicious," Yugi's violet orbs examined Atem's features.

"Nothing, we were all saying goodbye to each other. They said it was really good to see us again and they loved meeting Layla." Atem kissed a trail from one of Yugi's hips to the other and up to his navel. The petite man gasped.

"But…" Atem dipped his hot tongue in Yugi's belly button eliciting a squeak from Yugi, "Mmm…."

"But what?" Atem smirked as he saw the violet orbs close; pleasure clouding the vibrant violet.

"Can't…think…" Yugi writhed under the pleasurable torture he received under Atem's skilled fingers and lips.

"So you…." A gasp escaped his lips as Atem encircled his nipple in moist heat…"you…." Yugi gulped; "So you weren't planning…." Yugi gasped…"anything?"

"Of course not my love," Atem placed himself between Yugi's legs as he rubbed their heated skin together. Yugi mewled; his nails raking down the pharaoh's back. Atem hissed.

A knock came from the door, "Ra damnit." Yugi growled his legs unwinding from Atem's hips.

"Daddy?"

Crimson met violet, they both struggled to pull their robes on quickly before laying down again, "Come in, Layla," Atem answered.

The seven year old princess padded into the bedroom, "I had a nightmare." She whispered, "Will you tell me a story?"

"Sure, come on." Atem scooted closer to Yugi leaving his space on the bed for his daughter, "What story do you want to hear?"

"I want to hear how you two met!" She smiled at both of them.

Yugi nodded to Atem. The crimson eyes pharaoh took a deep breath, "Once upon a time, there was a young lonely Egyptian prince who took a teaching job at a university,"

**A/N: I'm sorry this chapter is so insanely short. After I've rested and recovered from that finance test, I promise to try and do a nice long chapter for you tomorrow...or at least as soon as I can. **


	47. Chapter 47 - Surprise Party

**A/N: Aaaaan here is a chapter created from popular demand! Enjoy my loves! *huggles***

**/Thoughts/**

Yugi's petite form glistened with sweat. Droplets collected on his forehead and slid down his bare chest and back. He blocked the left hook before he retaliated with a right jab stopping within an inch of the High Priest of Security's cheek. A brilliant violet eye winked at the high priest, "Are you losing your touch?"

The High priest laughed a hearty laugh that echoed through the large room, "No, sir. You have become very skilled in combat. Also, you are much smaller and more agile than I am. You speed is unbelievable."

"Excuses excuses." Yugi giggled. The two bowed to each other before taking their sparing stances. A heated battle raged between Yugi and the High Priest of Security creating an intricate dance of speed and agility. The sparing match drew the attention of many onlookers as the two blocked, dodged, punched, and kicked at each other.

"So this is why you are in such good shape. This solves that mystery." A familiar voice came from the door. Yugi paused to look in the direction the voice came from and was knocked to his rear; the High Priest sweeping his legs out from under him.

"Ooph." Yugi smirked at the priest who stood over him offering him his hand.

"You shouldn't let anything distract you," he commented while pulling Yugi to his feet.

"Thank you," Yugi smiled before turning back to see who the voice belonged to. A small gasp escaped him, "Keith!" Yugi ran over to his blonde friend.

Keith wrapped his arms around Yugi's sweaty torso, "Good to see you, Yugi! How are you?"

"Good to see you too. I'm doing great thank you. How about you? How is your leg?" Yugi asked taking a step back to get a better look at the tall blonde. A guard approached Yugi and handed him a soft warm white towel. "Thank you," Yugi nodded at the guard. He returned his attention to Keith.

"I'm doing great. My leg is doing well. I'm walking on it as you can see. I'm a still little wobbly at times, but for the most part I'm doing well with it. The doctor said I should be able to go back on digs within the next few months," Keith replied with a smile.

"That's great news! I'm glad you're here. Did the guards show you to a room?" Yugi asked wiping the sweat off of his brow.

"No, they just pointed me in the direction to find you."

Yugi smiled up at him, "Okay! I'll show you to a room and if you give me time to freshen up, I'll give you the tour of the palace."

"Sounds like a plan," Keith smiled at Yugi as the petite tri-colored man led him down several hallways to a guest room.

"This should suffice." Yugi opened the door to a large guest room with a king size bed. Dark green Egyptian cotton sheets covered a mahogany four poster bed. The room had Egyptian tapestries decorating the walls. It was breathtaking. "I'll be back soon. I'm just going to go take a shower."

"Take your time. I think I will freshen up as well."

Yugi nodded before he turned on his heel with a wave, "See you soon."

\/\/\/

Yugi donned his knee length white shendyt, a white shirt, and gold accessories. He took one last look in the mirror before heading towards the throne room to ask his crimson eyed lover about Keith's sudden appearance. He had a feeling he had a large part to do with Kieth's sudden arival as they did not discuss it since Yugi invited Keith. Atem sat on the throne with a stern expression on his face.

/Oh uh..I wonder what happened./ The petite man approached his Egyptian lover; his violet eyes drinking in the tense from of the pharaoh. "Atem, what's wrong?"

The crimson eyes blinked, the stern expression vanishing instantly, "Nothing at all. In fact, will you come this way, Yugi?" Atem stood grasping Yugi's hand. He led him down the hall to double doors leading to the Grand Ballroom. Atem shifted to stand behind Yugi, his tan hands moving to cover Yugi's eyes.

"What? Atem, what's going on? What are you doing?" Yugi asked trying to move away.

"Shhhh," Atem purred in Yugi's ear, "Nothing, just trust me. I have never hurt you or given you any other reason to not trust me."

"This is true," Yugi smiled.

Atem nodded to the guards. They opened the double door and stood aside for the two doppelgangers. The crimson eyed pharaoh led his petite lover into the room. A bright smile crossing his tan lips. His tan hands moved away from Yugi's eyes. The violet orbs drank in the ballroom decorated with purple and silver balloons and streamers.

"Atem.." Yugi stepped forward in awe, "This is…"

"Not the final surprise." The crimson orbs sparkled with mischief. Yugi turned raising an eyebrow at him. Atem nodded, "Okay all, come out."

"SURPRISE! Happy Birthday, Yugi!"

Yugi spun around seeing all of his friends and family come out of hiding. Layla, Mana, Aziza, Keith, Duke, Joey, Seto, Mokuba, Tristen, Bakrua, Ryou, Marik, Malik, Ishizu, Akefia, and last but not least his grandfather Solomon. "Oh Ra!" Yugi squeaked.

"Happy birthday, Yugi," Atem smiled capturing Yugi's lips in a passionate kiss."You organized all of this?" Yugi asked in a whisper.

"Of course my love," the crimson sparkled; pleased to see Yugi's happy reaction.

"I can't believe you are all here!" Yugi hugged each of them excitement shining through his eyes. "Wait..is this what you've been planning all this time since the airport?" Yugi turned to eye the pharaoh. Atem nodded. "Sneaky bastard," Yugi giggled, "I really believed what you said about 'just saying goodbye.' Silly me!"

"You actually bought that, Yug?" Joey asked giving Yugi a nuggie. The petite man squirmed out of his grip.

"At first I didn't, but when I asked Atem later on," Yugi's cheeks were stained pink, "I...I...was distracted... and for once forgot about it."

"That must have been one hell of a distraction to distract you from finding out," Duke smirked at the blushing tri-colored man and then at the tan pharaoh, "Nice work, Atem."

"My pleasure."

"In the spirit of Yugi's birthday and his addiction to games, I think we should play a game,"

Layla jumped up and down, "Yes yes yes yes! Let's play a game!" she caught herself and smiled at Yugi, "If you want to daddy."

Yugi giggled, "Always the excitable one," he winked at Layla, "Sure, we can play a game. What did you have in mind?"

"How about Sardines?" Malik smiled.

"How do you play?" Keith asked.

"One person is given 10 minutes to find a place to hide and everyone goes to look for them. When they are found, the person who found them joins them. Eventually you have a huge group all packed in the same hiding place like sardines in a can. The group has to try and be quiet and not be obvious that they are there which can be hard to do when you start to get everyone in one place."

"What's the purpose? How do you win that game?" Keith asked curiously.

"You don't really win. It's just funny for a bunch of people to be crammed in the same hiding spot trying to be quiet," Malik chuckled.

"It sounds like fun," Yugi smiled, "Who is hiding?"

"You are," Malik smiled, "Get going, you have 10 minutes." Malik looked down at his gold watch.

The violet eyes grew wide as he scampered off looking for a good place to hide. /Think…think…think, Yugi….think!/

"You know it's going to be tough to find him, the palace is huge." Atem chuckled.

"That's one thing that makes it fun!" Malik replied.

Yugi opened the pantry door, /Ah this should work. It is fairly large hiding space so it shouldn't be too crammed when more people join me. Plus who is going to check in the pantry for me?/ He giggled, /Except maybe Joey…/ He closed the pantry door behind him launching him into pure blackness. He felt his way to the back of the pantry where he knew they kept the chefs kept the large flour bags. He sat behind one and leaned his head against the cool stone behind him relaxing.

"Has it been 10 minutes yet, Malik?" Tristan asked.

The blonde Egyptian checked his watch, "Yup. He actually had eleven minutes. We can say he was allowed an extra minute since it is his birthday. Let's go find him!"

"Oh, as I mentioned before, the palace is huge. If you get lost, ask a guard to show you the way back. They are happy to help," Atem advised. The group nodded at the pharaoh before scattering around the palace to search for Yugi.

**A/N: OoooooOOoooOOoooOo! Let the search begin! Any guesses on who will find Yugi first?**


	48. Chapter 48 - Sardines

/Thoughts/

Yugi sighed; he wasn't sure how long he had been hiding behind the flour. /Someone has to find me at some point./ Yugi thought as he played with the fabric of his shirt. Part of him wanted to be found. He would like the company. Another part of him wanted to not be found. The longer they looked ment the better his hiding spot was. He heard the knob to the pantry door shimmy and begin to move. Yugi took in a breath and brought his legs in close to his chest. He may have wanted company, but he didn't want to make it easy on them to find him. The light flooded the pantry not quit making it back to his corner. The light grew dimmer as the door began to close. Yugi smiled to himself. /They will never find me!/ The door stopped moving for a moment and then the light flooded the room once more before the door was closed again shrouding the room in darkness. Yugi breathed a sigh of relief.

"Scoot over shrimp."

Yugi blinked…."Ba…kura?"

A match was lit, the tall albino raised it to his face a cocky smirk present on his angular features, "Yup."

"How did you find me? The door was closing..you were leaving."

"I didn't see you at first but," Bakura reached over and patted Yugi's spikes, "I saw the top of your hair." Yugi facepalmed. "Now scoot over unless you want me to sit on you." Yugi shifted closer to the flour before he felt the tall slim figure of Bakura lower itself down next to him. The two sat in silence for a while before the door opened again. Bakura shifted silently to curl up next to Yugi's petite form. He reached up and pushed Yugi's head down; lowering Yugi's head to prevent this individual from seeing Yugi's tell tale tri-colored spikes.

The person came into the room and looked around. They noticed the large sacks of sugar and flower near the walls. Bakura and Yugi heard the figure shift the bags around. They were getting closer. The figure stopped near them before turning and closing the door plunging the room into darkness. Yugi and Bakura shifted again and exhaling the breath they were just holding. Yugi felt soft warm lips lock on his in a heated kiss. /HEY!/ Yugi was about to push Bakura away before the scent of sandalwood and spices filled his nose. He melted into the kiss.

"Ugh. Get a fucking room you two." Bakura snapped in a hushed tone.

Atem pulled away, "Found you." Yugi's cheeks were as red as Atem's eyes after that kiss. "Scoot forward aibou." Yugi complied sliding his rear forward leaving a small space between his back and the wall. Atem positioned himself behind Yugi and placed Yugi between his legs. The petite form leaned up against his chest, "Good hiding place," Atem purred into Yugi's ear.

"Thank you," Yugi whispered back nuzzling the pharaoh.

The group did not have to wait long before the next person found their way to the pantry. A chuckle could be heard as the door closed. "Yugi you shouldn't have worn golden jewelry or you should have shifted the flour bags more. The light reflects on the gold when the door is open."

"Thanks for letting me know, Malik. I'll fix that." Yugi sighed as he stood and shifted the flour bags closer together.

"Whose here so far?" Malik asked.

"Just Bakura, Atem, and you." Yugi responded as he felt his way in the darkness back to Atem's lap.

"Heh…so the Thief King found you." Malik's hand landed on Bakura's leg as he lowered himself down in front of Bakura.

"If you want to keep your hand, remove it," the albino hissed.

"Shhhh. Do you want to get us found? Plus calm down, I'm sure we are all going to be getting pretty close and personal in order to hide behind these flour bags." Malik shifted.

"Oh Ra!" Bakura yelled before Atem covered the Thief King's mouth.

"What happened?" Yugi whispered.

Bakura peeled Atem's hand away from his mouth, "Malik kicked me in the balls."

"Oops. I'm sorry, Bakura," the Egyptian replied softly.

"Just sit still and shut up." Bakura crossed one leg in front of him and had the other stretched out in front of Malik.

The pantry door opened just as Bakura spoke. The door closed rapidly, "If you want to make it a challenge, you are going to need to be even quieter than that." Duke smirked. That was too easy to find you once the pantry door was open." The raven haired man walked over to where the voice came from.

"Ow. Duke that was my foot that you just stepped on." Yugi squeaked.

"Sorry. Can I sit here?" He whispered.

"Sure." Yugi crossed his legs and Duke sat in front of the petite man

The five sat in silence for several long minutes. /We are going to have to rearrange some of the other flour bags. I didn't take into account they literally had to be in the same hiding spot./ Yugi thought while his fingers danced gently on the tan arms wrapped around his waist. Atem shuttered. Yugi's touch always sent pleasurable chills throughout his body.

The door opened again. A shadow hovered over the group of five and giggled, "I should have known daddy."

"Shhh, Layla, shut the door and come hide."

"Okay." Layla stuck her head out to make sure no one saw her go into the pantry as she closed the door. "Where can I sit, daddy?" She whispered.

"Over here with us." Yugi responded. Duke and Malik helped guide the Egyptian princess to where Yugi and Atem sat. She sat in Yugi's crossed legs and gave him a hug.

"Well this is getting cozy." Bakura remarked. Layla giggled before wrapping her arms around Bakura's slim muscular shoulders.

"Pipsqueak you are lucky you are you.."

"What?" she whispered to the albino.

"I usually only let Ryou hug me. If you were anyone else I would have.."

"Bakura….." Atem growled.

The thief sighed, "Never mind little one." He ruffled her hair before leaning back against the wall. The door open again and shut just as quickly. The group heard soft footsteps come closer to you.

"Bakura you here?" A soft British accent broke the silence.

"I am."

"Light a match will you," Ryou asked.

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to move some things around in this pantry before joining you. I could easily see Atem and Yugi's hair and Malik's leg was sticking out on the end. Bakura lit a match as requested, the soft glow illuminating the small group huddled around Yugi. The soft flicker of the flame caused shadows to dance around them as Ryou shifted two more flour bags over to the group and brought other miscellaneous items down. He placed them on the bags of flour near Atem and Yugi to block the gravity defiant hair from view. The flame extinguished as Ryou stepped over Malik and Duke to get to Bakura. He curled up in Bakura's lap his legs stretching out onto Malik. The Egyptian smiled as he tickled Ryou's long slim legs making him shift into Bakura. The Thief King groaned and whispered something in Ryou's ear. If it weren't for the darkness, the others would have seen Ryou's cheeks turn a brilliant red.

The pantry door swung open again after several minutes. Ryou started squirming in Bakura's arms. His chocolate orbs fluttering as he frantically tried to stop the oncoming sneeze.

"Gesundheit," A dry voice responded before closing the pantry door.

"Bless you!" Mokuba smiled. Seto sat next to Malik and Mokuba sat next to Duke.

"How are things going out there?" Malik asked the Kaiba brothers curiously.

"Pretty entertaining. Everyone is running around the palace like crazy people trying to find Yugi. I'm surprised the mutt hasn't found you yet considering your hiding in a food pantry," Seto smirked.

"Who you calling a mutt?" Joey's Brooklyn accent filled the room as the door opened, "You guys are loud," he laughed.

"If you've had your shot, you should come sit down before you give us away," Seto replied dryly.

"Why I otta.." Joey stepped forward.

"Will someone please muzzle the mutt?" A smirk crossed Seto's lips.

"That's enough, Seto." Atem warned, "Joey please sit."

Joey growled at Seto. Mokuba went to sit on Seto's lap; freeing up a space next to Duke and in front of Seto for Joey. Joey had just gotten settled when the door opened again.

There was a giggle, "Well that's not obvious."

"Mana?" Atem asked.

"Mhm." Mana closed the door and approached the group.

"What was obvious?" Yugi asked.

"Well considering I live here, I know how the pantry is normally organized and this isn't exactly it," She giggled.

"You can ah…sit with me sweetie." Duke purred at Mana, "Ow! What was that for?" Duke spun to stare at Yugi and Atem.

"My apologies, reflex." Atem smirked.

"Did you do that on purpose?" Yugi whispered so quietly only Atem could hear him. Yugi felt the pharaoh's head nod in response. Mana tried her best not to step on anyone as she went over to sit on Duke's lap.

"Just don't try anything," she tickled the man. Duke squirmed, "I won't..unless you want me to."

Bakura rolled his eyes; not that anyone could see him do it in the dark.

The door cracked open. With an exasperated sigh the individual wined, "I've looked all over. I can't find my Malik-Pretty."

"Marik, you're suppose to be looking for Yugi," Malik responded giving away their location, "Oops."

"Malik!" Marik smiled as he closed the pantry door. "Well I figured if I found you I would find Yugi. You've been missing for a while so I assumed you found Yugi."

"Ra!"

"Ow!"

"Son of a bitch, Psyco Egyptian! Get the fuck off!"

"Bakura, please don't talk like that with Layla present," Ryou scolded.

"Then tell the Crazy Egyptian to get off of everyone." Bakura growled. Marik lay sprawled out across everyone; a part of him laying across each individual hiding in the group.

"No thanks. I think I will stay here. You are all so comfortable." Marik sneered.

Bakura opened his mouth to retort before Ryou covered his mouth, "Don't say anything you're going to regret."

"I'm not scared of the pharaoh." Bakura grabbed Ryou's hand.

"You may not be, but you would find yourself in a dry-spell for over a month if you don't calm down."

"Ryou! You wouldn't do that to me would you? You wouldn't withhold" Yugi quickly covered Layla's ears, "Sex from me would you?" Bakura gasped at the smaller albino.

"Yes." Ryou responded simply.

"Well fu….dge.." Bakura sighed, "fine." Yugi's hands uncovered Layla's innocent ears.

The door opened and in walked a little shadow, "Oh so here you are. You are hiding where I hid the first time." Akefia smiled. He went to shut the door and head back to the group.

"Come here little guy," Marik sat up earning groans from those underneath him. Marik lifted Akefia up and placed him next to Layla on Yugi's small lap. "Layla is over here."

"Ooooph…..thanks Marik." Yugi groaned feeling slightly claustrophobic.

"No problem!" Marik chuckled as he lay back down across everyone.

A little over five minutes later the door opened again. A tall blond appeared and hovered over the group, "Well that looks like fun." Keith laughed.

"We were being fairly quiet, how did you find us?" Ryou asked.

"Marik's boots are sticking out." Keith responded pointing down at the large black combat boots attached to the tall Egyptian. Keith hobbled over to close the door before he shifted another sack of flour and a sack of sugar closer to the group. He sat next to Seto and Mokuba stretching his leg out in front of him.

The pantry door flung open, "Man where the hell are those guys," Tristen's voice broke the silence.

"Ooooooo…uuuummm" Layla and Akefia covered their mouths giggling at the naughty word Tristen just used. Tristen's brunet head peered around the sacks of flour and sugar.

"Ah…here you are." He chuckled. He closed the door and sat in front of Keith and next to Joey in between Keith's outstretched legs. Tristen was well aware of the leg injury Keith obtained and did not want to bother him with moving it.

"Now there's just my mother, Ishizu, and your grandfather." Atem whispered.

"How long should we wait for them to find us?" Yugi asked.

"Well, knowing those three they are probably together searching for us. Let's give them another fifteen minutes." The pharaoh responded.

"Okay." Yugi responded laying against the firm chest. His legs were insanely cramped with being crossed the whole time and then with the added weight of Layla, Akefia, and part of Marik weighing on him, Yugi was feeling quite squished. Just like a sardine.

The group was getting ready to stand and give in when Aziza, Ishizu, and Soloman entered the pantry.

"Oh. They are not here." Soloman stated sadly.

"Not so fast," Aziza smirked. She walked over to the corner and lifted the food items laying on top of the flour bags blocking the group from view. "I know this pantry. This is now how the chefs like to keep it." She laughed looking down at the group.

"You all really do look like sardines!" Ishizu laughed.

"Laugh it up sister!" Malik smirked giving a nod to Marik. Marik reached up and pulled Ishizu over the flour and into the group a pile of limbs flaying about dangerously.

"Marik!" Ishizu yelled.

"Now you're a sardine too!" Marik cackled.

"Great game!" Ryou smiled at the group as the ones who could stand stood up and stretched, "Poor Yugi looks pretty squished right now." Ryou giggled. Yugi nodded at him a smile on his lips. Ryou and Bakura helped Layla and Akefia stand before helping Atem and Yugi stand. Yugi took a step before his jello feeling legs failed him.

"Whoa shrimp." Marik grabbed Yugi's shoulders to prevent him from falling, "Do you need a lift?"

"No, I don't want to ride on your shoulder again."

"Oh you loved it," Marik picked Yugi up and threw him over his shoulder.

"Marik!"

"Come on guys! Let's get some sugar in the form of caked into the birthday boy!"

"Cake?" Yugi glanced at Atem who smiled and nodded.

"Something special that the chefs made for you." Atem answered.

"Yum! What kind of cake is it?"

"You will have to wait and see."

"Oh not again! Come on, Atem!"

The deep baritone laugh filled the room, "Okay. I'll give in this time. It is a chocolate cake made form the best chocolate imported form Belgium with fresh strawberries and cream in the center."

Yugi drooled. He quickly wiped his mouth before getting the drool on the tall Psycho Egyptian carrying him. "You can put me down now."

"Na, I don't think so, but I do think I will hand you off to someone else," Marik smirked as he turned and deposited Yugi onto Atem's shoulder winking at the pharaoh. Crimson eyes smirked as Yugi sighed. Atem set Yugi down when they reached the Grand Ballroom where the cake had been set up with candles covering it; one of the servants lighting the candles as they saw them all enter the room. The group gathered around Yugi to sing happy birthday to him. Yugi's violet orbs alight with excitement, he took a deep breath and blew out the candles. "Happy birthday, Yugi!" The group hollered and cheered as he blew the last candle out.


	49. Chapter 49 - Tag Team

**A/N: I'm so happy you all liked the past two chapters! You have no idea how happy I am that you liked the group reunion in Egypt. **

**Ugh...I've caught me a cold or something. Not quite sure what this is. So spending time in bed resting today...Hey! I consider writing resting :P Hope you enjoy the chapter! **

**/Thoughts/**

"You may not want to ride that one." Atem smiled at Marik.

"Why not?" Marik responded reaching out to pet the white muzzle of a horse.

"She's a speed demon. Yugi seems to be the only one who can control her when she runs," a smile present in the baritone voice.

"I think you just don't want to lose, Pharaoh." Bakura snickered.

"You can ride her if you want, Marik." Yugi came into the stables with a large cube of sugar that he presented to Hikari. The horse licked up the sugar cube excitedly before nuzzling the petite man and pulling at his clothes searching for more. Yugi chuckled, "Okay! You know me too well, Hikari." Yugi reached in his pocket and pulled out another sugar cube. The white mare relieved Yugi of the sugar cube in a matter of seconds.

"Just what that horse needs…sugar." Atem chuckled.

"What horse are you going to ride, Yugi?" Marik asked as he pet Hikari's soft mane.

"I'll watch the first round," Yugi responded as he led Hikari out of her stall to get her saddle and bridle on, "Do you want to ride her?" Yugi's violet orbs met with Marik's dark lilac.

"Sure. I'm sure I can handle her," Marik smirked. Atem and Yugi shared a glance.

\/\/\/

The race was set up to be a tag team style. Solomon and Aziza decided to watch the race and leave the riding up to those younger than them. There were four teams of four. Atem's team contained Ishizu, Keith, and Layla each to ride Galeel. Ryou, Duke, and Tristen made up Bakura's team that would be riding a black stallion named Leil. Seto's team consisted of Joey, Mana, and Mokuba. They rode a silver mare named Moniet. Lastly, Marik's team who would ride Hikari were Malik, Yugi, and Akefia. Yugi was worried about Akefia riding Hikari. Akefia simply smiled at Yugi and informed him it would be okay and to not worry.

"Just be careful." Yugi instructed the youth. Akefia nodded before winking at Layla.

Atem, Bakura, Marik, and Seto were lined up at the start for the first round. The horses pawed at the dirt in anticipation.

Mana ran ahead and took the blue bandana off of her head, "Ready…set….GO!" She hollered waving the blue bandana down signaling the riders to go. The four horses took off; kicking up a cloud of dust so thick nothing could be seen of the race until the dust cloud vanished.

Yugi breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Marik still on Hikari. His violet orbs grew wide in realization, /She's holding back…/ Yugi smiled, /good girl. I don't want anyone to be hurt./ The race was close; Marik rounded the post placed 805 meters away (1/2 mile) first followed quickly by Atem, Seto and then Bakura.

Marik came to a stop quickly in front of Malik, "By Ra, Malik, Yugi's not kidding. Hold on tight." Mailk nodded as he mounted Hikari and took off. Atem had already swapped with Ishizu who was riding rapidly towards the post. Ryou and Joey took off almost at the same time immediately after Malik had left the start zone.

"Ra, Yugi, that horse is fast." Marik smiled at Yugi.

The violet eyes sparkled, "She's holding back, Marik."

Marik's jaw dropped, "What!?"

"She's holding back. She can go much faster."

"Why would she hold back?"

"Because she knows you and Malik are not use to her," Yugi responded softly.

"I hope we don't lose because of that."

A large gin passed over Yugi's lips, "We won't lose."

The group watched as Ryou returned first dismounting Leil. Duke hopped into the saddle and took off on the black stallion.

"Shit!" Marik swore.

"Relax. It's not over yet," Yugi smiled watching Joey, Ishizu, and Malik ride back to the start zone almost neck in neck.

As Malik arrived at the start he hopped off of Hikari, "Wow! What a ride!"

Yugi winked at Marik, "Watch." With that he lowered himself on Hikari whispering to her. She took off like a shot; letting go of all restraint. Jaws dropped as the blonde Egyptians watched Yugi and Hikari take off becoming almost a blur. Kieth mounted Galeel and Mana mounted Moniet. They left the start zone at the same time, but well behind Yugi.

Layla whispered something in Akefia's ear. The child thief nodded his head excitedly giving her a hug before they parted.

"Shes' really something isn't she?" Layla asked Marik and Malik.

"Shouldn't you be over with Atem?" Marik asked the little princess.

"No." She smiled maniacally. Marik and Malik raised an eyebrow at the small tri-colored princess.

They watched as Yugi came riding back to the start zone well ahead of the other three riders. He stopped in front of them all, "Where's Akefia?" He jumped off of Hikari. Before he could say anymore Layla climbed into the saddle, "Layla! What are you doing? Get down" Yugi ordered sternly.

"Trust me!" She took off on Hikari gripping the horse with all her strength. She flattened herself onto the white mare and whispered to her in Arabic. To everyone's astonishment, Hikari dropped the little resolve she had in exchange for more speed. The mare burst forth at faster rate than what Yugi had ever seen her go. The tri-colored doppelgangers gasped as they watched the blur that was their daughter and Hikari. They forgot about the race and prayed to every god in creation to keep her on that horse. They watched the blur round the post at almost a 45 degree angle before racing back to the start zone. Layla arrived at the start zone to finish the race before the other riders were half way to the post.

She rubbed Hikari's mane smiling down at the panting mare, "We did it girl."

"What in the name of Ra was that, Layla!" Atem boomed.

Yugi helped Layla down, "What was that?! You could have been killed!"

Layla blushed, "I wanted to prove to you that I could ride and I wanted to prove that I could handle her," Layla nodded towards Hikari.

Yugi hugged his daughter his eyes glassy from the tears threatening to spring forth, "There were other ways to prove that!" Atem wrapped them both in a protective embrace.

"I'm sorry." Layla whispered into Yugi's ear loud enough for Atem to hear.

"That was beyond reckless, Layla." Atem scolded.

Layla looked down, "I know. I just wanted you both to see I can ride."

"You did prove it little one. Just not in the right way," Yugi responded.

"You're grounded little one." Atem stood crossing his arms.

"But," she started.

"No." Yugi responded.

The tri-colored princess pouted looking down at the ground, "For how long?"

"I'm not sure yet." Atem responded."

Layla sighed as she walked back towards the palace. Atem took Yugi's shaking petite form in a strong hug, "I'm so glad she is alright." Yugi whispered.

"Me too," Atem answered as he noticed the uncomfortable awkward silence. The two looked around seeing the group watching them.

"Please don't be too hard on her, your highness." Akefia begged Atem.

The crimson orbs smiled at the youth, "I'll think about it."

"Thank you," Akefia responded before running to the palace after Layla.

"Congratulations to Team Marik," Bakura smirked, "that horse and that little girl saved your asses." Yugi rolled his violet orbs as he grabbed Hikari to head back to the stables to wash her.

"I can have the servants do that, Yugi." Atem smiled at his petite lover.

"It's okay. Washing her relaxes me." Yugi answered as he led the snow white mare away.


	50. Chapter 50 - He's Gone

**A/N: Thank you all for your concern. I'm fine. I do sound very strange right now though. My voice sounds pretty entertaining to say the least lol. Anywho, on to the chapter. **

**/Thoughts/**

Meal times with the guests were always entertaining. Atem had to admit, he was surprised more food fights did not break out with Bakura and Marik present. The group sat at a large table littered with different breakfast foods including pancakes, muffins, ham, bacon, and eggs. Additionally, Atem and Yugi had one of the chefs working on omelets for anyone that wanted them. The smells wafting off of the table could make anyone drool.

Yugi paused as his eyes scanned the length of the long table not seeing one person. A look of confusion apparent on his face.

"What's wrong, aibou?" Atem whispered leaning closer to Yugi.

"Where's grandpa?" The petite man asked.

Atem's brows furrowed as he thought, "I haven't seen him this morning. Now that you mention it, I haven't seen him since late yesterday afternoon. He said he was tired and wanted a nap."

Concern appeared within the violet orbs, "I'm going to go check on him." Atem nodded as Yugi stood and disappeared into the direction of the guest rooms.

Several minutes later a scream echoed through the halls of the palace. The table fell to complete silence. The pharaoh dropped his utensils and ran in the direction of the guest rooms, the others too startled and surprised to move.

Atem rounded a corner; peering into the guest room, Yugi was on his knees shaking like a leaf and screaming, "NOOOOOOO!" The pharaoh's crimson eyes fell on the bed where an ashen colored Solomon lay. His tan face paled; Solomon had passed away in his sleep and Yugi had been the one to find him. Atem encircled his arms around Yugi as he turned the petite man's head away from his grandfather's body.

Yugi's small form shook violently in his arms, "He…he…..hh…he's gone, Atem." Yugi cried into the warm firm chest of his lover. Atem's heart broke for Yugi. He knew how close he was with his grandfather. His tan arms tightened around Yugi as he pulled the petite man into his lap. The baritone voice was silent; he knew Yugi just wanted to be held. He didn't want or need words to comfort him right now. He needed to be held and to be loved. Yugi sobbed uncontrollably as he clung to Atem as his lifeline.

Sleep eventually dragged Yugi out of the conscious world. His head resting on Atem's shoulder, his face buried in the crook of the tan neck. Atem glanced down at the sleeping form of his husband and gently lifted him into his arms. Atem carried Yugi back to their room. Depositing him on the bed, he kissed Yugi gently on his rose petal lips prior to taking his leave. Arrangements needed to be made.

\/\/\/

Yugi tossed and turned throughout the day. He woke up screaming several times to which Atem would appear at his side in a matter of minutes. His chest heaving from sprinting across the palace. Atem climbed into the bed next to Yugi wrapping the petite man in an embrace. The violet tear filled orbs opened and looked into the deep crimson of his lover's.

"He's…gone…Atem" Yugi whispered. His voice cracking as he felt the lump begin to build in his throat again.

The pharaoh kissed the top of Yugi's head as his silky baritone voice whispered, "You know, Yugi, many many years ago, when I lost my father, a wise young man told me something that I have never forgotten. Something that I have held near and dear to my heart all of these years." Yugi tilted his head as he watched Atem. "I was told that as long as I remember my father and the lessons he taught me, we will never be apart." Yugi blinked, remembering his own words. The words he had spoken to Atem so many years ago. "The same applies with you and your grandfather, Yugi. As long as you remember him and the lessons that he has taught you, his memory and spirit will always remain with you."

A tears gleamed in Yugi's puffy red eyes, "Thank you, Atem."

\/\/\/

The memorial for Solomon Muto was held a few days later. Arrangements were to be made for Solomon to be mummified and a traditional Egyptian burial to commence. Atem was grateful that all of Yugi's friends were here with him through this hard time. Solomon may have been Yugi's grandfather; but as the youth was orphaned at such a young age, the Solomon was more like his father than anything else.

Layla did not have much time to spend with her great-grandfather; however, in the little bit of time she had, they had become very close. Closer than anyone had realized; even the little princess had not known how much he meant to her. After the memorial, Layla ran from the room in tears; her tri-colored curls bouncing behind her. Akefia noticed her leave and followed her down several corridors to a doorway at the end of a dark hallway. She pulled at the door knob with all of her strength without success. The door was locked. She sobbed as she kept turning the knob and pulling. Begging the door to open.

Akefia placed a hand on her trembling shoulders, "What's in there?"

"It's one of the doors to the roof. I want…to go up!" She cried and pulled at the door again.

A small sympathetic smile crossed Akefia's lips as he reached up and pulled a pin out of her hair releasing her tri-colored curls into her face, "You should always wear a hair pin. They come in handy." She looked at him confused. He bent the pin slightly before he knelt in front of the door. "If you bend it like this and put in the lock, a little pressure here, a turn there…twist…and.." a click was heard announcing the release of the lock. She watched in amazement as he opened the door for her.

"Thank you," Layla whispered walking through the door and up to the palace roof. The sun was just starting to set. She sat near the edge of the roof staring out unseeing at the horizon."You taught me how to pick locks with your tools; I didn't know it could be done with a hair pin." She whispered.

"I can teach you," Akefia smiled.

"I would like that," Layla's crimson tinted violet met with his violet orbs.

Akefia lowered himself to sit next to her, "I'm very sorry about your great-grandfather. He seemed like a very nice man."

"Thank you. He was very kind. Daddy would always tell me stories about when he grew up and the things that great-grandpa would do."

"You should ask him to tell you more. I'm sure he would like to tell you about him," Akefia whispered.

She nodded, "Not now though. It's too soon."

"You can always come talk to me about him. I am here for you, Layla," The child thief reached into his shirt and pulled out the chain with his half of the necklace on it.

"You..still have it. You actually wear it?" She blinked teary eyed at him.

He nodded, "I never take it off."

A small smile passed over her lips, "Me either," She reached into the top of her dress to bring out her half. The two put them together to form the full Eye of Horus. The giggled together before silence dominated them again.

Layla placed her head on Akefia's shoulder, "Do you and Ishizu have to leave again?"

"Mhm. There's a museum in London, England that is opening an Egyptian exhibit and she is suppose to go and help them set up and open it," Akefia responded sadly.

"When will you be back?" The Egyptian princess asked.

"I don't know. Ishizu said it could be a few weeks or a few months depending on how big the exhibit is and how much work needs to be done."

"I don't like when you are gone. I miss you so much." Layla whimpered, the tears threatening to reappear.

"I miss you too. Let's just enjoy this time together and worry about that later." Akefia felt Layla's head nod in agreement on his shoulder. He felt her small form lean up against him as she watched the sun disappear, the last rays reaching out to them before darkness blotted them out. The moon and stars made their appearance in the dark night sky basking the land in a blue glow."

"You know, if you are going to pick a lock, you shouldn't leave the evidence in the knob," A male voice broke the silence as it came closer to them.

"Shhh," Akefia looked up into Bakura's dark chocolate orbs, "She is asleep."

Bakura smirked at the two, "Do you want me to help put her in bed?"

Akefia pondered the question before nodding, "Please."

Bakura handed the bent hair pin to Akefia before kneeling and lifting the Egyptian princess into his arms, "Where is her room?"

"This way," Akefia responded guiding the way down the stairs and towards Layla's bedroom.

Bakura placed the small tri-colored princess into the bed, "I will inform the pharaoh and shrimp that she is in bed."

"Thank you for your help, Bakura."

Dark chocolate rolled, "Don't get all sentimental on me kid."

Akefia smirked, "fine by me."


	51. Chapter 51 - An Unexpected Return

**A/N: Hello all! I'm sorry for the sad chapter for chapter 50. Hopefully this one makes up for it. Also, I am doing a large time jump in this chapter and I am sorry to say this is the last chapter of Dousing the Flame. For real this time! I want to thank you all again for reading, reviewing, and favoriting. You have no idea how much it means to me. It was with your help, inspiration, and motivation that I kept this story going this long. All good things must come to an end though. I really hope you enjoyed reading this story and I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**I am not sure when I will start my next story. I guarantee, it won't be long. Since I have had a taste of it, I am addicted to writing fanfiction now. I am happy to take requests as well. So if you have any for me, just message me with any requests you may have. *smiles***

**Love,**

**Ukume27**

**/Thoughts/**

"So you are the princess," A gruff voice broke the silent serenity of the garden. Angular crimson tinted violet peered through the wild layers of tri-colored hair; locking on the individual who had spoken.

"Who are you? I've never seen you before." Layla responded eying the man suspiciously. He was a tall muscular man covered in tattoos. His curly raven hair was tied behind his head in a pony tale.

"Don't worry about who I am young princess. Worry about why I am here." He smirked.

"Well then?" She snapped as she stood; raising herself to her full height. Her sleeveless white dress flowing behind her; the slit over her right leg went up to her mid thigh. The seventeen year old princess locked eyes on the menacing figure approaching her.

"Oooh such a feisty little one. I think this is going to be fun." The man's eyes turned crimson; the shadows around them expanding and taking on a life of their own. A shadow wrapped its way up Layla pinning her arms to her torso and covering her mouth preventing her from screaming.

"I am here for revenge," the man approached Layla's trapped figure, "You see, a long time ago, before you were born, your fathers defeated my bandits and sent me to the shadow realm. It was a bitch to get out; now that I am out, I am here for my sweet revenge." He poured a liquid into a black cloth and covered her mouth and nose with the dampened cloth. Crimson tinted violet rolled back as Layla was shoved into unconsciousness by the chemical fumes of chloroform. He picked her up; wrapping her in his cloak. He made his way to the throne room to see his two favorite doppelgangers.

"You're highness! I'm back!" He growled bursting through the door. Atem and Yugi stood their eyes locking on the bandit lord.

"Guards!" Atem yelled.

"Ah ah. No, I wouldn't do that if I were you." The guards began to circle the bandit lord before he shifted his cloak revealing the unconscious figure of Layla.

"Layla!" Yugi yelled his hand covering his mouth.

"Your guards come closer and I will slit her pretty little throat," The bandit lord smirked.

"How in blazes did you get out of the shadow realm?" Atem growled; his hands forming fists.

"It wasn't easy. Now back to business, provide me with a horse and allow me to pass without confrontation. Any movement I don't like, will result in her blood redecorating your palace."

Atem grit his teeth together as Yugi stood next to him clutching his arm. "You will never get away with this." The violet eyed man spat.

"The horse your highness," The bandit lord shouted again as he backed towards the door. The guards looked at each other in helpless astonishment watching the man back up. None of them could make a move to save her; even though any of them would give their life to save her.

Crimson burned with fury as the pharaoh nodded to the guards. He met the eyes of the one who started to head for the stables, "Hikari. Provide him with Hikari." The guard nodded before rushing out to saddle up the white speed demon.

\/\/\/

Yugi and Atem dare not follow the bandit right away. They wanted him to think he got away before they went after him. This waiting game was the worst one they ever had to play. They paced across the throne room as the sun began to set. A tracker was sent out to find the bandit lord's location. Once the tracker returned, the full force of the Pharoah and the Royal Guard would be brought down on the bandit.

"Greetings my Pharaoh! It has been a long time…." A male voice stopped as he entered the throne room and saw the tense atmosphere in place. Yugi and Atem turned to face where the voice had come from. Akefia and Ishizu stood before them. Akefia had grown tall, his tan skin stretched across a muscular body. His unruly shoulder length silver hair stuck out all over his head.

"By Ra, what happened?" Ishizu asked.

"He took her!" Atem growled.

"He? Who is he? Where is Layla?" Akefia asked.

"The bandit lord we sent to the shadow realm so long ago has returned. He took Layla!" Atem responded.

Akefia gasped, "Why haven't you gone after her?"

Fury filled crimson orbs met Akefia's dark violet eyes, "We couldn't or he would have killed her. We sent out a tracker to follow them. He needed him to think he got away to ensure her safety. We are waiting for the tracker to come back with news on where they are located. Then we ride!"

\/\/\/

Layla awoke in a large wooden cage with a blinding headache. She groaned as she saw the robes tightly binding her wrists. Her crimson tinted violet surveyed the camp she was in. There was one large tent near the cage, Hikari was tied up on the other side of the tent further off in the distance, a fire roared in the middle of the camp, and then there was the cage she currently occupied. She stilled her breath; listening for any signs of movement. She breathed a sigh of relief as she scooted closer to the cage door not hearing any movement coming from the tent. She reached up in her hair and pulled her hair pin out /"You should always wear a hair pin. They come in handy."/ Akefia's voice echoed in her head. She bent the pin slightly to fit the lock before getting to work on picking it.

Several minutes later she heard the lock click as it opened. A grin passed over her lips as she lifted the lock and tossed it to the ground. Pushing the cage door open, she silently climbed out. Here eyes fell on a small dagger that the bandit used to prepare his dinner with. Picking up the dagger she made quick work of the ropes binding her wrists.

The flap to the tent lifted as the bandit lord emerged, "What have we here? Nice work escaping that cage princess. I will have to make your restraints tighter this time."

"Heh. You aren't going to be given the opportunity to restrain me again," Layla growled.

"Look around you princess. You are alone. There are no palace guards here to save you. Your fathers are not here to protect you." The bandit stated matter-of-factly.

Layla burst into fits of laughter, "Now **that** is where you are mistaken."

"How am I mistaken?" The bandit lord asked as he took a step closer to Layla who took a step to the side and closer to the fire.

"You are mistaken for thinking that I need my fathers to protect me. I've heard the stories. My father humiliated and defeated you. I plan on humiliating you even more as you are about to be beaten by a seventeen year old girl!" Layla lunged at the fire grabbing one of the burning pieces of firewood. The bandit lord swung his sword at her and was met with the searing pain as the fire made contact with his hand burning his flesh. He dropped his sword his other hand grasping at the wrist below his wounded hand.

Layla dropped the firewood as she went for the sword the bandit lord had just dropped. The bandit lord reached for the sword; grabbing it out of Layla's grasp at the last second. She cursed under her breath as she found herself on the business side of the bandit's sword. She kicked the sword out of his hands sending it flying.

She swung at the bandit, he grabbed her fist. With a frustrated growl, she swung her other fist at him only for that one to meet the same fate. Trapped within the grasp of the bandit lord. The bandit lord spun her around so her back was flush against his chest; her arms crossed in front of her and both of her hands still trapped in the hands of the bandit.

"Let me go!" She growled. Layla heard Hikari making noises off in the distance. She heard wood snap before the white mare came galloping over to her. Hikari reared up on her hind legs kicking her muscular front legs at the bandit. The bandit released Layla to protect his face and head from the kicking horse.

Layla took the opportunity to grab the abandoned sword, "Surrender!"

"No," The bandit lord spat.

"Fine, have it your way." Layla picked up the rope still tied to Hikari and wrapped it around the bandit lord's ankles. She quickly made a tight knot in the rope binding his ankles together before he could fully regain awareness after Hikari's assault. Layla mounted the white speed demon, "You're going to regret not surrendering. This is the fastest horse in all of Egypt and you are now tied to her!" Layla flattened herself against Hikari. She whispered to her in Arabic while tightening her thighs on Hikari's bare back and clutching at the white mane. Hikari took off; reaching the speed that only Layla can get her to go. The sand leaving large bruises and cuts on the bandit lord as he was dragged behind Hikari.

"Alright! Please stop!"

Layla smirked, "What, I didn't hear you! The wind is too loud at this speed."

"I said slow down! I beg of you!" The bandit lord hollered.

"Alright," the tri-colored princess whispered to Hikari again bringing the horse down to a lazy walk. She squinted as she watched a large cloud of dust forming off in the distance. She turned Hikari in the direction of the dust cloud and rode slowly towards it, the bandit lord still dragging behind them.

"Layla?" Yugi and Atem rode up next to her. Yugi guiding Galeel and Atem holding on behind him.

"Hello," Layla smiled at them.

Yugi and Atem pulled her into a loving and protective embrace, "How did you get away?" Yugi asked.

She pointed to the bandit lord and giggled, "He just wanted to go for a ride."

Atem's jaw dropped, "How?"

"Long story, father. I will tell you another time. I am safe now and I am ready to go home and take a bath."

"Layla!" Akefia galloped over to her.

Her crimson tinted violet orbs blinked at the hansom young man standing in front of her, "Akefia!" The youth slid off of his horse as he ran over to Layla. He helped her off of Hikari wrapping his arms around her slim waist, "Ra, I was so worried about you." He whispered.

"I'm okay. Really." She smiled, "Oh! You still wear it." She lifted the chain holding Akefia's half of the necklace and joined it with her necklace forming the full Eye of Horus. Tan hands wrapped around her hand; he gave her hand a loving squeeze before he captured her lips in a passionate soul shattering kiss. Her crimson tinted orbs widened in surprise before she melted into the kiss. Yugi and Atem smiled at the young couple.

Layla blushed before baking away her eyes going from Yugi to Atem to Akefia and back to Yugi, "I….I…I.." she stammered.

"It's okay Layla," Yugi giggled, "We've known you two would end up together eventually for a while now."

"But how?"

Yugi smiled up at Atem before responding, "You can see it in your eyes and the way you look at each other."

Atem smiled, his crimson orbs sparkled in the moonlight, "It's about time too." Layla's face turned bright red; matching the red streaks in her hair. Akefia smiled as he embraced her again. "I think it's safe to say Egypt will be in good hands once we are gone, Yugi."

The violet orbs smiled, "I agree my love. I believe it will be too."

_Fin_

**A/N: I love you all! Thank you again for reading. I truly hope you enjoyed Dousing the Flame. I will start on the next story as soon as inspiration strikes! I hope it won't be long as I need my daily dose of writing fanfiction. I will see you all in the next story. *hugs***


End file.
